Home is Where the Heart Is
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: At fifteen, Sasuke was just another lonely foster kid. He was bullied, overlooked, and completely alone. Getting swept into a book and stranded in a strange new world didn't help, not at first. What was his wish? A family. Something he thought he'd never have again. The road to happiness is long, and every adventure comes with heartache, before you finally get your heart's desire.
1. Chapter 1

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Alright, so there was interest from Splash about an Origin story, and from Unpersoned about the possibility of a prequel, dealing with Sasuke's life after arriving in Avalon. Well, we now present to you, the Diary of an Angsty Teenager. Kidding. We now present to you a story of love and family, and finding the place where you belong. And…you know, starts the whole heart-attack inducing mess in _**Secrets of Avalon.**_ Enjoy! Because I am going to rip your bleeding hearts out.

Also, **trigger warnings for implied** …well, shit that goes on not just inside the foster system. Not all kids are treated well by the people who are supposed to be taking care of them.

 **Silver's Author's Note:** As Celestia193 said, this is a prequel to _**Secrets of Avalon.**_ Either story can stand on its own. We would obviously love for readers to check out both, if you're so inclined though. This story is more focused on family and is about a slightly younger Sasuke. So no real romance in this one. For our romance readers, I would highly recommend checking out the sequel. With that in mind, happy reading because I promise that there will eventually be a happy ending.

 **Disclaimer:** We own nothing and make no profit off of any of our stories.

Chapter 1

Hiding, again. Always reduced to hiding out at the library, pretending to do homework that he'd finished days ago. It was the only way he wouldn't have to go back 'home' for a while. Today's lie was that he had gone to a cram school, a prep course for those heading to high school when the new term started up.

Bullshit, he didn't need a damn prep course. He was at Chiyoda, getting himself lost among the books. It was better than going back to where his foster 'parents' lived. Two and a half years with them, and things hadn't gotten any better. No matter how perfect his grades were, how many sports he excelled at, or exams he passed at the top of his grade, nothing made them happy. He could probably have told Kakashi and gotten himself moved, again, but that wouldn't solve the problem. Just like it didn't solve the problem last time, or the time before, or the time before…

He was cursed. A bad luck charm. And nothing that he did was going to change that. It was something that he'd had to learn how to live with.

But in just three years, it would all be over. Less, if he dropped out of school in the summer of his senior year. Kakashi wouldn't like that, but Sasuke knew that his social worker would respect his decision, if he had to. Well, once they had an argument loud enough to wake the dead about it. He would, of course, be much louder than Kakashi.

Sasuke was a charity case, at best, and he knew it. In reality, he was just there because he was smart, and because he was supposed to show the couple's children what standard they were supposed to surpass. In the end, they were all supposed to be better than he was. And they ALL knew it.

He HATED it. And they hated him just as much. It hung there every time he entered a room, unspoken, but obvious. If they saw him at all, it was only to express their silent contempt for him, the one person who had no reason to be there at all. He was unnecessary, unwanted, like a burnt-out light-bulb that no one had bothered to throw away. They were tired of him, and he knew it. But they were too proud to toss him back into the system and say 'he's no good for us, take him back'.

Even though he knew that his 'siblings' wanted as much.

Dark, listless eyes scan the rows of books for something interesting to read. Preferably, something that would keep him occupied for several hours. Best not to leave until the library was about to close.

"Seeker…"

Sasuke tilts his head to the side as he stares at an ancient-looking leather-bound book. It couldn't have… "Great, and now I'm losing my mind. I thought that a book talked to me."

"Seeker."

Now that time, he couldn't believe his ears. Was a book really…talking to him? No, he knew that it was impossible, but… "Tch, how stupid." Someone was obviously playing some kind of prank on him. And it wasn't funny. Maybe one of his siblings had found him, or sent one of their friends to pick on him again. Obviously, even the two in college hadn't grown out of childish sibling rivalry yet. Or the bullying phase.

His gaze cold, he pulls down the book, peering through the bookshelf to see…just more books. There was no one on the other side, whispering to him. Not even when he looks around the corner, just to be sure. He's alone, like usual.

Always alone…alone, or in pain. Sometimes both.

Sighing, he looks down at the book in his hand, sitting himself down against the bookshelf, and opening it up to the first page on his lap. "Seeker…" He frowns at the title emblazoned on the page. "…This has got to be some kind of trick."

Flipping the page, a beautifully curving text lays on the next one. "…The young elven child appeared in the darkened woods, the part of the forest where few entered, and fewer came out." Morbid, but he'd read darker. "A place inhabited by dangerous creatures, and where even the mighty hunters of Sindaron feared to tread. There, the elven child, taken away, so far from home, found himself face to face with a creature of nightmares. With the size of an elephant, and the teeth of a lion, claws the envy of any eagle, and a disposition befitting its terrifying appearance, the monster struck, filling the air once more with the scent of elven blood."

Damn, just what kind of book had he picked up?

"Seeker. Gifted with the clearest sight, know this. What has been started cannot be stopped. Before you lays a choice, and a choice you will make, lest the doors to happiness be shut for all eternity."

Now THAT time, there was no way that he could have been hearing things, because even as the old voice spoke, the words on the page disappeared, replaced by exactly those that had been spoken. "What the fuck is going on!?"

The angry hiss of a librarian pierces the air, even as the pages of the book begin to glow. "Quiet!"

"Sorry!" Great, the last thing he needed was to piss off the people who had been helping him hide every other day when he needed to be alone. That said, the book was just getting brighter, and his fingers refused to let go of it.

It grows brighter and brighter, until the light blinds and envelops him, obscuring everything else from sight.

* * *

The first thing he registered when the light died was that…his head REALLY hurt. Like…ate a pound of ice cream in five seconds on a dare, kind of pain. The second, was that the library floor was not the library floor. Because last he checked, the library floor wasn't made of dirt and grass.

Groaning, he opens his eyes and lifts his head from the ground, blinking haphazardly as his blurry surroundings slowly come into focus. "…The fuck…?"

This was definitely NOT the library. Had someone drugged him? Was there a flash-bang grenade in that book, or something? Had someone tossed one, and then kidnapped him?

…What a stupid thought. Why would anyone want to kidnap him? If they wanted money out of those…foster 'parents', then they were out of luck, he was the wrong target, by far.

But…that said, why would someone just leave him out in the middle of a forest? Maybe it was actually one of those cretins, leaving him out here to die, to stop him from taking up space in their house. It wouldn't surprise him if that's what it was.

"RGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Loud growling accompanies equally loud footsteps stomping towards him. This had to be some kind of hallucination. He hadn't been dropped into some kind of zoo, or safari. He couldn't possibly have been out THAT long.

But, upon sitting up and turning around, Sasuke's blood runs cold as he comes face to face with…A giant furry, snarling creature the size of an elephant, with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth that could easily bite him in half, and long, wickedly sharp claws protruding from hair, and scaly feet.

…No…fucking…way…

"GRRAAAGHHHHH!" The…thing roars right in his face, nearly deafening him with its sound as he scrambles to his feet in a panic. That sounded real. Even though there was no way that something that looked so…strange could be real. He'd never seen or read about any animal that looks like this, like someone had shoved together a lion, a crocodile, an eagle, and an elephant. It was like an African safari nightmare come to life!

And the pain that exploded across his right arm as he turned to run definitely felt real. What kind of fucked up dream was this!?

With no time to dwell on it and come up with an answer, Sasuke bolts through the trees with the creature hot on his heels, adrenaline pumping through his veins as his vision tunnels, showing him just the path ahead, and nothing else. He had to get out of here.

Otherwise, he was definitely going to die.

* * *

Today, Thiral's High Prince, Itachi Uchiha was wandering the forest as part of a hunting party, searching the land of towering trees for game, and perhaps a trophy to bring home. He had a fondness for hunting, to be sure, though there was nothing in this world that could compare with his book. Still, it was a useful way of keeping in shape.

Though he hadn't expected to hear the sounds of a nightspawn in the distance and the sounds of someone panicking. That could only mean one thing. Obviously, some poor soul had stumbled on the beast and now, they were running for their life. They were trying to outrun a beast that, one did not simply outrun.

"Hunters, move out!" They had to move quickly. "It sounds as though someone is in dire need of our help." Which of course was the only sensible thing to do when you were alone and encountered one of those things. Running for your life or using magic. And magic was a skill that, even among their kind, did not show itself often.

The prince was fortunate though. His party was made up of skilled and talented warriors, and they numbered nearly a dozen. This in turn meant that they'd easily be able to save whoever it was. It was apparently, their lucky day, as he makes his way towards the sounds of 'battle.'

Silent. They had to remain absolutely silent. Thankfully, he was an elf of Thiral, of the endless forest. That made moving through the underbrush without making a sound as easy as breathing to Itachi.

As they got closer, Itachi's eyes widen. "A boy." The boy was certainly several summers younger than himself at least and running fast enough that even the nightspawn was having great difficulty keeping up with him. A feat difficult to match for even some of their best warriors. "Use magic to put the creature to sleep. There's no need to kill it, but make sure not to hit the boy." There was also no need to have him wake up in an unfamiliar place and be terrified, if they could help it.

"Yes, Your Highness." A dark-haired huntress with soft brown eyes, now hardened at the sight of the rampaging beast and the young elf bleeding profusely from his arm. She raises a hand magic glowing softly around it as her fellows do the same. And just in time, too, for the beast must have chased the boy quite a distance. The young elf's legs fail him, tripping him over the exposed roots of one of the ancient trees. "Somnus!"

"Somnus!" Her fellow hunters, those possessed of magical skill, target the beast as one, a bright glow filtering between the trees, and illuminating all that it to be seen as over half a dozen spells strike the beast at once.

"Somnus!" Itachi adds his own magical power to the fray. "Somnus!" Eager to render the creature unconscious and to tend to the elf, who, at a glimpse, looked startlingly like his mother.

The spells fly over the boy's head, striking the creature from many angles, and with sufficient power to stop it in its tracks, swaying, before crumpling to the ground, nearly squashing the young elf in the process.

Sasuke, exhausted from running for…twenty minutes, at least, groans as the beast's jaw slams down on the lower half of his body, preventing him from moving…anywhere, really.

More importantly, there were people. Shit. Were they the ones who brought him here? What had they done to that monster? …Were they going to kill him, too?

Itachi cautiously guides his unicorn towards Sasuke and maneuvers around the unconscious nightspawn. "It's alright." He smiles as he extends his hand towards the boy. "You're among friends now and the nightspawn is asleep now. It will trouble you, no more." It was unfortunate how close it had come to crushing him. "It seems that it took more sleeping spells than anticipated to fell the creature. I am sorry for that. That had to be frightening."

Sasuke's eyes flick up towards the man on the…was that actually a unicorn? …Alright, clearly he'd been injected with something, because unicorns didn't exist. And neither did… "…Elves…?" That was impossible. But the man's ears had pointed tips that stuck out from behind his long black bangs.

He tries in vain to pull himself over the tree root, only to find himself caught fast between it and the…nightspawn, had they called it? Between it and the monster's head. "…" What could he do? "I'm stuck." Not to mention that he couldn't exactly reach up towards the…elf? His arm twinged with sharp pain every time he tried to move it.

"We can fix that." This was going to be taxing, but Itachi was quite confident he could manage it. "Autem!" He summons his magic to lift the creature up and then throws it a few feet away. There was no need to throw it further. "Are you alright?" It was heavy and that would just be a waste of magic.

No, he wasn't. He was in pain, he was scared shitless, he didn't know where he was, and he most certainly didn't know whether he was seeing things, or if this was all just a very realistic dream. …Realistic dream was starting to sound more and more appealing by the second. "…Do I look alright to you?" Sasuke turns himself onto his side with his good arm, looking up into dark eyes suspiciously. "Who…what are you? And how did you throw that…thing?"

Itachi looks at him in confusion. "I'm an elf, the same as you." Maybe, he had taken a blow to the head in his effort to escape the nightspawn. "And I used magic, of course." Perhaps this elf simply wasn't gifted in magic. Not every elf was and that might explain his surprise.

Okay, now Sasuke knew that this was a dream. "I'm not an elf." Just where did this guy get off saying something like that? Had he never seen a human before? And why the hell was he dreaming up stuff like this anyway?

"You'll have to forgive me, but your ears and speed say otherwise." Itachi smiles at him. "Not to mention your impressive agility."

This guy was smiling, and that set off all sorts of alarm bells in Sasuke's head. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but last I checked, I was human, always have been." He uses his good arm to pull himself up against the giant tree root, glaring at the elf, expecting him to…attack him with that weird magic or something. "And my hearing is just fine, thank you."

Itachi shakes his head. This child was obviously disoriented and confused. "Humor me. Touch your ears." He knew what the other elf would find. "I believe you will find they are pointed. Just like an elf's, because you are an elf."

This guy was insane, he had to be. "Fine, I will." Sasuke reaches up with the fingers of his left hand, raking them through his hair and touching the tips of his ears. …Pointy.

…What the fuck?

Sasuke's breath stutters, and he closes his eyes, silently reminding himself that this is just a dream. "…Fine, whatever, I can play along with that if you like. It's not like any of this is real." All he had to do was wake up, and everything would be fine. He would wake up back in the library, one of the librarians would be shaking him, telling him that the library was about to close, and that he would…have to go back to that place…

"I really do believe we should get you to a healer." He shakes his head at him as if not sure how to react to the boy's oddness. "Do you feel well enough to ride a horse? If not, we can have you ride in the royal carriage."

Ride a horse, he had to be kidding. As if Sasuke would know how to ride a horse. "I've never ridden a horse in my life." But that was beside the point. "And why should I go anywhere with you? I don't know who you are or what you want, but for all I care, you can go and stick that royal carriage of yours up your ass."

"The fact that we just saved you from being eaten by a nightspawn escaped your notice?" Itachi shakes his head. "If we truly wanted you dead, we wouldn't have intervened. We could have merely allowed nature to take its course." Why was this child so aggressive?

"Well, no one would have blamed you if you had." Sasuke clicks his tongue irritably as he glares back at the beast, leaning tiredly against the giant root. "Besides, none of this is real anyway. It'll all be gone when I wake up." He presses his hand to his right arm, trying to stop the last of the blood still trickling from it. Weird…weren't you supposed to not feel pain in dreams? So why did it all hurt so damn much?

He certainly had Queen Mikoto's face, but this child was acting as though he was a wounded and abused animal. "Alright. Let us just get you in the carriage then." He strides over to him. "I can carry you, if you view it as necessary."

Sasuke immediately shrinks away from the approaching elf, dark eyes watching every motion, while muscles tensed, ready to at least try to flee. He didn't know how far he would get, dream or not, but this man…he exuded power that Sasuke had never felt before. Though maybe that was because of the blood loss, it made everything feel…kind of fuzzy. "Stay away…" His fingers twitch and tremble. "Just…stay away from me…"

Definitely an abused animal type of reaction. "Normally, I would do that. However, you're injured, and clearly in no shape to be traveling through the forest alone. Nightspawns are rare, but far from the only creatures that dwell in our forests." His implication was clear. The young elf's chances of survival were extremely low like this.

"I don't need your…" The world starting swirling before him, and Sasuke was having a hard time keeping track of which way was up. "Pity…" And his legs, still numb from being squashed by the beast's head, felt like jelly.

From a distance, the brown-eyed huntress holds out her hand, the words on her lips lulling the boy to sleep. Her cousin was trying to help the other elf, and yet, he was being completely unreasonable. It was baffling, truly.

"Pay it no mind." Itachi sighs as he watches the boy fall into some badly needed sleep. "I believe he may have suffered a head injury from the nightspawn or…something in his past has caused him to behave in an overly aggressive fashion."

"Yes…it is why I thought it best to put him to sleep. He likely won't accept help, otherwise." Izumi flits over to the root, catching the young elf as he slumps towards the ground, grimacing at the sight of all the blood. "We'd best hurry, however. I can tend to the bleeding, but if he isn't brought to a healer, he may lose this battle before sunrise."

Itachi had no idea that his wounds were that serious. "In that case, we must make all haste." He quickly scoops up the younger elf as gently as he could and carts him off towards the carriage waiting only ten minutes away by foot. Itachi decides to remain in the carriage with him, curiosity and concern eating at him. It was hard not to feel protective over someone who had a face so similar to the Queen. So similar to his mother.

Izumi slips into the carriage as well, shooing Itachi to the other side, and kneeling on the floor of the carriage, while lying the boy out on the cushioned seat. "…Did the child tell you his name, at least?" Her hands glide over him, glowing as they reach his arm, and the torn and bloodied skin beneath the sleeve of his strange clothes.

"No." Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "He was too frightened and badly injured to observe such formalities."

"I wonder…what house he is from." He looked so much like the queen, as well as like Itachi, and yet, Izumi had never seen him before. Surely she knew every member of the house of Uchiha, even the distant ones. "He bears no crest that I can see. Could he come from your mother's tribe?"

"Hmm. That would explain a great deal." Yes, that must be it. "If he was a wild elf, it would be natural he'd be wary of us."

Izumi could feel the blood stopping beneath her hands, and the skin slowly knitting itself back together as the unicorns pulled the carriage towards their mighty city. "His clothes are strange, and his manner of speaking is…" Well, honestly, it was very foreign to her. "Perhaps he is lost? Your mother would likely know if he belongs to one of her siblings, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, she would." Surely, Queen Mikoto would recognize one of her kin. "Well in any case, the boy certainly is in need of treatment either way and we can hardly just leave him out here in this condition." He would surely die. If they didn't take him with them, they might as well kill him themselves and the thought of doing so to a child was utterly unthinkable.

"No, we could not." To them, so willfully neglecting a child was akin to torture, or in the worst case, murder. And no elf in their kingdom would condone such treatment. "What circumstances could drive him into the forest and so far from his kin?"

"Well I'm not sure what made him go this deep into the forest on his own." Itachi knew what he had been running from though. "Though obviously, the nightspawn didn't care about whatever his circumstances were. The way that he reacted to us was…disturbing." This child had clearly undergone some type of ordeal. "I would be lying, if I said I wasn't worried about him."

"Yes…" Izumi was equally worried. No child should be in the forest alone, at least not without a hunting part, a traveling group, or their nomadic kin with them. "I suppose we will get our answers once the healers have a chance to save him. …He's lost a great deal of blood…" She had staunched the flow, of course, but there was no replacing what he'd lost, not on hand. He must have been bleeding the entire time he was running from the nightspawn. Clearly, the boy was strong, but would he be strong enough?


	2. Chapter 2

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Alright, so this should go without saying that Sasuke…has issues. Overcoming those issues is going to be key in the healing process. Now, Itachi's got some serious explaining to do, and Sasuke tries to call bullshit. …It's not bullshit.

Chapter 2

"Your Majesties." A hunter kneels as he finds his monarchs, looking up at his king and queen. "His Highness, Prince Itachi, has returned from his hunt without injury. He has, however, retreated to his quarters with Lady Izumi, and two of the royal healers. It is a matter of some urgency, and he requested that I inform you that he will not be joining you for dinner tonight."

Perhaps it was wrong to ambush them as they were on their way to supper, but it was a matter of utmost importance. Therefore, he had done as his prince bid, and informed the appropriate parties as such. His first visit had, of course, been to summon the healers. After all, even informing the prince's parents came second to an emergency requiring the mage healers.

Mikoto tilts her head at that. "Thank you for informing us of this." It was unlike their son to miss dinner. That could only mean one thing. "You are dismissed and we thank you for your service." Something important had happened and they had to find out what it was.

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty." The hunter disappears as quickly as he arrived, likely off to tend to the unicorns who had exhausted themselves to bring the hunting party home hours sooner than expected.

Fugaku frowns at the place where the hunter once knelt. "He is in his chambers with Izumi and two healers…" That could mean only a few things. Either Izumi was injured, or…someone else had been. "Shall we go to see what sort of trouble our son has mired himself in this time?"

"Yes, we shall." She smiles at him and shakes her head. "Though it sounds more like he saved someone from trouble than mired himself." The queen offers her husband her hand and strides off towards Itachi's chambers with him.

* * *

Within the High Prince's chambers, the healers go about their work, using magic to tend to the child's wounds, and the careful administration of special potions to speed the replenishing of blood. It would not happen overnight, but if all went well, then they would start to see the first signs of recovery by morning. Assuming, of course, that the child survived the night.

The golden-haired healer makes one last examination of the child laid out on the prince's bed, before sighing and pulling his hand away. "There is nothing more that can be done for him. The bleeding has stopped, the wounds treated against infection, and the proper medicines administered. Whether or not he makes it through tonight will depend on his own strength."

The prince nods tiredly. "Thank you for your diligence."

"Gods and Goddesses, what happened to this poor boy?" Mikoto stares in horror as she wanders into the room with Fugaku at her side. "He looks as though he is only one or two steps away from joining the ancestors."

Izumi glances at the king and queen, surprised, as she hadn't expected them to simply waltz into the prince's room when they got the news. "He was attacked in the forest by a nightspawn, and bleeding heavily even before we came across him. We did manage to prevent the beast from killing him on the spot, however…we may also have dropped its head on him when he fell." Not their proudest moment, but at least Itachi had gotten it off of him before it had done too much damage. "The healers believe that it will be a few days at least before he is able to walk." She brushes the boy's bloodied and matted hair from his face. "He also appears to be…rather confused."

Fugaku's eyes widen at the sight of the boy on the bed. He looked…almost exactly like his queen. The boy had Mikoto's face. "…Do you know from where this boy came?"

Mikoto's eyes darken in sympathy for the boy. "I'm afraid not." It was the strangest thing. the child certainly looked as though he was her own flesh and blood, but she'd never seen him before. "I am glad that you were able to save him though." Well at least, she hoped that he would survive the night. It sounded as though that nightspawn had very nearly ended his young life.

"I see…" Strange, the boy could easily be passed off as Mikoto's own son, however Fugaku knew that not to be the case, and if neither of them knew from where the child came, then how was it that he looked so much like he belonged to their clan? "Itachi, has the boy said anything to you?"

"Well he told me to stay away from him." Itachi's eyes flicker in a way that was full of mischief. "Naturally, I didn't listen to that foolish request." Leaving the boy out there alone wouldn't have ended well.

"He warned you away from him?" Now THAT was strange. Had the boy not recognized the crest that Itachi wore? Their house was not currently antagonizing anyone, despite the hatred that Aladel held for them. The king could see no reason that the boy would shy away from help.

"It was more that…he was not in his right mind." Itachi wasn't entirely sure how to describe it. "He denied being an elf, even though he obviously is one. I believe it's possible that he might have suffered a blow to the head before we arrived and that could explain his strange behavior."

And the enigma only deepened. Fugaku wasn't entirely sure how to make any sense of this. "He denied being an elf, and was injured as he wandered alone in the forest, whilst being chased through the woods by a nightspawn, and did not recognize you, nor our family crest, yet…looks as though he could be your brother." He shakes his head. "Is there anything ELSE that you wish to inform us of?"

"He…seemed rather shocked at the existence of magic." In utter disbelief, really. Though that was really the least of Itachi's worries at the time.

"I see." Then there was no heads nor tails to be made of it. "Then we shall simply have to wait for the child to awaken." Then, Fugaku did intend on getting some answers out of the boy. A repeat of this situation would have to be avoided, and the boy returned to his people. It would be bad form to have children habitually getting lost in Thiral's forests, and running into the dangerous creatures that dwelt within.

"Fugaku, do not pounce on the boy the moment he awakens." Mikoto shakes her head at her husband. She could see him doing such a thing with disturbing ease. "He might still be highly disoriented by then. I have never heard of an elf that knows nothing of magic and doesn't realize he's an elf before though." Curious and disturbing. The poor thing.

Izumi sighs, reaching for a damp cloth to wipe the last of the blood from the boy's face and hair. "First, he must awaken." And that likely meant that it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Daybreak came, and the boy slept still. Knowing that Itachi would likely stay up to watch over the boy, Izumi had elected to stay until the sun rose, so that Itachi could rest for a few hours. But, as hoped, the child had made it through the night, and small signs of recovery were beginning the appear. His pale face no longer looked quite as ashen, and the many bruises that accompanied his wounds were slowly changing color. But he was alive, and that is what mattered.

"Itachi…" She touches her cousin's shoulder lightly, shaking him awake. "The sun has risen now." Her equally foolish cousin had insisted on sitting by the boy's side, eventually falling asleep right there, half on the bed.

Itachi slowly stirs from a pleasant dream that involved a naked nymph riding a unicorn with great reluctance. "Mmm?" His eyes flutter open in confusion, upon hearing his cousin's voice. "What is it?"

Izumi sighs, ruffling the prince's hair. "The day has come, and the boy lives." Though it had certainly been a hard-fought battle. "He sleeps still, but he appears to be healing now."

"Oh good." Itachi sighs in relief at that. "I shall go and inform Mother and Father of this good news." He pauses and adds. "Though I'll also tell him that he's still asleep. Father might come barging in demanding answers otherwise."

"No, I will go." Izumi rises to her feet, her gaze flitting over the child once more. "I was going to return to my room in any case, it is simply on the way. He could wake up at any moment, and I assume that you would rather be here when he does."

He nods at her gratefully. "Yes, thank you." Itachi smiles at her. "I do appreciate what you did for him on this day."

She smiles softly at the sight of the two elves who really did appear to almost be brothers. "I did what was right. There is no need to thank me for it. You know that, Itachi." Leaving the child to die would have been a disgrace upon their clan, even if it hadn't been an unthinkable prospect in the first place. "I will see you during the next hunt, cousin." She presses her forehead to his, smiling. "May the stars watch over you both."

"And you as well." He nods at her as he watches the sleeping elf. The elf who didn't know he was an elf.

* * *

Cold. Sasuke felt…cold. Had he fallen asleep outside again and gotten sick? Or had one of his 'siblings' put ice in his bed again? Maybe he was running a fever. It would explain why his head was the one place that felt hot. Or…was it the other way around? He wasn't entirely sure anymore.

His head felt fuzzy, and light was blazing through his eyelids. He didn't like it. "Turn…off the lights…" His voice sounded raspy, even to his own ears.

Wait, wasn't he in the library? Was it one of the librarians? Sasuke's eyes open by just a hair, squinting against the sunlight.

Itachi immediately shuts the curtains, blotting out the sunlight. "You should rest." The boy was moving around too much. "Our healers did the best they could, but your injuries were substantial. You're rather lucky it wasn't fatal."

His injuries? But he wasn't injured? He was just reading a book in the library. "What…what are you talking about." His eyes open a fraction more, bringing a dark…place into view. He didn't recognize it. "Where…am I?"

"You're currently in Thiral's capital city." He smiles at him. "More specifically, you're in my chambers."

"Your chambers?" What…the hell? "…I was supposed to wake up." But lo and behold, right before Sasuke's eyes, was the same elf from before. Had he been kidnapped by a bunch of crazy larpers, or something? "…Where is Thiral?"

"It's the elfish kingdom located in the biggest forest in all of Avalon." He smiles at him proudly. "I just call it home though. Relax, you're safe." He was incredibly skittish, Itachi notes. "If we wanted to hurt you, we've had ample opportunity and instead of that, we've treated your injuries."

…Somehow, Sasuke had managed to dream up an entirely different world. Which was weird, because he never had been very creative. "…And just where is Avalon supposed to be?"

"Well Avalon is the name of our world." He frowns at him in confusion. "You really must have taken quite the blow to your head."

"Clearly…" Sasuke frowns, using his good arm to sit himself up. "Because last I checked, MY world was called Earth. Also, the last time I checked, my ears weren't pointy, and I was born human. So if you could explain to me just what the hell is going on here, that would be appreciated. Oh, and you should know that you won't get anything for me, if you were planning to try and hold me hostage or something." There was no point in making them want to keep him prisoner. Getting out of here was Sasuke's first priority.

This poor child was so cynical. "Well I don't know anything about this Earth, but it sounds like a most horrid place." What had happened to this boy? Why was he behaving so aggressively? "As for what happened to you, I'm not sure. You were in our forest and we saved you from the nightspawn. More than that, I do not know. Though perhaps, some of our mages might."

"Hn. Definitely a horrible place." But it was the only place Sasuke had ever known. "So, I somehow managed to dream up Fairytale Land. Elves, magic, giant monsters in the woods. It's like something out of a kid's story."

"Well if a child could dream up Avalon, they would be a very gifted child." Itachi raises an eyebrow, feeling mildly offended by that description. "In any case, if you're that keen on returning to this Earth place, we'll try our best to help you do so." Though he didn't feel particularly fond of that idea. "If I may speak frankly though, you've already admitted it's a horrible place…so I fail to see why you wish to return."

Sasuke glares tiredly at the man next to him. "I don't know what your game is, but elves and magic and monsters aren't real. They're just make-believe things that people came up with to explain why things happen, when otherwise they can't explain them. So either I'm dreaming all of this up, or you're insane and need professional help."

He obviously thought Itachi was mad. "I assure you that if anyone has taken leave of their senses in this situation, it is not me." Aye, aye. Gods and goddesses, grant him patience. "If you truly think me insane, it might be in your best interest to humor me then. What's your name?"

…This guy didn't even know? So…what, he just kidnapped random teenagers for kicks? "…Sasuke." What the hell was going on here?

"Well Sasuke, I am Prince Itachi Uchiha of Thiral." He nods at him, pleased to have gotten somewhere with the boy. "I'd say well met, but it seems as though we are off to a rocky start. I expect that will improve with time."

A prince. This guy expected Sasuke to believe that he was a prince? "Why are you trying to convince me that this…Avalon place is real? It's just the name of some imaginary other world in old Western legends."

"I begin to suspect that you really are from another world." Itachi shakes his head and sighs. "I've heard a few tales time to time of travelers, but I never thought I'd actually see one. You might be a Seeker."

Seeker? "…What did you just say?" That was the last thing that Sasuke had heard in the library. "Why did you call me that? Were you the one saying it when I picked up that book?"

"Well there are tales from time to time about Seekers and a magical tome." He pauses, unsure of how to explain. "They say Seekers are chosen from other worlds and are sent to find their heart's desire in another world. Occasionally, they end up here."

…What…the…fuck…? "Well, last I checked, I didn't sign up for inter-dimensional travel. It doesn't matter what that stupid book said." And Sasuke still didn't believe that a damn book could bring him to a whole other world. "You can make all the claims about magic that you want, but I don't buy it."

"If you choose not to believe your own eyes, that is your choice." It would certainly make things needlessly difficult for him though.

"And what exactly am I supposed to have seen? A bunch of people with pointy ear and bows and arrows." Sasuke reaches up to his own ears. "…How did this even happen anyway…? I'm human."

"Well it's said that no matter what race a seeker was born as, they transform once they reach their new world." He didn't fully understand it himself. "After all, it makes more sense to blend in than not when coming to another world. I know very little of the Seeker stories. Some of our court mages would likely know more, though."

"I have to be dreaming…" All of this contradicted everything that Sasuke had ever learned. Magic wasn't real, it was just…something used to describe science that they couldn't understand yet. "I can't be in another world, another dimension, or on another planet. I just…it's impossible."

"Impossible is a foolish word, it already has possible in it." Itachi smiles at him. "All things are possible. Allow me to show you." With that being said, he transforms into a large black crow before Sasuke's very eyes and then back into an elf.

Sasuke sits there, stunned almost speechless. "You just…" It couldn't be…it…he'd just turned himself into a crow, and Sasuke had seen every step of it. Not in great detail, but… His rescuer had just morphed from elf to crow, and back to elf. It couldn't be possible, and yet…

He grows very quiet, the little bits and pieces slowly clicking into place. Why he could feel pain. Why he hadn't just woken up back in the library. Why this man could turn into a bird. Why there had been that monster that shouldn't have existed. This…Seeker thing. His rational mind told him that none of this was possible, that it was all a hallucination. And yet, all of his physical senses said the opposite. A frightening disconnect.

"If you truly are a Seeker, it's understandable that you will need some time to adjust." He smiles at him in what he hoped was as reassuring manner. "Rest assured, you are safe here though."

…Safe? He was safe? Sasuke had a hard time believing that, considering everything that had happened. And if he was in another world, then why would anyone care what happened to him? "…Why did you bother saving me?"

"I don't know how things are back on Earth, but here we do not leave children to die." He shakes his head, Itachi was stunned that Sasuke felt the need to even ask that.

"I'm not a kid." And it's not like anyone would give a shit, anyway. Hell, they probably wouldn't even try to find him once they figured out that Sasuke had gone missing. They're probably just assume that he'd run away again. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"By our standards, you are." Itachi sighs and looks at him with sympathy. "Truly, you must hail from a terrible place… Well you're safe now. So you can put such unpleasantness behind you."

Unpleasantness? That's what he wanted to call it? "I'm almost sixteen, I can take care of myself." And Sasuke largely had been for a long time. He had access to food, which he cooked himself, a bed, and clothes, but for the most part he got what he needed elsewhere, if he absolutely had to have it.

Itachi was flabbergasted. The boy was THAT young? "What kind of savage world do you hail from?" That was impossible. "You're not even old enough to marry until at least fifty."

Sasuke stares at the prince uncomprehendingly. "…One where if we all got married past fifty, our species would die out, because most people can't have children past that age." Wait…those stories said something about elves living longer, didn't they? "By human standards, I'll be an adult in just over two years."

"Well that's by human standards." He smile sat him. "You're an elf now. You could conceivably live to be a thousand. Though by most, you're considered an elder elf after your fifth or sixth century."

Right…supposedly, he was an elf. So he had…centuries, now? "I see…" Was that supposed to be a blessing or a curse? "…Why would that book bring me here? What 'happiness' is it supposedly trying to give me?"

"From my limited understanding, that depends on the individual Seeker." He nods at Sasuke as though that should be obvious. "As for our lifespan, well again it is what you make of it."

The room grows very quiet as Sasuke stares at the silky covers. What was he supposed to do now? If this really wasn't all a dream, then it meant that he was in another world, had been rescued by a prince, and had…nothing to do. There was nowhere to go, except away. How was he supposed to get back? Could he get back? Did he WANT to go back? Did it even matter…? If it turned out that he was actually in a coma or something…well, then none of this really mattered anyway.

"I can leave you to your privacy, if you prefer." Itachi really didn't think it was wise to leave him alone now, but he would do it…if that's what the child asked for. "I am willing to answer any questions you might have, if you prefer company though."

"N-no, this is your room, so I should go…" It would be best if Sasuke just left. They'd done more than enough for him already. It would be wrong to impose on them any longer.

He presses his good hand down against the mattress, lifting himself up as much as he can. His legs didn't want to move, but they would if he made them. Sasuke was no stranger to pushing his physical limits.

"Nonsense. there are plenty of rooms in the palace. I do not mind letting you rest here awhile." Itachi smiles at him.

Crap, he was in the royal palace. The possibility had completely slipped Sasuke's mind. "In that case, I really should leave. I'm not supposed to be…here." He forces his legs to move, despite their protesting, and slides them over the side of the bed. Someone like him didn't belong in a palace or castle. He was…cursed…

"If you're a Seeker, you're exactly where you're meant to be." Why was he so scared? What had happened to him on Earth?

No, it didn't matter if he was a Seeker, or whatever. Sasuke wasn't…he wasn't meant to be anywhere. He just got tossed around from place to place, vainly hoping for something he couldn't have. "You don't know me, you don't know…" He grits his teeth as he pushes away from Itachi, staggering unevenly to his feet, on legs that felt like jell-o. "I don't belong here." Was the room spinning? It felt like it was.

"Well I don't at the moment, that's true." Itachi sighs as he presses Sasuke back against the bed, pulling the covers over the child. "I do know that if you don't want to end up dead…you should wait a few days before playing games with a nightspawn again."

Sasuke flinches at the touch, recoiling towards the foot of the bed, his form shrinking instinctively. "Do you usually bring home lost humans, or am I a special case?"

"Honestly, I've only run into a handful of humans. They usually don't live near Thiral." Itachi tilts his head as if considering the question.

Well, that didn't answer his question at all. Sasuke's fingers begin to twitch anxiously, not that he could help it. He was who knows where, transported through time and space to some other world, dropped into the middle of a situation that nearly killed him, and…he didn't even know which way was up anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Alright, time for some pre-family bonding, so be prepared for the sweet and the sad. Also, foreheads are magical, especially Uchiha foreheads.

Chapter 3

"Itachi?" There's a firm knock on the door. "Is the child awake now?" It was the king, come to check on the newcomer.

"He's awake, but he's still adjusting." How could he explain this to his father?

The door opens and Fugaku steps inside, followed closely by his wife. The king glances towards the bed, where the child sits, and he did not like what he saw. The boy's eyes had dropped immediately to the floor, and he appeared to want nothing more than to disappear into the sheets and never be seen again. Fear. He knew the look of terror well enough to recognize it in a child, even tamped down and suppressed. So perhaps…a gentler touch? "Mikoto…perhaps you might speak to the boy?"

Well she could try. The boy looked…well, not happy to be there to put it mildly. "Alright." She smiles at her husband and kisses his cheek before caressing Itachi's. "I'll see you both at breakfast then."

"Very well." Fugaku frowns slightly at the sight of the child, but retraces his steps in any case. "Come, Itachi. Perhaps we can work ourselves up an appetite before your mother joins us."

Itachi nods and quickly departs with his father. Though he casts a backward glance at Sasuke. He was obviously worried about him.

Sasuke's eyes stayed fixed on the floor, his fingers clasping together and twitching as the queen approaches him. A queen. He was seen by a king and queen. It was…surreal and terrifying at the same time.

"It's alright." She smiles at him and strides over. "May, I sit with you?" He reminded her of a frightened cat. So cute, but he'd probably bite if approached too quickly.

He shuffles towards the end of the bed immediately, leaving the queen with plenty of room to sit down, if that's what she wanted.

The queen sits down and continues smiling reassuringly. "Thank you. I am not aware of all the details that brought you to us, but I do understand that this must all be overwhelming to you."

Overwhelming was one way to put it. "Yes, Ma'am." Sasuke reverted to his three cardinal rules when dealing with important people, like businessmen, politicians, teachers, or in this case, a monarch. Answer directly and politely. Speak only when spoken to. And keep your head DOWN. He probably should have done so earlier, with the prince, but he had been running on emotions instead of logic. His emotions were still running high, but he could force it, if he had to. Force himself to tamp them down and out of sight.

"You can call me Mikoto." She smiles and caresses his cheek. "You do look as though you could be my actual son. It's uncanny really." She tilts her head. "Are you sure you are not from a wild tribe?"

He looked…like he could be her son? Sasuke blinks, daring just a small peek at the queen's face. It was astonishing, she really did look like him. But how, was the question. "No, I'm not. I…don't know what that is." A wild tribe? Was that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing? Would it be better if he was? Or did it not matter either way?

"Ah well you see, before I married Fugaku, I was from a wild tribe myself." She smiles at him. "You look as though you could be related to me, so that's why I asked. It's not a bad thing to be wild, even if some of the city elves might be...well a bit skittish of the concept or envious, depending on who you ask." She winks at him.

"Oh." Sasuke fidgets, feeling his face heat up at the gesture. It was strange, girls did that all the time, but when she did it, it made him feel…warm, if only for a moment. There was something familiar about her, and yet utterly foreign at the same time. "I don't know much about elves, so I couldn't say."

"Like humans, there are many kinds of elves." She shakes her head and smile at that. "We're far more alike than we are different though, even if we prefer not to admit it sometimes."

Well, that was both surprising, and not at the same time. Perhaps there were some things that didn't change, no matter your world, or if you had pointy ears or not. Which Sasuke still didn't understand. "…Itachi called me a Seeker. But if there are humans in this world as well, then why would I change species?" Maybe it would be rude to ask, but Sasuke wanted to know.

"Well there are more elves than humans in this region. So you blend in better." She pauses as though considering it. "We also live longer. So you might just need longer to accomplish whatever you're supposed to do or there could be another reason why you are an elf and not a human here, that will be revealed in time." How could she explain this to a frightened, lost child? "Magic can sometimes be very straightforward and other times, it can be frustratingly cryptic."

So he was supposed to be alone here even longer? Fantastic… "And how am I supposed to go back?" The book hadn't exactly come with an instruction manual.

"Well you may or may not be able to go back. Seeking is based on your heart's desire." She presses a kiss to his forehead. "Meaning, if you can find that here you will stay and if you can not, you will be sent back to your home world. Well at least...I believe that's what is happening."

Sasuke's eyes widen, and he presses a hand to his forehead. "W-Why did you do that?" No one ever did that to him. At least…not as far as he could remember.

"I suppose that it's just a mother's instinct. You may not be my son, but you are a child in need of comfort." She smiles at him.

A child in need of comfort. No one ever said that about him before. "I-I see…" It was a rather foreign concept to him. Well, he knew that other teenagers and younger kids got along with their parents, at least some of them did. It just…wasn't something he was used to. Attention wasn't something he was used to. "I guess…it just shocked me a little. I don't have…" Parents. He didn't have parents anymore, because those horrid foster 'parents' didn't count. It had been over a decade, he was only four then.

"Well I don't know who they were. Here such a thing would be unthinkable, but I assume they have their reasons." She sighs and shakes her head. "If you wish to leave, we will not stop you. Though I truly don't know where you plan to go. To my knowledge, you can't return home." She smiles at him. "At least wait until your injuries are healed before setting off though. It would be most inconsiderate of you to get yourself killed off after Itachi, his friends, and the healers put so much effort into saving you. You wouldn't want to be rude by dying to thank them, would you?"

The words slipped out before he could stop them. "What would be unthinkable? Dying in an accident and leaving your four year old to the 'mercy' of the system? Or carting a kid around, hoping that someone will actually WANT them?" Sasuke could feel his eyes burning, but he refused to show it. He refused to show his emotions any more than he already had. "…Either way, it's not right for me to stay here. You've all done more than enough. I'm a survivor, I'll manage…" Besides, he hadn't asked for them to save him. They didn't have to go and play paramedics.

"I'm sorry that your parents died." That did explain so much. Though next part was just as troubling, if not more. "You are free to go, if you wish after you are healed. Should you attempt to leave before then, well...for your own good I will water lasso you to keep you from getting yourself killed so easily." She sighs. "I may not be able to help you once you leave the palace, but you are currently under our care until you're better. I won't have you die while in my care."

In her care? She…cared? About him? The cursed foster kid that no one wanted? "Yes Ma'am." If she was going to care, even a little, then he could be good, he could be obedient. At least…for a little while. He could just leave later, if they didn't kick him out first.

She smiles as though pleased with his reaction. "Good. You should rest. Someone will come for you to take you to breakfast if you feel up to dining with us and if not, they'll bring you something later."

"…Okay." He wasn't really in a position to refuse, anyway. And he honestly didn't feel like eating right about now. Maybe by lunch, or dinner, he'd be hungry. Maybe. For now, sleep seemed like a good idea. "…Could you…tell your son that I'm sorry for taking up his bed?"

"I'll tell him." She tilts her head at him. "Though I doubt Itachi is worried about such a trivial matter. We have many beds, but there is only one you. Sleep well, Sasuke." With that, the queen saunters off.

Sasuke's cheeks warm once more as he slowly, hesitantly burrows back into the bed. It was warm and soft. And it smelled like pine and berries and spices he didn't have names for. It was…comforting.

* * *

The dining hall was busy that morning, with many members of the royal family milling about, moving from table to table as the breakfast conversations came into full swing. It was one of the aspects of court life here that Fugaku preferred. He had seen how the other kingdoms conducted matters within their palaces, and it always seemed rather cold. Especially in…certain kingdoms.

Still, there was more than a little chatter within earshot concerning the boy Itachi had brought back with him last night. "Very well, Itachi, as I do not have your mother's impossibly sharp ears, would you tell me now what you know of this boy? Starting, preferably, with the more basic information…" His sudden appearance seemed very…odd, though not downright suspicious.

Itachi nods at his father as he commences the explanation. "His name is Sasuke." That was the easy part. "He says he's nearly sixteen summers. I was out in a hunting party when I came across him. A nightspawn was attacking him." The boy was very lucky to be alive really.

Fugaku nearly chokes on his elderberries at the proclamation. "You said nearly sixteen summers? But the boy looks nearly forty summers." He knew that appearances could be deceiving, but that was a rather difficult fact to swallow. The nightspawn, he could see from the way the boy looked when he was rushed into the palace last night.

"I feel the same way." Itachi nods at his father sympathetically. "He does seem sincere about his age though."

"If he is sincere, then where exactly are his kin?" Fugaku couldn't imagine letting such a young child out of sight for more than half a day, at most.

Mikoto walks into the dining hall and sighs. "Dead. His parents have been dead since he was a small child." Well an even smaller child.

The king raises an eyebrow at his wife. "And someone has allowed a small child to wander about on their own?" How foolish, reckless, and irresponsible.

"From my understanding, yes." She sighs sadly and nods.

"…" Needless to say, Fugaku did not approve of this at all. "I see. Mikoto, I will request that you tell me what happened later. Itachi can continue watching the boy, if he feels it necessary." And while he tried to decide what would be done with the boy. Obviously, if those around him could not be trusted to keep him safe, there were no sufficient arguments that could be made to support sending him back to…wherever it is that he came from.

"Yes, My Love." She nods at him as their son does the same. The entire situation was disturbing, but that poor boy was obviously in so much pain that it called out to her heart.

* * *

Later that day, Itachi goes into Sasuke's room. Well technically, it was his room, but that mattered little. "At least he's getting some sleep." He sighs in relief at that. The boy looked much more peaceful sleeping like that.

The boy in question was tangled up in the blankets, sleeping unusually soundly. Usually, he was a very light sleeper, by habit, not by choice. Every little bump in the night was usually enough to wake him, sometimes even to send him into a panic. But today, all was unnaturally calm, as though the sleep was induced by magic.

Itachi vaguely wonders, if the sleep HAD been induced by magic. Maybe, his mother had encouraged the boy to take a sleeping potion or something.

Stretching out like a little kitten, Sasuke rolls over, as much as he can roll over, all wrapped up in the mess he'd made of Itachi's bed. "Mom…Dad…" A small smile blossoms on his face, nearly obscured by a dark sheet pulled up over his cheek.

"The poor child." Itachi sighs as he watches him. Well it seemed that Sasuke had loved his birth parents. Though they were clearly dead. "At least you can get some rest now." He sits on the bed and runs his fingers through the other elf's hair in a gesture of comfort.

Humming softly in his sleep, the gentle touch is enough to clue Sasuke in to someone being…there, and he slowly opens his eyes, frowning as he sees a blurry face. "…Dad…?"

Wait, no…it couldn't be. He was… Sasuke blinks again, ridding himself of the sleep in his eyes. The smile disappears like a wisp of smoke blown away by the breeze. "Oh…Your Highness…I'm sorry, I took your bed…"

"It's alright, I gave it to you." Itachi smiles at him and continues running his fingers through the messy black hair. "You can keep it all you need and there's no need to apologize."

That was…not what Sasuke was used to hearing. "…Are you sure? Your mother…the queen, she said…that she would lasso me or something if I tried to leave." Which was strange enough in and of itself. "…What's going to happen to me?"

Itachi sighs at the way the child shrinks in on himself, as though to make himself small and insignificant. Invisible. "Well that's really up to you, she just wants you to recover physically before you leave...if you decide to."

Minding his injured arm, Sasuke rolls onto his back, staring up at the man who looked…only a few years older than him, but whose physical age probably belied his true age. "What do you mean 'if I decide to'?" The way he saw it, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He could hardly hang around the palace. "There's…probably someone who is going to look for me." One person. Kakashi.

"If you came from another world, I'd be rather shocked if someone managed to follow you here." Itachi shakes his head. "After you're healed, it's truly up to you."

"I didn't mean it like that." Sasuke doubted that Kakashi would figure out just where he'd ended up. "But…sooner of later, Kakashi's going to figure out that I didn't just run away again." Especially since when he was younger, his favorite place to run to…was Kakashi's apartment. That didn't usually go over too well, and often ended in Sasuke being put in a new home. Again. "He's the one who tries to make sure that shit like this doesn't happen to me. Well, minus the inter-dimensional travel part…"

"Oh." Itachi tilts his head. "He is your guardian then?" This Kakashi person was certainly going to be worried if that was the case. He must be frantic by now.

"No, he's…" How could Sasuke explain this in a way that would make sense to someone who likely had no idea what the foster system was. "He's in charge of placing me with temporary families who are supposed to look after me." And taking him away when things got really bad. "He comes around once in a while to make sure that I'm okay, or to see if I need to be moved again." It was something that happened, on average, every five to six months, though Sasuke had set a record at two and a half years with that last family. "He would probably have taken me in himself, but there were…legal complications."

"Ah so he...runs an orphanage?" Itachi had heard of such places. Though they tended to have few charges.

"No, he kept me out of orphanages. There's a system in my world where families will agree to take in orphans or other children who can't be raised by their parents, and look after them. It helps to keep the orphanages from getting too crowded. Sometimes the parents adopt them, sometimes not. A lot of kids are kept long term, but then you have some problem cases…" And Sasuke was a textbook example, no matter how hard he tried to make things work. "Some of us get tossed around until we age out, and finally allowed to live on our own." Like a bag of old laundry that no one wanted.

"That sounds rather traumatic." It did explain a lot. "Well, here we don't have this...kind of system." Thank goodness, apparently. "Our orphanages tend to be on the small side. Children are regarded very highly here."

Sasuke's gaze darkens. "Then they're lucky. Where I come from, a lot of us are seen as nuisances. Couples looking to adopt like to go for babies. Once we're a certain age, we're just not cute enough anymore and no one wants us."

"Well that is not the case here." He smiles at him. "I wouldn't say you'd be viewed as a baby...more like a human of five summers."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sasuke glares at him, onyx eyes dull and cold, and voice as bitter as an unripe grapefruit. "I was four when I was put into the system, and still, no one wanted me. So if you're expecting me to have good memories of being that age, it's not happening."

"I'm saying, that if you want it...you could easily find a family here." He watches him uncertainly. Itachi didn't want to hurt the elf further. "If that's not what you wish, I can certainly understand that. You've been through so much. It would be perfectly understandable."

A family? That was the naive wish of a child. Sasuke had realized at the age of ten that no one wanted him, and by the age of thirteen, he was already questioning why. Now, he'd stopped wondering, for the most part, and just accepted it as fact. "Somehow, I doubt that one that actually wants me is going to just pop out of thin air."

"I don't know, you seem to have stumbled upon another world and changed your species overnight, anything is possible." Itachi smiles at him.

"Right, I'm still trying to figure out how the fuck that happened." Not to mention why. Or if any of this was really real. But Sasuke would have to figure out that stuff later. "…If I find whatever I'm looking for here, can I just…take it and go back?"

"Well...I'm not really sure to be honest. I know very little about Seekers." That was magic far beyond his skill level. "I may be something of a childhood prodigy when it comes to magic, but you're talking about secrets that take hundreds of years to learn. As the Seeker though, the older mages could tell you about such things."

Great…so he had to talk to someone. Sasuke sighs, his gaze dropping back to the sheets. "Would they even agree to see me?" He wasn't from this kingdom, this world, or even really an elf. There was no guarantee that they would say yes.

"They would agree to see you because you're a Seeker." Itachi nods at him.

Really? They would agree just like that? "So…where are they?" Maybe Sasuke could sneak out in the middle of the night and go see them. Or the middle of the day, depending on what hours they worked. But…there had to be some kind of mage working the night shift, right? What if someone needed a magical problem solved at two in the morning?

"I can have them come and visit you." Itachi shakes his head. "My mother would probably lasso me instead of you, if I let you out of this room now."

"Damn it." Sasuke pouts a little at being caught. "You all really want to keep me locked in here." He wasn't some naughty puppy that needed to be put in a kennel.

"Mostly because your wounds are serious enough that if you reopen them, you're at serious risk for bleeding to death." Itachi shakes his head. "It's not because we want to keep you prisoner."

Wait, what now? "They were that serious?" Just how much had they neglected to tell him? Sasuke stills, his eyes moving to the bandages still wrapped securely around his arm. Or…had he forgotten? Ugh, it made his head hurt. "…I thought that I was half-delirious at the time, so I didn't bother to check…"

"Sasuke, as I said…you're very lucky to be alive." Itachi frowns and shakes his head. "We aren't being overprotective motherhens...it took our two best healers the entire evening and well into the night to stabilize you."

"…I see…" So he'd nearly died, then. "Thank you." It was the polite thing to say when someone saved your life, for better or worse. Sasuke would have to decide which this turned out to be later. For now, it was probably best that he find out how to see those mages. The sooner he had answers, the better.

"Rest and I shall go and find a mage who can help answer your questions." Itachi sighs as he pokes his forehead. "So don't be foolish. I know that you don't particularly want to be here, but you are safe here."

There was that word again. Safe. He was…safe here. At least, according to Itachi. Sasuke's hands grip the blankets, curling them around himself, even as he scowls slightly at having his forehead poked. "Why did you poke me? It's annoying."

"My mother kisses my forehead as a sign of affection." Itachi laughs softly. "I figured that might be a bit odd for us. So I decided a poke was better."

A sign of…affection? Sasuke touches his forehead, recalling the queen kissing him there. "She…did that before." They were showing him affection? But they didn't even know him.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised by that. By our standards, you're a young child who was badly injured and it's...eerie, but you look more like her son than even I do." Itachi tilts his head. "I've never seen anything like it."

Sasuke's heart sinks a little. "But that's just a coincidence." It was nothing more than that. He was just some random kid who got dropped into their forest.

"That's true, but still." He smiles at him. "Besides, you've also shown a lot of bravery. Most people in your position would be screaming or curled up in a ball crying." He pokes his forehead again. "She probably respects that."

A pale little nose scrunches up. "Itachi!" Honestly, what was with the prince and poking? Not that it really mattered in the long run. "…Whatever…I did all my crying a long time ago." He hadn't cried in years. His tears had all dried up by now. Besides, tears had never helped him in the slightest, not even when he made sure they were silent.

"Such a miserable place this Earth must be." Itachi eyes him with sadness and sighs heavily. "I imagine even the nightspawn had more mercy than this place you call home."

"Home, huh…" That was a notion Sasuke hadn't nursed in a while. "…It's where I've always been. So if that makes it home, then I guess you could call it that."

"An incredibly sad way to describe where you're from, but maybe you should stop trying to get back there." He shakes his head. "It's up to you, but it doesn't seem as though you really want to."

To Sasuke, wanting to go back or not didn't really matter. He had a middle school education, and still had to figure out what to do with his life once he was free of foster care. And while this dream-like place was nice, Sasuke still didn't know what he was supposed to DO here. Become an elf and do elfy things?

He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. "For now, figuring out what to DO is probably best." Once he knew what he was supposed to do here, maybe then he could figure out how to go back to where things made sense.

"Well I'm certain someone would take you into their family or you could at least be taught a trade." Itachi nods at him. "Do you have any interests or skills?"

"…I'm good at sports, and I've always scored the highest marks in my year at school." Though Sasuke didn't see how that would apply here. "I can fight, too. Kakashi taught me martial arts."

"Well you could be a warrior, hunter, or a scholar." Itachi smiles at him. "There are, of course, many other options in the trades and crafts."

Sasuke kind of had to wonder just how many options there were for young elves. Well, ones that were older than him, at least. Maybe if he picked up something here, he would be better equipped when he went back, maybe for an apprenticeship, or at least to be able to find his own food. "…What could someone my age do without raising eyebrows?"

"Well there are many apprenticeship that one could do. Though most elves your age are not old enough to be in them. But considering your background, perhaps an exception could be made." Though, short of making it an official order, Itachi doubted that there would be many willing to take on an apprentice under the age of twenty.

Sasuke sighs frustratedly. "Right, because I'm basically five years old to you people, so I'm too young to do anything." He'd been relegated to being a child, again. Well, in the worst case scenario, he could always just…hunt for his own food until he found a way back. Kakashi had, at one point, taught him how to make a fire from twigs and rocks and such. "Learning to shoot a bow would probably be more helpful right now, anyway."

"Yes, we do encourage all our people to at least try a few archery lessons, anyway." Itachi nods approvingly. "Who knows, maybe you'll find you're naturally gifted at it?"

"Like everything else I try…" At least, that's what his teachers said, and sometimes it was true, but mostly, there was a lot of silent hard work involved. Still, there was still one problem that Sasuke couldn't see getting around. "I'm still going to be locked in here until I heal, aren't I?"

"I would say a few days at least, but if you like, I can get you some books to read." Itachi smiles at him. "I'm sure that there is a lot that you wish to know about Avalon."

"Alright." At least he wouldn't be bored if he got some reading in. Wait… "I don't suppose that they're written in English or Japanese…" Because if they were written in some elven tongue, that might cause Sasuke a few problems.

Itachi blinks. He had expected there to be some sort of magic that would help Sasuke read it. He could speak like an elf without trying to. "Well I'll just have to ensure that you're taught our written word…" This was going to take a while. Sasuke certainly couldn't be sent out as any sort of apprentice until he knew at least that much.

Sasuke sighs irritably. "Good thing I'm considered a genius…" Otherwise this was going to take forever. "I don't suppose that you have a dictionary or something that I can write notes in? I can…" He doubted they knew what photographic memory or eidetic memory meant, so… "I can memorize things that I see, so if I saw the words side by side…"

"We do have many dictionaries." Itachi nods at him. "I shall go and fetch one. Is there anything else that you would like?"

"Something to write with, and someone to dictate the words so I can translate them." Maybe that was asking too much, but there wasn't really any other way to go about this. But at least this way, Sasuke wouldn't be bored out of his mind while waiting for his injuries to heal.

"I'm certain I can find a tutor to dictate for you." The boy certainly seemed the studious type. "I shall be back with everything shortly." There were advantages to being a prince, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

It was incredible, truly, Ibiki hadn't seen a child take to studying since the prince himself was a little boy. And he was far from the easiest teacher serving the Uchiha, just the most efficient. Itachi's warning regarding the child's condition had been largely unneeded, for injured or not, the child tackled the challenge of learning an entirely new language fearlessly. Though the prince had still felt the need to order him to be 'delicate' with the child.

Still, there were a few signs that concerned him, including the boy's unusually quiet demeanor. But after two weeks of dictating for the child and watching him make notes all over the ancient tome in at least two different languages, Ibiki was confident that at least a moderate proficiency had been achieved, unnatural silence or not. And that was, of course, why he was there.

Therefore, it was time for Ibiki, both teacher and spy-master, to make his report to his king. "Your Majesty." He bows slightly to the king as he enters the throne room. "I have the report you have been awaiting."

"Good." Fugaku nods at him. "How is the boy faring?" He knew not to expect miracles. After all, he was learning how to write in another language and so young. "I am hopeful that he has memorized our alphabet, but will not be angry if he hasn't."

Memorized the alphabet? Ibiki resists the urge to laugh at his king's words. "You underestimate the boy's intelligence. From what he has said, it seems that he has a natural talent for learning the structure of language. His mind holds images of all that he sees to startling degree, and though he has ruined one of the dictionaries with his copious notes, he memorized the alphabet within a single morning, and the last pages of the book last night. This morning, the last I saw, he had taken up one of the geographical compendiums, and a map of Avalon." There was little interpretation that could be made from that.

He blinks at that and chuckles. "He has Mikoto's face, but is a scholar as much as Itachi is." Not that he and his wife were not perfectly capable of enjoying an intellectual challenge, they were. It was just that Itachi was more suited towards being a scholar. Fugaku had always tilted towards warrior and well, Mikoto was a wild elf. Enough said.

"Perhaps, however." Ibiki coughs suggestively. "I do seem to recall the child tying the books to his back with a number of Prince Itachi's bedsheets, before then proceeding to climb the outer wall of the royal library. I believe he mentioned that the roof would be a good place to read." The silly child, acting like a little wild elf.

"…" Fugaku stares at Ibiki. "I know he claims to have been a human, but he certainly acts like a wild elf. Perhaps, I should go and check on him." He really shouldn't be exerting himself like that.

"As you see fit. I will return to my duties." After all, the youngling aside, Ibiki did run the kingdom's entire network of scouts and spies, and there were reports that required his attention.

"Of course." Fugaku sighs as he makes his way outside.

* * *

The king soon finds their guest lying on the rooftop, poring over both a map, and a book as thick as the child's own head. "Ibiki informs me you are doing exceptionally well in your studies."

Sasuke looks up from the massive atlas to see the king striding towards him. …On the roof…of the library. What? "Ah…yes, I think so. I…don't really know what exceptionally well is by your standards, but I've always learned quickly, for a human."

"I think that the description would be accurate regardless of species." Fugaku sits by him, observing the boy. "Ibiki rarely gushes in such a fashion. Well it was gushing by that man's standards."

Sasuke's cheeks and ears flush a light pink. "I-I see." He turns his gaze stubbornly back down to the pages of the atlas. "Then…he told you I was up here?" He'd been so sure that he hadn't been seen, but that teacher had sharper eyes than Sasuke was used to dealing with.

"Yes, he did." Fugaku watches him with amusement and concern. "I'm not sure it's a good place for you considering you have only just recovered from your injuries, but I will not stop you from coming here if that is what you wish. You are a free elf. I would like for you to stay, but you are free to leave whenever it pleases you. You've committed no crime. You aren't our prisoner."

The king would…like for him to stay? Sasuke bites his lip. People here really seemed to like children, or at least take pity on them when they'd been dealt a bad hand. "…Thank you for your hospitality, Sir, but once I'm able to fend for myself, it's better that I go. I can read and write in this language now, so all that's really left is learning how to shoot a bow. Once I can do that, I can take care of myself." After all, from what he'd seen while fleeing the nightstalker, there was plenty to eat in the forest. He would just have to shoot it down first.

"Well as I said, it is your decision." He shakes his head in amusement. "Though I imagine the women of the court in about thirty years will be mourning the loss."

From pink to scarlet, Sasuke could feel his ears burning at the insinuation. "Well, that's not my problem!" Honestly, did the king HAVE to embarrass him like that? Ah, crap, he shouldn't be shouting at the king. "…Women are crazy, anyway."

Besides, he still…didn't know what he was going to do. He'd met with a mage seer that Itachi had brought to see him. She'd told him…a few very unsettling things. Including that, if he looked deep inside himself and found what it was that he truly wanted, he would never see his birthplace again. But, that if he did not, he would remain caught somewhere between the worlds, and perhaps make it back to his own. It was more than a little terrifying, and something that he hadn't even shared with the prince yet.

"Well women can be crazy, but I couldn't imagine life without Mikoto." He smiles at the child mischievously. "Though if you prefer men, well there's nothing wrong with that either."

Sasuke sputters in a loud and undignified fashion at the new insinuation. "I'm not gay!" He just…hadn't found the right girl, yet. "Besides, Itachi…His Highness, he says that I'm too young to be thinking about that." Which was stupid, but Sasuke wasn't interested enough in it right now to contest Itachi's judgment.

"Your body is that of an elf, but your mind is that of a human." Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. "As strange as it is to think of you as an adult, in a way…you are, where it counts."

Sasuke pouts a little, ears still on fire. "You're…making fun of me." He had a king…teasing him? That was so weird.

"No. I'm just saying that chronologically, you're very young for an elf, but humans mature much faster." Ridiculously fast, but they were also ridiculously short lived. Though while Sasuke's intellectual and physical growth might be outstanding, his emotional development was clearly unfinished.

Right, that. "Well, I've still got a few years to go, even by human standards." And back on Earth, Sasuke likely wouldn't be taken seriously for at least another decade, since college-age adults might barely be considered more than overgrown teenagers. Though, that did beg a few questions. "Is that going to slow down while I'm here?" His age seemed to, so would his physical or mental development do the same?

"You're an elf now, you will age as an elf does physically. I doubt that it will have an impact on your mind since that was rather well formed before you came here." He chuckles. "Well according to Ibiki, anyway."

Well, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what that said about him. "I've always been this way, ever since I was a kid." Learning quickly was just…what he was good at.

"Good. You're a scholar." The king didn't know much of this Earth, but judging by Sasuke's reactions it was not a place he planned to visit anytime soon. "That's something you should be proud of."

"It's not…exactly that I'm a scholar." Another cultural disconnect. "I am proud of the grades I get, but everyone my age has to study. It's compulsory for us to attend school until a certain age. Some people enjoy it, others are just good at it." Sasuke personally preferred activities that involved using his brain and moving around at the same time, otherwise he got restless. "We're also encouraged to try out various physical activities, or even start working in addition to going to school."

Earth was sounding more and more confusing. "Well, you're certainly a quick learner. Either way, you're welcome to come or go as you please." Though Mikoto was going to sulk around like a dejected puppy, if the boy left. Fugaku knew that for a fact.

It ached. Sasuke's heart ached. It sounded, and even felt like the king, the queen, and Itachi were all trying to make him feel welcome, and he did, it was just… "Thank you, Your Majesty." Well, the fact was that there was a constant nagging voice in Sasuke's head that repeated the same hard-learned lessons over and over to him. Eventually, they would get tired of him. They wouldn't want him anymore. And he would be ignored or worse until he left. It was the same every time.

"I suppose that I have distracted you long enough from your studies." The king stands up and stretches. "I shall cease doing so for the time being."

"Try not to fall off the roof." He wasn't entirely sure why he said it, but Sasuke just felt the instinctual need to say…something in retaliation for those embarrassing comments earlier.

"Yes, that would be a pity." He rolls his eyes at that. "Mikoto and Itachi would never let me hear the end of it." With that being said, the king makes his departure.

* * *

Several hours later, aver sneaking into the kitchen and coaxing a meal from the cook, not that it had been hard when Sasuke flashed her the bubble eyes that he still vehemently denied he had, he wanders through the palace, largely following his ears. It was strange, he'd always had good senses as a human, but now, everything was so much more vivid. Every sound, smell, taste, sight, texture, it all colored his world in ways they'd never done before.

As did the sight and sounds of the practice field at the back of the palace, when he stumbled across it by accident. But none so much as the one using it. The prince, from what Sasuke could tell, loved books like nothing else. But watching him swing a sword gracefully through the air was…an entirely new experience.

Every slash of the sword, every step he made, every breath he took. There was an art to it that Sasuke had never seen before. The closest he had come was practicing martial arts with Kakashi, and even then… There was just a grace to the elf that nothing else could match.

"Seems like you have an appreciation for swordsmanship." Itachi sheathes his blade, once he realizes he was being watched. "Would you like to try?" Perhaps it shouldn't be too surprising though. Almost every boy wanted to play with swords.

Sasuke was nodding before he even realized what he was doing. "Uh…I mean, if it isn't a bother." But…yeah, he really wanted to try. It was just so… He couldn't even find the words to describe how incredible it was to witness something like that firsthand.

"It's not a bother." Itachi pauses before making for a supply case, opening it. "There are many different kinds of blades and not all blades work equally well for everyone. Some prefer long swords, some short, and so on." They should probably start with something lighter. "You can start with a wooden sword to be on the safer side or I can give you a lighter metal blade to work with."

Perhaps it was foolish, but Sasuke didn't really like the idea of starting with a wooden sword. It just seemed…childish. "I think I would prefer a metal one to wood. It would probably be lighter than a wooden one anyway." After all, there didn't need to be as much bulk on a metal sword as a wooden one in order to achieve the same strength.

Itachi nods as he grabs a practicing sword. "This is considered a good one for a beginner." He smiles at him. "Most think that it is based on putting all your strength into it, but true swordsmen know that the blade becomes an extension of your body."

"And speed can be an even more effective weapon than strength." It was a principle that Kakashi had drilled into his head. "And knowing when to strike is more important than an opportunity simply presenting itself." Sasuke grasps the blade and lifts it, turning it over to feel the balance of it. It was lighter than he expected, but still a little on the heavy side. It would probably feel lighter with practice.

"That's all true." He nods at him. "Though I wouldn't go confronting any nightspawns just yet. Let's see how you hold it. Your grip is very important. Neither too tight, nor too loose."

"Right, no nightspawns…" Sasuke wasn't really looking to fight one of those again for a while, or…ever. Still, he adjusts his grip, tightening it a little to make sure that the blade doesn't fly out of his hand, while at the same time loosening his wrist.

"Well grip looks good." Itachi nods at him approvingly. That was a good start. "Try moving it around and just see how it feels. Slowly."

"Alright." Sasuke had seen other students practicing kendo before. A couple of his…'siblings' had done it, so he was no stranger to seeing bamboo swords waved around. This was a little different, though, as he brings the sword down through the air. It slices cleanly downward, and so effortlessly that it strikes the dirt and lodges the tip in it. "Ah…crap…I thought there would be more resistance than that." He tugs the sword out, grimacing a little. And maybe he'd misjudged his own strength. The whole elf thing was still taking some getting used to.

"You're now an elf, so you're a lot stronger now than you would be as a human." He probably should have warned Sasuke about that. "Faster, stronger, more agile, etc."

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't think it would be…well, this much. Apparently, climbing up the wall of the library and onto the roof is one thing, but swinging a sword is another." Sasuke raises the sword once more, shuffling away from Itachi as he very slowly cuts through the air with the thin, leaf-bladed weapon.

Itachi watches with amusement. "Well I imagine, you'll be an expert in no time." The boy did seem to learn things astonishingly quickly.

"Maybe." Sasuke frowns, the balance putting him off a little. Of course, he knew that the balance of the blade was perfect. It felt perfect, it was just not something he was used to carrying. "This is going to take a lot of practice…" Still he breathes deeply, evenly, and tries again, swinging the sword through the air while trying NOT to hit Itachi.

"Of course." Itachi smiles at him. "Any skill worth having generally does."

"Yeah…I know." Sasuke sighs frustratedly. "But if you expect me to be an expert in no time, you're going to be disappointed. My academic abilities don't really transfer over very well." Whenever it came to something physical, Sasuke had to figure it out through sheer persistence.

This boy seemed to lack confidence for someone who was so gifted. "It was more an expression. I don't expect you to go toe to toe with someone like me in a single day." Itachi chuckles at the thought.

If only he could… "Yeah, I know." Sasuke lowers the sword a fraction, before readjusting and tightening his grip, thrusting the sword forward into thin air. It wobbled.

Itachi nods at him encouragingly. "Don't be afraid of the blade. We have healers, if there is an accident." Well Sasuke was certainly trying.

"Yeah…not looking forward to seeing them again." Sasuke could live without seeing healers again for a good long while. They liked to poke and prod, though just without needles, and with a lot more magic and funny-smelling salves.

"Good. I'm very glad to hear that." The young elf could be quite amusing when he wanted to be. Itachi was tempted to poke his forehead again.

"Hn." Sasuke frowns as he focuses on the sword again. "Um…" Great, now he felt like an idiot. "So…I've been swinging this sword around like a drunken monkey…" What was he supposed to do now? It's not like he watched fencing or anything.

"Try to copy what I do." He should probably clarify something. "I don't expect you to do it perfectly." Itachi begins thrusting his sword into the air. Just as if he was striking an enemy in the heart.

"Okay…" Sasuke watches carefully, taking in every detail of Itachi's movements, before getting a little more distance, and copying the technique, adding a little twist at the end with his wrist to keep the blade steady in his hand. "Like that?"

Itachi blinks and nods. "Yes, very good." The two of them spend the rest of the day practicing. Sasuke certainly took to swordplay like a fish to water.

* * *

When the sun finally starts to set in the sky, Sasuke's blade drops to the ground, his arms like jelly, and his fingers numbed. Both arms, of course, as he had to switch hands whenever one got too tired to keep going. And he was definitely too tired to keep going. "I don't get how you can still have energy…we've been at this for over six hours…" The dull, pounding ache in his left shoulder really didn't help matters.

"Oh I have a few decades of practice on you." Itachi smiles serenely. "It's very helpful when it comes to one's stamina."

"A few decades?" Sasuke's eyes widen. Of course, he figured that Itachi was older than him, that much was obvious, but still… "How old are you?"

This might disturb him. "Well I turn sixty-one summers in a few months." He smiles at Sasuke. "I told you, you're very young by our standards."

In an extremely undignified fashion…Sasuke very nearly chokes on his own spit. "Sixty-one!?" The hell!? Itachi should be going gray by now! "You're old enough to be my grandfather!?" If that was true, then how old were the king and queen!?

"Well I suppose, I am by human standards." Itachi shakes his head and smiles. "Though by elfish standards, I'd be a rather young father."

"I see…" Sasuke tries doing the math in his head. "So…if you were human, you'd be about…twenty, I think?" He hadn't really thought about the conversions much, since he hadn't asked anyone their age. But if he was essentially considered a kindergarten kid, then Itachi would be…just out of his teens. Right?

"That's accurate enough." Itachi nods his head. "I wouldn't worry about such things too much. It will likely give you a headache." That was something that the older elf wanted to avoid.

"Right…" Sasuke shifts uncomfortably, now quite aware of the…difference between the two of them. Itachi was…well, old enough that it made sense that he'd see Sasuke as nothing more than a child. And clearly, the king was just humoring him. "That explains a lot. Things are…very different here."

"Yes." He nods at that. "Though different doesn't necessarily mean bad."

Different doesn't necessarily mean bad… Sasuke hoped that was true, because…depending on how things went, he might end up stuck in this world. "The seer…the one you brought to see me, she…told me some things. About what I'm here to look for." He sighs and sits down on the soft grass, running his fingers through it anxiously.

"What did she tell you?" He pauses and adds. "If you feel comfortable discussing it of course. I can understand if that is something you wish to keep to yourself." Itachi would be lying, if he said that he wasn't curious though.

"She said…" Sasuke swallows thickly, hugging his knees protectively to his chest. "That if I look into my heart and find what it is that I'm looking for, I'll never leave this place. She said that it's closer than I think, and in the first place I look, though I might not recognize it as such. And apparently it's going to hurt, because she said that it's going to involve a lot of tears."

Itachi sighs as he embraces him. "One can never fully appreciate the good times, without experiencing bad times." This poor boy.

"Then there had better be something good at the end of this ride…" Sasuke shrinks a little in Itachi's warm embrace, leaning his head against the older elf's shoulder. "Otherwise I'm calling bullshit."

"Well I'm not sure why you're interested in the feces of bulls, but very well." Itachi chuckles.

Sasuke groans at Itachi's words. "It means I'm going to call them out on the lies. It's like…" Again with explaining things to elves. "Trying to pass something off as valuable, but in reality, it's just a worthless, smelly pile of bullshit."

"Ah that makes more sense." The boy's tongue certainly was strange. "Still, you've come a long way in just one day."

"I guess…" It didn't feel like it, though. Sasuke still felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Or, you know, in another dimension where there was magic and elves, and monsters that wanted to eat him for dinner. "But what exactly am I supposed to find here, anyway?"

"I have no idea. Whatever your heart's desire is." Itachi nods at that thought.

"My heart's desire, huh…?" Sasuke sighs, snuggling into the warmth that the prince provided. "You people really like being vague, don't you?"

"I wasn't the one who summoned you here. It was the one who summons the Seekers." Someone who apparently liked playing games with children. It left a sour taste in Itachi's mouth.

"Well, I haven't heard that old voice even once since I arrived, so I doubt I'll be getting any help there." The the old fool could have at least given Sasuke a few hints to help him along. "I feel like a baby that's been dropped on its head. My skill set is completely incompatible with this world, I have to learn the basics from scratch, and my species gets randomly changed on me. I mean, if there's my world and this world, then there's probably others. So what's so special about this one that I ended up here?"

Itachi wishes that he could answer that question, but he had no idea. "Those are all good questions." Ones that he hoped Sasuke would find answers to. "I'm sure that the answers will be revealed to you in time."

"In time, huh?" Well, apparently, Sasuke now had time. Lots of it, at least a few centuries, it seemed. Though that begged the question of whether or not time passed at the same speed in both worlds, because if it did, and Sasuke ever went back…it would be like he'd traveled into the future. That would be weird, to put it mildly.

* * *

From a distance, Fugaku watches the two boys talking, mainly Itachi comforting the child. It was a rather nice sight to behold. "He's grown rather attached to Sasuke, hasn't he?" He wraps his arms around his wife's waist, holding her from behind as he peers over her head and presses a kiss into her hair. And I daresay you're becoming rather fond of him as well."

"It's hard not to." She smiles at her husband's attention and leans back into it. "He's alone and he's lost. Itachi has a kind heart, it'd be impossible for him not to be called to him."

"Yes." It was strange, though, to witness. "If I didn't know better, I would think that Itachi were teaching and consoling his own little brother." It still amazed Fugaku, even after half a moon cycle, to see Sasuke, and to have to remind himself that Mikoto hadn't been pregnant again since Itachi.

"An easy mistake to make." The queen burrows against him some more. "He truly does look as though he is from our line."

"Yes, he's a beautiful child, one that I'm well aware that you're quite eager to dress up, if you had your way." Fugaku smiles, chuckling softly. "I would almost be tempted to say he gets his looks from you. He even shares the color of your hair."

She laughs softly at that. He made it sound as if she wanted to dress up a porcelain doll. "You have dark hair, just the same as I." Well perhaps, hers was a little darker. "Though I won't lie. There are a few pieces that I've seen in the tailor's shop that would look very nice on him." In a few decades, Mikoto was quite certain he'd have many offers from the noblewomen around his age.

He knew it, she had already been thinking about what to dress him in if she had her way. Fugaku was many things, but a fool was not one of them. He was well aware of his wife's weakness for those things that she found small and cute. "Well, I'm sure that he would not protest too much, should you express your wish to do so." And if it would make her happy, he was willing to encourage her to indulge that weakness. "And who better than a wild elf to tame that wild hair?" Truly, those spiky locks were a baffling wonder.

"Exactly." She smiles at him. "I did lasso myself such an intelligent husband. Did I not?" He would look so cute in that blue outfit.


	5. Chapter 5

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Alright, so in this chapter…Sasuke punches someone, and Suigetsu is an idiot. The two are directly related. Sasuke also gets turned into a dress-up doll. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

"Uh…hold on a minute." Sasuke was starting to regret asking Itachi why his mother, the queen, of all people, wanted to see him. "She wants to play dress-up with me?" He can't possibly have heard that right. He was pretty sure that Itachi said that the queen had some clothes that she wanted Sasuke to try on. Something about the blue complimenting his skin.

Right, because becoming a mannequin for a queen who wanted to play dress up had been on his to-do list for today when he woke up. That made sense. Why wouldn't he want to be the queen's doll for the day? "Uh…don't you have a sister or something for her to do this with?" Itachi was a prince, after all, it would make sense for the king and queen to have more than one child.

"I'm an only child." Itachi shakes his head and smiles. "Humor her, besides it wouldn't hurt to have more clothes that you can wear anyway."

Sasuke blinks bemusedly. "Why? Aren't royal families supposed to have more than one heir lined up, just in case?" Besides, elves purportedly liked children, so why would the prince be an only child? "Though I guess that explain why no one barged into your room all of a sudden and freaked out about finding me there."

"Well elves live much longer than humans, that is true." Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "Though there is a very good reason why children are so precious to us. Our fertility rates are much lower." How did he put this tactfully? "Even the most passionate couples rarely have more than one child a century."

"Oh." Sasuke felt kind of crummy now. It wasn't because they didn't want them, but because they couldn't… "Well, I suppose that means you don't have to worry about over-population."

Itachi nods at that. "Yes, that's true." It also meant that any war could be utterly devastating, but he chose not to dwell on that fact.

Still, Sasuke was a little hesitant about it as they approached what he assumed were the 'royal chambers'. "Are you sure that you're not coming in with me?"

"I can if you like." Itachi nods at him. "Though I think this is her way of bonding with you specifically."

"Oh." He eyes the giant wooden doors warily. They blended almost seamlessly into the surrounding wooden walls, all grown from the same massive tree. The architecture was astounding, really. And the only thing that set the doors apart from the walls were the decorations, and the handles. "Then I guess…I'll see you later?"

"Yes, don't worry." He pokes Sasuke's forehead. "You're too adorable for anyone in this castle to want to hurt you." With that being said, Itachi dashes off.

With the prince running off far too quickly for Sasuke to be entirely comfortable with, Sasuke raises a hand to the doors, and knocks firmly, but politely on it. "Um…Your Majesty?" He opens the door gingerly. "You called for me?"

She smiles when he enters and nods. "Yes, I thought that it was time we upgraded your wardrobe." Mikoto was practically giddy. "You're such a handsome young man. You deserve clothes that properly fit you."

Uh oh. Sasuke knew that look. Usually, he saw it on the faces of girls who were going shopping for themselves, though. Seeing it directed at him was…weird. "I suppose?" He wasn't entirely sure where the clothes he was wearing had come from, only that Itachi had said that his old clothes had been slashed up too much to wear, and that Sasuke should wear a dark red tunic and trousers. They were warm, if a little loose.

"Wonderful." She beams and shows him a silken, navy blue tunic. "This will look wonderful on you. With your dark hair and fair skin, dark blue is a good choice for you." Mikoto seemed positively delighted.

"Uh…yeah." That's usually what he wore anyway, so that was no big deal. Dark blue was more his style than red anyway. He shifts a little as the queen looks at him expectantly. "…You want me to change right now, then?"

"There is a private place to change right behind that door." She smiles at him helpfully and nods.

Right, of course there was. Sasuke should have seen that coming, even if he hadn't seen the door. These people really like making stuff hard to find. "Alright." He slips into the private changing space, stripping off the crimson tunic. "Um…are there bottoms that you want me to put on with these?" Not that he was opposed to red, but something like another blue, or black would go better with them than red.

She smiles and hands him of a black trousers. They felt like satin. "These should do nicely. Very comfortable or so I'm told." Yep. It was clear the queen had been thinking about this for awhile.

"Okay…" He retracts his hand, feeling the material under his fingertips. This definitely wasn't your average fabric. Sasuke was pretty sure that this was high quality, and very expensive. Still, he switches out the pants and lets the long-sleeved tunic fall over his hips. Everything fit rather snugly and it was soft and warm, but airy enough to let a nice breeze in to keep him cool.

Peeking out for a moment, the queen's eager expression draws him out, his ears growing hot as he steps out of the changing space. "I…uh…it fits. And it's nice, too." Nicer than anything else he'd worn in his life.

"Yes, it does look very nice on you." Mikoto was trying to play the part of a dignified queen, but on the inside she was squealing at how adorable he looked.

Well, Sasuke kind of felt like he was a baby elephant at a circus with the way the queen's eyes were sparkling at him. Seriously, they sparkled. "So…does this mean you like it?" Maybe if she did, he could run back to Itachi and have the prince protect him from his mother. Of course, he didn't want to offend her, so…here he was, playing dress-up with the queen of Thiral.

She nods excitedly. "Very much so. Now, come sit." She sits on the bed. "We simply must do something about that hair of yours. It's quite impressive, but it is also everywhere."

Sasuke sweatdrops as he takes a hesitant seat on her bed. She wanted to play with his hair now? "Um…it kind of just grows this way." He picks at his fringe, eyeing it warily. No matter what he did with it, he doubted that it was going to change just because she told it to.

"Mine is the same way." She assures him. "One merely has to braid it and that won't be an issue." The queen promptly sets about her new task. Braiding his hair. Indeed, many elves around the castles were fond of such styles.

He blinks as she picks at the long pieces by his temples, pulling them back towards the dark, wild spikes, and sort of flattening some of them into a more controlled bouquet of spikes in the process. At least, that's what it felt like to him. Still, it was a little embarrassing to have this woman, a queen no less, dressing him up, sitting him down, and braiding his hair as though he were her little toddler. The very thought made his ears burn a fierce scarlet. "I take it that braids are something both men and women wear here?" He'd seen some men around the palace who wore their hair like that, at least, he was pretty sure that they were men, sometimes it was really hard to tell with elves.

"Mhm." Maybe things were different where he came from. "Braids are worn with equal pride amongst the men and women of our kind." It had nothing to do with gender. "It's more an individual preference than anything to do with gender."

"Oh, I see." Well, if no one was going to judge him for it, then he supposed there was no harm in letting her go for it. Even if it was embarrassing to feel like a girl. "Where I come from, it's…not common to see males with their hair braided unless it's a cultural thing." Or extremely curly hair. Or they're trying to make a statement. "And in the country I come from…it's definitely not. There's a lot of…I suppose you could say social rules around what you can do with your appearance, and what you can't."

She laughs softly at that. "Oh yes, there are rules about such things everywhere." Mikoto nods sagely at that as if it was a profound observation. "Though I assure you, you are looking quite fashionable at the moment. If you don't believe me, you can ask Itachi or Fugaku."

Oh, she expected him to walk around like this. Right, he'd kind of forgotten that part. "And they won't make fun of me?" He reaches a hand up to feel the two braids twirling back from his temples and tied together at the back of his head, providing some direction and control for the loose, spiky locks. It was like she'd tied a headband on him.

"Sasuke, you're wearing your hair normally for our people and your clothes are considered very luxurious." She shakes her head. "I highly doubt they would make fun of you. You've been with us for a while now, you've seen how we dress." She smiles at him kindly.

Well, that was true. But it hadn't even been a month since he'd arrived, at least, by his reckoning, so it still felt kind of strange to be here. It felts very…right, though, too. Even if he felt like an outsider, because, for all intents and purposes, he was, they were very welcoming, despite that. He felt more at home here than he had in years.

He blinks, and slowly, his hands fall into his lap, and he stares at them blankly. Home. This place felt more like home than any of the foster homes ever had. And even if they didn't know what foster parents were, the king and queen were…almost filling that role to the legal letter.

Still, he had a world to get back to, right? …Why was that, again?

"Are you tired, Sasuke?" Mikoto looks at him in concern. "You seem to be getting more quiet than usual."

"Huh?" Sasuke blinks once more, registering the queen's voice. "Oh, no, I just…I was thinking about something." His hypothetical future, and where he would eventually end up. "It's not important."

"Oh alright." She smiles. "Well I'm sure that you want to practice your swordsmanship." Boys would be boys.

"Yeah, Itachi is probably waiting for me." While he was slightly disturbed by how easy it was for him to forget to refer to the other elf by his title, his name rolled off Sasuke's tongue with an easy familiarity. "I suppose I'll see you later, Your Majesty."

"You can call me Mikoto, if you wish." She smiles at him mischievously. "Well at least in private."

Yeah…no. "I think that the king would have me in the stocks, if you have those." And Sasuke was not looking to push his luck in a world where he barely understood any of the politics involved. "And I'm not a fan of food fights." And a one-way food fight is precisely what would happen to whichever unlucky soul got locked in the stocks. "I'll go see the prince now." He hops off her bed in a hurry, scurrying like a mouse for the door.

She tilts her head. Had she done something wrong? "Maybe, he's just shy." Yes, that must be it.

* * *

Slipping through the palace as unseen as he can manage, Sasuke races out back towards the practice field and, hopefully, to safety. "Itachi!?"

"Oh Sasuke stop looking as though she tortured you." He chuckles.

"Well, I don't see her braiding your hair." Sasuke rolls his eyes and grumbles. "Besides, I'm not used to looking like…" He motions to himself. "Like this."

"You look beautiful." His eyes dance with mirth. "Three decades and you'll be swarmed with offers of companionship. Mark my words."

Sasuke's eye twitches, and almost by reflex, he reaches out and yanks on Itachi's long ponytail. "Don't call me beautiful, I'm not a girl!"

"Brat." Itachi rolls his eyes. "Beauty comes in masculine forms as well as feminine."

Brat? Really? "Dammit, Itachi!" Sasuke tackles the older elf, rolling them both into the grass.

"You object to being called a brat and then want to wrestle like one?" Very well. "Well I suppose that it will be a good way to hone your fighting skills." Itachi rolls right along with him.

Using their momentum, Sasuke rolls Itachi onto his back, doing his best to pin the prince in place. "You started it!" Itachi had started it with that beautiful crack!

"You're the one that perceives it as an insult." Itachi shakes his head as he flips them. "Your world is strange."

Sasuke couldn't really debate that part. He was well aware that Earth and its people were often very strange. But he had grown up as one of those people, so while yes, maybe he was strange to these people, but he wasn't…what was his point again. "Well I'm not your little sister, so don't call me that!" His ears blushing, Sasuke tries to flip them again, only to find himself firmly pinned to the grass by strength that far exceeded his own. For someone who liked books better, Itachi was extremely strong.

"Yes, Sasuke I'm aware that you're male." He chuckles. "Otherwise, mother would have put pretty ribbons in your hair or pearls most likely."

He drew the line at ribbons and pearls. "There's no way I'd let anyone put ribbons or pearls in my hair." Sasuke would never live it down if it happened. He already looked enough like the queen, he really didn't need anyone mistaking him for her daughter. Still, he struggles against the prince's grip. "And I thought you liked books better than fighting." How was Itachi so damn strong?

"I prefer books and magic." Itachi nods at him. "That's true, but I'm also trained to fight. I'm a prince, but a prince who can't lift a sword…well they rarely live long enough to become a king." Itachi chuckles at Sasuke's outrage. "In any case, she wouldn't do that to you. My mother isn't cruel enough to put ribbons and pearls in a male's hair."

Sasuke grumbles quietly, sinking back against the grass. He wasn't an idiot, he knew when he was beaten. When he took the bite, he didn't think there would be this much to swallow. "…Fine, let me up. I concede." But he would get Itachi back later…

"You say that, but I know you're internally plotting your revenge." He lets him up though. "Which I'm sure will be most amusing."

Glowering at the prince, Sasuke sits up and shakes the grass from his hair, picking out a few blades from the braids that held together surprisingly well. "I'll get you when you least expect it." And hopefully, not get punished for it.

"I'm sure you will." Itachi watches him with mischief dancing in his eyes. "You definitely have the spirit of a Wild Elf."

"And one of these days, you're going to have to explain to me exactly what that means." Sasuke had heard the term tossed around here and there, but he still only had a vague idea as to what it actually meant. Was it a good thing? A bad thing? Just…something that certain people had in common? A lifestyle? He didn't really know. Mostly because it hadn't been covered in the atlas he'd read.

"Wild elves are simply elves that don't live in cities." Itachi nods at him as if that explained everything. "Some have negative views of them, some positive, and most are simply baffled by them. They're very free spirits and fierce fighters."

Free spirits and fierce fighters? Sasuke could get on board with that. "Fine, I have the spirit of a wild elf. I'll take that as a compliment." After all, he probably baffled more than a few people.

* * *

Suigetsu blinks at the sight of the prince, and the…mini-prince? Mini-queen? He was pretty sure that was a guy, but…he was seriously pretty, and looked just like Queen Mikoto. "Hey…since when has Prince Itachi had a little brother?" The scout and hunter raises an eye at his friend, Jugo, one of the guards of the outer palace. They'd decided to make use of the practice grounds behind the palace today, but it looked like they were already occupied.

"Oh that's not his brother." Jugo smiles at his friend. "Well at least not by blood." He hadn't actually met Sasuke yet, but he had heard of him. "Seems like the prince found him awhile ago and the child just really looks like the queen. The royal family has taken a liking to him."

"No kidding…?" Suigetsu's eyes widen as they approach the edge of the practice field where the prince and almost mini-prince are covered in grass and dirt. Wow, they were covered in grass and dirt. "And His Highness just let the kid roll him around in the dirt?"

Jugo rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Like I said, they've taken a liking to him." Might as well be his brother, really. "They've all but officially claimed him."

"Seems so." Suigetsu eyes the rich, dark fabrics on the younger elf, definitely Elurian silk from the giant mistworms in the southern caves. He was dressed like royalty. "Let's go meet him!"

Oh boy. What sort of trouble was Suigetsu about to get them into? "Alright, but…behave for once." The last thing Jugo wanted to do was irritate Prince Itachi and picking on Sasuke would definitely do that, even if Suigetsu was just teasing.

The hunter bolts towards the two elves, grinning madly as he come up beside Sasuke, only just getting to his feet. "Hello there, princess." He reaches out to rub some dirt from Sasuke's cheek. "Wouldn't want to stain your pretty face."

Tick…tick…tick… "What?" Sasuke's eye twitches in irritation. "What did you just call me?"

Suigetsu grins a little wider. "Oh, sorry, you look so much like the queen that I thought you were her daughter."

Jugo was going to draw and quarter Suigetsu! "Forgive him, Sasuke." He sighs as he rushes down there to prevent a bloodbath. "Suigetsu does enjoy teasing people. Sometimes he forgets his manners and his common sense."

Yeah, obviously! But before anyone can stop him, Sasuke pulls back his fist and punches Suigetsu right in the nose. "I'm not a GIRL, DAMMIT!"

"Yes, Sasuke." Jugo watches with alarm, wondering if he should break up the fight. "We both know that. Suigetsu was just teasing."

"Damn it…" Suigetsu brings his hand to his nose, his fingers coming away, covered in sticky red blood. "Have you been teaching him to punch, Your Highness?" That seriously hurt.

"Not particularly. I have begun teaching him how to use a sword though." Itachi chuckles at Suigetsu. "It seems as though you have bitten off more than you can chew in this case, Suigetsu. That's what you get for teasing him."

Sasuke glowers at Suigetsu, before turning it on Itachi. "I TOLD you that I was taught how to fight back…there." Though he was pretty sure that Kakashi would tell him that his angle was slightly off, and that's why his wrist was now hurting a little. "You should all keep that in mind when you decide it's a good idea to 'tease' me."

Suigetsu glares irritably at the kid. "You're a vicious little thing, aren't you?" To which, Sasuke cracks his knuckles, getting ready for another swing.

Itachi chuckles as he catches Sasuke. "Now, now. You'll have to understand that Suigetsu is a bit mischievous. I expect he has some water sprite somewhere in his blood." That was the most logical explanation for the man. Probably a great grandparent or something was responsible for Suigetsu's nature.

Sasuke tugs against Itachi's grip, growling quietly as Suigetsu makes a slight retreat. "It's his own damn fault for calling me a girl. I'm not a fucking princess!"

"Yes, Sasuke." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "That's very clear. Most princesses do not share your talent for vulgarity."

"No kidding." Suigetsu wipes away some of the blood, wincing as he cracks his nose back into place. "A pretty face, but a foul mouth. You're almost as bad as Karin."

Oh…this guy was just asking for it. "You wanna go?" Sasuke tries, still unsuccessfully, to tug himself out of Itachi's grip.

Jugo sighs and covers Suigetsu's mouth. "Kindly, be quiet." This man just didn't know when to hold his tongue.

Sasuke glares at Suigetsu as the latter tries in vain to escape the grasp of the giant elf. The giant elf, on the other hand…well, Sasuke hadn't seen anyone that tall before. The man was massive. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

"I'm Jugo." He smiles at him and bows politely. "One of the palace guards. At your service, My Lord."

Sasuke blinks at the giant, before shrinking a little in Itachi's grasp. "It's…nice to meet you, Jugo." Even if it made him very uncomfortable to be addressed that way. "And it's Sasuke. Just…Sasuke."

"Yes, L-, I mean Sasuke." He smiles at him sheepishly.

Sasuke's gaze drops to the ground, and his struggles stop entirely. One little word, and it served to remind him that he was an outsider, that he didn't belong here. He wasn't a lord, he was just some kid that the prince had brought home from a hunting trip.

Suigetsu's eyes narrow, and he bites Jugo's hand lightly with sharp teeth, granting him enough space to speak. "Can't you see that you're making the kid uncomfortable?" Sure, he teased, but his was all in good fun. The kid hadn't looked like this before.

"I didn't mean to." Jugo sighs and shakes his head. "Well in any case, it's rather obvious you aren't a woman."

"Yeah…" Sasuke shifts ever so slightly. "…Could we…go back inside? I'm kind of tired." And he should probably get the blood off his hand. People could jump to conclusions if they saw him like this. Disheveled and bloodied and picking fights with princes and palace staff.

"Of course." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "This Kakashi taught you well, very few can hold their own against Suigetsu." He gestures for Sasuke to follow him back into the palace.

Sasuke holds his previously injured arm as he follows Itachi back inside. "More like I got the drop on him." Because judging by the very visible muscles on the idiot, he was used to fighting. And that wasn't even counting the intimidating form of his friend, Jugo.

"That matters not. In battle, people do not politely wait for others to be ready to strike." Itachi smiles at him. "That was a fight you won, whether or not you consider your methods fair is irrelevant."

True, but Sasuke didn't really feel like debating it right now. "…Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you be in trouble?" The prince smiles at him. "You're a child by our kind's standards. It would be like punishing a child for a 'schoolyard scuffle'. These things happen."

Sasuke blinks at Itachi's choice of words. Apparently, the elves were beginning to pick up on his…interesting word choices. "Well, back there, children DO get punished for fighting in school." And he had, more than once. "It's how they enforce discipline."

"Oh there are minor punishments of course, but we do not punish children as if they were adults." He smiles at him. "So that is one way that you may find your age works to your advantage."

"…" Sasuke breathes a little easier once they're safely back within the confines of Itachi's chambers. "…what constitutes a minor punishment here?"

"Well it depends on your age. For children it's always minor things. No desert, being sent to their room, their favorite toy being taken away. Simple things such as that." Itachi closes the door behind them.

"Oh." So the toddler level punishments. Sasuke probably should have seen that coming. "I guess it's good that I don't like sweet things, anyway." And he didn't have any toys, so…there wasn't really anything they could take away.

"Exactly. As I said, I wouldn't worry about such things at the moment." Itachi nods. "Suigetsu did provoke you. You have myself and Jugo to attest to that, if for some reason someone presses the issue."

Sasuke moves first for the small bathroom built into the lavish bedroom, letting cool water flow over his hands, and red water flow through the tiny, intricate drain. "…I guess it must seem strange to you, that I expect to be punished for something like that."

"To be honest, everything about your world is strange to me." Itachi shakes his head. "So I've stopped questioning such things."

"That's probably a good idea." Those same sorts of questions had always made Sasuke's head hurt. "That guard…Jugo, he said…he called me…" Lord. Like he has some special position that was worthy of respect. "He seemed to think I was a noble or something. So I just…I wondered what the explanation for me being here was."

"Well as far as they know, I found you in the woods and you are staying with us. There hasn't really been a formal explanation given." There hadn't been a need in Itachi's eyes. Who was really going to be dumb enough to tell Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha what they could and couldn't do?

"Oh." Well, that didn't explain very much. Sasuke washes the last of the blood from his hands, then turns off the tap. Maybe the giant elf had just gotten him mixed up with someone else. "…Thank you for taking the time to train with me today." Itachi likely had a busy enough schedule as it was, without Sasuke adding to it by being needy. "It was kind of you."

"Well someone had to do it and I don't mind." Itachi smiles as he pokes his forehead. "So don't worry about such things."

Sasuke's fingers reflexively rise to his forehead, feeling the slightly reddened spot where the pale fingers had struck. It was annoying, but…he kind of liked it. "Um…Itachi?" He shyly glances at the huge, warm bed. "Would you, um…" His ears turn bright red. "Would you…like to take a nap with me?"

It was a bit of an odd request for someone like Sasuke to make, but for someone of his age, not particularly out of place. "Alright." Itachi smiles at him. "I wouldn't mind."

Eyes wide at his request being so easily accepted, Sasuke nods quickly and tries not to race over to the bed. He didn't usually sleep very well, but for some reason, he really liked Itachi's bed. What he didn't like was stealing it from him on a daily basis, so maybe…they could find a middle ground? Plus, Sasuke hadn't slept in the same bed as someone else in years, so maybe…he would sleep better if he did? He was finally about ready to give it a try, at least.

Fingers trembling a little, Sasuke brushes the last of the bits of dirt and grass from his clothes, which were strangely repellent to grime. Magic, maybe? Then, he pulls back the mountain of covers and burrows into the mound like a little rabbit.

The image was a rather amusing and endearing one. Itachi quickly strips down to his nightclothes and joins Sasuke in the bed. "There we go. Now, get some rest. You have had a long day terrorizing Suigetsu." He chuckles.

Sasuke pouts slightly. "He deserved it." Maybe next time, the idiot would keep his mouth shut. "…I got into fights in school because some morons decided to mock me for being 'prettier than any of the girls'." So it was a bit of a sore subject for him. "I almost got expelled for it, but I was moved to a new foster home before it could be finalized. So they just made it a transfer and were done with it."

"Well I know your looks have caused you no small amount of vexation, but I imagine you'll be pleased with them when you're a bit older." Itachi smiles at him as he closes his eyes.

"Maybe…" Sasuke blinks, watching Itachi settle in. And he almost…almost smiles. "Goodnight, Itachi." He closes his own eyes, feeling the warmth of the older elf's body, and hearing the soft, steady beat of his heart. It was very soothing.

"Goodnight, Sasuke…" Itachi hums softly, but was soon fast asleep. With long years of practice, he had trained his body to sleep on command.

Silently, the king opens the door to his son's room, peering inside to see the two boys snuggled up together, like a little brother who had snuck into his older brother's room. It was a heartwarming sight. "It seems that the two of them were getting along extremely well. Mikoto doted on the boy, Itachi spent more time with Sasuke than he did at court, and the child was already attracting many eyes to him, whether he knew it or not.

Perhaps…well, Mikoto always had wanted another child.


	6. Chapter 6

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

Fugaku sighs as he gazes down at his beautiful queen. "Mikoto. I believe that it is time we discussed young Sasuke's presence here." Ah, bed, the best place to discuss personal matters. At least, in the king's opinion. But it truly was time to decide what was to be done with the boy who had been brought to their palace nearly a month ago. Both his wife and son had grown attached to the boy, and he to them, despite Sasuke's hesitancy to do so.

"You're probably right." She sighs as she looks at her husband. "I haven't had the heart to address the matter directly because I am afraid that he'll bolt. The boy has obviously been treated horribly at some point." It was heartbreaking really.

Well, that was indeed a concern, but not one that Fugaku felt was particularly pressing at the moment. "Perhaps. However I believe that should he try to, Itachi would be more than capable of stopping him without frightening the child." Especially after what he had witnessed not only the afternoon last week, but every night since then as he went to check on the two of them. "The boy has grown attached to Itachi. So much so, that the two of them have begun sharing Itachi's bed to rest, at the child's request, or so Itachi has told me. Apparently, it helps the child to sleep."

She sighs at that and crosses her arms. "While adorable, that does imply underlying problems. He feels…scared for some reason." Of what, she wasn't sure.

"I believe that I have deduced why." Fugaku may be more of a warrior than a scholar, but he did pride himself on his skills of deductive reasoning. If one wanted to debate philosophy, they sought out Itachi. If it was a practical matter, Fugaku was more than adept at handling such things. "He is, as you have discovered, an orphan. And, as Itachi has told me, has been given to various families in the hopes that they would look after him properly. Clearly, he was not looked after properly. However, more than that, he has remained, to this day, without true parents, only temporary guardians who quite obviously did not love him as their own. And for those reasons, I believe that he fears, and at the same time expects, eventual rejection."

"I have thought as much." Her thoughts ventured into even darker places than that, but Mikoto didn't dare voice them.

"Yes, which means that what we are dealing with is a frightened, mistreated child who trusts very little and has nowhere to go, despite his intentions to leave. Which, I believe, are fueled more by his fear of rejection than any practical desire to go." Which, to Fugaku, meant only one thing. "Therefore, it is in his best interest that we not allow him to leave. He is young and alone, and ill-equipped to handle these lands. Allowing him to leave would be nothing short of a death sentence."

"I would like him to stay." Though Mikoto wasn't sure how much they should press the issue. "He might grow to resent us, if we tried to keep him here."

"Not…if we gave him reason to stay." And here, Fugaku knew that he would easily be able to entice his wife. "The boy has no ties to any house, has no family, nor any who would claim him. Therefore, if someone were to do so, there would be no one to put up a fuss. He fears being rejected by yet another family, being in a place only temporarily, before being moved to another. Therefore, perhaps it is best to put all of his fears to rest. He does resemble you greatly, and shares your spirit. I know that you desire another child." No matter how unlikely that prospect might be. "And I believe that Itachi would make a fine older brother."

"You wish to adopt him?" She smiles at her husband and caresses his cheek. "Well all that is true. People might very well think he was ours by blood…" The boy did resemble her greatly. "And Itachi clearly cares for him a great deal as you said."

He knew that would be enough to raise her spirits. "Yes, I think that adopting the boy would be a wise idea. Some of the nobility may kick up a fuss. However, once they see him and get to know him, I believe that they will accept him as we have. The boy is incredibly bright and free of spirit, though it has, unfortunately, been tamped down by his past. Perhaps we might uncage him and allow that spirit to fly free once more. That might also dissolve much of his shyness and hesitancy."

Mikoto kisses him and beams with happiness. "Yes, I think that's a fine idea." There was just one problem. "How are we going to ask him?" Obviously, this was something that should be done in private. Beyond that though, she didn't know.

"Well, I thought that we might first involve Itachi in it. I imagine that he'll be ecstatic when he learns that he will be getting a little brother." In no world did Fugaku see this going as poorly as his wife seemed to fear. "And then I thought that perhaps we might have a clan dinner, dress him up appropriately, and…'announce' it to him there. After having told the rest of our family of our intentions, of course." A large family dinner was, in his mind, the perfect way to make the boy feel welcome.

"Are you sure?" That would likely make him feel uncomfortable and obligated to accept. "Wouldn't it be better to do it with just the four of us and then to hold the dinner?"

"Hm…" Well, perhaps Fugaku WAS getting a little ahead of himself. "I suppose that could also work. I would have to arrange the dinner, and Itachi is more than capable of rounding up the entire clan. If we were to ask him just before the dinner, then you would have the opportunity to dress him up, and when he is convinced, we will be prepared to make the announcement, and gain him the protection and support of our house, before the other houses begin their fussing."

"Alright." She smiles at that. "We shall all ask him together and I can find him a wonderful outfit." He was going to look so precious.

Fugaku chuckles softly. "Yes, I'm certain that he will look every inch a prince when you are done. Though I do recommend the braided silver chains, they will contrast well with his hair and compliment his skin, just as they do yours."

"You have always been a charmer." She smiles and kisses his forehead. "Yes, the silver ones then. They will look quite stately on him." She could already see the possibilities coming to life.

* * *

Baths…Sasuke liked baths…and the large circular depression in the floor of the bathroom that served as Itachi's bathtub was the most wonderful place in this world, Sasuke would swear that with his dying breath. It was like lying in a hot spring. Oh, and the bubbles. They actually had these soaps and oils that worked as bubble bath here. He didn't even mind that they sort of smelled like flowers.

He opens his eyes lazily, letting steam swirl into his field of vision. "Hey Itachi…how is it that you ever leave your room to do anything? If I were you, I would just stay in the bath half the day until I wrinkled like a prune."

Itachi chuckles at that and smiles. "Well I quite like the bath myself." Though there was more to Avalon than just his extremely luxurious bath. "I have other interests though."

"More interesting than warm water and bubbles?" Sasuke shakes his head. "That's a travesty if I've ever heard one."

"You haven't really tried learning magic yet." He chuckles. "I expect eventually, you'll be curious about it though and that will take up the lion's share of your attention."

"I'd rather learn what I know I can." Like swordplay, and how to shoot a bow. After all, like Itachi had told him, not everyone could use magic, and there was no guarantee that if he tried, he would be able to do it. So why focus on something that wasn't a given? "Besides, I'm not really interested in it. You can go ahead and levitate the monster heads, I'll just shoot them."

"Well, you never know until you try." Itachi smiles fondly at him. "Though if you wish to focus on more practical matters first, I surely don't mind that."

"Yeah…" Sasuke sinks lower into the bathtub, letting the water come up almost to his ears. "So, what's the plan for today? Archery? Sword practice? Or is it riding unicorns again?" Itachi had tried teaching him that a few days ago, not…pleasant on his manhood.

"You'll get the hang of riding eventually." He smiles at him. "Though I think that archery might be best. Your swordplay is coming along quite nicely already."

A loud knock on the door cuts Sasuke off before he can retort something fierce about learning how to ride. "Your Highness, your father requests your presence in the throne room."

And…that has Sasuke's face falling quickly. "I guess…a change of plans, then." Or not, after all, he could practice shooting targets all on his own.

"I'll see you as soon as you can." He messes up Sasuke's hair as he stands and dries off. "I expect you can manage not to put your eye out by this point."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and shakes water from his hair. "Pointy end towards the target, I got it." It really wasn't that complicated. "But if you're leaving, I'm soaking longer." He could slack a little on his lessons in favor of this wonder bathtub.

"Alright." Itachi laughs softly at that. "Try not to become a prune." With that being said, he departs to see his parents.

* * *

Fugaku paces before his own throne, going over the details of the plan. Or rather the details of what he plans to say when all of this is said and done. Mikoto is already in position, and should be abducting Sasuke shortly, which left only Itachi for him to inform of the plan before putting it into motion.

As soon as footsteps approach the opens doors, he turns towards them, watching as his son comes into sight. "Itachi."

"Yes, Father?" The prince walks towards him. "You summoned me?" For what purpose, he hadn't determined yet.

"I did." Fugaku nods, taking a deep breath. "It is for a matter of utmost importance." Well, perhaps it was best to be blunt. "How would you feel about having a younger sibling?"

His eyes widen in shock. "Is Mother really pregnant?" That would be quite rare to have two children in less than a hundred years. "That's certainly unexpected, but wonderful news." Itachi beams.

Fugaku clears his throat. "No…your mother is not pregnant, unfortunately. However, that certainly answers one of my questions. The other is a little more…complex." He watches his son carefully, not wishing to disappoint him. "It pertains to the very real possibility that by the end of the evening, you may have a younger brother."

"I don't really understand." The king would never betray his wife. "If she's not pregnant, how am I going to get a brother? You surely didn't have a child with another woman." He knew that much for damn sure.

Oh dear, did his son truly think so poorly of him? "No, I did not. Your mother knows very well that I am faithful to her. She and I have, however, discussed adopting a child. One that we believe would be a perfect fit for our family." And, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Fugaku eyes his son carefully. "We have seen how well the two of you get along, and as your mother and myself have become rather attached to the child, we plan to impress upon Sasuke our wish to make him our son, your younger brother."

He hadn't expected that, but Itachi smiles. "That is still wonderful news. And I knew that you would never stray from her, Father." He chuckles. "You know how skilled she is with her water lasso, after all. And it's just not in you to be so dishonorable."

And apparently, his son didn't have quite the opinion of him that Fugaku had thought he did. "Yes…in any case, I would ask that you scry with the family heads of our clan and invite them to dinner. Your mother is already busy abducting Sasuke, and will have hold of him likely until the afternoon. Then, the three of us will sit down with the child before dinner, and should we successfully convince him, we will be making the announcement to the clan at dinner."

"That sounds like a fine plan." Itachi nods his head approvingly. "I will summon the rest of the clan as quickly as possible." He smirks at the thought of his mother getting hold of Sasuke again. "He's going to look beautiful, isn't he?"

Fugaku chuckles. "Yes, I'm sure." That poor boy was going to become Mikoto's little porcelain doll again, for her to dress up just as she pleased. "I'm sure that he'll grow used to it with time."

"Well mother is rather pleased to have a small child again." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "I think she was disappointed when it became rather apparent I no longer needed assistance with fashion advice."

"Indeed." Fugaku had noted when Itachi had grown, his need for aid with picking his clothes or doing his hair had largely ceased. And it truly was something that had saddened the queen. Her baby had grown beyond the need for her help. But now, a new baby had been dangled before her, one that she could coddle and cuddle, and nurse back to emotional health. And, of course, dress up like a doll. "…Poor Sasuke. Perhaps, next, we should attempt to find you a little sister."

"That might be advisable." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "A daughter would probably enjoy that…particular brand of attention more." For now, he had half a day's worth of scrying to do.

* * *

Speaking of that particular brand of attention…Sasuke soon found himself wondering just how he had gotten himself once again roped into this mess. For some reason, the queen really liked to treat him like her own personal Ken doll. She'd ambushed him almost immediately after he finally got out of the bath, and insisted that she dress him up, again.

This time, she wasn't stopping at the blue and black clothes. This tunic had two layers to it, almost like a shirt and jacket sewn together, and yet…not exactly. Black seemed to be a theme here. So did silver, since everything was embroidered with silver thread that twisted itself into elaborate, curving patterns.

And then, there was that mass of silvery stuff that he assumed was going on his head, somewhere. "Uh…Your Majesty…I don't think my hair is long enough for you to braid ALL of that into it." As for why she was doing it, he wasn't sure. Maybe she was trying out ideas for Itachi?

Mikoto would not be dissuaded that easily. "Oh believe me, it will fit." She smiles at him. "I've used more than this in less hair than yours before." The queen was quite pleased with her skills in this regard.

Really? That was a little frightening. Still, he obediently sits down in front of her and that giant brush of hers. It was best just to not resist, that way it would be over faster. "Okay…?" Wait, were those rubies? "Those look kind of expensive, though. Are you sure that you want me to wear them?"

"Of course, I'm sure." She smiles at him. "They will look wonderful on you. And it's not as though this castle has any shortage of fine hairpieces." With that being said, she begins to work her magic.

Well, not literal magic, or…was it? Sasuke wasn't sure. Her fingers kind of felt like magic, though. "I guess." He could feel it every time she ran the brush through his hair, even more so when it was her fingers tugging and braiding the dozen or so slim silver chains around his head. The heat of her body made them feel warm against his skin as a few small ruby-studded pendants hung down around his ears, aiding his fringe and bangs in framing his eyes. He supposed that she was just trying to make his dark eyes pop. "…Why do you like dressing me up so much?"

"Well we all have our eccentricities, I suppose. My mother used to dress me all the time." She shakes her head. "We were wild elves though so we never had materials this fine to work with though. I suppose she just passed the habit to me. In the wild, animals groom their packs to show they care." It was one of the most popular ways to express affection where she came from. "So my people just followed their example."

"Oh." So it was another expression of affection. Like the kisses and pokes to the forehead. "…Then you do this mostly for Itachi?"

"Well…he's more of a Thiral Elf than a Wild Elf." She smiles at him. "Eventually, he got old enough that he wasn't particularly fond of me helping him in this regard. He grew out of it, I guess. Such is the way of things, I suppose."

"Oh, that makes sense." Itachi didn't get his hair done anymore, so she's turned to him to give attention to. It was a little odd, but Sasuke wouldn't protest it if it made her happy. Sasuke tilts his head a little, hearing the loose parts of the chains chime and jingle. "What exactly are you dressing me up for, then?"

"It's a surprise." She smiles at him. Mikoto obviously was rather pleased about something.

Sasuke wasn't really sure what to make of that, but if it made her smile, it couldn't be anything bad. Though that didn't stop him from feeling like a doll. "Okay." He winces slightly as she tugs on his ears, sliding silver metal ear cuffs around them. He knew they were ear cuffs, because he'd seen some before in his world, and they were the only things he could think of that would have little baubles dangling from them without the need for piercing his ears.

"You look perfect." She smiles at him. "As I knew that you would. Are you ready?" She offers her arm to him.

Ready for what? He wanted to ask, but was more than a little afraid to. "Sure…" He hesitates a moment, before circling his arm around hers. He felt like a child who was being taken on a field trip. Which, he supposed, he sort of was.

* * *

A few minutes later, she escorts him to Itachi and Fugaku, waiting in the throne room. "There is something that we're all rather eager to discuss with you." She smiles at him.

Well, those words made him nervous in a heartbeat. "Discuss with me?" Sasuke glances between the three of them warily. "Did I do something wrong?" The smiles said no, but…

Fugaku sighs at the question, unhappy with the motivation behind it. "No, there is no need for you to be afraid. We simply have something we'd like to propose and talk with you about."

Itachi nods at that and so does Mikoto. "Father, perhaps it would be best, if you took the lead?" His mother was so excited and Itachi found himself rather nervous. There was every chance Sasuke might still say no.

"Very well." The king clears his throat quietly. "Sasuke, you have been with us for only a short while, however, as this pertains to your future, it is best to lay the cards upon the table."

There's a slight sinking feeling in Sasuke's gut. Were they finally getting rid of him? "…Yes, Sir?" Had he been dressed up just to make it worse when he was tossed out?

Fugaku frowns. The boy's voice was unnervingly quiet, a bad sign. "In this time, Itachi, Mikoto, and myself have all grown rather fond of you. We are aware that your past is not the most pleasant, and that it is difficult for you to put your trust in others, but concerning your stay here…we would like to make more permanent arrangements for you to stay with us."

Sasuke blinks, not entirely sure what he meant by that. "…Permanent arrangements?" Apparently, the queen and prince knew, because while the prince was simply smiling, his eyes dancing with a hopeful light, the queen was slowly growing downright giddy. He was fairly certain that, had she less grace and poise, she would be bouncing up and down.

Mikoto smiles and embraces him. "Yes, we would like to formally adopt you." She wasn't sure what that entailed in his world. So she elaborates. "There are certain papers that need signed and a ceremony to announce it is optional. Though there aren't any…challenges you need to face first." Earth sounded like such a horrible place. Who knew what children went through to be adopted.

A frying pan. Sasuke felt like he'd taken a frying pan to the head. "You…you want to…" He couldn't possibly have heard that right. "But you…you barely even know me." He was like the lost puppy that Itachi had randomly brought home because it was hit by a car. "I'm not even…not even really an elf. I'm from another world, and I know nothing about this one, and I…" There were a million more reasons that they shouldn't want him, but they refused to come out. He just…deflates a little. "Surely there are better orphans for the king and queen to pick from…why would you bother with someone like me?" His eyes start to sting badly, hurt and confusion, and the last, lingering traces of hope all swirling together.

Fugaku sighs. "Not 'someone like you'. You." Apparently, it was something very hard for the child to understand. He expected rejection, and when finally faced with the opposite, didn't know how to handle it.

Mikoto smiles and kisses his forehead. "Sasuke, you'll have to learn to take yes for an answer sometimes." The poor boy. "Why wouldn't we want you? You're highly intelligent, you behave yourself well, you're putting all your energies into learning our ways, you get along well with Itachi, you're brave, and you're if I may so…absolutely adorable."

They…WANTED him. They wanted HIM. Sasuke. The unlucky, cursed kid who had been tossed around like a sack of potatoes for over a decade. He blinks once, starting the stream of tears that course down his cheeks. "You…want me…?" He'd heard the words said to other foster kids, but somehow, no one had ever given him more than a passing second glance.

"Of course, we do." Itachi chuckles. "Do you think that I'd share a bed with you, if we didn't." Wait. That might have sounded…inappropriate. "Well, you all know what I mean."

A shaky breath, a sniffle, and then an even shakier, quiet laugh, marred by what sounded sort of like a strangled hiccup. Sasuke rubs at the tears on his left cheek, soaking them up with his shirtsleeve. "Is this…" He sniffs back a sob. "Is this why you dressed me up?"

"Well yes that and you look adorable in your new outfit." Mikoto smiles. "If you accept our offer, when you're ready we would organize a more formal announcement. I was just anticipating that you would say yes and prepared an outfit in advance."

His tear-stained cheeks redden with a blush the extends right to the tips of his gilded ears, and down the pale skin of his neck. She'd spent…all afternoon dressing him up, hoping he would say yes?

Fugaku coughs loudly. "For now, however, we would simply bring you to dinner and make the announcement to the rest of the clan who are gathering in the ballroom. Mikoto and I will finalize the last few legal portions after dinner."

They were…prepared to announce it in front of their entire family tonight!? Sasuke's jaw would have dropped, if he weren't trying his best not to burst into a fresh round of tears. "I…I don't know what to…to say…"

"If you need time to…process everything, we can always hold off until tomorrow." Itachi smiles at him. "It'd certainly be understandable."

"I…" Sasuke swallows thickly. "I guess it's better to…rip the bandage off quickly…if you're sure that you…you know, want me." He couldn't believe it. Who would have thought that it would take coming to another world to get adopted? Not him. Definitely not him.

An odd saying, but Fugaku was certain that he got the gist of it. He nods, stepping forward to brush the last of the tears from the boy's face. "In that case, Itachi, take your brother to wash up before dinner. Your mother and I will prepare the rest of the clan for the announcement. We will prepare his formal introduction at a later date."

"Yes, Father." Itachi smiles at Sasuke and leads him off. "Best to make sure that your face isn't red and puffy when they see you, if possible, or they will wonder why."

"Yeah…" It was surreal. He was…being adopted. "Is that…why you were called away earlier?" It just seemed like there were too many coincidences happening in one day. Sasuke just knew that there was a lot going on without his knowledge.

Itachi didn't see the point in denying it. "Yes, I had no knowledge they were planning this until Father summoned me earlier today." He smiles mischievously at that. "They probably were worried that I would tell you."

"Sneaky…" Sasuke blinks the last few remnants of tears out of his eyes, before rubbing slightly at his itchy cheeks. Though he resists the urge to rub too hard, knowing that it would just make his cheeks red for the whole evening. "…You really wanted a little brother?"

"Well of course, though I would have still wanted you even if you really were a girl." Itachi chuckles and helps him clean up.

Sasuke glares at Itachi as he rubs his face with a wet cloth. "I'm not a girl, DAMMIT!" Why was he getting all the damn girl jokes!?

"Well that's what I just said. IF you were a girl, meaning you aren't." He pokes his forehead. "Foolish little brother."

"Stop doing-" Sasuke blinks as he touches his forehead, his outrage disappearing in an instant. "…What did you just call me?"

"I called you foolish." Itachi smiles, teasing him.

Foolish. Foolish little brother. Sasuke's face burns scarlet in an instant. "I'm not foolish, you're just mean…Big Brother." Sasuke frowns, face scrunching up unpleasantly. "Yeah…that felt weird to say. You can just be Itachi. I'm too old to try and be cute like that."

"Not by our species standards, you aren't." Itachi chuckles and shakes his head. "Though Itachi is just fine."

He shoots Itachi a scathing look, rubbing gently at one of his eyes, trying to reduce the slight redness. "I'm not cute." Cute was for five year-olds, not fifteen year-olds. "…You're going to turn the forehead poke into a regular thing, aren't you?" Maybe he should find something to make a forehead protector out of, to ward off painful pokes.

"Yes, of course I am." His outrage was rather adorable. "And of course, you're not cute." Itachi nods in mock seriousness.

"Asshole…" Sasuke moves the cloth to his other eye, secretly smiling behind the fabric covering his face. Itachi…he was annoying sometimes, but…he did make Sasuke feel safe. And like he wanted to slug the prince. But still, safe.

Wait, prince… "Uh…Itachi. If I'm being adopted by the king and queen, then would that make me…" Shit, that wouldn't, would it?

"That would make you a prince. I am still the High Prince though." Itachi chuckles softly. "And as I don't plan on dying anytime soon, it's unlikely you would ever be king. But still, being a prince accord you very high status."

Sasuke's cheeks flush, and he rolls his eyes. "I never said I wanted to be king, I just…kind of forgot about that part…" People were going to expect things from him, and Sasuke had no clue if he would be able to deliver. "What would they expect from me?"

"Well what would normally be expected of a royal prince, but they all understand you aren't native to this kingdom." Itachi pats his should comfortingly. "So don't panic."

"Normal prince stuff, right…" That didn't explain anything at all. Sasuke was going from the bottom of society to the top, and had barely been told which way was up. Brilliant. "I hope someone explains that to me before I screw something up." He tosses the cloth aside, poking at his slightly pink cheeks, knowing that those weren't going away any time soon. "I guess…we'd better head to dinner, then." He would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified of meeting the rest of the royal family.

"I will teach you everything you need to know about being a prince. Besides, no one would expect you to be able to fill that role perfectly until you're at least fifty anyway." Itachi nods at him as he leads his brother off.


	7. Chapter 7

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Get ready to say "Aw…" because we get some cute and fluffy in this chapter. There's some Sasuke Shisui bonding, and Shisui is just as awesome as ever. So let's give him some applause for being the best big cousin ever!

Chapter 7

"Holy…shit." Sasuke's eyes widen, and he tries and fails to resist the urge to hide behind Itachi at the sight of the…there had to be two hundred freaking people here. "…How big is the royal family, exactly?" The ballroom was packed with people sitting around tables, and they all had one thing in common. Very, very dark hair. From dark chocolate and ebony to jet and midnight black, and in their regalia, there was a profusion of blue, red, black, silver, and gold.

"Hm…fairly large." Itachi smiles at his suddenly skittish brother. "It has to be to sustain the royal bloodline."

"I see…" Sasuke swallows nervously. "And somehow…you're first in line for the throne. You're very…fortunate." And Sasuke was fairly sure that some of those faces, he'd seen around the palace. "And…no one here is going to try and assassinate their way to the throne? Because that's how it sometimes works back on Earth."

"Well…it has happened before, but we're rather good at taking precautions. There hasn't been a successful assassination in…seventeen hundred years, I believe." And the High Prince was completely unconcerned about the possibility.

"Right." Well, that only made Sasuke feel marginally better as he follows Itachi as discreetly as possible through the ballroom towards the head table set up at the far end. "It smells good in here."

"Of course." He smiles at Sasuke reassuringly as he leads him towards Mikoto and Fugaku.

Sasuke's self-consciousness rose as he saw the two places set out on either side of the king and queen. And as Itachi took the place to his father's right, the place to the queen's left was vacant. Telling. The place at the king's right hand was reserved for his firstborn heir. The place to the queen's left, for the second heir.

Nerves fraying a little, he takes a seat next to the queen, and feels two hundred pairs of eyes on him all at once, though only for a few moments. Apparently, he'd just made quite the statement.

Mikoto places one of her hands on his and whispers into his ear. "It's alright." It was only to be expected they'd all stare.

He nods, biting his lip a little to calm himself. He could do this. Sasuke would sit here, endure the stares, and everything would be fine. He'd done harder things than this. At least, he was pretty sure…

However, with everyone seated, it was time for Fugaku to make the announcement. Their clan was largely single-minded in how things were perceived, but there were still a few black sheep in the crowd.

The king stands, drawing the eyes in the room to himself. "I offer all greetings under the stars to my kin gathered here tonight. It is a pleasure to host this clan-wide celebration this night, and with it, comes an announcement that my wife and I are very pleased to make."

Mikoto nods and flashes a charming smile at everyone. The picture of poise and grace at the moment, even if she had spent much of the day braiding Sasuke's hair.

The king glances at the slightly flushed face of the child seated next to his wife, holding steady, despite his obvious nerves. "Tonight is a night to be remembered for our clan, for tonight, we bring to you a new member of our family! Tonight, Mikoto and I present our youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha, Second Prince of Thiral." His booming voice echoes the announcement to every corner of the ballroom, and every pointed ear in attendance.

Itachi watches Sasuke like a hawk. He really hoped that Sasuke didn't faint. Though he wouldn't have blamed him, if he did.

The hall started off silent, and Sasuke was starting to feel a little light-headed, only for a man and woman to rise from one of the closest tables, the huntress from before, and an elven man with short, unruly hair, with a single long braided lock on one side of his head. Both of them turned their eyes on the young new prince, scrutinizing him for a moment, before smiling widely and clapping loudly for the entire ballroom to hear.

Fugaku breathed a sigh of relief at seeing young Shisui and Izumi taking so quickly to the boy, and beginning what was quickly developing into a veritable thunder of applause, more than half the clan rising to their feet, for some had their physical difficulties, brought on by age, and traded for wisdom, and a few, well, they could never be pleased.

Sasuke's breath came in short little pants, his body shaking a little as the applause drowned out almost all of his thoughts. Blood pounded in his ears as he sat stock still, leaning slightly against his mother, but not showing any outward panic. …His mother. That was going to take some getting used to. "They…like me?"

She smiles and kisses his forehead. "Of course, they adore you." The poor boy was getting overwhelmed it seemed. He must have truly come from such a cruel world, for him to be so shocked at a positive response.

Feeling a little dazed, Sasuke barely notices as the king sits down, and the applause ends, only to be replaced by loud, incessant chatter as the doors open and an enormous roasted boar is carted into the hall.

Fugaku chuckles at the sight. "I take it that Shisui was the first to be informed of tonight's feast?" He looks to his eldest son with a twinkle in his eye. "Giant roasted boar?" The boar was Shisui's trademark, of sorts. If there was a feast to be had, one of their clan's greatest hunters had a habit of leaving the palace to wrangle a boar for dinner.

"Well, you know how Shisui loves to show off." Itachi chuckles at that. "At least no one will ever go hungry."

"Very true." Though Fugaku did suspect that they might have stunned Sasuke into silence for the evening. The poor boy looked utterly overwhelmed by the attention and the whispers, though he had endured it extremely well. At least the child had a plate of food to occupy his attention with. A plate that he attacked with…unusual gusto. Well, he was still fairly small, perhaps his appetite indicated that he was soon to undergo a growth spurt. "Least of all, Sasuke."

Mikoto nods at that. "Well he is a growing boy." She smiles at everyone. "Please join us in celebrating this night with a grand feast."

Sounds and cheers of agreement ring throughout the hall, The Uchiha Clan eager to celebrate the 'birth' of a new little prince. With some grumbling, of course, but Fugaku was certain that meeting Sasuke properly later would quell any reservations his family had about taking in this boy, seemingly out of nowhere.

For now, it was time to feast, drink, and celebrate.

* * *

Sasuke was…kind of impressed, actually. Apparently, his family really knew how to hold their liquor. Well, up to a certain point. Most of the clan had been perfectly capable of walking around. But…a few people had drunk themselves right to sleep. Whatever was in that elderberry wine…he kind of wanted to find out now.

Okay, maybe not NOW now, but eventually. Maybe he could get someone to sneak him some for his birthday.

Still, it was a bit strange to have one of his new relatives…yeah, he was still getting used to just thinking that, waltz up to him with a big smile on his face. And if he remembered correctly, this wild-haired elf was called… "Shisui, right?" Itachi had mentioned him as a favorite cousin a few times.

"That's right." He beams at him and claps him on the back. "So you're Sasuke." He looks him up and down. "You look strong for your age. It's a bit early, but maybe in a few years you can come on a hunting party with us."

A few years? Really? "Right, that's fair…" Sasuke sighs, frustrated once again by the fact that he was just a kid to them. "Just you wait, I'll be hunting by winter."

"An elf after my own heart." He chuckles. "Guess you're not really as much of a book mage as your brother. Itachi is a damn good shot, but he'd rather learn spells."

Sasuke's eyes light up, surprised, but thrilled to be acknowledged so quickly. "He says I've got the spirit of a wild elf. Maybe that's it?" After all, this cousin seemed a tad on the wild side, especially if he was the one that hunted that giant boar.

"Maybe. Some elves are more academic or magically focused and others prefer working with their hands and are warriors. King Fugaku falls into the latter group himself, but it's the Queen who is a wild elf, born and raised." Shisui shakes his head in amusement. "Of course, I can't tell you how she won his love yet…you'd probably blush and fall over. Wild elf women are just that…wild."

Yeah…Sasuke had seen enough of Kakashi's book to know that he really didn't want an elaboration on THAT. "Yeah, I can go without the explanation. But I guess…best of both worlds?"

"You could say that." Shisui nods. "Itachi says he's been teaching you how to use a sword and bow. That you're picking up on it quickly. That and…apparently there was some scuffle with Suigetsu." He pauses and adds. "We're both convinced he's got some water sprite in him or something."

Sasuke's cheeks flush light pink. "Yeah…I might have punched him in the nose…" But the idiot had been BEGGING for it. "He called me a girl. So I slugged him."

"That sounds like something Suigetsu would do. He does love to tease." Shisui shakes his head. "Can't say, he didn't deserve that."

"Oh, he definitely deserved it." Sasuke tilts his head as he takes in his new cousin's appearance again. "You're different to the others I've seen so far. You look more like what I've heard about wild elves." What with the braid on one side, and the multitude of earrings, especially the long crystal ones. "Is one of your parents from one of the…wild tribes?" That's what Itachi and his mother had called them, right?

"My father is." He smiles at him. "I don't mind saying that, though usually one waits for someone to volunteer that. It's…well, wild elves are something of a mystery to the people of Thiral. It's starting to change because of Mikoto. And there are more 'mixed' marriages, but still." He figured it was better to warn Sasuke about this just in case. "Especially amongst the older elves, you never really know what sort of reaction you'll get."

"Oh." Well, that didn't seem fair at all to Sasuke. "Well, I think it's cool. And if some old geezers don't like it, then I know exactly where I can shove my foot." Up their ancient asses, that's where.

He chuckles at that. "Yes, well that's more or less what Queen Mikoto tells them. Though none dare speak openly about such things within her or the king's earshot."

"Or mine, if they know what's good for them, or they'll learn the hard way how I deal with stupid people." And got into a lot of trouble for it as a kid. But Sasuke could only tolerate so much. "For a society that seems more…progressive than the one I came from, well, that's as ignorant and immature as judging someone for the color of their skin."

"Skin color means little here." Shisui nods at him. "Though, I suppose it's only natural. People tend to prefer the familiar to the unknown." He smiles, trying to soothe the young prince's agitation. "As I said, it's beginning to change. It'd be hard for it not to with Queen Mikoto sitting on the throne. She has largely assimilated." Until you got her mad.

"Sounds like people are still being stupid, though." Well, Sasuke supposed that there would be problems, no matter where he was. But…maybe he could try to make a difference? "Anyway, I just…I wondered if that was why you wear so many earrings. M-Mother wears lots of earrings too, but Itachi doesn't. So I just thought…was that why?" It sounded stupid to Sasuke's ears, but there was just so much that he didn't know, that his mind was full to bursting with questions, and finally…well, some of them just had to come out.

"Wild elves do tend to wear more earrings." He smiles at him. "Most of them don't really mean anything other than a fashion statement." A few of them had deeper meanings, though. "But one of them, I got for my coming of age ceremony, another one is made from the antler of a stag I shot on my first successful hunt, there's also the one I've had since birth." A few were special, but most were just pretty.

"Oh, I see." That made sense. Of course there would be a few sentimental pieces mixed in with the more 'fashionable' pieces. Sasuke eyes the long braid as well. "And that? Another fashion statement?" He'd seen a lot of braids, but typically they were done in pairs, or sets, often with silver or gold chains, and sometimes with jewels. But Shisui's was rather plain, in comparison, with just a leather tie, and some shining, intricately carved onyx beads braided into the equally dark hair.

"That's my piece of the night sky." Shisui smiles as he runs his hand through his hair. "When you fall in love with someone, you cut the braid off and give it to them. Some elves use multiple braids and turn it into quite the impressive trinket. Necklaces are a common choice."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Just like that?" That was a weird tradition if he'd ever heard one. "Why did you call it a piece of the night sky? And what happens if you fall in love more than once?" There had to be some kind of trick to this. "And why hair? Wouldn't a regular necklace be easier?"

So many questions, Shisui observes with amusement. "We call it a piece of the night sky because our hair tends to be dark. Sometimes black as the night sky." He smiles at him. "It's giving up a piece of yourself to someone else, which makes it more symbolic than just regular jewelry in our minds." Shisui shakes his head at the other questions. "So a regular necklace is easier and of course we do sometimes give those in addition to this as well, but less meaningful. You can only give your piece of the night sky to one person…unless your beloved dies, then of course it's socially acceptable to give someone else one."

Oh…that made a lot more sense. Sasuke had heard of things like that before. "So…it's kind of like a marriage proposal?" Shisui's was definitely long enough to be worn around the neck. "I take it that you're not married, then? Wait, do elves even get married, outside of the king and queen?"

"Essentially, but generally it's viewed as even more meaningful than that." Shisui nods his head at the boy's question. "I'm not married, but elves do get married, yes. Well some do and some don't. Most eventually enter some sort of exclusive relationship, of course."

Fugaku, having heard every word between the cousins, chuckles. "Shisui, perhaps you should show Sasuke to his new chambers. I have obligations to attend to, and it would seem that he has a rather impressive barrage of questions for you that would take until long after it would still be interesting to him to be here."

Sasuke glances at the king, his new…father. Still weird. But he knew what that was code for. He was saying that Sasuke was being a loud, curious kitten, and things were going to get very boring in here, very fast, and the king was offering him a way out, before getting caught up in what was no doubt a large mountain of clan politics. Something that not even a king could worm his way out of. So he was giving the two of them an easy out.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Shisui gestures for Sasuke to follow him. "Come. I think that you'll enjoy your new quarters even more than your last ones."

"You mean more than Itachi's room?" Sasuke was still a little embarrassed about that. "I guess…it's about time I stop mooching off Itachi." Casting a last backwards glance at his new parents, Sasuke scurries off after Shisui, following the older elf through the crowd of relatives.

He blinks at that. "Oh. I thought they gave you guest quarters." Well perhaps, he wouldn't like them more than Itachi's room. "Well still, I'm certain that you'll enjoy the privacy of your new room." He leads him down the hallway.

Hallway was putting it mildly, though. Sasuke was pretty sure that every hundred feet, you could put in another small house. "No, since I was injured, Itachi kept me in his room so that he could look after me. And then…he just never moved me." Though privacy did sound kind of nice.

"Ah well that makes sense." Shisui beams at him as he leads him further down the hallway. "You seem to have recovered quickly."

"With healers coming in every day, and Itachi fussing over me like a mother hen, I'd hope so." The walls were incredible, so organic in the way they were hollowed out. "…Itachi once mentioned that the palace was…sung out of the tree." Which Sasuke took to mean that they'd used magic and made it grow this way. "Is that something done a lot here?"

"Well singing usually goes hand in hand with a certain kind of magic that grows plants." Shisui nods at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We do that a lot for the spring festival in particular."

The spring festival? "Is that what all the noise was about outside while I was injured?" Sasuke had wondered about that, and it had made the air feel weird. Not a bad weird, just…weird. And he'd felt hot too. Also weird.

"Yes, the spring festival helps us to grow the forest. There are other aspects of course, but everyone looks forward to it." There was so much that Sasuke had to learn, but Shisui didn't mind answering his questions.

"Oh." Well, Sasuke felt a little left out now. "I guess there's always next year." Right, because he was going to be here next year. "Wait, is that…?" He slows down as they approach a door, and he notes the twisting letters embossed upon the door, along with what he presumed was the royal crest. Sasuke Uchiha. Just like how Itachi's name was written on the door to his own chambers.

"Of course." Shisui smiles at him. "It's your room now. It should have your name on it."

"Right." Sasuke presses his hand to the door, pushing it open with a light touch.

Inside, the room is a profusion of dark, fluid colors. Blacks, blues, silvers, and earthy tones as well, accented with red drapes that parted to let the light of the setting sun inside. A gigantic circular bed was the centerpiece of the room, with bookshelves filled to the brim pressed into a corner, and a small archery range set up on one side. While he couldn't see the bathtub directly, Sasuke could see the imprint of it in the floor, tucked away behind translucent blue curtains.

Behind the bed, set up underneath one of the windows, was a large desk, coupled with a very comfortable-looking chair, and stocked with ink and quills, and what Sasuke was pretty sure was the dictionary he'd marked up, along with a few of what passed for encyclopedias in this world. It was…everything he needed, and with plenty of room to add more, if he liked. "It's perfect…"

The older elf seems rather pleased at this assessment. "I'm glad you like it and I'm sure the king, queen, and Itachi will be thrilled that you do as well." It was a very nice room though. Shisui found himself almost feeling a bit jealous.

"Yeah…" Sasuke makes for the bed in a bit of a daze. "Jeez, this bed is the size of my old room." And now, he had so much space. He could totally put furs or something on the floor or hang them on the walls. It was easy to get lost in daydreams of what this place could look like. "Hey, you go hunting a lot, right?"

"Yes, that is my occupation." He smiles at him. "Well other than being a noble in general." Which was quite the feat in itself sometimes.

"So…that means that when I get the hang of shooting a bow, you'll take me out into the forest on a hunt, right?" He wasn't after nightspawn or anything, but Sasuke was pretty sure that if he really practiced hard, he could at least hit an elk. Somewhere on its body, anyway.

"Well most elves do tend to tag along on hunts fairly young." Though he wasn't sure how the queen would feel about such a thing. "So if the king and queen have no objections, I don't see why not."

Sasuke grins excitedly. "As long as we mention that we're NOT going after nightspawn, I don't think it'll be too hard." He'd probably give someone a heart-attack if he got injured again. "There's like…elk and those giant boars around, right? You know, normal animals?"

"Yes, most animals aren't more threatening than wild boar." he chuckles. "Magical creatures such as unicorns and nightspawn are in the minority."

"Good, so there's no problem then." Sasuke highly doubted that they'd be hunting unicorns. And dangerous animals were, for now, off his list. "Can you teach me how to skin animals too?" It would be good to know how to butcher a kill. "Preferably in a way that keeps the pelt intact?"

The question amused him greatly. "Oh yes. Like I said, my father was a wild elf. I was doing that since before I was your age." He didn't want Sasuke to get the wrong idea though. "Most Thiral Elves, don't learn to butcher like that so early though."

"That's fine. If some old sticks in the mud kick up a fuss about me expanding my skill set, then I've got a few choice words for them. Because I know how to cuss them out in three languages." If Shisui could teach him, then Sasuke wanted to learn. Judgy 'adults' be damned. "On Earth, some kids learn how to do that stuff at the age of nine or ten."

"I've never heard of this Earth Kingdom." Shisui tilts his head curiously at that. "Either way, I'm sure you'll catch on quickly."

"Uh, yeah, I will. I'll do my best." Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "It's…not a kingdom exactly. It's…complicated." Crap, he was so used to talking about it with Itachi, that he'd gone and slipped it with Shisui.

"Well if you ever wish to discuss it, I don't mind listening." He nods at him. "I'm…good with complicated."

"…I'll tell you later." Sasuke glances at the door. "There's magic here, so for all I know, the walls have ears. And as far as I know, only Itachi, our parents, and one of the seers knows about my special circumstances. It's probably best to keep it away from people's ears until things have settled down."

"Alright." Shisui smiles as if he didn't have a care in the world. "You are family now. So we have nothing, but time to get to know each other."

Sasuke blinks twice and his cheeks turn tomato red. "Right, family." He…had a really big family now, with a whole whack-load of cousins. And one of them was half wild, and extremely friendly. Yeah, that wasn't weird at all. "Thanks, Shisui."

"Mhm. Well if you have other questions, I'll try my best to answer them." He shakes his head. "They'll probably be interrogating the king and queen for the better part of the night. Likely, Itachi too."

"You sure? I'm a night owl." Sasuke wills away the flush in his cheeks, laughing softly. "We could be playing twenty questions for hours." Forget twenty questions, Sasuke had hundreds.

"I think you'll find that I have pretty good endurance." He had to as a hunter. "I'd be a very poor hunter, if I wasn't patient."

Onyx eyes light up, and the bright smile takes almost permanent residence on the usually sullen face. "Okay, let's play."


	8. Chapter 8

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter because we're going to be introducing a new character. His characterization is a bit different than normal, but that is more because of the world he's lived in. Still, we thought we'd throw a curveball in there with an unorthodox choice. Happy reading!

Chapter 8

There was new energy in the palace, and whispers in the air following the private clan dinner held the day before. Something had happened, and everyone knew it. It was just that no one, or almost no one outside the Uchiha knew what it was. And the rumors had spread far beyond the walls of the palace, out into the city.

Rumors that unknowingly centered around the young elf now searching the library for books on culture and mythology, after an hours long conversation with one of the Uchiha Clan's best hunters. They had covered every topic under or about the stars, and after asking Itachi if he could read more about the legends, Sasuke had found himself in the library, scouring the shelves while Itachi was busy doing High Prince things with the king and queen.

And, to make the most efficient use of his time, Sasuke was starting on the bottom floor, and working his way through the shelves down there before going to the upper floors. He wasn't going to ask for help, since finding the books in the first place would be a good way of testing himself to see how well he'd absorbed the language.

That said, this section was not small. "Thiralian Compendium of Botanical Samples. Astrological Charts of the Sixth Age. Survey of Fauna of the Northern Forests." Okay, obviously, there was some kind of magical component to this library. How was anyone supposed to find anything when it was all so disorganized?

Deidara was in the library looking for some books about explosive kinds of magic when he comes across a child looking at some books that were well above his level. "What are you looking for?" Kids that age didn't read about botanical samples and fauna. "Because I doubt that's it. Yeah?"

Who was this child? The blond had never seen him before in his entire life. Which was saying something because Deidara had been basically been raised in this palace. And why did he look so much like the queen? Hell, even Itachi didn't look this much like Mikoto. Something very strange was going on, Deidara notes. He was sure of it.

He might only be fifty-two, but the aspiring Court Mage knew that much. "Maybe I can help you find it." That and Deidara would figure out what this child was up to.

Sasuke eyes the older elf curiously for a moment, before returning his eyes to the books. "Preferably, a compendium of myths and legends found in Thiral, or ethnographic research concerning the traditions and customs here."

That was quite a mouthful. Maybe, he'd misjudged his age or something. "Alright. Veni, Myths, legends, and culture." Three books come flying into his hands as if by magic. "Of course, these are just beginner versions. I didn't want to summon all the books that fell under those categories." He'd never be able to understand them or read them all anyway. Yeah?

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. "You practice magic." It was what Itachi had done, sort of. And it also explained why this place was so disorganized. Itachi had mentioned that mages studied here, so if they were constantly summoning books, and putting them back wherever they liked, it was no wonder he couldn't find anything.

"Well yes." Odd kid. Why was he so shocked about magic? "So do most elves to some extent or another. Though I'm going to be a mage. Most elves don't achieve that level." Mages were an elite group within an already elite society, and the Court Mages were the highest of those elites. The best of the best as far as magic was concerned.

"Oh, I see." Like Itachi, then. Sasuke reaches for one of the books, flipping through the first few pages, memorizing a few bits and pieces, but finding nothing of note in the book on culture. "You said that this was for beginners?"

"Yes, you're...hmm about twenty summers?" He tilts his head. "That about right?"

Sasuke twitches, closing the book. "Almost sixteen. I'll be sixteen at the height of summer." The books was fine, but Shisui had already told him a lot of what was covered already. And then, of course, there was his brother, who'd told him plenty while he was bedridden for two weeks. "Is there anything more…complete than this? It covers topics that I've already been told about." That, and it was pitifully tiny, he'd be done with it in an hour.

"Well that's for someone thirty summers or under." Maybe, he was a bit advanced for his age. "Veni intermediate cultural book." Another, thicker book comes sailing into his hands. "This is for those over thirty, but under fifty."

Okay, that one looked a lot better, but Sasuke was a little confused, nonetheless. "Why are they put into age categories?" The language in the last book had been very…simple, to put it mildly. "What age are children usually taught to read here?"

"Well it varies. Usually around five. Though books are divided into age categories as a general guide to both difficulty and age appropriate topics. Yeah?" He smiles and points to the back. "Though you can take anything you like from the front room. It's the back that has the spells to keep the kiddies out."

The back? Sasuke glances in the direction of the blond's thumb. "What's back there?"

"Mostly the more...graphic stuff." The erotic and gory kind of stuff. "Nothing you have to worry about for awhile."

"Right." Whatever, Sasuke was here for the academic stuff, not the restricted stuff. "Doesn't matter, I've probably read worse." He reaches for the new book, flicking to the index, and finding some things that hadn't been covered in his conversations with Shisui and Itachi. "Well, I guess this is okay to start with. I can move on to the bigger books this afternoon." Then he pulls out the huge atlas and complicated geography books from the bag he'd had in his room. "Where should I put these, then?"

"Eh just put them wherever. Most people can summon books and if they can't, they can always ask a bookkeeper to do it for them." Deidara smirks. Damn this kid must have been a wild elf or something. He really didn't seem to know anything about the library.

Alright, Sasuke made a mental note to find a bookkeeper later. "I guess you're here often, then. I've never been in the library before, I've just had books brought to me."

That would explain his confusion. "Yes. I'm studying to become a mage." He smirks smugly at that thought. He'd be the most powerful mage that there ever was. "So books come with the territory. Yeah?"

"I guess." But it wasn't Sasuke's primary interest. "The only magic I've really seen so far involved Itachi and his hunting party dropping a nightspawn on top of me, and then levitating it off." And whatever magic the healers used on him, but he hadn't been conscious then. "Well, and Itachi turning into a crow when I didn't believe him about the magic thing."

"Itachi knows his stuff, but I'm going to be even better." Deidara grins at the the thought, then frowns. "How do you know the prince anyway?"

"How could I not, after he kept me locked in his room for two weeks…" Sasuke rolls his eyes irritably. "They've all been treating me like a glass doll ever since I got flattened by the nightspawn." Okay, now this book WAS more helpful than the first. And the language in it felt less like it was meant for grade-schoolers.

"The prince has been treating you personally?" What made this boy so special? "Never seen you before. Are you a member of the Royal Family or nobility?" He should have recognized the boy, if he was. Itachi had never played nursemaid before. So what was so special about this one?

Sasuke freezes, taken aback at the question. Then again, maybe he should have expected this. After all, until now, he hadn't met someone outside the clan, the healers, or a select few of the palace staff. "Yeah, he…well, he kind of dropped a nightspawn on top of me when he found me in the forest, so I guess he just feels responsible for me. I wasn't even allowed to leave his bed for the first couple of days. And I only just got my own room yesterday." He deliberately dodges the status question, since the announcement regarding that wouldn't be happening for a while, yet.

"I see." So he was just a stray that Itachi felt guilty about? Still, that was troubling. "Well you got lucky then." He was just a kid who could read well. Deidara was still way more powerful than Sasuke. So why had Itachi noticed him and not Deidara?

The young prince stares at the blond flatly. "I guess, but he still dropped a nightspawn on half my body." At least the luxurious bath mostly made up for that. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Deidara." He smirks at him arrogantly. "No need to worry about remembering it, you'll be hearing it all over the place soon enough. Most people would gladly have a nightspawn dropped on them to gain that kind of favor."

"Favor?" Sasuke wrinkles his nose at the thought. "I'm not looking for favors, Deidara, so if you'd rather have a nightspawn dropped on you, then be my guest. I wasn't even planning on staying in the palace." At least not until just recently.

"You're still young." Idiot. He had no idea how lucky he was. "Meaning they like you. Such things can never hurt a person."

So he said, but Sasuke wasn't an idiot, he knew what that gleam in Deidara's eye meant. "I'm not here to try and get anything out of anyone, or get a leg up. And I know that they like me. If they didn't, I would have left already."

"Back to the wild?" That would explain the nightspawn and why this elf was so odd. "Anyway, good luck with your reading. I have my own studying to do. Yeah?"

"Right." Sasuke eyes the blond cautiously, he reminded Sasuke of one of those stuck-up rich kids at Konoha Middle School. Wow, it had been a while since Sasuke had spared that place a second thought. "Thanks for the help. Normally, I would ask Itachi for books, but he's busy today, and Shisui doesn't seem very academically inclined."

"Shisui is actually rather intelligent, it's just he'd rather play with swords than read." Probably the wild elf in him. "And well, we all know that Prince Itachi is busy." Too busy to teach the likes of him, apparently, but he would pity this street urchin. Deidara didn't understand why.

"I never said Shisui wasn't intelligent. He's the one who got me started on these topics. Itachi is the one who teaches me archery and swordplay." Ironic as it may have seemed. But Sasuke wasn't going to question it. "Though I guess it's a relief that people want to talk to him more than me. I'm not interested in politics."

"Ah well it's not everyone's game." Deidara nods knowledgeably. Kid wasn't really a threat. He was just way too lucky, but the blond would have to make sure he never became a threat later.

"Yeah." Sasuke snaps the book shut, and picks up the other two, along with the geography books. "Anyway, thanks for your help. I'll leave the other books where a bookkeeper can find them. Goodbye, Deidara."

"Wait. What's your name?" Deidara had to know this child's name.

Sasuke looks back over his shoulder, hesitating a moment. "Sasuke. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." That was really weird to say, but not inaccurate. After all, he had just been adopted by the king and queen.

He blinks at his last name. "How is that possible?" He would have known if they had another child. Surely. Or was he the child of another member of the clan?

The prince sighs, turning away and hefting his bag over his shoulder. It wasn't a secret, really. Or it wasn't going to be much longer. "I was adopted. Two days ago." As impossible as it seemed. "I'm now Itachi's little brother." And with that, he disappears around the corner of the bookshelf, back towards the front of the library.

"Unbelievable!" This upstart shows up out of nowhere and gets adopted by the king and queen just like that. "That's just...it defies the laws of logic."

He'd just have to scare him off. If the king and queen were willing to adopt him, maybe they'd take Deidara in after Sasuke was gone. That sounded like a fine idea to him. He'd best get started before the fool actually learned how to use magic.

* * *

As expected, Sasuke found his new cousin wandering the halls on the way back to his room. Shisui seemed to like doing that when he wasn't off hunting. The man just couldn't sit still. For that matter, Sasuke had a hard time of it, himself. "Hi, Shisui." Maybe that wild elf theory really did have something to it. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh just stretching my legs." He smiles at Sasuke. "What about you?" Goodness only knows what his adorable cousin was getting up to.

Sasuke lifts the bag of books from his shoulder. "Trip to the library. I thought I'd get some books so I could learn more about the culture here, and the myths and legends you told me about."

"Ah good call." Shisui nods approvingly. "I know it probably all feels overwhelming now, but you'll catch on fast."

"So Itachi tells me." He just felt like there was so much for him to learn. And he was going to be introduced to the court soon, though Itachi and the king and queen were probably trying to figure out when. Before then, he wanted to learn as much as he possibly could, so that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of the public. "I just wish that people would stop underestimating my abilities. Especially when it comes to reading. I can read the big books well enough. I don't need to be handed the beginner stuff that feels like it was written for a kindergartner."

Shisui chuckles and ruffles his hair. "Well you have to understand sixteen summers to us is a lot younger than it is to humans. People will learn soon enough not to underestimate you."

"Yeah…" Sasuke sighs, batting his cousin's hand away from his already messy hair. "I just wish that Deidara guy would have gotten me what I wanted, instead of the beginner versions." He'd be done with these by evening, and need to go back to the library in the morning.

"Well I'm sure we can find you something more challenging." Shisui shakes his head. "Besides better to start off small and realize you need a more advanced book than to bite off more than you can chew and get frustrated."

"I guess…" But Sasuke's frustration was with how slowly he was learning. The only thing that seemed to be going quickly was learning the language. Everything else…well, it was slow going. There was just so much that Sasuke doubted he'd ever be able to learn everything he needed to know. Then, an idea occurs to him. "Alright, then why don't you come and fill in the blanks for me." His cousin knew a lot, even if books weren't his thing.

Shisui smiles and nods. "I'd be happy to answer whatever questions you have." He pauses. "Except about girls, the queen and king would probably kill me for that."

Now THAT has Sasuke rolling his eyes. "Kakashi already explained more than enough of that when I was thirteen." And while it had, of course, been useful information to know, it was rather traumatic for a thirteen year-old to learn.

"Ah I see. Don't let your parents know that just yet." Shisui throws his head back in a laugh at imagining Sasuke hearing all about such things. "They'd probably be fairly scandalized."

"I'm sure they would be." But despite what they thought, Sasuke wasn't a kid. "Anyway, that's not the kind of thing I want to hear about." He extracts the book on culture from his bag. "You probably know more about wild elves than I do, so I wanted to hear about the differences between wild elves and city elves, and the traditions and customs they both have."

He smiles and nods at that. "I can definitely manage that." Shisui probably was considered something of an expert on the topic, actually.

Sasuke smiles, motioning towards the inner garden. "Come on, I doubt that you want to sit around inside." He didn't really want to sit around inside either, if truth be told. "We can sit next to the fountain." He'd been there once, and liked it well enough. Apparently, the queen did too, but she was busy, so it would be vacant today.

"Alright." Shisui nods and heads off with his cousin. "It must be strange for you, living here and knowing so little about this place." A jarring transition to say the least. "You're learning quickly though."

"Yeah, I try." Sasuke had always been good at learning, even if he'd rather learn faster than he already did. "It's at times like this, when I really wish I could clone myself, so that I could go through the material two or three times faster." Maybe then, he'd actually get through half the library before he eventually died of old age. …that was a weird thing to think about, when he was still coming to terms with his life expectancy quintupling.

"Well you know that you can clone yourself, if you have enough magic." Shisui smiles at him. "There are spells for that, though it's considered pretty advanced."

Except…Sasuke didn't have magic, so the point was moot, in his opinion. "Good to know, I guess." So, his recourse was to memorize as much material as possible, and then ask someone older for elaborations. "I probably should have asked this earlier, but is there anything that I REALLY shouldn't do, now that I'm…" Royalty? Yeah, that was still going to take a lot of getting used to. It still felt like Sasuke was in a dream. And now…he was finding that if it was, he'd rather stay asleep.

"I wouldn't recommend siring an illegitimate child or insulting other royals or nobles to their faces, but other than that...nothing in particular comes to mind." He pauses. "You'll also want to avoid Aladel."

"Right…" Well, Sasuke didn't think he'd be siring any illegitimate children anytime soon. Insulting other royals or the nobles…he wasn't planning on it, but sometimes, people were really stupid. And…he had a bad habit of biting off more than he could chew at times. "What if someone else insults me first?"

"Well then you have the right to defend yourself of course." He pauses and adds. "Though the wiser course of action would be to involve Itachi, one of your parents, myself, or to sick Jugo on them. I am fond of the latter option." He chuckles remembering some instances of Jugo losing control. "Most of the time, he's gentle as a lamb, but he can turn into a real wolf when provoked."

"Also good to know." Though Sasuke doubted he'd be sending one of the palace guards after someone. Jugo had better things to do than trail after Sasuke all day. But if someone picked a fight with him, it was good to know that he could defend himself if he felt that he had to. "And if it's Suigetsu, I can just punch him in the face again?"

"Well I think most people will make an exception for Suigetsu." Shisui tries his best not to laugh. "He is Suigetsu."

Sasuke smirks. "I can see why." The elf was irritating, at best. And it had been rather satisfying to land one right in the middle of that annoying face of his. "Anyway…so about those stories you were telling me, about elves and the stars…" Sasuke had read a little more about that in the other book. "Supposedly…that's where we go when we die, right?" It sounded nice, too nice, but Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if…maybe it was true, and maybe…despite his foreign heritage, he might not be exempt from something like that.

"That's what most people in Thiral believe." Shisui nods in confirmation. Who could really say for sure? "Though other kingdoms, tend to have different beliefs. I personally am inclined to believe it. Look how many stars there are. It's possible."

"That's true." Sasuke had seen enough of the night sky to note that you could see far more stars in Avalon's sky, than you could back on earth. It was like a sparkling sheet laid across all of the darkness. "So, when you say something like 'May the stars watch over you', you're invoking some kind of…divine protection, or something?" Didn't they also believe that the gods lived up there, too?

Shisui pauses as he considers that the best way to answer that. "That's one interpretation. Though most people use it more informally as a way of saying good luck these days." Though that interpretation did range a bit, particularly amongst the older elves.

"I see." Sasuke nods slowly. "Yes, they have sayings like that back where I came from." Sayings that originally had meant more, but had been adopted into modern times as casual well-wishes. "What about the forehead thing? Itachi likes poking my forehead, and the que-uh…Mother, she likes kissing it."

"Well the forehead thing is more like a family quirk than anything else." Shisui flashes him a warm smile. "Though Thiral elves tend to be more affectionate than the average elf as a whole."

"More affectionate, huh?" Well, that certainly explained why the queen liked touching him so much. "Why?" What made Thiral's elves so special in that regard?

"I'm not really sure why." Shisui had no idea, really. "Just cultural, I suppose. For us it's very normal."

"Oh." Sasuke hums softly as he spots the fountain, and picks himself out a place to sit. "What about the whole children thing?" He understood that elves didn't have children often, though with their long lifespans, he didn't see how that was a problem. Still… "Where I was, most people didn't give a damn about what happened to kids like me."

"That's partially because our fertility rates are low." Shisui couldn't help, but feel sad at Sasuke's reaction to their parenting. He sounded so shocked. "When it usually takes at least a century to get pregnant, it makes even one special. It's also cultural, but all elves are very much focused on children to varying degrees. If you think we gush, you should see wild elves."

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Wild elves gush even more?" The concept was…utterly foreign, really.

"Oh yeah. They go bonkers for kids." Shisui nods at him. Really, really bonkers. "They have the same fertility rates we do, but they live considerably more dangerous lifestyles." So he was sure Sasuke could do the math.

Oh, yeah, Sasuke could see why they would want kids, if they were more prone to dying young. "…Can you tell me about them?" The more that he heard about wild elves, the more Sasuke found himself wanting to hear about them.

"Sure. Did you have something in particular that you were curious about?" Shisui could see another incoming round of…what had Sasuke called it, Twenty Questions?

Something in particular? Not really, since Sasuke just wanted to know as much as he possibly could. But he could start with a practical one. "Do wild elves wear furs in the winter?" For that matter, did city elves? Sasuke had arrived near the start of spring, so he hadn't seen any particularly heavy clothes around.

"Furs are rather common in the winter." An unexpected, but practical question. "They do seem to enjoy wearing them too."

Sasuke nods, images already popping up in his head. "They do a lot more hunting than city elves, I take it?" It would explain why allegedly, one of the greatest hunters in the clan was the one who was half wild elf.

"Well yes, they do live in the wild." Shisui nods. "We have farms and they generally don't. They're more hunters and gatherers than anything."

Okay, that didn't sound bad at all. Which is why Sasuke was at a bit of a loss for why the city elves were apparently rather skittish about wild elves. "So why is there such a divide between people who live inside the city, and people who don't? I doubt the wild elves are going around doing blood sacrifices." If they were, Sasuke was pretty sure his cousin would have mentioned that already.

"Our cultures are just rather different." Shisui pauses and shakes his head. "Plus there are many wild tribes and they are only loosely, if all affiliated with each other. So there is quite a bit of variation from one tribe to the next. So it's hard to tell exactly what you're dealing with sometimes."

Sasuke blinks slowly. "And does anyone ever bother to find out?" That seemed like a kind of big gap in the logic, there. "Is there a compendium of the wild tribes, and their beliefs, rituals, and traditions?" Because that seemed like a pretty useful book to have lying around.

"There are several books on the subject. Some more thorough than others." Shisui nods. "It's mostly tradition and skittishness than real hostilities, though you do get some elves who are really prejudiced against them."

"Which means that they probably don't like you very much." An unpleasant feeling settles into Sasuke's stomach. He didn't like to think that there would be people who didn't like his bubbly, friendly cousin.

Shisui merely shrugs at that. "There are a few who are less than pleasantly disposed towards me, but they know my skill with a bow and generally are not foolish enough to say such things to my face, let alone the queen's."

"Yeah, I bet." Hm…maybe he could get Shisui to give him a few pointers about shooting arrows later. Sasuke chuckles quietly. "Maybe we could use them as target practice. With dull arrows, of course."

"Yes, of course." The other elf laughs at the thought of this. It wasn't something that he hadn't considered in the past, truth be told. "Well was there anything else you were curious about?"

Sasuke's laughter grows in volume, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Ready to play Twenty Questions again?"

That did seem to be Sasuke's favorite game. "Of course." Though Shisui didn't mind indulging him. "It does seem to be our preferred method of bonding. Go ahead and ask whatever you like."

A smirk extends across the young prince's face. The game…was on.


	9. Chapter 9

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

It took a few days for Sasuke to notice, but there was a surprising lack of servants around. Not that it bothered him at all, after all, he didn't need any help dressing himself. It just seemed odd that such a large family would only have servants around to cook, and do a little cleaning.

When he'd been in Itachi's room, there was often a servant or healer around, if Itachi himself wasn't there. But he was beginning to suspect that had more to do with the fact that he'd been injured, and needed attention. Now, it seemed that an independence and self-reliance was being fostered. Which Sasuke rather liked, he wanted to be able to take care of himself.

Though it had definitely been helpful to have Shisui point him to his own closet. Somehow, whoever 'designed' this place, had added hidden, unobtrusive closets in the walls. Sasuke was fine with that too, once he found out where it was. That part had been annoying, to say the least. The clothes, well, obviously it had been the queen who picked those out, maybe with some help from Shisui. Because everything was either luxurious or practical, sometimes both.

That's why he liked the dark, soft leather clothes best. Comfortable, but perfect for more strenuous exercise. And with all of the buckles, they were easily removed if he got too hot. Training clothes. Figuring out how to braid his own hair, however, was challenging. But he was pretty sure he was getting it, even if the results were still a little messy. He would figure the silver chains out later.

As he examines himself in an enormous, eight foot tall mirror, a gentle knocking comes from the door. He blinks, turning to look at the door. "Come in?" He wondered who would be visiting him this early in the morning. If it was Shisui or Itachi, they would have either waltzed in or announced themselves and then waltzed in.

A very large elf that Sasuke had met once before comes through the door. "Good morning, Sasuke." Should he still call him just Sasuke or should he call him Prince Sasuke? Jugo wasn't sure. The elf did seem rather skittish about titles.

"Oh, good morning." Sasuke recognized this elf. "Jugo, right?" He was the one who'd come with the annoying one, Suigetsu. "Am I needed for something?" There were messengers around the palace who did that sort of thing, summoning various people for various purposes.

"Oh it's more the reverse." He smiles at him. "Yes, I'm Jugo. You have a good memory. I'm now your personal guard."

"My personal…" Now THAT was a surprise. Of course, Sasuke knew that there were palace guards, but he hadn't ever seen one hanging around Itachi, so he assumed that bodyguards weren't a thing here. Apparently, he was wrong. That, or whoever watched over Itachi was frighteningly discreet. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Well I am essentially to act as your shield." He smiles at Sasuke. "To keep you safe at all times, though I will respect your privacy while bathing and when you wish to correspond with close friends or family members in private."

"I see." So Sasuke was basically Jugo's twenty-four hours a day job. He felt like he should apologize for it, except that he was fairly certain that it was the king himself who had chosen to assign Jugo here. Which meant that there was no point in contesting it. "Thank you. And…maybe we'll be friends?" There didn't seem to be extremely rigid social divides here, so maybe befriending his bodyguard wouldn't be a problem.

Jugo smiles at him. "I'd like that, Sasuke." He seemed to prefer being addressed without his title.

Alright, well, if Jugo was assigned to be his guard, and protect him, then he'd probably go along with whatever Sasuke wanted to do, as long as it wasn't life-threatening. Or at least not terribly so. "I don't suppose…you're any good with animals?"

"I'm very good with animals." The giant giant nods. "I'm almost as good with them as Suigetsu is at getting into trouble." His eyes dance with mischief at the observation.

"Really?" That was great news! Well, except about Suigetsu. That could be a problem. "I'm still learning how to ride a unicorn, so it would be good to have someone there who's good with animals, just in case." Because though he didn't want to admit it, Sasuke was still a bit skittish around them.

He nods in understanding. "There are special saddles or undergarments that a beginner can wear to ease the pain of learning how to ride."

Yeah, Sasuke knew, he was already wearing the damn jockstrap. That's another reason he liked the dark leather clothes. They hid that little problem. "Good to know about the saddle…will it hurt the unicorn at all?"

"No. Unicorns are used to it." Jugo shakes his head.

"Good." He didn't want to hurt them, if he could help it. "Is your friend likely to show up at any point?" Because, if so, Sasuke was going to need to steel himself ahead of time, or he was going to end up punching the idiot in the nose again as soon as the moron opened his mouth.

"He'll probably try from time to time." Jugo smiles at him. "Though I do hope he's learned his lesson by now." If not, there was simply no hope for the elf.

"Wonderful…" In that case, Sasuke was going to have to practice constant vigilance, and constant patience as well. Ugh… "If you want to protect me, you're probably going to have to make sure to keep him from doing something stupid, because he'd make me do something stupid too."

It took all Jugo's self-control not to laugh at that. "I shall try my best, but I am an elf…not a god." He couldn't help it though. He laughs. "Keeping Suigetsu from doing something stupid takes nothing short of an act of divine intervention at times."

Divine intervention. The stars had to be ignoring him if Suigetsu managed to screw with him again. "Right, because the stars are watching over him as well." Sasuke snorts as he tosses a bag over his shoulder, filled with bandages and other supplies, just in case. Maybe he should bring a helmet, too. Yeah, that was sounding like a good idea.

* * *

"So, Shisui gave me an overview on some of the things that people believe here. But maybe you could clarify a few things for me." Sasuke glances down as he trots along on the unicorn. "So in Thiral, it's generally believed that when you die, you become a star?"

"Well it varies sometimes by region, but we believe that when you die you join the stars. Which is why the Uchiha created the tradition of giving a piece of the night sky to one's intended." Jugo smiles at the thought.

That definitely explained what Shisui had told him, and gave a little more detail on it. "Alright, so…" Sasuke frowns as he gently urges his unicorn forward, a pure white mare that Itachi had said was an excellent training unicorn for beginners. "What are the stars seen as, exactly?" Gods? Ancestors? Both? Portals to other worlds? Or just straight up souls of the dead?

"The stars are seen as our gods and ancestors." Jugo definitely was a believer. "When we die, most of our people believe we'll join them. Though as I said, different places tend to have different beliefs."

Right, so he'd gotten it right on the first two things that sprang to mind, that was good to know. Sasuke makes a mental note to trust his instincts more often. Though clearly, Thiral's culture was more complicated than he first thought. They worked on a dual ancestor worship system, and a polytheistic one. "Remind me to pick up a compendium on the deities later." Best to study up, or he was going to look like an idiot. "Do people here put ink into their skin to decorate themselves here?"

"Well that's usually done for rituals or to signify something important or particular." Jugo pauses as he considers the question. "It's not really something done lightly, but yes we do have that."

Alright, so more things like on Earth. Ritual tattoos were important to some societies. But it was good to know that some things were familiar. "Piercings are far more common, then." Sasuke hadn't yet seen a tattoo on any elves, but perhaps it was more common among the wild elves than the city folk. "And paint on the skin, I would guess. Warpaint or just…some kind of makeup or other special decorations, something temporary, rather than permanent."

"Well some of our women wear makeup, I guess that's war paint in a way. Such things are more common amongst the wild elves." Jugo nods thoughtfully. "We do love earrings, though."

As Sasuke finishes with his third short, slow lap around the track, he gingerly encourages the unicorn to start trotting. "Yeah, that much, I saw." Alright, so there were things here and there that seemed to be common to all places. Body art being one of them. He did take some comfort in finding some things that were familiar, even if he'd never…indulged in them, himself. "What's with the dislike for the wild elves, anyway? People keep mentioning that, but no one really explained it past…people don't like what they don't understand."

"Well it's more a mixed reaction than disliking them." How could he explain this? "There are those that really admire them, those that find the concept of wild elves erotic, some who are scared of them, others hate them, and some are skittish or curious. It really runs the gambit…"

Sasuke knew that he fell into both the first and last categories on that mark, and clearly the king fell into the second, Itachi, well, he was half wild elf to begin with, like Shisui, so clearly, those two fell into the first camp, or another one altogether. "I guess that no matter where you go, someone is going to find whatever reason they can to hate someone else."

"If it wasn't based off where we live, it would be something else." Jugo nods sagely. "Well ever since Queen Mikoto chose King Fugaku, it's been changing faster than expected. I imagine in a couple centuries, they won't seem nearly as exotic."

A couple of centuries…and now, Sasuke had at least five centuries ahead of him. The prediction was well within his lifetime. "Well, that's something." He completes another set of three laps, trotting, before coaxing the unicorn into a steady canter. This is about where he got last time, before nearly falling off. "Wait, what do you mean since Mother chose Father?"

"Well…I think that's something they'd prefer to tell you themselves." Jugo chuckles. "Let's just say the queen is a woman who knows what she wants."

"Right…" Okay, those were implications that Sasuke really didn't need to think about while he was trying to focus on retaining his rhythm into the canter. "I'm sorry I asked." Really…very sorry. "So, there's the gods and the ancestors…is there anything else that I should know so that I don't end up making a fool of myself?" Because the last thing he needed was to do something stupid in front of the royal court when his official introduction finally took place.

"Well we're in Thiral, but there are other kingdoms." He sighs as though something was bothering him. "One of which…isn't particularly fond of us and vice versa."

Shit. "I probably should have known that." He goes over the names of the other kingdoms in his head. "To the south…there's Elurin, Miria and Olecia are to the north, and to the east is…Aladel." Though there was still a lot of Avalon that he had yet to study. But he'd at least grasped a basic understanding of the five elven kingdoms that made up this part of this continent.

"I'm impressed that you already know their names." He smiles at the cantering prince. "Well just to let you know, it's Aladel that has the most issues with us. They're a very…well they are rather full of themselves at times."

And, knowing Sasuke's luck, Jugo was probably understating it in order to make sure that he didn't panic. "…Not very fond of us is an understatement, isn't it?"

"Well I was trying to be tactful." Jugo shakes his head. "If you want the uncensored version, go ask Suigetsu."

For a moment, Sasuke was tempted to do just that. "Maybe I will." And if that moron said anything stupid, well…he knew ways of fixing that. "I don't need things censored for me. I might be young to you, but I've probably seen things just as bad where I come from." His hands clench the reins a little harder, and he forces himself not to tug on the unicorn as he readjusts his balance and leans forward into the canter.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong impression of us is all." He smiles at him. "Though if you manage to get through a conversation without punching him, I'll be impressed."

"I do have SOME self-control." More than Suigetsu did, at any rate. Though Sasuke was becoming less focused on Suigetsu and the situation with Aladel, and more focused on the fact that he was losing his rhythm again. And with every step the unicorn took, he felt closer and closer to falling off. Slight panic wells up inside him. "Uh, stop? Please stop!?"

The unicorn slows and eventually stops. "Unicorns are very intelligent animals." Jugo nods approvingly. "Especially, when they've been trained by our stable-hands."

"Ah…good." Well, if he could just tell the unicorn to stop, and give it other verbal commands, it would definitely help him avoid falling off. Still, Sasuke slips out of the saddle, landing unsteadily on the ground. Despite the…special training tools, his thighs had still gone fairly numb, and he wobbles a little. "That's going to take a while to get used to." Not to mention, then learning how to shoot a bow from horseback.

"You'll get used to it." Jugo nods at him reassuringly. "You're doing much better than most when they first try." Had to be a bit unsettling though. Some people made riding unicorns look so easy, but it was a skill that usually took awhile to master.

"Well, Itachi gave me a few lessons already, but…I never used to ride horses or anything, so it's really new to me." And it was one of those things that, like archery and swordplay, Sasuke had to work at mastering, instead of just being able to memorize information on a page. "Hey…is there anything to do outside the palace?" So far, that was all Sasuke had actually seen of this place. It was hard to see anything through the trees from the roof of the library, but he was pretty sure that there was some sort of…well, at least a village outside the palace.

"Well there is the city and there are villages scattered throughout the forest." Jugo nods at him. "The palace is the heart of our kingdom, of course."

There was a whole city just outside the palace? Sasuke's eyes widen, an excited light dancing through them. "Could you show me?" He'd been confined to the palace for two weeks while he healed, and then had been kept here through other activities since then. But a chance to go outside and actually see the world he'd been dropped into…he had to take it.

"Well of course, you are a prince now." Jugo nods at him as if that was obvious. "For the most part, that means you're free to do what you like unless the king and queen forbid it. Would you like to prepare provisions for a day out or did you just wish for a short excursion?"

His guardian, for that was essentially what Jugo was, was suggesting that they could spend the whole day out in the city? "Supplies for a day out would probably be best." After all, Sasuke was sure that there would be a lot to see. Probably more than he could see, even if he went out every day for the next two weeks.

"Alright. Come." He smiles at Sasuke. "We'll pack a lunch and a few other things."

"Okay." Sasuke pats the unicorn on the snout, before following Jugo off, trying not to show outwardly just how excited he was.

Jugo leads him into the kitchen. "The prince wishes to explore our capital city." The gentle giant smiles at a cook. "Could you prepare us a simple lunch to take with us? Something that you can throw together quickly?"

"Of course, and the bread has just emerged from the oven." The large, bulky cook, as tall as Jugo himself, grasps a large handle embedded in the nearest counter, withdrawing a huge, wickedly sharp knife. He eyes the young prince curiously as he uses an equally large paddle to remove a fresh loaf of bread from a resting cupboard, meant to keep the loaves fresh and hot. "You boys take care out there, word is that the Uzumaki are passing through Sindaron this day." He brings the knife down on the loaf, slicing it in half with utmost precision, before proceeding to do it again to the next loaf.

"The Uzumaki?" Sasuke frowns at the name. At least, he thought it was a name. "What is, or are, the Uzumaki?"

"They're a royal family amongst one of the wild elf tribes." Jugo supplies helpfully. "The wild elves don't really have a kingdom. They're divided into various tribes and each tribe has a royal family. The Uzumaki are one such family."

"Oh." So there were wild elves in the city, then. Suddenly, having a day out was looking even more appealing. "Can we go see them?" Seeing wild elves outside of his new family was an appealing and exciting prospect.

"Well the Uzumakis are considered one of the friendlier tribes. Probably because of your mother's heritage." That and they wouldn't be allowed in the city, if they weren't. "So perhaps, we'll run into them."

"Okay." Well, as long as there was a chance, Sasuke was happy. He glances at the cook, who was putting together quite the array of sandwiches for them, some of the ingredients looking absolutely foreign, but extremely colorful. Those looked good…

The cook pulls out a small pack, placing the sandwiches carefully inside after cutting them in halves. "There you are." He buckles up the satchel, handing it to Jugo. "Be sure to enjoy yourselves today."

"We will." Jugo smiles at him. "Thank you." Before glancing at Sasuke. "Are you ready, My Prince? We could travel in a carriage, if you don't feel like riding."

Ugh…riding again? Still, Sasuke would rather not give it away immediately that he was the newly adopted prince. "We can ride. Or maybe walk? It would take a while to walk the whole city, but we'd see more, right?" Though he was pretty sure that covering an entire city by foot would take at least the next week.

"If you prefer walking to the carriage, I don't mind." Jugo nods at him. "I wouldn't be a very good guard, if a simple walk wore me out."

"Then it's a plan." Sasuke smiles brightly. But…that said… "Where do we go first?" He knew next to nothing about the city. It hadn't yet come up in any of the geography texts he'd read. An oversight, on his part. He should have made sure that he learned about his immediate surroundings, before concerning himself with the rest of the world.

"Oh I thought we would just wander wherever our whims take us." It was probably the best way for the other elf to learn.

So they were just going to wander, then? "Alright." Sasuke could do that. He could also remember the way out of the kitchen and back towards the stables, and from there, to the courtyard. Well, maybe lawn was a better word for it, since it was covered from corner to corner in grass.

It was not long before the gates stood ahead of them. Sasuke had seen them several times, of course, but he had been unconscious the first time he came in them, and it would be his first time going out since arriving. "Well, no point in just waiting around here." He bites his lip for a moment, before steeling himself and striding towards the arching roots that made up the entrance to the palace grounds.

Jugo nods approvingly. "That's the spirit. Remember, you're a prince now." That meant people were going to stare.

Right, and there was that. "It doesn't mean that I have to act like one and make people notice me." Sasuke wasn't looking for the eyes of the whole city to be on him. "Besides, my formal introduction hasn't been made yet, so most people aren't going to know right off the bat." And he would prefer to keep it that way as long as possible.

Beyond the gate lay a twisting, twirling city grown right out of the forest. The giant tree that made up the palace seemed to be the epicenter, with the rest of the city fanning out in rings around it. Lanterns hung in the streets, unlit, now that the sun's light filtered through the leafy canopy hundreds of feet above their heads. It was a magnificent sight, architecture made from nature itself, elves and the forest living together in harmony. Sasuke had never seen anything like it before.

"If you wish to travel like any other elf, we can do that." Jugo leads him into the city. "Whatever catches your attention, we can explore."

What DIDN'T catch Sasuke's attention? Everything was so colorful and vivid "I…don't really know where to start."

"Well you seem to like swords well enough. I can take you to one of the weapons shops, if you like." Jugo smiles at him.

"Really?" Sasuke almost had to remind himself that, in a world where young children were allowed to practice swordplay, of course they would have weapon shops. "I'd love to see one. Are there any nearby?"

"The city has probably half a dozen of them, maybe more." Jugo nods with certainty. "Though there is one just a short walk from here."

Well, maybe some…window shopping wouldn't hurt. "Alright, let's go. Lead the way." He'd never really shopped before, and when he did, it usually involved carrying a lot of heavy things that someone else had bought. Like clothes, or shoes, or food…

* * *

Deidara was going to get to the bottom of this. "I can't believe they took in some stray brat." Surely, the Royal Family could do better than that! Sasuke clearly didn't know how good he had it. The boy didn't understand anything about their ways, but Deidara did.

"I'll just ask Itachi himself." Which should be easily enough. "He'll likely be in the library." That was after all, where the prince spent most of his time. Itachi was studying to be a mage, the same as him.

Itachi, for only the seventh time in the past month, was in his usual haunt on the sixth floor, reserved for mages, and those studying to join them. The past few weeks had been rather busy, tending to and training Sasuke. But now that his little brother was up and about, and becoming more independent, he could spare a few hours to pursue his own interests.

He looks around the library for a moment or two. "One could fit several houses in here." Unfortunately, he couldn't summon Itachi in the same manner he could books. That would just be too convenient.

Within moments, several books peel themselves from the shelves, floating lazily up the stairs towards the sixth floor's intensive magic training area. Books on advanced spellcasting and elemental manipulation.

"Looks like I found him." Deidara chuckles to himself as he follows the books. "I should have known that you would be practicing the advanced stuff."

Itachi glances at the blond who wandered in, following his books. A blond who was on the sixth floor…right, he was one of the newly of age elves who were studying to join the court mages. "Yes…there are still many disciplines to learn and master. I presume that you are here to do the same?"

"Of course." Deidara beams at him. "I confess myself rather curious about something, but it doesn't pertain to magic exactly...perhaps, you could be kind enough to enlighten me? My Prince?"

"I will do my best." Itachi could hardly claim to be all knowing, but generally speaking, if another had a question, he could find some sort of answer for them. Or at a minimum, a recommendation regarding where to look. "Do you have a question regarding a certain branch of magic?"

"No." He shakes his head. "It may not be my place, but there is a boy who is staying at the palace and he looks a great deal like the queen." He'd play this off casually. "I was wondering, if you knew about him. He claims you saved him from a nightspawn."

Itachi raises a curious eyebrow. "And just where did you meet this boy?" He hadn't thought that Sasuke would cross paths with many aspiring mages. His little brother was more interested in practical things, like hunting and geography. Well, and wild elves, according to Shisui.

"In the library." Perhaps, some flattery would go a long way. "He does seem rather advanced for his age. Seemed to find most of my recommendations a bit below his current level."

The eyebrow rises a little higher. "Sasuke came to the library?" Ah, perhaps it had been while he was preoccupied with arrangements for the introduction. "Yes, he is very bright for his age. He is capable of learning to read and write in another language in less than half a moon cycle." And of that, Itachi was very proud. Astounded, but proud. "I would imagine that he would grow frustrated with the simplicity of the books meant for children."

"He's sixteen summers and learned a language that quickly?" Hmm. So he was naive, but a genius. Interesting. "That's a feat not many could manage."

"Indeed, though I suppose I should be relieved that you met him inside the library, rather than on top of it." Itachi doubted he would avoid an attack to the heart, if he were to find that Sasuke had climbed onto the roof AGAIN. "I suppose he simply grew impatient and could not stand to sit on his thumbs until I returned with more books for him."

That was common for children though, Deidara knew. "Ah well it's only to be expected." The other man hadn't confirmed an adoption yet though and the blonde was reluctant just to ask point blank. That would seem rather disrespectful and he was dealing with a prince. "He was on bed rest for awhile, I presume. Probably just went stir crazy."

Itachi chuckles softly. "Yes, I believe that would be why he decided to engage in his studies on the roof, where Father discovered him, or seek lessons in archery and swordplay. He is much like Mother, in that way. Intelligent, yet undoubtedly with the spirit of a wild elf. Extremely reckless however, which made caring for him a rather difficult task."

"Yes, it does appear so. Is he from your mother's tribe perhaps?" That would explain the resemblance.

"He is not, though it would be easy to make the mistake. He resembles Mother far more than even I do." It was rather flabbergasting at first, like looking at a young, male version of the queen. And absolutely adorable, of course. And whenever Itachi said it to the child's face, he grew even more adorable in his irritation.

Deidara nods at that. The resemblance was eerie. "Uncanny, really." Perhaps, someone had cast a spell to make the child look like the queen to generate sympathy?

"Yes…" Uncanny, and yet, Itachi would have it no other way. "In any case, to answer your first question, yes, my little brother's claims regarding the nightspawn and my treating him after bringing him home from the forest are true. After all, I could hardly leave him to die out there." It was simply…wrong.

Brother. So it was true then. "That was kind of you." Though infuriating. This child was either the luckiest elf in the world or this was planned.

Itachi nods. "It was the right thing to do. And he is a sweet child, intelligent and observant." He smirks slightly. "And endlessly amusing." Especially when his forehead was poked. "We make the formal announcement to the court in half a moon cycle."

"I imagine he must be overjoyed." That explained his researching about culture a great deal.

"He is anxious. But, given his history, that is only to be expected." Itachi did hope, though, that Sasuke would grow out of it. Or at the very least learn to put it behind him. "But I'm certain that the court will receive him well. His fortunate resemblance to Mother should help in that."

That was irritating, but Deidara nods. "Yes, I suppose that would be helpful." He had to at least pretend to be happy for the family. To do otherwise would arouse suspicions.

However, if Sasuke was so bored that he came to the library himself, then perhaps it would be a good idea to check on the child. Itachi plucks his books from the air and from the tables, eyeing Deidara carefully. "I will take my leave now. My foolish little brother is likely finding himself yet more trouble to mire himself in."

"Of course." Deidara smiles at Itachi. "Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions. It was most gracious of you."

Itachi nods, sweeping himself gracefully from the room.

Well one thing was obvious. Sasuke would have to go. An outsider should not be a Prince of Thiral. He should. Now, Deidara just had to figure out a way to scare him off.

* * *

Soon after, Jugo leads him into one of the many buildings lining the twisting 'streets'. The floors and walls were made of solid wood, but nearly everything else wasn't. "This shop specializes more in steel, iron, and metal armor as well as swords, spears, daggers, and that sort of thing. It does sell some bows and arrows, but it's not really a specialty shop for that."

Sasuke's eyes go wide as he steps into the shop behind Jugo. "This place is incredible…" Sword racks lined the walls, separated by beautiful, intricately forged shields. Armor pieces of all shapes and sizes adorned carved, wooden mannequins that stood throughout the room. To Sasuke, it was like he'd walked into an old, rich, medieval arms and armor collector's private gallery.

"I'm pleased that you think so." A plump red headed elf chuckles at Sasuke's observation. "I m called Kaito and I own this shop. How may I help you?" While dark hair seemed to be the norm in Thiral, there were certainly some exceptions, it seemed.

Right, Sasuke should have expected that there would be a shopkeeper in here. "Ah…well…my friend, he offered to show me one of the sword shops in the city. I've been learning swordplay, and I suppose…he thought it might be educational?"

He nods at that and smiles. "Well feel free to have a look around and if you see anything you like, let me know." He goes back to polishing a rather long sword. A sword that was nearly as big as Sasuke, actually.

It was so large, it was actually rather terrifying. A five foot sword? Sasuke couldn't imagine anyone, except perhaps Jugo, wielding a sword that size. "Right…" Maybe he could find something a little…smaller to admire? And maybe ask Itachi if he could get a proper sword later? One that was balanced better than those practice swords, and fit his hand properly. "Your pieces are lovely. Where do they come from?"

"Well they come from all over." He beams at him. "Course most are from Thiral smiths, but we get them from all the elvish kingdoms. Even a few from THAT Kingdom. Might not be overly fond of them, but they do make great swords."

"There are some from Aladel?" That was surprising. Then again, perhaps Jugo had been exaggerating the hint of animosity between the two kingdoms.

Kaito nods at that. "A few pieces." He shakes his head at the thought. "Very, very expensive ones. They don't like selling to us."

"Oh, I see." Then maybe it would just be best for Sasuke to try and use this time to figure out what kind of sword would be best for him. He was going to end up with one eventually, otherwise there would be no point in Itachi teaching him how to use one. "Well, they're all very impressive." There was even a wide selection of knives and daggers on display. "…What sort of blade would you recommend for someone my size?"

"Well I do like these daggers." He shows the boy some rather ornate steel daggers with golden hilts. "If you're wanting a sword though, I would recommend this one." A slender, lightweight blade with a golden hilt.

Sasuke eyes the sword with a wide, astonished gaze. "It's beautiful…" It was a little on the shorter side, at least compared to the huge sword that the shopkeeper had been polishing earlier, but Sasuke could only marvel at the thin, almost delicate-looking blade with the gold inlay in the hilt. Single-edged, it flared out near the tip, before tapering to a sharp point. "Where does this one come from?"

"This one was forged in Thiral." He smiles proudly at it. "It's a beauty. Small, lightweight, and great for someone who wants a weapon that will get a fast hit in."

Sasuke eyes the sword carefully, noting an inscription near the base. "…Choza…Akimichi?" He blinks, reading it again. "Is that the name of the smith?"

"Yes, and he's one of the finest smiths in our kingdom." Kaito smiles and Jugo nods in agreement. Apparently, he was well known.

Apparently, he would have to ask Itachi about this smith. Surely his brother would know about the best smiths in the city. Wait… "Does he live in the city?" Maybe Sasuke could pay the smith a visit, himself?

"Yes, he lives in the city." The elf chuckles. "Guess you want to learn from the master himself."

"Something like that." More like Sasuke wanted to see firsthand what sorts of weapons the man could make. But if he picked up a few tips and tricks about blade-making, or blade maintenance, he wasn't going to complain about that. "Jugo, do you know where?"

"He lives towards the center of the city." Jugo nods at the question. "It's a bit of a walk."

"That's alright." Sasuke hadn't expected the man to live just next door. "You did way that we would go wherever whim took us." Well, his whim was finding the smith who created such a beautiful piece.


	10. Chapter 10

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

Jugo leads him into the heart of the city. There were hundreds of elves milling about. "As you can see, it's a pretty busy place." Mostly, they wereselling and buying wears. Some were dancing or singing, apparently to make money. Their style of dress and hairstyles ranged widely, more than Sasuke had ever seen before in his life. The scent of food lingered in the air, coming from the open doorways of shops and standing booths.

As they bob and weave their way through the massive crowd, Jugo points towards their destination. "This is his home." It looked and smelled more like a bakery than a forge.

Stunned nearly speechless by the extravagant displays they'd already passed, Sasuke's eyes widen as his gaze falls on an enormous…house? A manor, maybe? It was extremely large, and grown from several large trees, decorated with a split hourglass-like shape within a larger circle. And it was the most delicious smelling place on this street. "Uh…Jugo? Are you sure that this is a forge?"

"Well their family is rather fond of eating." He chuckles. "I suppose the oven somehow doubles as a forge. I'm not sure how."

"…" Sasuke stares at his guide in amazement. "That's got to be one hell of a powerful oven, then." How did the food not burn to a crisp? "Though…I suppose it makes sense that they would like eating, if they're burning all of their energy as smiths."

"I think magic is involved somehow." Jugo didn't understand it really. "Family trade secret. They never really go into detail about it." He smiles and knocks on the door.

Seconds later, there's indistinct yelling from inside the house, loud footsteps, and a creaking of the door handle as it's thrown open to reveal an elf a taller than Sasuke, and easily twice as wide. Most notably, he had half a loaf of bread in his mouth. "Whazz go'in ahn?"

Sasuke blinks, taking a step back. "Ah…we're looking for Choza Akimichi?"

"Aun?" The brown-haired elf blinks, then rips the bread in half, swallowing what's left in his mouth. "You're here for my father?"

Jugo smiles and nods. "Yes, we're here to speak with your father. Is he available?" They probably should have given more notice, but he was such a friendly elf. Jugo doubted he'd mind all that much.

Chouji nods, turning his had to yell back into the house. "Guests for the old man!"

"Your father is in the forge!" A female voice rings out from somewhere around one of the corners of the hallway.

"Thanks!" Chouji turns back to the two elves just outside. "If you walk around to the back and search for the smoke, you'll find him in a hurry. He pushes out the wall whenever he tends the forge." Then, he stuffs the rest of his bread back into his mouth, ambling back inside the house, leaving the front door wide open and allowing the scent of freshly baked pie to waft outside.

"Come." He smiles at Sasuke and heads towards the smoke. "Ah, it's good to see you again Choza." Even better to smell the pie. Maybe Jugo should buy some. "I brought a friend with me today. He's very interested about your work."

Sasuke steps quietly into the forge, looking around to see a place that looked half like a blacksmith's workshop, and half like a castle kitchen. The man inside, even larger than his son, was surrounded by sparks as he swung a huge hammer. And suddenly, Sasuke understood how an oven could double as a forge. It was the biggest oven he'd ever seen. Solid stone, and ten feet tall, with flames poking out of the coals that lined the bottom, vents inside to circulate air, and metal pins on the sides that could hold racks inside to hold the bread when the door was closed. He'd never seen anything like it. There was a lot of that going on today.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." The smith with the mane of reddish hair grins at him. "As you can see we're split between baking and forging." He was kinda like an elfish Santa in a way. Big and jolly.

"Yes, I see." Clearly. Well, not perfectly clearly, the heat made Sasuke's eyes sting. "I'm Sasuke." Best not to give a family name just yet. "I saw your work in a shop earlier today, and thought it would be nice to meet the smith that seemed to impress Jugo so much."

"Well I'm Choza, it's very nice to meet you." He nods at Jugo. "Known Jugo for a few years now, he prefers specialty swords due to his size. I'm the same way, myself."

"Yeah, I can see why." Neither elf was on the small side, so needing custom blades made sense. "You must be able to swing around quite the monster blade." An instant later, Sasuke feels the urge to smack himself. "I mean monstrously large blade."

Jugo nods in agreement. "You should see his sword. Bigger than you are." To which Choza chuckles heartily.

"Oh, that's good to know." And something that Sasuke sincerely hoped he wouldn't learn firsthand. Even if it wasn't directed at him, the thought of such a large weapon…more than a little intimidating. "So…um…" How to ask this… "I've been learning to use a sword recently, but the practice swords all feel…off when I hold them. They're good pieces, and their balance is incredible, but still…not right." Not in his hand, anyway. "I sort of wondered if…maybe they were just bad matches for me?"

"Well in theory, if you're strong enough to hold the blade anything could work for you." He smiles and nods at that. "Though obviously, customized blades will always work best. And it could be that you're simply sensitive to changes in balance."

"Right…?" Well, Sasuke knew that the balance always felt off, and made the swords feel awkward in his hand, so it was no mystery that the blades weren't quite right for him. "Then what would you suggest"

"Well, taking a look at you…" Choza frowns, tilting his head as he puts down his hammer, placing the red-hot lump of steel back into the forge. "A blade on the shorter side, or longer hunting knives. You look sprightly enough that speed would be no concern. Maybe…the length of your arm, to extend your reach, but easy to wield. Lighter, stronger steel…" His eyes flick around the workshop. "Where could I have put that measuring rod…?"

Itachi chuckles as he strides in and hands him the rod. When he heard that Sasuke had gone out to the city with Jugo, it didn't take a genius to realize sooner or later, he'd want to look at a weapon's shop and he'd likely end up here. "Here you go." He smiles at them. "Are you enjoying your trip?"

Choza eyes the measuring rod, before taking it and bowing to the prince. "Your Highness."

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" What the hell was his brother doing here? Sasuke hadn't…right, the guards who saw them head out would have said something as soon as Itachi asked.

"There's no need to bow." Itachi smiles at Choza. "I figured that I'd join you on your excursion is all." The prince quickly turns his smile on Sasuke.

Sasuke sweatdrops. "Way to basically blow my cover. I hadn't told anyone I was out here." Or rather, he hadn't told anyone out here who he was. "I just…wanted to look at some swords, and see if…there were any that might fit me, or something that might work better in the future…maybe…" Not that he'd brought any money out here with him. He was just looking, after all.

"I wasn't aware that you wanted to go…incognito." Itachi sighs and pokes his forehead. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Though I'm sure that Choza won't tell anyone else of your true identity."

Choza raises an eyebrow at the two. "Your cousin, Your Highness?" Or…actually, the boy looked exactly like the queen, but…that was impossible. "I would suspect he was your brother, but the queen hasn't had another child since yourself, isn't that so?" Or had she hidden a second pregnancy? From the whole kingdom? Unlikely, but…

Itachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Well the cat is out of the bag now anyway." He smiles at Choza. "This is my younger brother, Sasuke. We have just taken him into our family by adopting him." He pauses and adds. "We haven't made the formal announcement to the public yet, so if you could keep this between us until then…I would be very grateful."

"I see, of course." The smith's jolly smile returns. "In that case, come here, child." He motions for Sasuke to step into the clear space in the middle of the workshop.

"Alright?" Sasuke steps cautiously away from his brother and guardian, following Choza through the space between the quenching tank and the anvil. "What for?"

"To find the right blade fit for you." Choza takes his measuring rod, nicked here and there in ways that made no sense to Sasuke, and presses it to Sasuke's arms, and along his shoulders and back. "You're not fully grown, I take it?"

"No." Sasuke expected that he would gain a few more inches, at least, maybe as much as half a foot, if he was very lucky.

"In that case, you'll need something that will fit you now, but that will continue to fit in the years to come." He glances at the elder prince. "What do you think, Your Highness? I assume that he's been learning from you, so what would you say are his most important attributes when holding a sword?" He had theories of his own. The boy was small and light on his feet, speed was likely important to him.

"Well something lightweight." Itachi nods at that. "Obviously, sturdy enough to hold up against the force of another sword hitting it though. Presumably, a much larger sword by someone bigger than him at this age. Speed and agility seem to be his greatest assets at this point, but it's quite possible that brute strength will develop later on. He's not weak now. He just hasn't fully reached physical maturity yet."

"Yes…I see." Choza runs a hand along Sasuke's shoulders, squeezing first a bicep, then down his back to a thigh and a calf. "…You're one who likes to run and climb, aren't you?"

"Yes?" Sasuke didn't really see what that had to do with anything, though.

"The questions have a purpose." Jugo assures him with a smile.

Of course they did, though Sasuke was still trying to figure out what that purpose was. "I also plan to have our cousin take me hunting by winter, if that matters."

Itachi raises an eyebrow at that. "Well you certainly are ambitious. I'll have to plead your case to father and mother." Mostly mother though. Definitely mostly mother.

"Or I could do it…" Sasuke didn't need Itachi to do EVERYTHING for him.

Choza glaces curiously with the boy. "Are you learning to shoot a bow?"

"Yes." And Sasuke was better at that than he was with a sword. Probably because he was making use of the small archery range in his room.

"Alright, then…" Choza tosses the rod onto the worktable and cracks his knuckles. "It should take until the moon turns full, but I should have everything in order by then. When will the young one be presented to the court?"

"That works out perfectly. We'll stop by before we begin the proceedings." Itachi smiles gratefully at him. "If that's agreeable."

"No need, I will make arrangements for it to be delivered." After all, Choza could hardly make the princes come out into the city on the same day that they were preparing for such an important event.

"I see, thank you." Itachi glances at his little brother. "Well, Sasuke, if you think that you can convince mother on your own, you're more than welcome to try." Though Itachi doubted it would be so easy.

"I'll do it, just wait and see." Though Sasuke was more than a little poleaxed by all of this. A master smith was actually going to make him a sword?

Itachi smiles and ruffles his hair. "I'm sure you will." This was bound to be incredibly entertaining.

Sasuke pouts as Itachi makes the spikes stick up even more. "Damn it, Itachi…" Now he was going to have to braid it all over again. "If you're going to be here to annoy me, then at least do something useful." After all, there were wild elves in the city, apparently, and Sasuke still hadn't seen them. "I want to see the wild elves before we go back for dinner."

"You are quite the adventurous one." His foolish little brother was already developing a bossy streak. "Well, I'll see what I can do."

"Is there something wrong with wanting to see them?" From what Sasuke understood, they moved around a lot, so there was no way of knowing when the next opportunity would arise. If he didn't get to see them now, he might have to wait months, or even years for another chance. He'd only been here a month, and his sense of time was still very much human. To him, months or years felt like forever.

"That's a simple question with a complicated answer." He sighs. "Depends on the tribe."

"Well, apparently, the Uzumaki are passing through the city." Sasuke hadn't heard much about them, and nothing bad so far. "Is there a problem with going to meet them? If they're allowed in the city, they can't be that dangerous."

"The Uzumaki are about as friendly as we're going to find, short of mother's people." He nods at him. "If you want to meet them, we'll see about finding them."

"Yes, I want to meet them." Had Sasuke not made that much obvious? "You and Father and Mother all seem to think I should have been born a wild elf, so why wouldn't I want to meet them?"

That was a fair point. "He's got you there, My Prince." Jugo smiles at Itachi who nods.

"Alright." Itachi pokes his forehead and smiles. "I do believe that King Minato has a son who looks about your physical age."

His physical age, which meant, from what Sasuke could tell, he was about forty-five or forty-six. "Well, that works." As long as it meant that there was finally someone who might take him seriously. "Let's go!"

"Thank you for crafting him a blade." Itachi smiles at Choza. "We'll be going now." He gestures for Sasuke and Jugo to follow him.

As the smith grunts, already working his forge again, Sasuke darts out of the workshop behind Itachi, finally getting away from the heat that stung his eyes. "Hey Itachi…why did you come out looking for us, anyway? Shouldn't you be buried nose-deep in books right about now?"

"Sasuke, you're my brother." He shakes his head. "Your first trip to the city is a special occasion in your life and the books will still be there when I get back."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Well, we're probably going to be out and about in the city for the next week, so if you're going to drop in on us again, at least try to remember that I'm trying NOT to draw attention." It made Sasuke self-conscious, really. "They…don't know who I am, and I don't want them all to look at me funny." Or try to suck up to him, or use him to get close to people, or whatever their motives were. Best to get to know them without any ulterior motives getting in the way.

"He's definitely one of yours now." Jugo chuckles. "Already issuing the orders."

Sasuke freezes, right in the middle of the mercifully empty street. "I…I didn't mean it to sound like…" Was he already overstepping his bounds? Had he done something wrong? He just…didn't want to be judged by people before getting to know them. "I'm sorry."

"I was only teasing." Jugo sighs as he places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't fret on it. It's understandable that you wish to blend in for now."

"…Yeah…" Sasuke shifts a little, shrinking in a bit. "So…where would the Uzumaki be, if they were hanging around in the city?" He could probably find them, maybe, if he looked hard enough. He could do it on his own. No one would know him, no one would pay him any attention.

"Knowing Naruto, probably somewhere near a food stand." Itachi chuckles at the thought.

Right, of course it had to be another one who liked food. "Good to know." Sasuke lifts his nose to the air and sniffs it, cursing the fact that he doesn't have a dog's nose. "Um…which way would the market be?" That was the most likely place, in his mind, to have food stands.

"Sasuke, do you truly think that I would make you wander about alone?" Itachi shakes his head. "Come now, it's this way. And try not to wander off." His foolish little brother was making an expression that clearly said that the boy planned to go alone.

Sasuke follows behind him shyly, glancing around at the sides of the street, where, as they walked, there were slowly increasing numbers of booths and shops. The air smelled delicious, thick with the smells of bread and meats, sweet with candies, and with a hint of spices riding the breeze. It was a bustling and thriving city center, as busy as that of Tokyo, just minus all of the vehicles.

"Karin, over here!" A loud, boisterous voice cuts through the crowd, drawing Sasuke's attention immediately towards…golden spikes? Had someone made a mace out of gold? "I found the elk!"

"Ah…Itachi?" Sasuke looks to his brother uncertainly. "What's going on?"

"That would be Prince Naruto." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "You wanted to meet a wild elf. Well here is your chance." He smiles at his younger brother reassuringly.

"Right." So, apparently wild elves were very loud. At least they made it easy to find them. Well, somewhat. Sasuke still found himself having to dodge through the crowd in order to find the source of the loud voice.

When he did, he found an elf that he would swear was only sixteen or so. But Sasuke knew that appearances were deceiving, and he was probably closer to forty than sixteen. Hair as golden as the sun, a grin as wide and bright as an ocean, and eyes to match the clearest sky.

…For a second, Sasuke kind of wondered if maybe he was actually gay. Because that was one beautiful elf.

"This is Prince Naruto Uzumaki." Jugo smiles as he points at Sasuke. "This is Sasuke and I presume you remember Prince Itachi." He bows to the wild elf.

Naruto grins widely. "Hey Jugo, it's been a while. Karin should be here soon, I called her loud enough." His eyes fall on the elder prince, sparkling with mischief. "Good to see you, Itachi. And…who's this?" He tilts his head, eyes skirting over the younger prince. "Your name's Sasuke…? Wait, are you the one Suigetsu called a princess?"

Sasuke twitches, the initial glow he'd imagined around the prince dissipating. "I'm not a girl, dammit!"

"Whoa, sorry about that." Naruto pats Sasuke on the head, ruffling his hair up even more. "So, where'd you find this one, Jugo? Or did Itachi pick him up?"

Itachi pauses and looks at Sasuke uncertainly. "He's been staying at the palace with us after a nightspawn attacked him." Itachi smiles. "It's a rare elf that can survive a nightspawn's attack on their own as long as he did. Our hunting party stumbled upon him."

"Wow, he outran a nightspawn?" Naruto only knew a few people who could do that, including himself and his own father. "Nice job."

"…Thanks." A little mollified by the praise, Sasuke crosses his arms and pouts a little. "But Itachi's been teaching me to use a sword and a bow. So the next time one of them messes with me, I'll aim straight for the eyes."

Naruto chuckles. "Good. If you're that fast, then go for the left one, it'll unbalance it and make it fall over."

"Yes, he's quite fast and we just ordered him a customized blade from Choza." Itachi nods, happy to have avoided a disaster.

"Chouji's old man, huh? Excellent choice. His steel's almost as good as the old pervert's." Naruto loved his grandfather, really, he did, but the man was insufferably perverted sometimes.

"The old pervert?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. There was someone who made better blades than Choza? Well, of course, there had to be, but still, a pervert?

"The old pervert is Jiraiya." Suigetsu makes his way over to them. "I was out looking for some new swords and heard the prince's loud mouth." He pauses and points to Naruto. "Well this prince's loud mouth."

"And someone has to keep this fool in line." The redhead next to him rolls her eyes. "Meanwhile, I have my cousin to cart around the city while he's here."

Naruto grins at the woman, putting his hands up behind his spiky golden hair. "I love you too, Karin. Even when you treat me like trading goods."

Sasuke stares at the three of them, a little taken aback, and just about ready to slug Suigetsu for…well, whatever stupid comment the elf made next. And he was sure that there was one coming. "Right, so Jiraiya is your grandfather, then." That made sense. "And she's your cousin." He points to the redhead. "And that one's the idiot." Finally, at Suigetsu.

"Essentially, yes." Naruto chuckles loudly at Sasuke's antics. "Now, let's get some elk and have the 'idiot' carry it back to camp."

Suigetsu whines at that. "Everyone is so cruel to me." Jugo and Itachi roll their eyes at that and the white haired elf places his hand over his heart as if he was mortally wounded.

Naruto laughs even louder as he meanders over towards one of the stalls, taking a package out of his bag, his voice drowned out by the crowd, before returning with a few more packages, the original gone. "Here, Suigetsu, there's the spiced elk meat that Mother wanted. You and Karin go take it back." And once there, the two of them would probably disappear for some of their own alone time. "I can find my way back on my own." After all, he was forty-seven, not seventeen. He left behind getting lost in the city a long time ago.

"Alright. Alright." He shakes his head. "I get it you wanna seduce the Princess over there while I'm not around." He drags Karin off before Naruto or Sasuke could kill him.

Naruto kicks a pebble in the dirt off in Suigetsu's direction, smirking when he hears the elf yelp. "Serves him right." Then, he turns to Sasuke. "Wanna get out of here?"

Sasuke blinks, destroying the glare that he'd been turning on Suigetsu's back. "Huh?" What did the wild elf mean?

With a laugh, Naruto grabs Sasuke's wrist and tugs the young prince towards him. "I'll take care of him for a bit, Itachi. Don't worry!" Then, he turns on heel and takes off at an incredible clip, dragging Sasuke behind him through the crowd.

Jugo blinks at that and looks at Itachi uncertainly. "My Prince, do you have any idea what just happened?" Itachi shakes his head and blinks as well. He obviously had no idea either.

* * *

Flailing a little, while racing along just behind Naruto in order to keep his balance intact, Sasuke panics…just a little. "What are you doing!?" He tries not to shout, but he can barely hear his own voice in all the chatter and noise. "Where are you taking me!?"

"Figured, I'd show you the city." Naruto laughs and shakes his head. "You wanted to see it and meet a wild elf right, so here is your chance." He throws him a look over his shoulder. "Besides, I'd have to be pretty suicidal to try anything in the capital of Thiral."

"You heard that!?" Sasuke hadn't thought that the wild elf's ears were THAT sharp, especially with all the yelling he did. And it wasn't like he thought Naruto was necessarily going to try anything. Even if he didn't know who Sasuke was, there was no way the wild prince would hurt him, knowing he was connected to Itachi. "What kind of ears do you have!?" Well, other than extremely pierced ones, that was a lot of earrings.

"Pretty fantastic ones." His laugh never wavers. "Just like everything else on me. I'm all fantastic." He really must be a youngling to be so shocked Naruto heard him.

Sasuke's cheeks flush at the declaration. "You idiot!" Just where did this guy get off saying all that stuff? And Suigetsu was just making it worse with those comments he'd made earlier, repeating themselves in his head. "…Are we there yet?" Wherever Naruto was taking him, anyway.

"Well I'm just showing you the city." He smiles as he leads him towards the edges of it. Everywhere they went, people were whispering about them and some were outright pointing. "Don't mind them. They just aren't used to seeing a wild elf." The word prince was muttered more than once, though they were obviously talking about Naruto. "It's not much further. I'll show you the place with the best view of the city."

"O-okay." Sasuke lets himself be tugged along for the ride, his ears twitching with every mention of the word prince. For all Naruto knew, Sasuke was just some kid, and Sasuke knew that. But still… "Are you sure you want to play tour guide for some random kid?"

"If Itachi is interested in you, I know you aren't a random kid." Naruto smiles as he leads him to a truly massive tree. "Can you climb?" He tilts his head. "You don't have to give away whatever your big dark secret is. I just didn't want you to murder Suigetsu."

Sasuke winces slightly. "It's not…a big secret, really. It's just…" He looks back as Naruto tugs him away from the crowds and out towards the edge of the city. "It's just not common knowledge yet. Suigetsu just hit too close to home."

He shakes his head. "You shouldn't take that too seriously. You're very much masculine." Naruto pauses. "You just look a lot like the Queen, but anyone who thinks you're really a girl needs to get their eyes checked."

"Not that part." Sasuke shifts uncomfortably in Naruto's grip. "If it was just that, I would have punched him in the face. Again." And he was definitely tempted to. But instead, he just drops his voice to a whisper. "But I guess…no, I'm not just a random kid. Not anymore. People just don't know yet that I'm…Itachi's little brother."

"I'd say that was impossible, but you look so much like the queen." How had they kept a child hidden that long from the public though? "How? Surely, people would have noticed the queen carrying you, let alone your existence in general."

Sasuke looks to the ground self-consciously as they slow down. "Actually…looking like her is a coincidence. They were pretty shocked when they first saw me. But, no…I'm recently adopted. Very recently…"

Oh well that made more sense. "Well congratulations." Naruto grins at him. "I know that they've been trying for awhile, but you know it's just really hard with elf fertility rates being as low as they are…"

"It's hard to have two children close together." Yeah, Sasuke got that much. "And when a kid shows up, injured, and looking just like your mother…well, Itachi brought me to the palace and things just…kind of happened. But thanks." Sasuke smiles slightly. "I'm being introduced to the court in half a month, so no one outside the palace knows about me yet."

"Alright. I can keep a secret." He grins at him happily.

"Thanks." Sasuke frowns as he looks around. "Didn't you say something about climbing?" He was pretty good at it, so it shouldn't be a problem. "I've climbed up eight stories to the roof of the royal library before, so…"

He nods approvingly and begins climbing the tree. "There are lots of footholds and if you fall, I'll catch you." The prince smiles at him as he begin scaling the massive redwood.

Right, climbing a tree, Sasuke could do that. "I'll be fine." He presses his hands to the trunk, digging his fingers into the bark as he finds small knots and hollows to hold on to. But, there really wasn't much to do as he made the climb up the side of the massive tree. "…So, those earrings of yours. Do they mean anything? My cousin has a few that do, so I've been wondering about yours."

"Most of them are just for decoration." The blond nods. "Though this big diamond one means that I'm a prince."

"Oh." Sasuke eyes the large, circular diamond stud. "My cousin says that he got one after his first hunt. Do you have any like that?"

"Yeah, that's my sapphire one." He smiles and points it out to Sasuke. "It's pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty cool." Sasuke smirks slightly. "Shisui made his out of the antler of an elk he caught, though."

Naruto laughs and nods. "Yeah. Some people do stuff like that." It was a very Shisui thing to do, he decides.

Sasuke pulls himself further up the tree, looking down just once to determine that he was about fifty feet off the ground, and still had a ways to climb. "So…is there an age requirement for stuff like that?" Shisui had said that he'd had one since he was born, but Sasuke didn't know if that was the norm, or just a Shisui thing.

"Not really." Naruto shrugs as he sits down on one of the branches. "Don't worry, it's sturdy enough to hold both of us. I've sat up here with five people at once before." He pauses and adds. "Just depends how early on your parents want to take you out on a hunt or whoever your guardian is."

"Right, that's good to know." Sasuke pulls himself up the last fifteen feet, sitting himself on the branch next to Naruto. He doubted that his parents would ever take him out hunting. They were kind of busy ruling a kingdom, after all. So it would probably depend on Shisui or Itachi taking him out hunting, Shisui being the more likely choice. "So, what am I looking-" Sasuke blinks, the last of the question dying in his throat as he look out across the city from the giant redwood. "Whoa…"

On the ground, the city stretches out for miles in every direction, centered on the palace growing from the giant tree in the middle. But more than just the ground, the city extended upwards, with buildings and walkways built high into the branches of the trees, extending at least a couple hundred feet up in a spiderweb-like network of interconnected platforms and staircases. "It's incredible…" And with the sun going down, lanterns were flickering to life, lighting up the forest with a beautiful golden glow.

"Yeah." Naruto nods happily, seeming to delight in Sasuke's reaction. "Best view of the city. Amazing, right?" It still took his breath away, no matter how many times he had seen it.

"It is…" Sasuke's eyes grow wide with awe. It was easily the most beautiful city that Sasuke had ever seen. Fitting, in that it looked like it came right out of a storybook.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll get your first hunt in soon." The blond smiles. "You look like you're probably a good archer. You've got that type of build."

"Yeah, I want to go on my first hunt by winter. But it sounds like I'll have to convince mother first. Everyone seems to think that I'm too young to do anything." A fact which greatly irked Sasuke.

Naruto smiles at him. "Yeah. I've only recently started to get out of that age slot." How old was the prince anyway? "So how young are you?"

Great, the inevitable question. And the one that Sasuke felt most embarrassed about answering. "…I was born in the summer, so if you don't count that one…almost sixteen summers." That seemed to be how they counted years, so Sasuke would humor them.

"Yeah that's pretty young." He shakes his head. "I was hunting at ten though. So that shouldn't be a disqualifier. Damn." The blond looks him up and down. "You're definitely an early bloomer though. I would have probably guessed around forty or at least thirty-five."

"Well…that's complicated. But, where I grew up, this is pretty normal. I'm almost an adult by their standards. The standards here are…very different to what I'm accustomed to." And for the most part, Sasuke didn't enjoy being treated like a child. Except for the attention. The attention was nice.

Naruto looks a bit confused at that, but nods. "It's a pain at first, but eventually people really start easing up around forty."

Great, so they'd start easing up in a few decades…wonderful. Sasuke doubted that he would have the patience to wait that long for people to start taking him seriously. "At least you and Shisui don't treat me like I'm some little kid. I'm not stumbling around, taking my first steps, I'm trying to learn how to survive. Besides…" Sasuke glances determinedly at Naruto. "I'm older than you were when you first started hunting. I learn quickly, and I'm getting to be a good shot with a bow. Give me a couple of weeks, and I'll be moving on to moving targets."

The blonde claps him on the back. "That's the spirit." He might not have come from Mikoto's womb, but the other elf definitely resembled the queen in both looks and spirits. "Don't let them push you around because of you age."

"Yeah." Sasuke smiles at the wild prince, appreciating the vote of confidence. "Are you going to be around the city long? Or…just a day or two?" He didn't know how long the wild elves stayed in one place. They were apparently nomadic, but even nomads stopped sometimes.

"Eh probably a few days." Naruto smiles at him. "We usually stop in at least once a lunar cycle. Sometimes more." He points out into the forest. "My tribe is the one that lives by the giant waterfall in the center of the forest."

"Oh." Sasuke deflates a little, disappointed by the answer. Naruto wasn't staying long at all. "Well, I guess that if you're going to be here a few days, then maybe we can hang out a bit more." The wild elf did fascinate him, and he felt like…they understood each other. More than he understood some of the palace elves, anyway.

"Yeah. Sure." He nods at that. "My father mostly has me come with him so I can get used to city elves more than anything else anyway."

"I see." Sasuke smiles sadly, looking down at his boots. "Well, if you guys decide to visit again this…lunar cycle, there's…well, an event going on at the palace in about half of one, if you wanted to come…" That, and he could just really use a few more friendly faces before being paraded in front of the court.

"That's when they're making the formal announcement?" Naruto tilts his head. "We'll probably get invited anyway. Queen Mikoto is originally a wild elf." Which helped a lot in relations. "So sometimes we get invited to stuff like like that."

"Really?" Sasuke's eyes widen hopefully. "So you might…you might go?"

"Yeah. If we get the invitation, Father wouldn't turn something like that down." He grins at the thought. "I mean free food and there's no reason to cause bad blood by not showing up at a celebration."

Dark eyes light up in excitement. "I'll make sure you get an invitation!" Sasuke could get them one, he was sure of it. If he convinced Itachi, or their mother, he was sure that he could get Naruto's family invited.

Naruto smiles and nods. "Yeah. That'd be great." He pauses. "Preferably at least one for me and two for my parents though."

"Okay." Yeah, Sasuke could do this. He could definitely do this. The announcement was about him, after all, so he could get a few extra people invited, right? All he had to do was be cute, and his mother might allow it. She liked calling him adorable, so he could pull off this much.

And maybe…just maybe, he'd get a friend out of this.

* * *

Deidara had decided to take a stroll through the city to clear his head, after finding out the disturbing news. Imagine his surprise when he noticed a now all too familiar elf sitting on a tree branch with a wild elf!

"This is ridiculous." His eyes narrow as he stares up at the tree, though he doubted the other two elves had seen him. "Yeah?!" Not only was he some random stray they had taken in, but he was also now conversing with wild elves. He was putting his life in jeopardy when he was essentially a Prince of Thiral. Deidara might be reckless with his spells, but he'd never be that reckless.

He was obviously going to have to do something, but what? Hmm. What would scare a brat off like that?


	11. Chapter 11

Home is Where the Heart is

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Alright, asking Itachi questions, or to practice with him was one thing. Sasuke didn't really find it too hard to talk to Itachi. Maybe that was because Itachi doted on him while he was recovering, or rolled around in the dirt and grass with him. Asking his new parents for a favor when they'd only just adopted him…that was more than a little anxiety-inducing. His initial determination was still there, of course, but his excitement was now tamped down by worry.

Still, his new mother should probably be in the gardens this time of the morning. At least, that's when he'd noticed her going to the gardens. They always seemed more alive after she visited them, so maybe that put her in a good mood too? Well, there was only one way to find out.

He sneaks through the halls, out towards the massive gardens behind the palace. Well, sort of behind, since they technically extended in a ring all around the base of the gigantic tree. But that wasn't important. What was important was that Sasuke could see her as soon as he set foot outside, spotting her sitting in the middle of a profusion of wildly colored roses. She really was beautiful.

Steeling himself to calm his nerves, Sasuke walks quietly towards the grassy patch of the garden, the scent of the flower hitting his nose more strongly than anything on Earth had. "Um…Mother?" Yeah, he was still getting used to calling her that. "May I sit with you?"

She smiles at him. "Of course. You don't have to ask." Mikoto gestures to the flowers. "I was just singing to the flowers. It helps them grow." One day, he would be able to do the same. Though she supposed that Sasuke should adjust to the world more, before they endeavored to teach him much in the way of magic.

Sasuke's eyes widen a little, before he relaxes and smiles slightly, one of those rare smiles that was slowly becoming a little less so. "They're beautiful flowers." And though he didn't really understand the singing part very much, it seemed to make her happy. That was good. "You like to sing, then?" He approaches slowly, settling himself on the grass a foot or so away from her.

"Mhm. Most elves do." She smiles at him mischievously. "Unfortunately, your father can't carry a tune for the life of him. Earth magic was never his strong suit, I suppose." Mikoto nods at him. "Is something on your mind?" He seemed rather nervous about something. Though...that tended to be his general demeanor.

"It's just…next week…" They were introducing him to the court, and he'd been nervous about it since Naruto left a few days ago. The wild elf had been a great distraction, and he liked being able to get out of the palace and see the city. But now that he was gone, Sasuke had just stayed in his room mostly, practicing his archery. "I was…wondering if maybe I could invite a few people to…you know, the celebrations?"

Mikoto wasn't really sure who he knew that wasn't already going, but she nods. "Of course, Sasuke. This is your celebration." She kisses his cheek. "You can invite as many people as you want...well as long as they aren't orcs anyway." Mikoto Uchiha considered herself a tolerant elf, but she drew the line at orcs.

His ears flush red as he touches his cheek. "Uh…no, they're not orcs." At least, Sasuke doubted that someone like Naruto would have an orc for a parent. "It's a friend I made while I was exploring the city. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." She was a wild elf, so he figured that she was the best person to ask about inviting wild elves. "He's…my friend, we spent a few days exploring the city together before his tribe started moving back towards the south."

"Well we were going to invite him anyway." Mikoto nods at him and smiles. "I'm glad you made a friend. He's a prince like you, but of a wild tribe. Their territories are considerably more flexible than ours, but he's still royalty."

"Yeah, I know. He told me about his people whenever we managed to escape Jugo and Itachi." That part, admittedly, Sasuke had probably taken more pleasure in than he should have. "I like his stories, and he's very bright and warm." And extremely energetic, though Sasuke didn't mind that too much. It was better than being boring. And Naruto paid a lot of attention to him, almost a freakish amount, actually. "So I just wanted to invite him and his parents, since I don't really know anyone else." Though he was working on that. "Oh, and I suppose there's his cousin Karin. But if she comes, then Suigetsu will come, and I'll probably want to punch him in the face again."

She laughs softly at that last part. "Well I'm glad you made a friend, but let's try to curb the violent impulses until you see battle or unless it's for training." Mikoto smiles at him. "You're certainly a scrapper though."

"…I used to get into a lot of fights." Not that it was his fault. People just rubbed him the wrong way and pushed their luck further than they should have. Or they pulled something cruel and stupid in front of him that he wasn't going to let fly. "I have a violent reaction to idiocy and bullying."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiles at him. "Suigetsu doesn't mean any harm though. He just lacks...tact."

"Yeah, that's what Itachi said." He'd also speculated that Suigetsu was part water sprite, but Sasuke wasn't entirely sure if his brother had been kidding about that or not. "…I'm sorry…I'll try to control my temper around Suigetsu." No matter how much the elf insisted on irritating him.

She shakes her head and waves it off. "Well boys will be boys, I suppose. Just try not to do any permanent damage." Mikoto gives him a somber look. "And no kicking below the waist."

"I was tempted." Probably not the best thing to admit, but Sasuke didn't like lying if he didn't have to. And here, well, he didn't seem to have to. "It's something of a reflex."

"Well I suppose that's only natural." Mikoto runs her hand through his dark locks, curling them around her fingers. "Just remember if you kick there, that gives them license to kick there as well."

"They could try, but I'm fast." And Sasuke wasn't nearly that easy to hoodwink. He was, however, growing rather fond of being touched. Particularly when his new mother played with his hair. It had annoyed and embarrassed him a little at first, but it was starting to feel more…soothing, relaxing. So, in a fit of anxious embarrassment, he lays down with his arms on her lap, propping his head up just a little.

"Yes, Itachi has mentioned that and outrunning a nightspawn for any length of time would indicate that." She chuckles softly. "You do have such nice hair. We'll have to do something special for your ceremony."

Do something special? "Like what?" He only really dressed up particularly nice if she was the one dressing him. He preferred simpler clothes, and less adornments, because decorating himself made him feel like the center of attention, which, when he was dressed up, he usually was. It was unnerving.

"I'm not sure yet." She giggles at him and kisses the top of his head. "Though since you like the wild elves so much, we could dress you like them if you really wanted to shock people."

"Really?" He blinks, tilting his head to look up at her. "We could do that?" Because that would actually be really cool. Or maybe a blend of the two styles, taking elements from each and making it all his own. There were so many possibilities.

"Well you are my son now and I'm originally a wild elf, so it wouldn't be TOO surprising." He seemed to like that idea. "It would...definitely make an impression though."

"Yeah…I'm sure it would." Sasuke lays his head back down, ideas swirling excitedly through his mind. "I like the leather hunting clothes that Shisui got me." They reminded him of the leathery, fur-laden clothes that Naruto had worn. "I like the black leather with the silver stitching best." He just hadn't wanted to say anything earlier, since she seemed to really like dressing him in silk and satin.

He certainly did seem to be a wild elf. "If that's what you like best, that's what you should wear." She plays with with his hair some more. "Whatever you feel will make you feel more confident is the best choice...though Fugaku would probably make a fuss if you showed up in pink..."

"If anyone put pink into my wardrobe, I would toss it into one of the fires." There were a few scattered about the palace, mainly for the guards to warm themselves with if the nights were cold. He glances up at her again, taking note of her ears. "…Earrings, however, are negotiable." He liked the idea of them, he'd just never worn any before.

"No pink then." She laughs at his threat and expression. "Well if you would like earrings, we can certainly do that. Though no one will judge you negatively not for having them."

"Really?" Everyone else who had them were older than he was. But then again, Shisui had told him that there was one he'd had since birth. Sasuke was more constrained by rules, and the fact that earrings on Earth, well…there wasn't as impressive a variety as there were here. And then…people. "I mean…no one will look at me funny if I had them? I know that some earrings are supposed to mean something, like your birth, or your first hunt, or…other important things." And he hadn't done anything to earn one yet, but some were worn for fashion, so…maybe?

"There are some that are for special purposes, but most are for decoration." She nods at him. "I would help you select ones that anyone could wear. If that's what you want to do."

His ears start to burn a little as he pushes himself up from her lap, but he nods shyly. "Okay." The school dress codes had never allowed for him to try out earrings, but without so many of the usual constraints in place, it was kind of…liberating.

Mikoto smiles at him. "When would you like to look at some earrings?" There were many choices. the poor boy was likely going to be overwhelmed.

Well, they only had a week left, and the queen was likely going to be very busy the last few days. So maybe… "After lunch?"

"That sounds good." The queen nods at him in understanding.

Sasuke smiles despite himself, his stomach fluttering with excitement. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. Sasuke Uchiha did NOT flutter.

* * *

Okay. Obviously, elves REALLY liked their jewelry. Sasuke expected a jewelry room, of course. They were in a royal palace, so why wouldn't there be a room for them to keep the crown jewels and accessories for formals events? A room. Not ten, and certainly not stacked up and down the walls with racks and shelves of displays, and twisting wooden towers with nooks and crannies and ledges to hang even more jewelry from along the middle of the room. "Whoa…" There was enough gold and silver and jewels in here to bury a house.

"Yes, you may have a look around and see what catches your eye." Mikoto smiles at him encouragingly. "I will inform you if there are any special meanings for various pieces."

He…honestly wasn't even sure where to start. "Okay…?" There were so many luxurious pieces that he felt kind of bad even looking at anything made of gold, or where he could see diamonds. Then again…maybe something simpler would suit him best, anyway? There were diamonds and emeralds, rubies and sapphires, topaz and amethyst, so many choices, and all so very bright and intricate. It was hard to believe that some of the pieces were shaped and cut without the use of modern tools. What he thought was jade looked rather nice, with white veins through the green, and the aquamarines all clustered together. "What color do you think would suit me best?"

"Hmm black, I suspect." Mikoto considers the matter briefly. "Though I"m sure they will all look lovely on you no matter the color." Blue was another that would probably look particularly nice on him. Oh and red. Though one could never go wrong with silver...

"Right, black…" Well, if that was the case, then it would have to be something that stood out sufficiently from his hair to- He blinks. What was that? "I think…there might be something in the next room…" He strides through the archway connecting the third and eighth rooms, ignoring the fourth and fifth off to his right.

In this room, there was a great deal of silver, and set in it were sapphires and rubies, and most startlingly, silver crystals, and jet black onyx. Clearly, these ones were chosen and put together with the Uchiha's looks in mind. Everything just screamed dark hair and pale skin.

Especially a pair of long, black crystals hanging from silver settings, studded further with small diamonds. Almost in a daze, he reaches for them, picking them up from their little red cushion. The black gems glitter softly, like amethysts injected with ink the color of the darkest night sky.

"Do you like them?" The queen smiles. "I think they'd look quite nice on you." The boy did have good taste. Most people would have overlooked onyx in favor of some more colorful gems, but apparently that wasn't the case with Sasuke.

"They're beautiful." Truly, they were. There was an elegant simplicity in the way that the silver wing hugged the tops of the crystals, holding them in place, studded in a curving line from top to bottom with small diamonds. "Do they belong to anyone?"

"Any jewels in these rooms can be worn by any member of the Royal Family, Nobility, or their intendeds." She nods at him reassuringly. "So if you want them, they're yours."

If he wanted them, they were his. "…I want them." And those were three very weird words to say. But they made him smile. "I want to wear these ones." They just felt like…him. Sasuke couldn't explain it, really, they just felt like something that shouldn't be hidden away in here, never to be worn.

"Alright. Well I can pierce your ears for you or have a professional do it." Mikoto nods at him."It's a simple procedure."

Right, he'd forgotten about that part for a bit. Well, it was a simple enough procedure back on Earth, and though some people weren't good at it, horrendous, really, they didn't have the grace the queen did. "…I'd rather you do it." Sasuke was still a bit skittish about having strangers touch him.

She smiles at that. "Alright. Whenever you like we can do it." It was a relatively simple spell.

"Now." It was better not to think about it too much, otherwise he would just make himself anxious, or procrastinate getting the piercings. Besides, the sooner it was done, the sooner he would grow used to them.

She reaches into one of the boxes and pulls out a small needle. "The spell will make it pierce through the ear with ease and without pain." She waves her hand over it and the needle briefly glows green before returning to its normal color.

Painless piercing? Sasuke could get down with that. "That's good." He bites his lip briefly, then nods, reaching up to brush his hair away from his ears.

She smiles and places the needle in his left ear quickly. "See? Painless." Magic could be a wonderful thing sometimes. "And now for the other ear." Just as the queen said, she pierces the right ear and smiles. "Perfect."

It was so weird. Sasuke had felt it both times that the needle went through, but it didn't even pinch. He'd heard that the piercing was supposed to feel like a pinch, and yet… "Thank you." Though his newly pierced ears still turn a little red. He was used to hearing the word perfect around his grades, but coming from her, it was different.

Gingerly, he presses his fingers to his ears, bringing them away and expecting to see blood. …Not even a speck could be seen. Painless, and it left no blood behind. "That's really convenient."

"Magic can be dreadfully useful." Mikoto smiles at him proudly. "Though some elves are more gifted in that art than others. Almost anyone could learn that spell though."

"I see." That was good to know. Sasuke had been learning a little about magic as a whole, even if he wasn't studying it in particular. It was impossible not to learn about magic in a world where it was so deeply connected to the people, but it was far from his primary focus. For now, his primary focus was poking the metal curls through the new holes in his ears. The first proved a slight challenge, but he'd learned from the first, and the second slipped in without issue. "…Do they look weird?"

"I think they look quite nice." She smiles and hands him a hand mirror. "See for yourself?" Mikoto was definitely going to have to work on the boy's confidence before he came of age.

Sasuke blinks at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't usually one for staring, but he just looked so different now. It was astonishing, really. "That's me?" The onyx crystals and silver contrasted with his skin, and the gems were so dark that they made his eyes look…softer in comparison.

She laughs and nods. "Of course, it's you." Yes, she definitely needed to work on his confidence. "I think they look lovely on you. What do you think though?" He was the one who had to be comfortable with them.

What did he think? "…I like them." They were pretty on their own, but hanging there, their weight, while a little strange, felt comforting, and the silver would match those chains that the queen liked to put in his hair. Silver, black, and the red of the rubies in the chains. Even without the chains, he looked striking, older, less like the scared kid he remembered. "Yeah, these ones are right."

"Good." Mikoto nods at him. "You look even more like a Prince of Thiral now." The transformation between his arriving and now was rather astonishing.

Sasuke's cheeks heat up, the red flush extending right up past his new earrings as he lowers the mirror. "That's still weird to hear." Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Thiral…yeah, that was taking a lot of getting used to. And in a week, a lot more people would be calling him that, instead of just the palace staff. "But…thanks for bringing me here."

"Of course." She laughs softly. "Between you and I, jewelry is not exactly your brother's forte. So it was best I do it."

"Ah, that makes sense." Sasuke didn't really see Itachi wearing jewelry much, and if he did, it was always rather simple. Silver, jeweled earrings, maybe a necklace here or there, but nothing elaborate. "Shisui seems more into that stuff, anyway. I kind of wonder if he and Naruto ever feel like their ears are going to fall off."

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement. Where did the boy get these musings from? "Elf ears are much more durable than human ones."

"Apparently." Sasuke's glances at his mother's ears, smiling a little cheekily. "After all, yours are still attached to your head."

"Most of these were gifts from your father or your brother." She shrugs gracefully as if it was all perfectly normal. "Elves don't think much of wearing many earrings if the mood strikes them."

"Oh." That certainly explained the number, and the variety of different earrings. "Well, I'm sure that they're happy to see you wear them." He would be, if he was the on who'd given her such pretty gifts.

"Mhm." She smiles at him. "Though you don't need to give me earrings. I am eventually going to run out of space." Mikoto laughs softly at that thought.

And then her ears might actually fall off, though Sasuke hoped not. That would be very unfortunate. Though, there was something else that came to mind as his cousin flitted through his thoughts. "So…I've been learning how to shoot a bow, and I'm getting pretty good at it." Sasuke shifts nervously. "And I was going to try and get Shisui to help me set up swinging targets in my room to help me with my practice."

Normally, she would be rather reluctant to let such a young child do a thing like that. "Well Shisui knows what he is doing and I"m quite certain he'll take all the necessary precautions to ensure your safety, less his own 'bow' be cleaved from its quiver so to speak." She kisses the top of his head. "So it's alright with me." By human standards though, Sasuke was more or less an adult, she was sure. An exception could be made.

Okay, well, that part went well enough, though Sasuke really didn't want to see his cousin get castrated. So, Sasuke sucks in a breath. "And…I may also have asked him if he could take me on a hunt this winter, once my archery's improved. For elk and stuff, nothing dangerous. You know, something that I could sit in a tree and shoot at." Best to make it sound as safe as possible.

"I give you a leaf and you try to take a forest." Boys, honestly. "Well...I would have to confess to quite a bit of anxiety about such a situation, but seeing as you have already proven yourself faster than a nightspawn, I suppose elks should be an easy match. You would have to get your father's approval..." She would also still hold Shisui personally responsible for any injuries Sasuke sustained.

Sasuke's eyes light up in an instant. Itachi had implied that their mother was going to be the harder sell, and if that was true, then convincing the king shouldn't be too difficult. "I'll practice hard, I promise. I'll be a great hunter before you know it!"

"I wish you had waited at least another decade." She shakes her head. "Though I suppose that is probably a long time to humans..." Their lifespans were ridiculously short.

Tentatively, Sasuke reaches towards her, hugging her tight. "I'll be careful, I promise." After all, since Jugo had been assigned to him by the king, Sasuke would likely have to bring him along on the hunting trip. And with an experienced hunter like Shisui taking him, who knew the forest clearly much better than Sasuke possibly could, he would be fairly safe, unless he fell out of a tree. In which case, Jugo would probably catch him. "And before I go, I have a lot of training to do, so it'll be six moons at the earliest."

"That is nothing to our people." She smiles at him. "You are a quick learner though, so I have faith in you. I also have another pair of earrings for you." She shows him a silver pair of leaf earrings with emeralds at the center. "To mark your station as a Prince of Thiral, and because Itachi brought you to us from the forest." They were intricate enough that they almost looked like real leaves save for their coloration.

Sasuke stares at this second pair of earrings, a silver vine curling down from each other them, and swirling beneath the emeralds. "They're beautiful…" He rubs along the curve of his ear, visualizing how they would fit there, just a centimeter or so higher on the lobe. He'd only excepted one pair today, but he could handle a second easily enough. "…I'll wear them too, then."

Mikoto nods approvingly. "Good." It looked like he was all set then. "Well now you only need your outfit." Except for that.

Oh boy, that meant it was time to play dress-up again. "Less silk this time, right?" Not that Sasuke didn't like the fabric, it was a nice fabric, but it was a bit on the airy side, even for him.

"Whatever you want to wear is fine." Well she supposed men were less fond of silk than woman. "You wanted to look more wild anyway. Wild elves don't really wear silk often." If at all.

"I just want to feel…comfortable." And Sasuke felt most comfortable in the soft leather riding clothes. Though he hadn't tried on the leather hunting armor yet, and he was kind of excited to try it on. "Wait…no one would get mad at me for wearing leather armor, would they?" Sasuke was hardly an expert on etiquette, but there was no telling whether or not that would go over well.

"Angry no." She smiles slyly at him. "Though I imagine they would be rather shocked.

Probably because, in their eyes, he was a kid, and because wearing armor to a social event was something that the older warriors would be more prone to doing. At least, that's what Sasuke guessed. "I see." He glances back at her, smirking. "Then would you mind helping me finish adjusting the straps? I can never really reach the ones in the back of the set that Itachi got for me."

"Of course." Mikoto nods at that. "You'll get used to them in time. Why don't you go try it on and I'll get the back for you."

"Okay." Sasuke barely shoots even a backward glance at the rest of the jewelry rooms as he strides quickly towards the outer hall. For the first time in a while, he was eager to finish playing dress-up with his mother.

* * *

It was a combination, really, of silken clothing and padded leather. The blackened leather, set into patterns of overlapping plate-like sections consisted of a flexible chestpiece, with smaller overlapping strips trailing down the abdomen, unobtrusive, but obvious pauldrons in similar style, elbow-length vambraces, thin thigh plating, and softened greaves. The trouble was, of course, with the straps in the back, there there was no accompanying backplate.

Sasuke squirms a little in the armor, tugging at the soft cloth beneath the leather, and readjusting the straps across his palms. "It still feels a little loose in the back."

"Don't worry." Mikoto quickly fixes it for him. "There. That's much better. How does it feel now?"

"Weird, mostly. I'm not used to wearing armor." But it also felt…good. It felt safe. He felt…stronger, in a way. "But it feels like it fits properly. I just have to get used to it." Sasuke stretches out his arms, twisting them up and down, testing out the flexibility of the leather. He wasn't sure where Itachi got the armor, or when his brother had gotten his measurements, but now that it was properly tightened, it fit like a glove. And while he had busied himself with the armor, his mother had worked carefully around his fidgeting and poked new holes for the second set of earrings, fastening them in place as well. "How do I look?"

"Like a Prince of Thiral, ready to march off into battle or train with the troops." That and adorable. She wouldn't say that though. It'd hurt his pride too much. "Was there anything else that you wished to do to prepare for the ceremony?"

He couldn't think of anything right now, but he still had a week, so maybe something would come up. "I don't think so, but I can probably get Itachi to help me if something comes up while you're busy." After all, she was the queen, so she would likely be giving out orders and doing the last-minute organizing. "And I think I've gotten the hang of braids. Mostly."

"That was a very fast mastery. Most take years to learn the art of braiding." She smiles. "Well I shall let you continue your training. I know you're eager to go on that hunt."

"Yeah." And now that the armor fit right, he could undo different straps and take it off without loosening the annoying ones. "Thanks for the help." And before he took it off, he could get in some practice and get a feel for shooting while in hunting armor.

She nods and heads off. There were so may details that still needed organized before his announcement.

And after one last glance in the mirror, Sasuke turns away, picks up his bow from his bed, nocks an arrow, and aims at the closest target. One breath in. Release on the breath out. It slams into the bullseye as he nocks his second arrow. In, out, and release…


	12. Chapter 12

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Reference to magic mushrooms in this chapter. Actual magic mushrooms, not drugs. More silliness and blushy Sasuke to come!

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. As Celestia193 said, these are the fantasy kind. Not the other kind. It's a good idea to stay away from that kind. Anyway, we hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13

Today, rather than in the ballroom, which would most certainly not be large enough to contain the celebrations, Fugaku had arranged for the central courtyard to be used, where many hundreds of people, nobles, and other guests could stand, or be seated, or climb into the trees to watch the proceedings. The celebrations, held under the last full moon of spring, would last until the stars disappeared from the sky, and the dawn began.

Food had been laid out in every direction, their family's hunters, and the palace cooks working hard to have everything prepared fresh for the feast. Though Fugaku was rather pleased with how their hunters had fared. Elk and giant boar, wild and fresh, thanks to one determined Shisui Uchiha, to make his little cousin's introduction an event to remember.

Barrels of elderberry wine had been rolled from the palace stores, the giant casks the same size as the roasted boars. And, with more than enough food and wine to go around, the courtyard would, as usual be open to the public once all of the guests had arrived, and the people would also have a chance to sneak a peek at their new prince under the light of the lanterns.

Still, Fugaku was confident that this introduction would go well. Sasuke had had some time to settle in and grow used to the idea of being a prince, and the child was slowly becoming more comfortable speaking to others, though he suspected that it might be influence from Shisui and Naruto. Whose whose wild blood flowed strongly could often draw out even the shyest people. And so they had done with Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke. "Do he and Itachi plan to grace us with a grand entrance?" Fugaku had expected them to be here, or at the very least, waiting in the wings by now. But they were nowhere to be seen. And both his sons and his wife had been rather secretive as of late. To Fugaku, this meant that the three of them were likely conspiring to make a scene.

"You know how boys are." Mikoto smiles at her husband and kisses his cheek. "They do love to make a spectacle of themselves." Sasuke's outfit alone would be enough to do it, but goodness only knows what Itachi and Shisui had dreamed up for her youngest child.

Still, at least he would look like a prince. Granted, a wild one, but still. Oh well. Hopefully, Fugaku wouldn't be too outraged at his clothing choices. It was far from the traditional clothing of a prince of Thiral, but how was Mikoto supposed to say no to those adorable bubble eyes of his?

"And somehow, Sasuke did not come from your womb. It is hard to believe when he resembles you so strongly both outwardly, and in spirit." The king was certain that his wife and son were determined to do something reckless or outrageous. He just hadn't figured out which, yet.

The queen smiles at that and holds his hand. "You worry so much. At this rate, you'll go gray before you're five hundred." Not that it would matter to her. "I imagine you'll look stately, but still you shouldn't trouble yourself so much."

"Yes, yes, I know." Fugaku presses a kiss to his wife's lips. But it was difficult not to, when Fugaku loved his family dearly, even covertly adoring the little boy who followed Itachi and Shisui around like a puppy. Well, unless he had been kidnapped by a wild elf, and shown about the city, that was more than sufficient a distraction for the boy. "Still, it is hard not to worry about a child who asks to go hunting before he is even twenty summers."

"Well he was raised as a human." She still couldn't wrap her head around that either. "By their standards, he might already be promised to someone or already wed." After all, the vast majority of humans would be very fortunate to live a mere hundred years.

Yes, and that was part of Fugaku's frustration. The boy felt older than he was, and while he was extremely precocious, he was still a child, and one who had much growing to do. "In any case, giving him some freedoms beyond his years may be good for him, so long as he has supervision."

She nods at that. "I think Shisui will keep him safe." Mikoto laughs softly as she imagines what would motivate him to do so. "If he ever wants to have any children of his own that is."

Fugaku winces. He had also warned Shisui against allowing anything to happen to Sasuke. However, certain threats were simply…below the belt, as Sasuke would say. "I'm certain that Shisui understands what will happen to him, should anything befall Sasuke while out son is under his care."

However, Shisui was not their primary concern as the last of the guests arrive, and still, the princes are nowhere to be seen. However, as the host, Fugaku rises from his seat to address the crowd. After all, Itachi was responsible enough not to keep them waiting all night. They would be here. Eventually…

The king clears his throat, calling for attention from the gathered guests. "On behalf of the Uchiha Clan, I thank you tonight for being present at this celebration. Tonight, we present to you the newest child brought to our halls by the stars above."

Mikoto nods, smiling at all their guests. "Our child's name is Sasuke, a boy of nearly sixteen summers, and he has come to us from a land far from Thiral. However, we welcome him into our home, and into our hearts as our son." That should explain any awkwardness on Sasuke's part, and reinforce their acceptance of the child.

Sighing, Fugaku's eyes search the crowd for his sons, finding them nowhere. What on earth were they doing? Horns blare just outside the palace, and Fugaku twitches. They had left the palace!? "Stars above…give me the wisdom and patience to handle these foolish children."

The sounds of hooves can be heard down the road, approaching the gates. And a guard marches into the courtyard, bowing before the throng of guests. "Your Majesties, Lord Shisui, High Prince Itachi, and Prince Sasuke have returned!"

Mikoto mentally sighs in relief at that. "Please let them in." Thank goodness that they had actually made it on time. That would have been most humiliating, if Sasuke wasn't even here for his own celebration.

The guard nods, vanishing back into the crowd as he returns to the gate, and a small commotion is heard moments later as seven sets of hooves are heard trotting through the gate, and a matching number of unicorns appear on the main path, approaching the celebration. Itachi and Sasuke, flanked by Shisui and Naruto, and followed by Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin.

Sasuke glares slightly at Suigetsu, silently blaming him for their late arrival. They had been out…running an errand, and Suigetsu insisted on stopping to buy a flagon of honeyed mead because he was thirsty. As if Shisui's little excursion hadn't been strange enough. Thankfully, Naruto had been able to guide them where they needed to end up to pick up the little…surprise.

Dismounting a smoky black unicorn alongside his brother, Sasuke smiles sheepishly. "Sorry for the tardiness, I blame Shisui and Suigetsu."

Mikoto shakes her head and strides over to him as quickly as could be considered graceful without panicking. "It doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're all here now." Safe and sound, she had been beginning to worry that wouldn't be the case at the rate they had been going.

Naruto grins widely as he hops off a bright white unicorn, landing next to Sasuke. "Well, we found everything we were looking for, and don't worry, we weren't in a lick of danger the whole way out or back."

The younger prince rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He glances at his cousin, shaking his head. "Just go and take your magic mushrooms and put them in the wine already. We spent all afternoon looking for those."

Shisui chuckles as he strides off to do exactly that and Mikoto shakes her head in amusement. She would have to teach her youngest son about courtly manners at some point.

Sasuke pouts slightly as Naruto wanders off into the crowd with his cousin and Suigetsu, before glancing around at all of the people now staring at him. That…was a lot more than at the clan dinner. "Well, at least we didn't miss it." At least, not all of it. "What DID we miss?"

Jugo shakes his head at well the entire situation. "I believe we missed the introductions, but nothing else." He bows lowly to Sasuke. "My Prince." Calling him Sasuke in private was in one thing, but in public...that would cause a scandal now.

The new prince raises an eyebrow slightly, before the reality of the situation dawns on him, and he nods. It was becoming less and less strange to be addressed that way. He just didn't hear it much from Jugo. "Let's join Father." They'd held up the celebration long enough.

Itachi smiles and leads Sasuke to their father. They had certainly made a rather dramatic entrance. Which, of course, had been the plan all along.

As they approach the king, Sasuke smiles slightly. "Father."

"Sasuke. Itachi." The king sighs and shakes his head. "What in the name of Avalon am I going to do with you two." Not only was Sasuke allowing himself to be pulled off on little adventures, but Itachi looked far too pleased to have been dragged along unwillingly.

"Love us?" Itachi chuckles at his father's sour expression. "Besides, now everyone will know that Sasuke is my brother. What better entrance for a Prince of Thiral could there be?"

"Yes, they most certainly know now." Honestly…these two were going to give him a heart attack one day. "Now would you sit down? The Uzumaki have deigned to bring dancers with them to the celebration, and we could not have them begin until the returned."

"Yes, father." Sasuke tries to look chastised, but he can't conceal a small smile as he sits down, clothed in his hunting armor. Not that he'd used it yet for hunting anything other than mushrooms, but he would soon enough.

"And Itachi, why exactly is Sasuke wearing armor?" Fugaku doubted that Sasuke would have procured such tasteful and well-fitting armor all on his own.

"Well apparently, he tired of silk and mother decided to humor him." Itachi smiles at his father. "He definitely has some wild elf in him."

"Clearly." Goodness, his little boy was most certainly going to cause a ruckus with his fashion choices. "Then I take it that Shisui was responsible for placing that in his closet?"

"I believe so." Itachi nods because it certainly hadn't been him.

Fugaku was rather tempted to have a word with Shisui, except that…Sasuke looked far more comfortable now than he did in more formal regalia. That, and he did wear the armor rather well. "Very well, I'll say nothing more about it for now." Though he was certainly going to question Sasuke's fashion choices later. For now, he waves his hand towards the crowd, gesturing for them to make themselves comfortable as the feast began.

* * *

This was utterly absurd. Not only was he some orphaned wild elf, the boy even had the gall to make a scene at his own celebration. It was as if he had zero respect for authority. Deidara had had quite enough of this.

"They're too busy to notice." He shakes his head and slinks off. "No one is going to miss my presence there." He was certainly high enough in the pecking order to be recognized, but not so much so that people would seek him out without reason.

Oddly enough, this worked out perfectly for his current plans. "It looks like all the staff are outside as well." He smirks as he quickly scurries off towards Sasuke's room. "Meaning, I have free reign to do as I please."

His timing couldn't be more perfect. With that in mind, Deidara quickly takes out his hunting knife and cuts up Sasuke's blankets with it. He spelled out only one word, but it should get the message across. LEAVE.

That's all he spelled out. "He'd be too proud to seek help." It sounded like he was a stubbornly willful child. So the blond was reasonably confident of that much. For now though, Deidara quickly leaves Sasuke's room and makes his way back towards the ceremony. After all, he couldn't risk anyone knowing that he had left.

* * *

To say that Sasuke was embarrassed would be putting it mildly. It…almost felt like it was his birthday. And not one of those horrible ones, but one where he got food, attention, and most of all, presents. Apparently, there was either a tradition that dictated that a certain number of people had to bring presents to an introduction, or the elves of this kingdom were just really eager to give them. Honestly, it could have been both.

Jewelry, in particular, seemed to be a favorite gift of the court. And more than a few ladies were eager to coo over him, lavishing him with compliments, mostly about what a beautiful child he was. A little annoying, but mostly just embarrassing. And…maybe…they made his heart warm and flutter a little.

Choza smiles as the small cluster of guests before the head table disperses, and he ambles his way towards the Royal Family. "May the stars bless on you on this day." He approaches them slowly and bows as proper. "I told Prince Sasuke that I would deliver his order today for his ceremony." He displays a thin, gently curved sword with a golden hilt, a pair of long hunting knives that could almost pass for a pair of short-swords, and a set of five shining daggers, one adorned with the Uchiha crest, and complete with sheaths for all of them. "I hope that they do meet with your satisfaction, My Prince."

Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight of the matched set of weapons. All that, in just a couple of weeks? The hilts here polished to a shine, and the blades looked sharp enough to cleave rocks. The engravings were precise and beautiful, and extended along the burnished wood of all the pieces, and along each side of the sword blade. "They're beautiful…" As expected of one of the kingdom's most famous blacksmiths.

"It warms my heart to hear that you are pleased with them, Prince Sasuke." Choza smiles at him. "They are yours to do with as you see fit." He was so excited about them. Definitely a younger elf.

Cautiously, Sasuke picks up one of the daggers, flipping it around in his hand easily, even twirling it between his fingers, watching in wonder as it performs every movement with flawless grace. Then, his hand moves for the sword, picking it up, only to find it perfectly balanced, and so light that it weighs only enough for Sasuke to feel it laying there in his palm. "It's perfect…" He turns to the blacksmith, a little wide-eyed, but with a pleased expression, as he bows slightly in respect. "Thank you, you do great credit to your craft." It felt like the right thing to say, if a little strange on the tongue.

"You honor me, most highly." Choza smiles at him and his eyes twinkle with mischief as he looks around. "And such a fine feast, I will probably be bigger than a nightspawn by the time the festivities end."

Sasuke's cheeks flush scarlet. Yeah, they'd really gone all out for it. "Well, I hope that you enjoy yourself. And that no nightspawn do attack." He wasn't looking forward to running from another one of those.

"I pray not either." He smiles and bows before toddling off to join his son. His work here was done for the day. It was time to celebrate the kingdom's good fortune!

The new prince sits back, marveling at the weapons now spread across his lap. What was just as impressive as the blades themselves were the sheaths, and not only in the gilding and embossing, but in the fact that the blades seemed unable to cut them. Magic, perhaps? And there were leather belts included that could fit around and under his armor. He would be able to carry all of them at once! "I thought it was just going to be a sword." Though it was certainly a beautiful sword, the matched set made it all the more impressive. And made just for him…

"He likely wanted to give you an entire set of weapons." Itachi chuckles at Sasuke's shock. It was frankly adorable. "You are a prince now and there is great prestige for smiths who have their work used by members of the royal family."

Well, if Choza wanted him using the weapons, he was definitely going to do that. Sasuke hadn't seen anything this nice, not even in museums. "Jeez…now all I need is a bow and quiver all my own, and I'm set." It was funny, really, to be thinking about things to check off a list.

"If you wish to have your own bow and arrows, we can certainly get you those as well." Mikoto smiles at Sasuke as she sips her elderberry wine.

"Well, if it's not a bother." Sasuke didn't want to inconvenience anyone, especially not while he was still on Cloud Nine. Though he was still rather curious about that wine. He hadn't been old enough to drink as a human, but maybe he could get away with it here. "Could I…try that?"

"You can try it, but it'll probably knock you on your arse." Shisui laughs at the thought of the little elf trying to drink that. "It's got a very strong kick."

"I don't want the stuff with the mushrooms in it." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Honestly, I don't even want to know what sort of effects adding magical mushrooms to wine has." He just wanted some of the regular stuff. "Itachi, can I have some?"

Itachi shakes his head in amusement and pours him a glass. "Take a sip and see what you think, but Shisui wasn't lying. This is very powerful wine with or without the mushrooms." His foolish little brother was about to be knocked on his ass.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and picks up the glass, bringing it to his lips. "The it's a good thing I'm already sitting down." He takes a gulp of it, and nearly coughs it back up as it burns a track down his throat. It was fruity, but fiery, and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Shit!" …Okay, that was strong wine.

"We did warn you." Itachi and Shisui chuckle as Mikoto tries not to giggle. "Still, that was better than expected, I truly expected you to fall on your ass, foolish little brother."

After gasping a little for air, and forcing the burning liquid down to his stomach, Sasuke glares at his brother. "You mean off my chair…" Sure, it took him by surprise, but he wasn't going to let wine do that to him. Though…with the burning dying down a little, he looks back down to the half-full glass. "…That's good, though." He massages his throat a little, before taking a smaller sip, wincing a little as it goes down.

Mikoto smiles at him and shakes her head. "It takes a while to become accustomed to it." It was not just any wine, after all. "I didn't start drinking it with any regularity until my thirties."

That made Sasuke feel marginally better. Though he still didn't appreciate his brother and cousin laughing at him. "At least there's no legal drinking age here…" Otherwise they never would have given him any.

"Oh look." Mikoto smiles as she turns her head slightly. "It seems that the dancers are finally here." They had apparently been invited by Uzumaki and well, they certainly embodied the wild with all that paint on their faces, done in intricate patterns. They also tended to wear far more earrings than Thiral Elves.

Sasuke turns to look at them, eyes widening at the sight of the exotic dancers. "Ah…wow. That's a lot of…paint?" And none too conservative costumes.

"They don't usually wear that much." Mikoto laughs at Sasuke's expression and smiles. "They usually wear less paint, but this is a special occasion."

Right, a special occasion, which meant more paint, and less clothes. Sasuke could understand that much. "I see."

The dancers were fast and graceful, even by elf standards. They were wild though and one female elf got rather close to Sasuke. She places a pink scarf around his neck and giggles before dancing off again, much to his family's amusement.

Ears burning, Sasuke idly notes that the scarf smelled…very nice, like spices and flowers. He picks at it, but doesn't remove it, for fear of seeming rude. "Uh…another tradition among wild elves?" She kind of reminded him of the girls at school, who giggled whenever he passed them, just…a lot more forward, and less annoying.

"Pink is a color that is something that one doesn't get too easily naturally in the wild." Itachi chuckles and shakes his head. "So the younger female wild elves tend to think it's quite special when they can get a hold of it." He pauses and adds. "It's essentially just her way of saying she finds you attractive. A harmless flirtation. You're both far too young for it to mean anything."

"Oh." That's…about what Sasuke thought it was, though that didn't make it any less embarrassing. She'd done that right in front of, well, everyone! Then again… His eyes watch her as she flits back towards the other dancers. "She is very pretty." Her bright blue eyes and soft red hair were very…enchanting.

Itachi nods and chuckles. "It's rare to find an elf that isn't. It's the orcs that tend to be rather...unfortunate looking." He chuckles as he tears into a drumstick.

"And I take it that those are bad?" Even back on Earth, orcs in stories weren't typically the good guys, not unless there was a video game involved, in which case, they very well could be. Or so Sasuke had heard. He'd never really been one for video games.

"Yes, they're very bad." Mikoto shakes her head and sighs. "They'd try to kill any elf they saw on sight."

Sasuke gulps slightly, pulling the scarf up and over the lower half of his face. "Good to know." He liked the scarf better than the thought of being killed by an orc.

She nods at that. "It's a rare orc that is foolish enough to venture into our forest and only one with a death wish would come anywhere near our capital, let alone the palace." It would be shot down long before it ever made it a hundred feet in the city.

"Right, at least there's that." He was safe here. Safe to grow and learn, and… Sasuke's eyes follow the movements of the dancers through every fluid motion and almost seductive step. Yeah…Kakashi's books were, unfortunately, coming to mind.

Mikoto pretends not to notice. The poor boy was likely to be confused for awhile. He was essentially an adult, but a child by their kind's standards. The child likely had whiplash.

* * *

It was times like these when Sasuke was grateful for being a night owl. The celebrations were continuing long into the night, and once the initial feasting was over, nobles from all houses and stripes came to offer their congratulations and well wishes to the newest member of the royal family.

Sasuke's head was spinning a little, but so far, he'd managed to remember…all two hundred and forty-eight people who had come to introduce themselves so far. That was…a lot of people. And he only had so much room for more, before he was sure to get a headache. And, as there were still at least two important people left to meet, Sasuke sneaks away from the head table to shimmy through the crowd towards a familiar head of blond hair. "Naruto!"

Naruto laughs and smiles at him. "It's good to see you again." He was beaming from ear to ear. "Sorry, I couldn't see you sooner. You're kinda popular tonight."

"Yeah, so I noticed." Sasuke had literally been swarmed as soon as the initial meal was over. It was nice to finally see a more familiar face. "I hope you're enjoying yourself. It's a little crazy, but that's probably nothing to what you're used to." At least, if you took the words wild elf more literally.

"Yeah." Naruto nods energetically. "It is different, but you can't go wrong with all this food. And eveyone's in a good mood."

"True." Though it was still kind of overwhelming to suddenly be the center of attention. Sasuke felt rather poleaxed by it all. "I'm glad that you came. It's nice to see someone who isn't going to gush all over me. Or sneer." He'd seen a few of those throughout the evening, and he'd made sure to glare right back.

The blond elf shakes his head and claps Sasuke on the back. "Don't worry. They're just jealous." After all, what elf didn't wish to be adopted by a king and queen?

"I know." Sasuke shakes his head. "It doesn't mean they have to glare at ME, though." It wasn't his idea. Hell, he'd tried to talk them out of it, sort of. "At least now they won't glare if they can't see me."

"They'll get used to it or gods and goddesses forbid, Queen Mikoto catches them glaring." Naruto shivers a bit. "I don't know who is scarier. The king or queen, or Itachi who's wielding some seriously high level magic for someone his age."

"Itachi is that powerful?" Sasuke frowns slightly. "I haven't really seen him use magic very much. He's usually teaching me archery or swordsmanship."

"He's great at that stuff, but magic is more his specialty." Naruto nods.

"Oh." Well, clearly Sasuke had misjudged his brother a little. Or a lot. But finding out the truth could wait till later. After all, there were still a couple of people to meet, before Sasuke's head exploded. "So your parents got invitations too, right?"

"Yep." Naruto grins and points to a taller blonde and a red head. "That's my father, King Minato, and my mother, Queen Kushina."

Oh gosh, another redhead, Sasuke wasn't sure if he could handle that much wild elf. …But, he was sure as hell going to try. "Then I should probably meet them before the party's over."

Naruto thought it was funny that Sasuke actually thought this was kinda optional. "Yeah. You're definitely not getting out of meeting them. They're really curious."

Kushina beams as she walks alongside Minato. "Oh you're adorable!" It was incredible how much he looked like Mikoto. The red head could easily believe that Sasuke was her second-born.

Sasuke sweatdrops. "Uh…yes, Ma'am?" What was with queens and calling him adorable? And how exactly was he supposed to address a queen other than his mother? "You…um…" He quickly thinks of a compliment, and an obvious one comes to mind. "You have beautiful hair."

"You can just call me Queen Kushina." She beams at him. "Such a nice boy. So sweet." She shakes her head. "Naruto you should follow his example!"

"Yeah, maybe." Naruto grins widely. "But the city way is kind of stuffy. Besides, he's acting like this because he's freaked out by the party. He'll loosen up eventually."

Sasuke shoots his friend a glare. "Oh can it."

"What?" Naruto blinks bemusedly. "What does that mean?" What was a 'can'?

"Never mind…" Sasuke picks at the scarf again, half hiding his face behind it.

"Well Queen Mikoto did say that he was from far away." Kushina smiles and nods. "It's probably an expression from the land of his birth. Though it seems he's settling in well enough. Already getting scarves and everything."

"Yeah, imagine the collection he'll have before he's ready to start courting." Naruto was sure his friend would be buried in them.

The young prince's ears burn at the insinuation. "Hey!" He was NOT going to become some sort of playboy! "Obsess over your own collection!" Because one definitely didn't count as a collection.

Minato laughs softly and smiles. "I imagine it will be a few years before Sasuke has much interest in scarf collections." Obviously, he was trying to prevent the young prince from being too embarrassed.

"Mhm…" Finally, someone SANE. Though now, Sasuke could see where Naruto got his looks from. The king's tone might be soft, but his looks were just as loud, if not louder than his wife's. Bright blond hair and eyes bluer than the sky, and a sunny smile to match. "I'm…more interested in learning how to hunt right now." The girls could come later.

"That usually is the way of things." Minato chuckles softly. "Well you certainly have the build of an archer at the moment." Though who was to say how he would look when he finished growing?

Sasuke nods. "I've always been more of a runner than someone who just stands around knocking people over. I'm more fast than strong." Which he wasn't ashamed of. Strength meant nothing if you couldn't land a hit.

"Well it 's good to be fast." The king nods encouragingly as the queen appears to second that motion. "Perhaps, you can join one of our hunting parties one day." Minato smiles at him. "It will help to promote understanding between the kingdom and the tribes."

Go hunting with the wild elves? Sasuke's eyes light up at the idea. "I'd love to." After all, he'd convinced the king and queen to let him go hunting later. "My cousin is taking me out on my first hunt this winter."

Naruto grins widely. "You got them to agree? Way to go!" He thought that Sasuke's parents would put up more of a fuss than that. "Then for the second, you should take Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu with you. I usually have a few hunters with me when I go out, so we could plan to meet up and make a trip out of it!"

Kushina rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Well as long as you're all careful." Oh boy. She wasn't sure that Mikoto and Fugaku would be thrilled about that, but Naruto was nearly grown and they were wild elves. They'd make sure the city elves didn't hurt themselves during the hunt.

"Don't worry, we will be." Naruto laughs giddily. "If he's going hunting, then it should be with the greatest hunters in the forest, shouldn't it?"

Sasuke smiles at Naruto's confidence, reassured by his enthusiasm. "Then I guess I have a long way to go to prove myself." And prove himself, he would. After all, he'd been sent here to Avalon to be happy, so he wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing. Whatever he put his mind to, he would manage one way or another. No matter what stood in his way.


	13. Chapter 13

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, this is where things start to get a little hairy. We do promise a happy ending, of course, but…Deidara is a "jerk nugget".

Chapter 13

Ice. His blood had turned to ice in his veins when he returned to his room close to dawn. Sasuke didn't usually respond to vicious pranks, after all, his old foster siblings had played almost every one in the book. A few had even sent him to the hospital.

…Breaking into his room and cutting up his bedsheets was a new one. Obviously, someone had some violent tendencies that hadn't been completely curbed. "Damn it…" A prince for less than a month, and already getting threats left in his room?

Still, he grits his teeth and storms towards his bed, yanking off the torn sheets and balling them up, before tossing them into a dark corner of the room. He would have to burn those later. Then, he goes to his concealed closet, withdrawing his sword from it, just in case. After all, what else was he going to do with a gift like this, but defend himself with it?

Locking the door, Sasuke eyes the room, listening for even the sound of someone else breathing. Nothing. No target for his new blade. But there had been. Somehow, someone had gotten into his private chambers with a weapon. They'd done it while everyone was busy at the celebrations. A coward, then, or an opportunist.

Sasuke knew this drill, he knew it very well. He pulls a spare blanket from the smaller bedding closet and heads for the window, also securely locked. Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, Sasuke sits on the windowsill, sword in hand.

Leave.

He'd been here less than two months, and already, someone wanted him gone.

* * *

Perhaps allowing the celebrations to continue until nearly dawn hadn't been the wisest course of action. Fugaku had, of course, done as was traditional, and hosted the best possible celebration for his son. However…perhaps feasting until the early hours of the morning was ill-advised, in that, Sasuke appeared to have slept in and missed most of their rather late breakfast. And there was still no sign of the boy outside of his chambers.

"Should I attempt to rouse him?" Itachi tilts his head. "He might just need his sleep, but he'll get hungry, if he misses breakfast." Maybe, they should have ended the celebration earlier, but it wasn't very often that the Royal Family adopted. So they had understandably gone all out.

Fugaku frowns, considering the matter, then nods curtly. "Sasuke can always continue sleeping later. However it's best that he eat first." Besides, food was best when it was hot and fresh.

Itachi nods and heads off to fetch his brother. Next time, they should end the celebration sooner, he decides. With that thought in mind, he quickly makes his way to Sasuke's room. Where he knocks on the door.

Inside, Sasuke jolts awake, eyes snapping to the door as he clutches his sword tightly, ignoring the intense cramping in his fingers. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Ah ha. So he was awake. "If you're dressed, you should come with me." Probably just a late riser. "Breakfast is ready and I'm sure that you're hungry by now."

Sasuke's stomach was empty, yes, but he wasn't hungry. "…I'll eat later. I had enough at the feast, and I'm more tired than hungry right now." Plus, he'd rather not have Itachi see him like this. Cooped up on the windowsill, ready to lash out at any moment…

"If you're sure you can lay down, a bit longer." Itachi chuckles, not realizing what was actually happening. "Though if you dawdle too long, mother or father will likely come to check on you."

…Right, there was that too. "Really, I'm fine." Sasuke had practiced this voice to perfection. It was flawless. "I'm just not used to staying up and partying until dawn. Tell them that I'll be down for dinner." Maybe by then, he'd be a little calmer than he was.

"Alright." He chuckles at that. "Though if you're not down for dinner, I wouldn't put it past Mother to lasso you."

"I'll be down, I promise." Sasuke's heart flutters slightly at the 'threat'. Right…their mother would care enough to lasso him if he didn't come down for dinner. "…See you later, Itachi."

"Alright." Itachi must have believed him because soon the sounds of the older prince's footsteps could be heard walking off.

Sasuke sighs, pulling his knees close to his chest, making himself smaller, less…obtrusive. The less of a nuisance he was, the smaller the chance that they would get rid of him. Or the longer it would take, anyway.

* * *

Fresh air had always helped Sasuke to clear his head whenever people were being stupid. It was a prank, just some dumb prank, probably pulled by one of the guests. Immature pranks like that weren't at all uncommon with foster siblings or classmates. They were just being dumb assholes. As long as he remembered that, everything would be fine.

He sighs, laying down on the edge of the fountain, the cold spray misting his hair and leaving small drops on his cheeks. It was nice, it was calming, soothing… He could just lay here and let it almost wash away everything. All of his worries, his anxieties…everything… He closes his eyes, tired from the lack of sleep. But he could grab a quick nap, just half an hour, maybe an hour, tops…

Itachi was starting to grow worried. It almost seemed like Sasuke was avoiding him and their family, but that couldn't be it. Why would his foolish little brother be avoiding them? Shouldn't Sasuke be happy about finally being an official prince?

On second thought, nevermind. Sasuke could be incredibly foolish sometimes or he might merely be feeling overwhelmed by his new title. "In any case, I better go and check on him." With that thought in mind, Itachi makes his way to the palace grounds in search of his brother.

There he was. By the fountain. "Sasuke." He strides over to him and gently taps him on the shoulder. "It's time for dinner." He wasn't entirely sure if the other elf was actually asleep or if he was merely dozing in the gardens. Either way, he really should eat.

Sasuke groans softly, eyes fluttering open and confusion flitting through the onyx depths. "Itachi?" What was Itachi doing here? "What happened?" Huh, his clothes felt kind of damp. "How long was I asleep?"

"It's me." He smiles at his brother kindly. "You fell asleep and it seems like you've been asleep for the better part of the day." Something was obviously wrong, but it was probably best for him to take Sasuke to dinner before the elf was thoroughly interrogated.

"Oh." He must have slept four or five times as long as he'd meant to. That would explain why Sasuke's clothes were sticking to his skin. "It's time for dinner already?" Time really flew once you relaxed. It didn't make every second feel like an hour.

Itachi nods his head in confirmation. "That's right. Come on." He chuckles at the thought. "Mother and Father are both waiting for us." The implication being clear. It was never a good idea to keep the queen and king waiting.

"Right." Sasuke sits up and shakes a thousand drops of water from his hair. He wasn't really in the mood to eat, but there was that usual bagging voice in the back of his head that told him that even if he didn't feel like eating, he had to. To the end, he gets to his feet and wrings out his tunic a little. "Sorry, I don't have an alarm clock here, and I don't really like getting up in the morning." Or…evening, as it were.

"It's alright." Itachi places his hand on Sasuke's back and leads him off. "Not everyone is a morning person."

"Yeah, no kidding…" Sasuke rubs at his eyes, wiping the sleep from them with his sleeve, and running his other hand through his hair to flick out more of the moisture. "Sorry, I just…the fountain was so relaxing, and I was just planning to take a short nap, but…" Well, it morphed into a very long nap.

Yes, that fountain did have a habit of lulling people to sleep. "It's fine. You're certainly not the first to fall asleep by the fountain." He chuckles at his brother's sheepishness. Sasuke could truly be adorable sometimes. "I doubt that you'll be the last either."

"Yeah, probably." Sasuke shifts uncomfortably as they approach the dining hall. "Great…I'm soaked all the way through." He'd have to change after dinner. He was cold, and his clothes felt unusually…squishy, like he'd jumped in a river, and sat by a campfire just long enough to half dry, before going running around again.

"Mother, Father, I found him." Itachi laughs softly as he escorts Sasuke into the Dinning Hall.

Fugaku raises an eye as his sons enter the hall, and notes Sasuke's current state. "…He feel asleep next to the fountain, didn't he?" Mikoto had done that more than once when the summer heat was getting to her. And while it was still spring, perhaps Sasuke might share his mother's liking for such things.

The elder prince wasn't going to say so, but since his father asked there was no point in denying such things. "Yes, he did." He smiles at Sasuke. "I told you it was nothing to be embarrassed about."

Sasuke's cheeks flush darkly. It being so obvious only made it MORE embarrassing. "Sorry for being late…"

Mikoto smiles as she gestures for him to sit by her. "It's alright." He was blushing so badly for such a simple thing, that Mikoto felt bad for her youngest child.

Sasuke slowly ambles towards the place next to the queen, sitting down before the large spread of fresh, warm food. There was stew made from the roasted pork, newly baked loaves of bread, vegetables picked from the gardens on the other side of the palace only hours ago, and both water and elderberry wine. The latter of which, Sasuke was looking forward to a rematch with later.

"Eat as much as you like, you are a growing boy." Mikoto nods at him as she samples some of the stew.

While he didn't really feel like eating, Sasuke reaches for some of the bread and stew. He'd eat a little, just to avoid worrying them. "That's what you said last night, when you made me try everything on the table. I'm pretty sure that there's still sweet rolls in my stomach from the feast."

Mikoto blushes slightly at that. "Well perhaps, I was a little overenthusiastic about having you try everything. I do hope you didn't get sick from overeating."

"I didn't." He stares down into his bowl of stew, stirring it around, before gulping down a spoonful. "But it's probably better for me to eat light today." Because he'd nearly gotten sick for another reason entirely.

"Probably a wise decision." Itachi nods approvingly at the choice.

As Sasuke grows quiet, picking at his food as he eats slowly, Fugaku frowns. Perhaps it had been too early to have Sasuke at celebrations that lasted so late into the night. He looked exhausted, despite his nap. "And perhaps some sleep after dinner. All-night celebrations can be difficult for those whom are not used to them."

"Yeah…" Sasuke definitely felt tired. He blamed the sheets. "I'll do that. And I'll get some archery practice in before bed." That way, he could go to sleep wholly and properly exhausted.

"At this rate, you'll be better with a bow than Shisui." Itachi shakes his head in amusement at the thought. "I swear that our cousin was born with a bow in his hand."

"Could be, he gives a lot of great archery tips." And he was willing to put up with and answer Sasuke's incessant torrent of questions. "Maybe you should ask him for some tips too."

"Perhaps, but I like to think that my skill with a bow is more than sufficient." Itachi winks at him. "Practice makes perfect. Sooner or later, most elves become at least proficient with bows."

Yeah, but Sasuke wanted to be more than just proficient. He wanted to master the basic skills so thoroughly that no one would be able to criticize him. "I have a lot of practicing to do before my skills are perfect."

"No one is perfect." Itachi smiles at Sasuke and messes up his hair good-naturedly. "Not even Shisui, despite how much he might boast about his skill with a bow."

"Right…" That wasn't going to stop Sasuke from trying. He was younger, he was adopted, which meant that he had to be just as, if not more perfect for Itachi. To make up for the things he couldn't change. Especially now that eyes were on him. He couldn't afford mistakes. And Sasuke certainly couldn't afford weakness, either. "Shisui's different, though, he's already proved himself."

Itachi sighs and hugs him tightly. "Sasuke, you don't have anything to prove." He was perfect the way he was.

"Maybe…" But Sasuke knew the truth. He had a lot to prove, and to a lot of people. The surprise left in his room earlier was proof of that. He'd appeared out of nowhere, so it was only logical that people wouldn't like him. Right? But if he proved himself, proved his worth, then maybe…they'd come to accept him a little bit.

Fugaku eyes his son cautiously, not liking the look on the boy's face. Perhaps…some encouragement. "Proving yourself requires effort, study, practice, and time. Remember that, and I'm sure that you will succeed in whatever it is that you choose to focus on."

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement. "I promise you that your father doesn't always sound as if he's reciting lines from a textbook." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Though your brother and father are both right. You have nothing to prove and you're still learning. No one will hold that against you."

Surrounded by more warmth than he had any right to expect, Sasuke nods slowly, reaching once more for his food, dipping a piece of bread into the thick stew. "Yeah. I've got a lot to learn." And was there possibly enough time to do it in?

* * *

Deidara was currently just outside the palace walls. And the timing was perfect. It was dinner. No one would be watching the halls or the prince's room. That meant that he had time to take things to the next level. And so was his plan as he walked calmly into the palace, like he had many times before, except, instead of turning towards the library, he took a different turn, heading into one of the wings of bedchambers.

The prince had locked his door after the last incident, but to someone with magic, a lock was no more than another handle that needed to be turned. With a flick of his wrist and a muttered incantation, Deidara opened the door, making his way inside the private royal chambers for the second time.

"This should scare him off." If the bed sheets didn't do it, having his bow and arrows tampered with might just do the trick. "Once he knows that someone is tinkering with his weapons, he'll feel far less safe and he might very well run off on his own. After all, I've come into his room twice." He'd likely go running for the hills now.

The quiver and bow lay next to the prince's bed, on the side facing the archery target set against one of the walls. Recently used, judging by the many holes in the target. The prince was clearly rather keen on archery.

Reaching towards the quiver, Deidara plucks out an arrow, rolling it between his fingers, before snapping it in half and dropping it to the floor. A second arrow soon joined it. Then a third, and a fourth, and a fifth, until eventually, the entire quiver had been emptied. Now for the bow. It was a standard practice bow from the royal armory, with no special fortifications against damage. "Secare." Which meant that with another flick of his wrist, severing the string was an easy feet, and it cut clean in half, both ends snapping back with a sharp twang. Last, he raises the bow above his knee, bringing it down to snap the wood in half. There would be no repairing it now.

Perfect. That cute little prince wasn't going to be able to ignore THAT. The child practiced his archery every day, from what Deidara could gather around the castle. Losing his bow would definitely let the message sink in that he didn't belong here. And if that didn't do it…well, Deidara had a lot of time to think of another way to expel this fake prince from the castle.

Now, he had to get out of here before dinner was finished. So he slips back out of the prince's room, leaving the ruined weapons littering the floor. He closes the door silently, and just as silently incants a spell to lock the door again. After all, if the prince believed that he could slip in and out of the room like a ghost, it would just terrify him all the faster.

His mission complete, Deidara slinks away from the door and past Itachi's room. He was tempted to go inside and wait for the elder prince to return, but that might be too fast. He had to slowly get closer to the royals if he wanted to replace Sasuke. The vulnerable act seemed to work well, and they also seemed to prefer those who enjoyed learning. And he had far more in common with Itachi than that brat. Magic, for one.

Jugo was heading down the halls when he saw Deidara flit by him. He'd never cared for the blond, always flitting about trying to increase his social status, but such was a fact of palace life. There would always be those who fancied themselves climbers.

He couldn't resist frightening him though. "Good evening, Deidara." The gentle giant smiles at him. "You should hurry or else there won't be anything left for you to eat at dinner." It was likely he had already eaten, and Jugo would be lying if he said that he'd be upset if the blond missed out on one meal. It wouldn't hurt him too much. Teach him some humility, perhaps.

Deidara barely resists the urge to throw a fireball in the guard's face. "Thank you, but I'm fine. I've eaten, and the feast was such an event that I doubt I'll really be hungry for several more days. Yeah?" Polite, he had to be polite, otherwise someone might overhear and start spreading rumors. And whether true or not, rumors, when whispered in the right ears, were the bane of any noble's existence.

"Of course. A grand feast it was." Jugo nods as he heads off. "May the stars treat you as you deserve to be treated." By knocking him off his high horse, the orange haired elf decides as he walks off.

Deidara's eyes narrow at the guard, and flames flicker about his fingers for a moment. No, he had to remain calm. He wasn't a child who needed to be disciplined, he was a powerful spellcaster who was going to join the ranks of the court mages. And for that, attacking the palace guards prematurely was, unfortunately, off limits. But if he didn't watch himself, Jugo just might make the list right after that pesky little prince.

* * *

The dinner finally draws to a close. "Coming, Sasuke?" Itachi smiles as he gets up from his seat and gestures for his brother to follow him.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but his brother seemed overly eager to prove himself. Something must be troubling him. That seemed a bit odd, even given his unique circumstances.

"Yeah." Sasuke pushes his nearly empty plate away and rises to his feet. "I'm coming." He didn't really want to stick around for desert anyway. Sweets weren't his thing.

Once they were out of earshot, Itachi turns his gaze towards him. "Is something troubling you?" Perhaps the direct approach would be the best one.

Fuck. "Not really…" Sasuke hoped that Itachi would drop it, because he didn't want to have to use the lie he'd prepared in advance on his brother.

"I won't press, but know that my door is always open." There was a chance that he was just pushing him too hard, too fast. The boy wasn't used to having people care about him.

Sasuke blinks slowly, nearly stopping on their way down the hall as he glances at Itachi. "…Thanks. But I'm fine. It's just the pressure's on, and everyone's going to be looking at me, so I can't be some needy little kid." At least, that's what he would say to Itachi. But this wasn't something that he was just going to go crying to an adult about. If he ignored it, eventually, it would go away. He just couldn't let it get to him. Not on the outside, at least. If they didn't see any results, eventually, they would get frustrated and give up.

Itachi sighs as he shake his head. "Well I should have expected that. You'll grow more accustomed to it eventually." Sasuke probably felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't have the advantage of being born here, or having forty-five extra years of exposure to them, and them to me to help me." Sasuke was very much starting from scratch, and clearly, there was someone who really didn't like that.

"You're going to make me feel rather old at this rate." Itachi chuckles at that. Sasuke would adjust eventually. "If it is any consolation, you're catching up rather quickly. I imagine you'll be completely settled in in a year or less at this rate."

Yeah, maybe. Sasuke was trying his hardest, there was just so much to do. "I'll get there…I'm working really hard." Whenever he wasn't practicing his archery or studying, he was pestering Shisui with questions, or going out into the city to roam around and learn about things in Thiral, in Sindaron, through firsthand experience.

"That's the spirit." Itachi nods at him. "Well if you have any questions, as I said, my door is always open."

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke sighs, smiling slightly as he takes out a small key and inserts it into the lock of his door. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He was tired and still a little cold from sleeping next to the fountain. And though he'd absorbed some of Itachi's body heat earlier, it was probably best for him to cuddle up in his spare blankets.

"Of course." Well Itachi could tell when he'd been dismissed. It was something that Sasuke probably just needed some time to work out for himself, so he slinks off to give his brother his space.

Sasuke sighs and pushes open the door to his room, closing and locking it behind him. He walks to the window to bring inside one of the magical lights hanging there. It was a convenient way to light his room, and wasn't hard on the eyes. It was especially useful for reading.

But, as he steps back towards his bed, there's a loud crunch under his foot, and he looks down, eyes widening as he finds his arrows scattered about, all snapped in half. "What…?" How could this happen? He didn't remember kicking over his quiver, and they were broken way to straight to just have been stepped on. "…I locked the door." But apparently…that wasn't enough to stop some people.

Clenching his fists and biting his lip, Sasuke leans down to gather the shattered remains of his arrows, stuffing each and every broken piece back into the quiver. Then, he reaches for the bow, it's string snapped right in half. Itachi had picked it out for him when he was just starting to learn how to shoot a bow. It wasn't a fancy one by any stretch of the imagination, but it was HIS bow.

His ears twitch, once again listening for any sound that might come from a dark corner. But once again, there was nothing. Whoever was doing this was coming while he wasn't in his room, and leaving him 'presents' to come back to.

After throwing the shattered remains of the bow and arrows into the closet with the torn sheets, Sasuke reaches further inside and takes up his new sword, grasping both the hilt and sheath, and pulling the blade out in a single, smooth motion. He sighs, slicing the sword through the air. If he was going to have another sleepless night, he might as well make the most of it.


	14. Chapter 14

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Alright, so we're going to start going into some dark places in this chapter, but again, we promise a happy ending. Deidara is just being a jerk nugget, is all.

Chapter 14

Itachi rode a smoky gray unicorn through the trees of the forest surrounding their city, side by side with his cousin, Shisui. As far as anyone knew, the two of them were on a leisurely hunt. "I have to admit that I am worried." Well at least that's what he told Shisui, he wanted to do anyway. "About Sasuke." In reality, he just wanted to be able to speak with his cousin in private and an informal hunt was the best way to go about that.

Shisui raises an eyebrow. "Well, that explains why you preferred that we not take a hunting party with us." His cousin wanted alone time. "Is there anything in particular that worries you?" There were a few possibilities that stuck out, but Itachi could be on an entirely different series of thoughts at times.

"I believe he is worried that he won't measure up." Itachi shakes his head and sighs. "Sasuke has had a hard life before now and he feels as though he has something to prove. That he must prove himself worthy of our love."

Ah…so that was the problem. Shisui's eyes rake through the trees, still looking for game, even as he mulls over his cousin's unspoken question. Why? "He still feels like an outsider, then? He fears that if he loses favor, or can't hold his own, that he'll be cast back out, despite being told to the contrary?" Shisui had experienced it himself long ago because of his half wild heritage.

Itachi sighs once more and nods. "That sums up the situation rather aptly." He found himself at a loss for how they were going to prove to Sasuke that those fears were unfounded. "I tried telling him that such fears weren't necessary, but I'm afraid that did little to soothe him."

"I see." While Shisui didn't want to pry, perhaps, in this case, it might be wise to. "What do you know about his…situation before appearing here?" Because it felt like just that, like Sasuke had appeared out of nowhere.

"He says he was an orphan." A sad state of affairs to be sure, but Itachi knew there was more to it. "That he was passed around from family to family and well, he has never given us very many specifics." Probably for good reason. "I suspect that he was at best neglected and at worst, well I'd rather not mention my theories." Far too unsettling.

That was disturbing. For Itachi not to want to discuss his theories, they must have been dark, indeed. "So in short, it's been a very long time since he has had a loving family, and a place to call home. And now that he has it, he's afraid of losing it." That…didn't sit well at all with Shisui. But it did explain a few things. The shyness, the curiosity, the way he so easily accepted that Shisui was half wild.

On the other hand, he was confident that he now had a better grasp of the situation, as Shisui's mind could easily fill in some of those blanks. "Hope…would probably be a luxury he couldn't afford, if he wanted to keep his sanity intact. And in that case, his instincts and his fear are probably whispering to him that it's only a matter of time before he's passed along again. Children operate mostly on their feelings."

Itachi finds himself nodding once again. It was truly a sad state of affairs when he couldn't comfort his own brother properly. "That does seem to be the case. I find myself at a loss for how to help him." That disturbed him. Disturbed him far more than he really wanted to admit.

"There's no easy solutions for problems that plague the mind." And Shisui didn't have anything that would fix things, at least not quickly. "Love. He needs love, encouragement, acceptance, and time. That much emotional trauma isn't going to disappear overnight."

"I realize that." Itachi wasn't completely naive. "It's just hard to see him continue to suffer when he no longer needs to." Painful. It was painful to watch, really.

"Yes…it is." Shisui was no mage like Itachi, but he knew a few tricks here and there. And he knew that magic could be used to do a great many things. "…Short of locking away most of his memories with magic, or wiping them out entirely, I can't think of any way to help him quickly." And such a task, even if for someone's own good, was daunting, at best.

Well they did say time healed all wounds. "I suppose there is nothing to do, but love him and wait for him to come around." Itachi could only hope that whoever they were, that they were right in this instance.

"That's right!" Shisui claps Itachi on the back, smiling reassuringly. "Now, I saw some pardos footprints heading north. So why don't we find it, and bring it home so that Sasuke can have some fur padding for his armor before winter comes. He'll need it for his first hunt."

"That sounds like a fine idea." Itachi smiles at him, unaware that they were being watched. "Let's go." By a pair of blue and calculating eyes.

Shisui directs his own mahogany colored unicorn after the tracks, coaxing him to a careful gallop and keeping his eyes on the clearer parts of the path. While he didn't do much practicing of magic himself, like all wild elves, he had something of an instinctual connection with animals. And if they could speak, he would speak right back.

As such, he touches the unicorn's mind, the two of them watching the path ahead together, and plotting out their course as Shisui releases the reins and reaches for his bow, the unicorn now in full control of their path. A path easily plotted by following the claw marks and broken branches left behind by the giant, prowling predator. *Itachi, stay on the lookout, it should be within our range of sight soon.*

Itachi nods at his cousin as he directs his snowy white unicorn further. Perhaps, Shisui was right. Maybe, a gift would go a long way towards making Sasuke feel more wanted.

The two young hunters fall into complete silence on the lookout for their prey. The only sounds to be heard were those of the forest. The birds flit above their heads, each wing-beat as clear as day. The steps of the unicorns were by far the loudest, however, as their hooves struck the ground.

The sounds of squirrels chittering about were accompanied by those of water flowing in the distance. It was the most natural, most beautiful symphony in Avalon. At least, that was Shisui's opinion of it. And through that symphony, he could faintly hear the sounds of soft paws stalking through the trees, its padded steps almost too quiet for even a wild elf's ear to pick up. But it was there, and he could hear it.

It wasn't long before he could see it, too. A beautiful, enormous silver and gold-furred pardos. Its furry tail waves through the air, and its thick fur glinted softly as it passed from shadows to light, stalking a small herd of rabbits. *Itachi, that's from the northern mountains between us and Miria. It's rare in this region, so it's quite a prize.* He raises his bow, sighting along the shaft of his arrow. *Would you like the first shot?*

*It would probably be best, if you took the shot.* If it was rare, he didn't want to take any chance that he'd miss. No matter how slight the chance might be. *Try to fell it quickly. I don't want it to suffer.* It was really such a beautiful animal and its coat would make an even lovelier gift for Sasuke.

Shisui chuckles silently. *Right, I'll take it down quickly.* He pulls on the bowstring as the unicorn slows itself. There was only a hundred paces separating them, and the long, lean creature prowled along the ground, its muzzle twitching as it scented the rabbits ahead.

Still, he had the shot, and now… Shisui whistles shrilly, as his unicorn leaps over an unturned tree root. And he looses the arrow just as the giant cat turns its red eyes, on him, its muscles tense as it readies itself to bolt.

The arrow whizzes through the air, striking the mountain predator dead in its right eye. It sways for only a moment before falling dead to the ground, its brain pierced through by the arrow.

*Well that was a bit gruesome, but quick.* Still, Itachi could hardly argue with the accuracy. *I'm sure that Sasuke will love it.* Now, they just had to figure out how to get it back to the castle.

"Hm…" Shisui's unicorn turns towards the fuzzy predator, and Shisui grins as he sees the fangs on that monster. He could make some incredible jewelry out of those. "It's a good thing we found it before someone else did. Those teeth could do a great deal of damage to any hapless hunter who tries to travel through these woods."

"Yes, that's true." Though Itachi wondered how aggressive the creature was naturally. "Assuming, it didn't just slink off. Most animals have a natural fear of anything on two legs."

"That's true, but pardos tend to press their advantage, if they have it. They're very intelligent." Shisui slides off his unicorn and moves to inspect the animal that was easily twice as long as he was tall, not including the soft, bushy tail. "My father has told me more than one story about elves who have had unfortunate encounters with these creatures. In the mountains, it's another story entirely, but when they venture this far south, into unfamiliar territory, they have a habit of becoming much more dangerous."

Either way, it was still a beautiful animal, if, apparently, more than a little deadly. "Well I'm glad that we found it before it found someone else." Someone who was less skilled with a bow than Itachi's cousin.

"Yeah, Sasuke will love it." Shisui runs his hands through the soft, silky fur and smiles. It would go perfectly in the spaces between the plates of Sasuke's armor, and would keep him warm, come winter. All they needed now was to find a way to get it home.

* * *

Deidara watches from behind the trees in both awe and annoyance. "Impressive." Not everyone could take down a beast like that with one shot. Then again, that was why Shisui was so renowned for his skill with a bow. The half wild elf certainly deserved his reputation for being one of the Uchiha Clan's greatest hunters.

He should have been there with them though. His magical skills would have come in handy in tracking and subduing the beast. But even now, Itachi was thinking of wasting that beautiful animal's fur on that brat. "He doesn't realize what he has." The idiot was so insecure that it was likely he'd end up blowing this opportunity eventually, even without Deidara lifting a finger to push him over the edge.

"Now, I just have to get back to the palace and use this information to my advantage." Not that the blond was going to wait around long enough for Sasuke to do so. "Time is of the essence." After all, he was barely of age himself. He might be considered a smidge too old to be adopted, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

With that thought in mind, he races back towards the city. He had work to do. "First, things first...I have to find the younger prince." The outsider who had no business being on the throne, but at least now Deidara knew exactly what to do. It was just a matter of timing now.

His cover for having been out in the forest, should anyone have asked, was to collect ingredients for a spell that he was working on. Ingredients that he made sure to collect just before walking into the city. Of course, he actually was working on some new spells, whenever he wasn't plotting to rid the kingdom of that fake prince.

Even so, his return to the city was easy, and gaining entry to the palace even more so. His frequent visits to the library earned him no more than a passing glance from the guards, who were well used to seeing him come and go at odd hours for his studying.

First, finding the prince's location was paramount. It wouldn't do to get caught in the act by some kid. Deidara was smarter than that. Smart enough to first check the royal gardens, the courtyard, the stables, and finally the training grounds off the list. The last of which, was his hit.

In the middle of the field, dressed in his hunting armor, and brandishing a silver sword, Sasuke was hard at work, training his swordsmanship. Not that he had a choice. After all, Deidara had seen to it that his bow was broken beyond repair.

At the edge of the training field was the giant elf, Jugo. Deidara hated him with a passion, but if he was here, then that mean that not only was Sasuke's room empty, but it wasn't being watched, either. "Perfect." Sasuke was quite occupied on the training field, and looked like he would be for another few hours, at least. "Now is the time to strike."

No sooner had he thought that than the young mage rushes towards Sasuke's room. He had a flask of blood hidden away in his robes. Animal blood, but Sasuke likely wouldn't know the difference between that and elven blood. "Even if he does, it will still scare him just as well as the real thing." Pleased by that thought, Deidara quickly paints a message on Sasuke's wall in large letters behind his bed.

Leave now, while you still have the chance. They will realize the truth soon. The truth that you're not worthy of being a Prince of Thiral. They will scorn you and cast you aside like the wretch you are. Leave, and save yourself the humiliation of realizing you are not wanted.

Satisfied that it looked suitably frightening, Deidara makes a swift departure. After all, this would all be for naught, if he got caught.

* * *

Sasuke wipes a little sweat from his forehead, panting slightly as he swings his sword through the air once more. He'd been at this for hours now, and the blade only felt a little heavier in his hand from the fatigue. It was an incredible weapon, really. But what Sasuke liked better than the weapon itself was the power that these repetitive motions had to numb the mind.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he raises the sword again, slashing it downward, before arcing it back up to bisect an invisible opponent. It wiped out everything but his thought in the moment, making the angle, the speed, the strength put into the blow just right, so that it didn't look fast or slow, just…effortless. Of course, that made it as far from actually effortless as possible, but still, it was better than thinking about…well, anything, really. Even if his fingers had gone numb around the hilt in the process.

"You're getting much better." He'd never seen someone learn so quickly before. Well save for perhaps, Itachi but he was older than Jugo. "You'll be a fine swordsman in no time."

"Hn." Sasuke had a long way still to go, and he knew it. Especially if he was going to prove his ability to fight. There were plenty of warriors in the clan, and the king himself was well-versed in swordplay, so if Sasuke could excel at it, then maybe they would appreciate him a little. Maybe he could even get a little…respect. "There's still a lot to learn. I want to have at least two more lunges mastered by the end of the day."

Jugo shakes his head. The kid was pushing himself too hard and too fast. "Alright. Let's see what we can do then." Maybe, one, but two was pushing it.

"It's fine…you don't have to stay here and watch me." Sasuke was perfectly capable of training on his own. He readjusts his grip on the sword, fingers pale and trembling as he pulls the blade back and thrusts it forward, following through with the movement and drawing back. His muscles protested the movement, but he didn't care. Anything was better than letting his mind wander right now.

"If that's not an order, I would prefer to stay with you." The giant elf smiles at him. "After all, you'll learn more from someone with more experience than blindly swinging it around on your own." Sasuke was also far less likely to hurt himself too.

A sharp pain lances through Sasuke's shoulder, prompting him to lower his sword to relieve it. "I wasn't planning on sparring with anyone yet." And honestly, he doubted he would stand a chance against Jugo's strength and massive sword.

Jugo chuckles at that and shakes his head. "No. I'm merely observing and giving tips." Ssauke wasn't ready to fight with him yet.

"…Fine." Sasuke wouldn't force the elf away, but he does pry his fingers from the sword, and gingerly switch hands. He could feel the deep red welts in his left hand, but he just curls in his fingers and raises the sword with his right hand instead. "Just don't let me accidentally stab you."

"I do try not to make a habit of being accidentally stabbed." Jugo laughs and nods in agreement.

Right, of course. Sasuke sighs and starts again, running his way through one of the many techniques that he'd watched Itachi demonstrate for him. He could compensate well enough for the height difference, it was just really annoying that his elven strength didn't extend quite so much to his endurance.

Oh well, just a couple more hours to go.

* * *

Sasuke's appetite hadn't really returned before dinner, so rather than head for the dining hall, where he would no doubt be expected to eat, and likely make himself sick later, he opted to just retire to his room. Besides, Itachi wasn't around, so no one was going to come looking for him anyway. He and Shisui had gone on a hunt earlier, and had yet to return. That probably meant that the found something interesting, and didn't want a kid tagging along and spoiling their fun.

So, his hands in utter agony, Sasuke pushes open the door to his room after dismissing Jugo, and closes it, locking himself inside. Not that there was really a point to locking it anymore. Whoever had their sights set on him was obviously undaunted by the presence of a lock. Was it magic? Maybe. He didn't know.

Cautiously, he looks to the floor, but finds nothing there for him to step on. At least not this time. So, he tosses his sword onto his bed, and goes about stripping off his armor. It was comfortable, to be sure, but he'd trained in it, trying to get used to it, and right now, he really just wanted it off. He tosses it onto his bed as well. He could deal with putting it away later. First, he wanted a bath.

He strides over to the window to bring in a lantern, only to freeze in place when he brings the glowing orb inside, and come face to face with red. The normally dark brown wall was covered in red. "…Again…?" Was that blood? He had to give the elf this much, they had more balls than a human. Humans usually just used spray paint or something.

His assailant had left a message, a longer one this time. Sasuke bites his lip, unable to tear his eyes away from the words. "…Leave now, while you still have the chance." The truth… "Leave now, and save yourself the humiliation of realizing you are not wanted."

…Why? Why were they doing this to him?

Sasuke drops his eyes to the floor, heart sinking as he places the lantern on the nearest desk. Dirty. He had to clean this up. People would be angry if he didn't clean this mess up.

His hands shaking, he moves to the bathroom, collecting a large washing bowl on the way. He places it in the bathtub and allows the water to run as he fetches some old cloths. Thankfully, cleaning up messes like this were something that he was accustomed to. And blood always did come out if you used cool water, a tub of soap, and enough elbow grease.

On his way back, he grabs a bar of soap and the bowl of water, hands still stinging as he approaches the vandalized wall once more. "…I hate them." People. They were cruel, useless, disappointing. "Why can't they just let it go?"

Pressing the bar of soap between his hands, he works it into the water, wincing slightly as it touches a few places where he'd rubbed his skin raw. That didn't matter, though, what mattered was soaking the cloth in the cool lather, and pressing it to the first letter.

His eyes glance over the message once more, dimming as the message drives little blades into his heart. His fingers twitch, and his eyes focus solely on the cloth, his peripheral vision registering the red of the blood and where to scrub it away. It was partly dried, and starting to turn brown, so he just scrubbed harder, cracking it, and slowly dyeing the cloth a dark, dirty crimson.

His palms and fingers protest as he scrubs at the next letter, but he dips the cloth in the bowl again, ringing out bloodied water, before moving on to the third. Clean. He had to clean. Once he was done, it wouldn't be dirty anymore. He wouldn't be dirty anymore.

By the time he comes to the tenth word, his fingers are screaming, and his palms are bleeding. He's pretty sure that he's ripped a few nails on top of that. The words dance before his eyes, unable to be forgotten. It wasn't the first time he'd cursed his memory, and it wouldn't be the last. "Damn it…"

Most importantly, though, he couldn't let this be seen. Even if he wasn't punished for the mess, he couldn't let anyone know what was going on. It would just get worse. Ignoring the culprit was the only option. If they didn't get a reaction, they would go away. They would go away. Just like everyone else.

The tips of his fingers are the next to start bleeding with only a dozen letters left to go. He was almost surprised that they'd held out this long, considering that he'd scrubbed the wood so far to a perfect shine. Ten letters left. And it was getting easier as he lost the feeling in his fingers. There was just the dull throbbing of blood being pumped into his hands.

The last of the cloths was just about ruined, but the letters were soon gone, leaving Sasuke sitting there, leaning tiredly against the wall. "Gone…all gone…" He did it, the wall was clean. He was clean…

But, looking down at his hands, and at the blood staining them, that was clearly not quite the case. "…I'm still dirty…"

A knock on the door sends him into a slight panic, and he tosses the dirty rags into the bowl of bloody water. "Ah, who is it!?" He races to the bathroom, dumping the water down the drain. He turns the tap on, pushing his hands under the hot water and hissing as it touches his skin. He needed to get the blood off, fast. And bandages, he needed to get his hands bandaged up.

It was Jugo. "Do you want me to take a look at your hands?" The boy had been training all day. They had to be a wreck by now.

Sasuke curses quietly. He thought he'd dismissed Jugo for the evening. "No, I'm fine!" Damn it! He couldn't let Jugo see his hands. He would tell the king and queen, he was sure of it. "I'm just bandaging them up now. I rubbed some skin raw, that's all." A lie, the skin of his palms was split in several places, and his fingertips looked like they'd spent a couple of seconds in a blender.

He reaches for the medical supplies stashed in every bathroom. Itachi had shown him the case, much like a first-aid kit, while he was still recovering from his last injury. And he had enough experience with those kits back on Earth to know how to use them. First, the antiseptic that stung like a bitch. He picks up the bottle and uncorks it, dousing both hands with it and swearing loudly in Japanese.

"Alright." Jugo shakes his head. The prince was so stubborn. "If you're sure, I really don't mind, though. I know it can be rough learning how to handle a blade at first."

"Yeah, stings like a bitch." Sasuke sucks in a breath, taking up a small cloth and dabbing it into a jar of ointment, smearing it over the open cuts. "I'll be okay, though, I promise." A lie. Another lie. And Sasuke hated it, but it was best for now.

He bandages up his hand, starting with the pads of his fingers, and working his way down to the heel of his palm. Never messy, of course, since being ambidextrous was an asset in situations like this. He just had to make sure to avoid Itachi for a few days. He would spot something wrong way too quickly for Sasuke's liking. "Can you tell Mother and Father that I'll be going to bed early, tonight?" He starts on the other hand, frowning at the sight of his destroyed nails, and clipping them before pressing bandages over his fingertips.

"Of course, My Prince." Jugo nods behind the door. "Do try to get some rest. I shall inform them immediately." True to his word, the sounds of Jugo's footsteps are soon heard ambling down the hallway.

Sasuke breathes a quiet sigh of relief and drops the roll of bandages back into the kit. All he had to do now was wait. Once he was healed, he could go back to training. For now, he could go to the library and get some new books. He needed new books. There was still so much to learn.


	15. Chapter 15

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

Shisui grins as the finally pull their prize into the large bathtub of his bed-chambers. "I suppose that's one way to make use of learning shield spells." Enchanting a make-shift sled into hovering just enough for their unicorns to pull it behind them and right into the palace. His little cousin was just full of good ideas sometimes.

"Thank you." Itachi smiles smugly at the praise. "You may be better at a bow, but I'm rather good at improvising with magic." If he did say so himself.

"Yes, of course you are." Shisui chuckles as they set the pardos down, letting it roll down to the flattened bottom. "Now, how large should the pieces be? The scraps would be sufficient to decorate Sasuke's armor with, but there's plenty here to make several coats out of as well."

"Hmm well let's go with the works." He nods at his cousin. "Perhaps Sasuke's armor, a coat for him, and a coat for myself, Father, and Mother."

The hunter smirks. "Coming right up." He reaches into his belt for his hunting knife, flicking it out and kneeling next to the slightly smelly predator. The first cut circles the large white patch on the belly, carving out a downy silver-furred piece of hide to be sliced from the muscles.

* * *

"They should be back from their hunting soon." Fugaku smiles at his wife. "Let's go check on Itachi and Shisui while Sasuke enjoys his rest."

Mikoto nods in agreement with her husband. "That sounds like a fine idea." So they walk off, hand in hand towards the room where those two were most likely to be in. Only to come across a rather grisly scene.

"When you said you taught Shisui how to skin a kill, you weren't kidding." Fugaku shakes his head at his queen, looking more than a little green around the gills at the sight.

Shisui looks up to see their king standing there, looking more than a little ill. An amused smile quirks his lips. "Hello Your Majesties. Itachi and I just returned from our hunt. We were just preparing the pardos for skinning. Itachi said that he wanted to have coats made for you and Sasuke."

"Oh how lovely." Mikoto smiles. "Pardos fur is so soft and pretty." It had been ages since she'd had a coat like that. It was extremely rare to see those creatures this far down south

"That's very thoughtful." Fugaku nods. Though he could have done without seeing all the gore. He was a skilled hunter and while he could skin if he had to, well it wasn't his favorite activity.

"The silver part is going to be for Sasuke's hunting armor." Shisui slicing into the connective tissue, peeling away the bloody, silver piece from the animal. "The white gold will make for nice, warm coats." He chuckles at the expression on the king's face. "And soon enough, I'm sure that Naruto and I will be teaching Sasuke to skin his own kills. Maybe even before his first hunt this winter." He gets to work on a second piece of the enormous pelt. "So, where is the little rascal?"

"In his room, sleeping." Fugaku turns his eyes rather determinedly on his own son, ignoring the bloody mess. "He's been training rather hard today, and went to bed early." Without dinner, but perhaps the child was still feeling on the full side from the feast. It had only been a few days, after all.

"A wonderful idea." Mikoto nods, though she frowns at her husband's answer. "Sasuke is training so hard. I admire his dedication, but I am beginning to worry about him." He was so young, after all. He shouldn't be training all day.

"Yes…" Fugaku was quite proud of the child, but his habits weren't quite healthy, to put it mildly. "He is extremely studious, though perhaps his habit of doing nothing but learning should be broken. Even Itachi knows to take time to enjoy himself."

Itachi shakes his head in amusement at that. "I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but I've been worried about him myself." The young elf sighs as he looks down at the pelts Shisui was so lovingly preparing. "Unfortunately, I"m at a loss for what to do about it. Perhaps, this present will cheer him."

Fugaku rolls his eyes. "It was simply an observation. You also have a habit of working quite hard." His sons were far too much like him in that regard.

"In that case, if he wants to learn, maybe he should be sat down, and taught how to prepare traps and skin animals." Shisui found it to be quite engaging, and not at all dangerous or strenuous. "Or puzzles, perhaps. Something to challenge the hands and the mind at the same time."

"Normally, I'd say he's rather young to be playing with the tools required for skinning, but he was a human." Mikoto bites her lower lip, deep in thought. "So perhaps, he's not too young."

"If he can handle a sword, he can handle 'playing' with skinning knives." Honestly, Shisui didn't see much of a difference. In fact, skinning knives were less likely to result in mortal injury.

That was a fair point. "Shisui is right, Mother." Itachi sighs as his mother finally relents.

"Of course I am." Shisui grins smugly. "I AM an Uchiha."

Fugaku chuckles at the young hunter's smug expression. "Yes, indeed you are." And so was Sasuke, even if the child didn't understand what that meant. "And I'm sure that it will only be a matter of time before Sasuke becomes a talented hunter in his own right. Though I believe that archery would be a more effective skill to practice, to that end, instead of spending half the day practicing with his new sword."

"Well both skills are good to have." Mikoto kisses his cheek. "Though he did obviously overdo it with the sword. His poor hands." They must surely by sore by now. Boys could be such stubborn creatures sometimes though.

"Perhaps that will teach him a lesson in taking things slowly." Honestly, the boy needed to learn the word moderation, it seemed. Because he certainly didn't practice it.

* * *

Deidara couldn't help but feel rather smug as he walks past Sasuke's room. The youngest prince had hardly been seen at all for the past few days. Apparently, he had injured his hands by training with the sword an entire day. That was how the blond knew that he had gotten to him.

There was only one reason that someone would train most of a day, without any breaks. To forget. To distract themselves. And judging by how quickly the youngest prince went through books, memorizing things was not a weakness. Which, of course, could be taken advantage of quite easily.

Sasuke would never be able to forget the sight of the message on the wall. Or of those to come. "Sadly, I haven't been able to conduct another attempt." Another attempt to drive him away permanently, but he knew that would come with time. Deidara just had to be patient.

He also had to be careful though. The blond suspected that Jugo might know that he was up to something. That or perhaps the mage was being paranoid. Who could say? In any case, he couldn't spend all of his time devoted to ousting Sasuke. No, there was another important aspect to consider as he heads towards the library.

Education. "After all, I'm going to need to study quite a bit." That much was obvious. "I'll need to come up with something incredible if I want to become a court mage." A court mage and a prince. Just like Itachi would be.

The former had been his ambition for years. The latter, well, that was of course a newer development. After all, if they were willing to take in a strange boy from another land that they'd known for only two moons, then surely they would take in a magical prodigy once the dirty orphan was gone.

Deidara saunters into the library, ignoring the first floor, and taking the stairs up towards the sixth. After all, he had quite a lot of magical research to do. He stopped, however, on the third floor, upon seeing a familiar face wandering about the books.

Itachi had heard from Jugo that Sasuke was running low on reading materials, but his foolish little brother had refused to leave his room, or ask for someone to fetch the books for him. Honestly, would it kill Sasuke to ask for help when he needed it, without turning it into a war between practicality and pride?

"Hello, My Prince." Deidara beams at him as he saunters over to him. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" After all, he'd be his brother soon. Yeah?

Itachi glances at the blond approaching him. "No, thank you, I'm quite alright. I'm simply gathering some reading materials on the traditions and rituals of the wild tribes." Right…this blond was one of the elves studying magic here. "Forgive me, but I didn't catch your name the last time we met."

He didn't even know his name?! "There's nothing to forgive." How infuriating! "My name is Deidara and as always, I am at your service, My Prince."

Right, Deidara. He was a noble from one of the lower houses, if Itachi remembered correctly. "Thank you, but that is unnecessary. I would not wish to keep you from your studies. I simply need to collect a few more books before paying a visit to my foolish little brother. He is being quite stubborn as of late."

"Ah well that's probably just his age." He smiles at Itachi. "He's quite lucky to have you to look after him."

"Yes, I do my best." Though it still frustrated Itachi that there was so little he could do for Sasuke. "I simply find myself at a loss for how to comfort him when he refuses to tell me what's troubling him." Sasuke hadn't been coming out for meals, and when Itachi had spoken to him earlier this morning, Sasuke had sounded extremely tired. Whatever it was that he was doing, it wasn't sleeping.

If Deidara was his brother, he would tell Itachi everything. "I'm sure he'll open up more eventually." Perhaps, in his farewell letter.

"Yes, I'm sure he will." After all, once Sasuke was more comfortable trusting in others, Itachi would be sure to encourage him to open up. Perhaps not about all of the unpleasant details of his past, but at least about whatever was on his mind currently. "We simply need to convince him first that he is cherished here." They were not like those people before. They treated Sasuke right. And Itachi was damn sure that he loved Sasuke more than those 'temporary parents' ever could.

"Yes, exactly." The blond nods his head in mock support. "I'm sure he'll come around." Come around to leaving, that was. Still, Deidara had his part to play and he had to play it to perfection. Yeah?

"Yes…" But for now, Itachi's mission was to make that happen, and preferably, as quickly as possible. So, with a wave of his hand, he gathers up the last of the books into a pile in his arms and makes for the stairs. "Good day, Deidara. I hope that your studies are fruitful."

"I hope yours prove fruitful as well." He nods as he watches Itachi leave. Once he was gone, the blond sighs. "Ridiculous. That brat has no idea how good he has it."

* * *

Sasuke was tempted to throw up the small amount of bread he'd eaten. He felt sick. He had no appetite. And his hands still ached like there was no tomorrow. Worst of all, he couldn't stop seeing the blood that once painted the wall.

He refused to leave his room, and rarely allowed anyone to enter. And he felt like he was slowly going insane. Anything that happened was either in his head, or something he saw through the window. He'd taken to doing that a lot lately, staring down at the comings and goings of the palace through his third floor window.

That was where he was now perched, his lunch only feet away, mostly untouched. He couldn't touch it, couldn't even look at it without feeling like he was going to be sick. Because every time he looked at his hands, he just saw more blood. He was dirty and covered in blood, no matter how hard he tried to clean himself.

Itachi had grabbed the books and was now striding down the hall towards his foolish little brother. "May the stars watch over you as well." He smiles at some of the staff members who greeted him on his way to Sasuke's chambers.

They all knew better than to stop him though. For good reason. He was carrying at least a dozen books in his arms and Itachi was not in the mood to pick them up, if he fell.

With that thought in mind, he knocks on Sasuke's door. "Sasuke, I brought some books for you." Maybe, that would be enough to lure Sasuke out of his melancholy. The other elf was always so eager to learn. So eager to prove himself and so damn foolish, but Itachi loved him anyway.

A small, tired voice just penetrates the door. "…Come in."

That didn't sound good, Itachi thinks to himself as he scurries inside. "I'm sure that you'll find something to your liking." Though he really should go outside at some point. "You study too hard though and that's saying something coming from me."

Sasuke glances at Itachi from his place by the window. "I'm fine. I have a lot of catching-up to do." Especially if he was going to measure up to Itachi in any way, shape, or form. People liked Itachi, so if he was as good as Itachi, even without magic, maybe they'd like him too.

"Alright, but do at least tend to your health." He sighs and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "You would also do well to remember that my door is always open, should you ever wish to converse about anything."

"I know, I'm fine." Sasuke shakes his head, reaching for a book with heavily bandaged fingers. The treatment was working, which said good things for the first-aid skills he'd had to pick up over the years. But that still made it hard to hold books without bleeding all over them. So, he settles the first one on his lap. "And I'm sure that you have better things to do than watch me all day."

"Oh that's not true." Itachi shook his head. "You're my brother. I enjoy spending time with you."

Sasuke blinks, glancing at Itachi and feeling a little sliver of hope reappear at the sight of Itachi's earnest and sincere expression. He was just some annoying little kid to the elves, and Itachi was still saying something like that? And for a minute, that damn bloody message on the wall didn't mean a thing. "…Well, I don't know what kind of company I'll be, I can't hold a sword right now, so I can't train with you."

"There are things that we can do besides physical training." Itachi smiles at him. "If you like, I can show you some magic."

Yeah…Sasuke wasn't so keen on that idea. He didn't have magic, himself, and he didn't really understand how it worked in this world. But if Itachi wanted to show him something, he wasn't going to protest. "Sure, I guess." It's not like he was going to replicate it or something.

"Alright. Is there any brand of magic you're curious about?" Strangely enough, Sasuke had never really seemed to have a preference. "I'm pretty skilled for my age. So I can manage most of the basics."

"Not really." Sasuke shrugs. "I've seen you put a creature to sleep, then lift it off my head, and I've seen you light lanterns and turn into a crow." Wait a minute… "Is there…magic for unlocking doors?"

Itachi nods at that. "Of course. Almost anyone with a hint of magic can unlock a door." He pauses and adds. "Of course, there are spells that one can use to prevent such a thing."

That explained a lot, like how this person was getting into his room even when he locked the door. "That's…good to know." Okay, it was probably better for Sasuke to change the subject. "What about you? Do you have any specialties?"

"Shield magic, the elements, and I've been experimenting with mind magic as of late." That and the more common forms. "There are also the minor spells that almost anyone can do such as unlocking doors, of course."

Mind magic? As in mind control? "Um…what exactly do you mean by mind magic?" Sasuke wasn't sure that he liked the sound of that particular branch of magic.

"Well that's a rather broad term." Itachi smiles at him serenely. "It is also heavily regulated for ethical and practical reasons. Mostly, I'm experimenting with illusions."

Oh, okay, so there wasn't any mind control that Sasuke had to worry about. Just people breaking into his room to screw with him. Good to know. "What kind of illusions do you make?"

"Oh well I'm mostly conducting minor stuff for the moment." Itachi smiles at him. "Watch. This is a relatively easy 'transformation." He transforms into their father. "I can transform into women as well, but it's just easier to do men at the moment."

…His brother could turn himself into a woman. Sasuke stares at Itachi, appearing as the king, almost speechless. "…Do you impersonate people and use that to play pranks?"

"Well I could if I wanted to, though I would be punished if I was discovered." He chuckles at that as he transforms back into himself. "The punishment would depend on how severe my prank was. If it was just mischief, it'd be a slap on the wrist."

Right, well, at least Sasuke couldn't get himself into any magical mischief if he didn't know any magic. "How common is magic, anyway?"

"Well all elves possess it at least to some degree." Itachi nods at him. Apparently this was just common knowledge. "Though obviously some have far more magic or skill in magical arts than others. Most elves do eventually achieve at least a modest proficiency to use it in basic things such as cooking and household chores at some point."

All elves, but Sasuke was born human, he was different. "I see." He would always be different. "I should probably get back to studying. I want to finish at least three of these books by the end of the day."

"Alright, but don't push yourself too hard." Itachi smiles at him. "You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. You're learning faster than anyone could possibly expect you to. This is a whole new world for you, Sasuke." It was going to take some time. "If you like, I can always try to teach you magic."

"I'm…good on the magic front, but thanks." Sasuke gingerly turns a page in the book on his lap. "My first priority is surviving, and for that, I want to know as much as I can about Avalon. Magic can come later." If ever.

Itachi shakes his head. "Alright, but at least come outside for a little bit." He smiles at Sasuke. "Some fresh air will do you some good."

Sasuke cringes internally at the thought of leaving his room. What if it got vandalized again while he was out? "I'm okay, I can get fresh air through the window."

"Sasuke, don't make me turn you into a woman." Itachi shakes his head. "Because I can do it."

Dark eyes narrow, and Sasuke weighs his options. "You wouldn't." Itachi was bluffing, he had to be. His brother wouldn't actually turn Sasuke into a girl without his consent, would he?"

"I might...for a short time." He smiles at him mischievously.

Sasuke glares for several long seconds, weighing the humiliation of being turned into a girl, versus the chance that his room would be broken into again. …Yeah, he'd never live the girl part down if he let Itachi do it. "…Fine…"

"That's the spirit." That was all that Itachi said before he leads Sasuke out of his room and outside into the gardens. "Now, isn't this better than being cooped up in your room all day?"

The young prince flinches at the brightness of the sunlight and shields his eyes with a bandaged hand. It also helped to hide his eyes, which, from the faint reflection he could see in the water, had shadows beneath them that were exacerbated by the sun. "It's very…bright."

Itachi nods at that. "Well that's because you've been inside for so long." His eyes would adjust. He knew that. It just would take a few minutes.

Frowning, Sasuke ruffles his bangs, cascading them over his forehead to provide some protection for his eyes from the sun. That would have to do, even if the light was giving him a headache. "Alright, I'm outside. Now what?"

"Whatever you like." Hmm. His little brother was certainly grumpy today.

At those words, Sasuke deflates a little. Whatever he liked, huh? Well, he couldn't hold a sword right now, and even if he could hold a bow, his was snapped in half, and having left all the books back in his room, there wasn't really much for Sasuke to do out here. Well, except maybe one thing that the queen had mentioned one day while braiding his hair. "Do you know how to sing to plants?"

"Of course." Itachi nods at him as if that was the most natural thing in the world. "You merely sing and well you just kind of will them to grow. Some elves are better at it than others."

It was a little known fact that Sasuke went to great pains to hide, but he wasn't a half bad singer. He just didn't say anything about it because he didn't need the extra attention that it would bring. His old classmates already had enough ammunition, and he did not see fit to give them any more. "Could you show me?"

Well Itachi didn't see any reason not to. "Alright." He smiles and sits by some plants, beginning to sing. The orchids slowly start to bloom in a rainbow of colors. "I'm perhaps slightly above average in this particular kind of magic."

"Oh, I see." Sasuke stares at the growing orchids, his eyes sweeping across the garden until they fell on a small rose bush that almost seemed to be creeping away from Itachi. "…I don't think the roses like your singing too much, though." Maybe different voices just appealed to different plants? Or maybe Itachi's slightly above average ability in this area just wasn't enough for roses. Finicky flowers.

"Well like people, different plants prefer different voices." Itachi shakes his head and smiles. "Roses have always been the most stubborn flower that I know of though."

"Alright, just try not to kill the rosebush, then." The corners of Sasuke's lips quirk up in a small smile. "I'll never let you live it down if you do."

He rolls his eyes at him playfully. "I'm not going to kill the rosebush." Honestly, where did Sasuke get these ideas from?

"Good, because I think the orchids are starting to die." Sasuke smirks slightly as his eyes fall to the perfectly intact flowers.

"You are a horrible liar." Itachi grumbles at the comment. "Those orchids are perfectly fine."Well at least Sasuke's spirits seemed to be improving, he supposed.

Sasuke sticks out his tongue a little. "I still made you look."

The High Prince chuckles. "Yes, you did." It seemed some things were universal. Children did love to play these little tricks on their elders.

* * *

When Deidara looks out the window, he sees the princes together. Itachi must have coaxed Sasuke outside and was apparently teaching him how to grow flowers. This child truly knew nothing about their world, it seemed, if his hand needed to be held while being taught just the basics.

He had heard the word Seeker used once or twice when eavesdropping on conversations between the higher level court mages. Apparently, the kid was special. And that meant that one way or another, he was dangerous.

"It matters little, though." He shakes his head at the thought as he darts into Sasuke's room once again, finding it unlocked and a little ajar this time. Once the prince was gone, whatever he was would no longer matter. And since he was out of blood, he opts to use a piece of parchment to convey this message. "I got to him last time." Just a few more little nudges should send him over the edge.

After that, the little prince would leave. "Then everything will be as it should be." Deidara smirks to himself as he quickly heads off. He had left the little letter on his pillow. Sasuke would see it, and bit by bit, the child's fragile self-esteem would come crashing right back down.


	16. Chapter 16

Home Is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Alright, this is where the bad stuff comes to a climax, and after next chapter, it's going to get better. So hold on, because Sasuke is a tough cookie.

Chapter 16

Sasuke's hands no longer tremble as he tosses the newest addition to his growing collection of letters into the closet. Whoever they were, they were as persistent as Itachi was in getting him outside and into the sun. Which is precisely when the letters were appearing. But dodging Itachi when he wanted you to do something was impossible.

So, he was just gathering the stack of letters next to the ruined bow, arrows, and sheets, filing them all away to be burned later.

Worthless.

Outsider.

Pretender.

Imposter.

Failure.

Disgrace.

Every letter was different in its own way, but in the end, they all said the same thing. He didn't belong here, there was no point in anyone wanting to keep him here. He was useless, had no value, and was just a burden on the people around him.

Ten days. You would think that whoever was writing these letters would eventually give up if he pretended that they didn't exist. But they were clearly more determined than a bunch of psychotic teenagers.

He sighs, closing up his closet, and barely looking at his room as he makes for the door. At first, he hadn't wanted to leave the confines, but now, he hated being in it at all. Knowing that whenever he got back, there would be another note waiting for him on his pillow was almost enough to induce panic attacks. At least before he just became numb to it all.

It's only a few minutes before his sanctuary comes into sight. The garden. Where he could lie down next to the fountain and catch up on a little of the sleep that he'd barely gotten the last two weeks.

And then there was his new habit of carrying at least three daggers around with him at all times. If he'd done something like this back on Earth, he would have been put into a juvenile detention center. But here, well, there was a lot more that he could get away with. Like holding on to his favorite dagger as he slept.

Sasuke sighs, sitting himself down next to the fountain. He takes out his dagger, staring at it for a moment, before tipping over and laying down close enough to feel the cold spray on his face as he closes his eyes. His fingers curl around the dagger, stroking the crest engraved into the hilt. The Uchiha crest, proof that he had a place here. Proof that he was an Uchiha.

* * *

Mikoto smiles as she heads into the gardens. She knew that Sasuke would be there. She had been growing worried for him, but at least he was going outside now. The queen supposed that he just needed time to adjust to palace life. So that's what she would give him. Time.

Her footsteps were absolutely silent as she strides towards him. "Sasuke, your father, Itachi, and I will be heading towards another kingdom to commence some affairs of state. You could go with us, but I fear that it would be a rather boring trip." She smiles down at him. "Jugo will be staying behind though. So you don't have to worry about anything and we'll likely be back in a few days."

Sasuke opens his eyes slowly, glancing up at his mother from next to the fountain. "You're leaving?" He flinches at the sound of his own voice. "I mean…where are you going? Miria? Elurin? Or Olecia?" They couldn't possibly be going to Aladel. They'd never be allowed into the capitol.

"Miria." She smiles at him kindly. "We'll be back soon. Don't fret. That kingdom is on good terms with our own." This was just a regular trip. Nothing to be concerned about. "We're merely discussing trade and you'd likely be bored to tears, if you came."

"So you're going to bore Itachi, instead?" He makes the joke, covering for his insecurity. "I guess being the heir isn't all it's cracked up to be, huh?" Itachi was going to be king, so of course he needed to be involved in diplomacy and economics.

"There are times when kings have to be bored to tears." She smiles at him mischievously. "That's why your father has me. To keep him awake during these meetings."

The joke makes Sasuke smile as he sits up. "I guess you're going to have to keep both of them awake, then." He doubted he'd be able to sit still during meetings. "Good luck with that."

She nods and sighs as if it was all just terribly taxing. "Yes, tis a difficult task." Mikoto smiles at him as she kisses his forehead. "Someone has to do it though."

"Yeah, I know." Someone had to take care of the kingdom, it was an important job. That didn't mean that Sasuke had to like getting left behind. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Mikoto smiles at him. "Don't worry though. I'm sure you'll be so busy that you'll scarcely notice we're gone. We'll be home before you know it."

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get back." Sasuke smiles back, trying to make it reach his eyes. "Oh, and don't let Itachi sing to any roses while you're there. They don't like it."

The queen shakes her head in amusement at the not so subtle jab. "Well roses have always been a tricky flower." She smiles at him. "We'll be back soon." With that being said, she turns to head off.

"…" Right, they would be back soon. Sasuke's fingers tighten around the dagger in his hand. They were leaving him behind. Leaving him alone in this place. Alone against a mage who was breaking into his room every night.

…He wasn't sleeping tonight either, then.

* * *

Sasuke sighs, watching the place where his family disappeared from sight. They were gone, off to Miria already. He didn't like being left alone in this place, but wasn't going to say that out loud. He didn't want to be a burden, didn't want to make people worry about him.

But, be that as it may, he couldn't just sit around the front gates, waiting for them to come back. His hands were mostly healed, thanks to a combination of treating himself, and later going to see the royal healers at Itachi's insistence. So, maybe it was a good idea to get some practicing in for the day. And maybe he would actually listen to his spotter this time, and avoid rubbing open the cuts on his now lightly bandaged hands.

He rolls onto his feet, getting up from where he sat, leaning back against one of the tall pillars of the gates. Jugo would do, the giant elf was a skilled warrior, so he would know if Sasuke was in danger of re-injuring his hands.

Now, knowing Jugo, he would likely be somewhere nearby, ready to start his duties for the day. Meaning, keeping an eye on Sasuke, either closely, or from a respectable distance. One that he could still cross in seconds, if the situation called for it.

So, Sasuke's eyes stay peeled as he walks back through the courtyard, his gaze flicking everywhere, looking for the ginger-haired elf. There were a number of people milling about, as usual, though more than he expected, considering that the king and queen were off on a diplomatic trip. Then again, Sasuke had never seen what this place was like without his parents, so maybe the palace was just always this busy.

"You see him?" Sasuke's ears twitch at the hostility in one nearby voice. "It's true, he looks just like Her Majesty."

"I've heard rumors that someone spelled the boy." Another whisper. "To look like her. To play on their kind hearts." There was another pause as though the person was debating something. "Perhaps a spy for King Hiashi or something of that nature."

"A spy adopted into the royal family? That's most certainly treason." Sasuke's ears twitch again. "I wager he's not even a child. Sixteen summers? More like a hundred, at least." They thought WHAT!?

"I wouldn't say a hundred, but he's almost assuredly older than sixteen. Perhaps even older than Prince Itachi." The other nods in agreement.

No, they were wrong. Sasuke hadn't lied about that. He didn't lie…not about things like that. White lies, just so no one else would be upset, but never…

"So, that's a Seeker?" A man, one of the ones present at the clan dinner, scoffs quietly some distance away. He and three other noblemen were staring openly at Sasuke, and none too kindly. "Seeks our destruction is most likely, working for whatever land he came from. I can't see how I'm supposed to call that…THING a part of my family."

Another glares at him. "Careful. The queen and king aren't here now, but if they hear you talk like that, you won't have to worry about calling him anything." The implication was clear. That elf probably agreed with the other, but they didn't want to get killed for treason.

"Well, then it's a good thing they aren't here now. And who would they believe, that child, or their own family?" Sasuke's heart sunk at the point. Who WOULD believe his word over that of a more established noble?

"Do you want to bet your life on those odds?" The other shakes her head. "Because you may very well be doing just that. I don't trust the kid, but I'm not going to be the one that is going to try to pluck the stars from their eyes only to get an arrow in mine."

"Hmph, you're right. The brat isn't worth it." Sasuke clenches his fists, even as his face remains completely blank.

He couldn't let it get to him. They could say whatever they wanted. He was used to gossip. He was usually the new kid at school, so rumors were inevitable. Still, that didn't mean that he had to sit around and listen to it.

Striding quickly through the courtyard, Sasuke heads for the stables. Jugo liked the unicorns, so maybe he would… Bingo. "Jugo?"

"Yes, My Prince?" Jugo smiles as he ambles over to Sasuke. "Are you alright?" He looked rather upset to put it mildly. "What happened?"

"…Nothing I'm not used to." And that was all that Sasuke would say on the matter. "People are stupid, so I want out of here." Maybe the city would be a safer place while Itachi and their parents were gone.

He'd find out the details later. "Alright." He takes Sasuke's hand. "We'll go to the city then. Perhaps look around at the shops."

"Yeah…" That would be a good distraction. Sasuke could get lost in his curiosity, and maybe there would be less resentful, gossiping nobles around to stare at him. "I don't suppose going incognition will work this time."

"I'm afraid not." He shakes his head in amusement. "You are a Prince of Thiral now and that doesn't bode well for blending into crowds."

"Yeah, I guess not." But there was no need to flaunt it. Not when there seemed to be more people opposed to the idea than he first thought. "I guess the best thing to do is to just go out casually, and not take all the fanfare along." Sasuke couldn't see that going well.

"I'm good at staying on the sidelines, despite my size." Jugo smiles at the bashful prince reassuringly. "If that is what you prefer, that is what we will try to do."

"Alright." Sasuke could work with that. "I'd just rather be inconspicuous, that's all. It's nothing against you." He definitely didn't want to offend one of the only people on his side.

"It's fine with me." This was one skittish elf. "You needn't worry so much about offending people. I'm not deaf." He tilts his head. "Some mistake my size to mean that, that is the only thing large about me. That I'm slow, but I hear their whispers too. Petty jealousy."

"Petty jealousy, huh…" Well, Sasuke was pretty sure that he'd just been exposed to some of that. "Well, let's get away from the morons and do something fun." He nods out towards the front gates. "Come on."

"Alright." Jugo nods as he walks off with Sasuke. "That's exactly what it is. They wish they had been the ones to become a royal. They would have held that against anyone who was fortunate enough to be adopted by the king and queen."

"Oh…you heard all that…" So that's what the larger elf meant by not being deaf. Sasuke crosses his arms, his eyes fixed ahead of him, ignoring the residual glares as he makes for the gates. "Could you not tell Itachi? I don't want him to worry about it."

Jugo sighs and nods as he pats Sasuke on the back. "I was assigned to protect you and while they more than likely were referring more to your body than mind, your secrets also are a part of you in my opinion. I won't tell him, unless you wish it." He sighs a bit. "They're happy to have you with them. The stars are in their eyes and that's why they haven't noticed."

Stunned by the display of sheer loyalty, Sasuke smiles faintly as they pass through the gates. "Thank you…I'm glad that you're…on my side." The giant elf truly was one of the few that Sasuke considered to be on his side. Most others were either firmly against him, or in flux. That, or they didn't know that he existed.

"Of course, I am on your side." He smiles at him. "I am your shield."

Smiling back, Sasuke nods. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." It meant that he had someone who would watch his back, that he could trust. Trust was something he found to be often in short supply.

* * *

The younger prince was vulnerable, now that he was out in the open. And with the king and queen gone, there was no one to protect him. No one but that pesky bodyguard. But Deidara had a contingency plan, in case Jugo proved to be a handful.

For now, he just watched as that pathetic little prince dragged his guard all through the city, visiting shops here and there to get away from all the rumors he'd sown. Rumors that were clearly having the intended effect, if the brat didn't feel safe in the palace.

Sasuke darts inside a small weapons shop, where they were selling bows, to look at potential replacements for the one that was snapped. There were bows of oak and maple, willow and yew, all beautifully carved and strung, with arrows that came with every color of feather imaginable.

Jugo discreetly follows Sasuke into the shop, watching as Sasuke peruses the many varieties of bows. "Are you not satisfied with the bow Prince Itachi picked for you from the armory?"

"Ah, no, I was satisfied with it." It's just that it was broken now, and he needed to get a new one. "But some asshole decided to snap it in half as a prank." Oh, that yew one looked pretty sturdy. Flexible, too.

Jugo sighs at that. "Oh I see." That was a shame. "Well I'm sure that it will pass. They just need to get over their jealousy. Also, that bow is a very fine choice."

He wasn't the only one watching Sasuke though. Deidara was as well. "I just have to wait for him to slip away just enough." Then he could use his spell to copy Sasuke and he'd take advantage of the lost prince. Finally, he would be able to drive the brat away.

Sasuke nods, examining the beautiful four foot yew bow. Neither long nor short, it was beautifully decorated, and he could already tell that he would have to seriously train in order to offset the draw weight. "I'll come back and have a look at it again another day." Preferably when Itachi was back, and could give him advice on what kind of bow would be best for him.

"That's probably a good idea." Jugo nods his head approvingly. "Was there anything else that you wished to look at?"

The prince chuckles at the question. "What don't I want to look at?" He saunters out of the shop, looking both up and down the street, spotting a shop with displays of many strange little odds and ends, shiny decorations, and other curious objects. Maybe this was their version of an arts and crafts store, or an antique shop. And before even bothering to take a breath, he flits off into the busy street, dodging between people to reach the store only hundred feet away.

Deidara smirks. There were definitely advantages to being a Mage. This was one of them. "Geminus." Latin for double and it did precisely that as a clone of Sasuke appears, walking in the opposite direction to the real prince. Deidara makes certain to stay out of sight.

Once Sasuke had separated himself sufficiently from Jugo, the clone moves in, drawing attention as it races down the street. "Here's my chance." So does Deidara, making sure to keep out of the large oaf's field of vision and put himself close to Sasuke's path as the prince entered the store. After all, the prince had no idea that Deidara was actually his tormentor.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he comes to a stop in front of the window. The delicate glass that separated him from the trinkets within did nothing to hide them. There were tiny sculptures made of shining shells, and some made of glass, but studded with gems. They were all quite pretty, but what caught his eye most was a foreign-looking necklace on display that would suit his mother quite nicely.

"You do have good taste." Deidara smiles as he strides over to Sasuke. "That is a lovely piece." As much as he was loathed to admit it, that part wasn't an act. Still, Deidara needed to get the young prince as far away from his bodyguard as possible before Jugo realized that was a fake Sasuke.

"Yeah, I think it will look wonderful on Mother. Though I'd rather get my brother's opinion on it first." The young prince eyes the newcomer with surprise, eyes narrowing slightly when he recognizes the elf. "You're the one from the library. The one who kept giving me easy books."

"It would look lovely on our queen." Well Deidara's queen. Mikoto definitely wasn't Sasuke's anything. "You're correct though. I was, and now I realize that was a mistake. You're clearly more advanced than your youthful appearance gives you credit for."

"Yeah, it's not a good idea to take me lightly. I'm smarter than most people give me credit for." That was no boast, it was simply a fact. And one that Sasuke had proven over and over again. At least, in his old world. In this one, however, things were still so strange that he felt like he was stuck in a ditch with his wheels spinning uselessly.

"In that case, there is a book shop nearby, that you might be interested in." Deidara smiles at him. "It'll only take a moment. I'm sure you could find something to suit your fancy."

"Really?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow, before straightening up and looking around for his guard. "Jugo?" Huh, had the giant elf disappeared so as to not draw suspicion to them?

"He most likely wandered off in search of food or something." Deidara smiles at him. "He seems to think that you're a little underweight, I suppose."

"He does?" Sasuke glances down at himself, frowning. "I guess…I should probably eat more." He'd always been on the smaller side, and two weeks of barely eating probably hadn't helped in that regard. "Do I really look that skinny?"

"I don't think so, but Jugo is something of a mother hen." Deidara nods thoughtfully.

Yes, Sasuke had noticed that as well. "Well, I guess I could take a look at the books. Jugo has a habit of finding me, so he'll be back soon."

Deidara tries his best not to smirk. "Excellent. Follow me." He beckons for the brat to follow him, and , trusting the double to do its part, follows the path down the street.

"Alright." Sasuke figured that if anyone was going to know where to get books that might not be in the royal library, it would be someone who seemed to spend all their time there. "So how do you know Jugo, anyway?" He hadn't thought that his bodyguard patrolled the library much, but maybe he just had a bunch of different shifts before being assigned as a bodyguard.

"I know him in passing." Deidara nods at Sasuke as he leads him further off. "See him in the halls from time to time." Mostly ignoring his glares. The giant elf didn't particularly care for him, but that didn't matter.

"Oh, I see. That makes sense." The maybe Jugo's personality was just that easy to understand. The man certainly didn't seem to have a great deal of layers. Which, Sasuke appreciated. Layers meant secrets. Jugo was always very honest.

But as they wove through the streets, slowly leaving the market far behind, Sasuke frowns. "Hey, where is this bookshop, anyway?" He'd expected to find it in the market, but maybe it was a specialty store that someone ran out of their house, like Choza with his blacksmithing workshop. Because the buildings sure seemed like they were getting sparser. Though, in a city made of trees, it was kind of hard to tell.

"It's not much further." Deidara nods at him encouragingly. "I know that it can take some time to get used to the city's layout, but trust me." Trust him, so he could send this damn brat away screaming.

"Alright…" Still, Sasuke was getting chills up and down his spine as the noises of the city faded in the background. They sounded so far away that it was hard to imagine that anyone lived this far from the palace. Then again, maybe it was someone who preferred their privacy. Books were expensive, so…a private estate, maybe? His instincts didn't like it, but he forced those down, not wanting to cause any trouble.

Deidara continues walking with him, until the boundary between the city and the forest blur entirely. Once they passed into the forest, well out of earshot of any guards, he glances around to make sure no one else was eavesdropping. "Inritum." It meant baffled. That ought to disorient him enough for his plans.

"What?" Sasuke blinks, hearing the word, but barely registering it as a word at all. "What did you say?" He…something felt…wrong. But he couldn't put his finger on it. It just felt…foggy? No…slippery. No… Sasuke frowns, pressing his hand to his head. "Um…maybe we should go back to the market. I think I really do need food." Food…wait, where was Jugo? Wasn't Jugo supposed to be getting him something to eat?

"Alright." Deidara smiles at him. "Follow me. I'll lead us back to the market." His direction should be off now.

"Okay…" He felt dizzy as he followed behind Deidara, but Sasuke was pretty sure he could at least make it back to the market. Was he coming down with something? Maybe he could get some medicine when they got back to the market in… Wait, how long had it been since he last saw any shops? His sense of time couldn't be that off. Well, no, when you were in a forest where the city was grown out of trees, maybe it could.

"That's better." They were far enough away now. "Do yourself a favor and leave." Deidara throws a punch at him and hurls as hex at him, designed to miss. Though it should frighten him well enough. "They might not see that you're no Prince of Thiral, but the people will. You can't even do magic."

Sasuke winces as he presses a hand to his slowly swelling cheek, backing away from Deidara. The fog in his mind starts to clear a little, enough for one word, and a series more to register. Leave. "…You're the one who left those messages."

"Yes, I would have hoped you'd be smart enough to heed the first one." Deidara rolls his eyes as he hurls an explosive spell at Sasuke. "It would have been much easier on you and everyone involved, but I suppose you're just really that foolish."

As the initial dizziness fades somewhat, Sasuke ducks down, rolling to the side as the spell goes off, singing his clothes and hurling him against a tree. He was pretty sure that he heard something crack. Probably a few ribs, if the stinging in his check was any indication. He coughs, trying not to bite his tongue. "Why?"

"You aren't even a Thiral Elf." He hurls another spell at him. "The only reason they took pity on you is because you happened to look like the queen. You might look like a royal, but you don't have a damn clue what that means. I doubt you could even pick a lock with magic or sing to plants." This time it was designed to freeze him. "Save yourself the humiliation and leave."

Sasuke clenches his fists, only for them to get stuck that way as his body grows cold. "Why do you care?" He wanted to refute it, all of it, but… Well, it's not like he hadn't thought it all himself.

"Itachi is a true Prince of Thiral." Deidara's eyes narrow as he charges at Sasuke with a blade drawn this time. "You're just a cheap imitation!"

"Stop!" The feeling in Sasuke's extremities returns just enough for him to push himself out of the way as an invisible force throws Deidara back. "Just stop it!" He glares at the blond, hating the sight of him as he remembers the blood on the wall, his aching hands. "Leave me alone!" He draws his dagger, the one adorned with the Uchiha crest. He struggles to his feet, leaning against the closest tree.

"Then run." Deidara's eyes narrow. "I'm not above killing you, if you insist on being this foolish." He charges at him again. He'd kill him now, if he had to.

Flipping the dagger around in his hand, Sasuke shakily stands his ground as his shoulder aches something fierce. He wasn't a cheap imitation. It didn't matter if he didn't know magic. It didn't mater if he was… "Damn it!"

"Veni." Deidara throws out his hand and summons the knife to him, then uses an explosive spell to shatter the damn thing. "See? If it were Itachi, he could have easily stopped such a simple spell. You really are nothing but a cheap imitation of him. If you didn't have your pretty face, you'd probably been left in the forest and already devoured by that nightspawn. So leave, because someone like you doesn't belong here, and never will!"

Dark eyes widen, and Sasuke's heart thumps painfully as the blade shatters before his eyes, the pieces falling to the ground. He didn't…belong. He takes a step back, tears stinging at his eyes. He didn't belong here. Or anywhere. "Go away." He wasn't sure if he was saying it to Deidara or to himself. Or to the voices of the nobles who'd accused him of being a spy, a traitor. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He turns on heel and runs. Sasuke didn't care what direction it was. In the end, it didn't really matter. He just had to run. Running meant that he would be safe. Running meant that he could find Kakashi, and everything would be okay. At least…for a few minutes…

"Finally." Deidara rolls his eyes. That had taken far more effort than it should have. "I've finally gotten rid of the brat." Of course, he'd have to lay low for a few days. Allow the Royal Family time to get over the worst of their grief and that's when he would strike. Soon enough there would be a new Prince of Thiral. This time, a blonde one.


	17. Chapter 17

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 17

The palace was scarcely so busy as they had been while their king and queen were away. Rangers and scouts came and went, reporting in their findings, or lack thereof. The palace guards were in a ever so slight panic. And a dark cloud hung over the inhabitants of the palace as the days wore on, a division growing in the absence of the royal family.

A division that certain Uchiha were not happy to indulge in the least. After all, they had more pressing problems than petty nobles and their even pettier gossip.

And so, the courtyard filled once again with elves and unicorns, and horses of all colors. And neither were the court mages idle in their duties. Noise emanated from every corner. Nothing remained still, except for the tension in the air, that would require a sword to cut through.

Home. They were finally returning home. It was a journey they had made many times before and normally wasn't one that Mikoto minded, but this time was different. "I do hope that he hasn't locked himself away in his room with a mountain of books." This time, they had a young prince in the castle who was obviously still adjusting to their world.

While she certainly admired his commitment to his education, the queen was a bit worried for Sasuke. It probably wasn't healthy for a boy to spend that much time studying. Even Itachi had been more lax in his studies.

"Yes…" Fugaku frowns slightly as he takes in the sight of a few dozen scouts, mages, and rangers roaming about, in much more of a hurry than would usually be seen. "Though, I can't imagine that he's doing much studying with this much ruckus about." What had twisted their trousers into knots?

Itachi was also frowning as he looks around in confusion. "Something must have happened." This type of fuss wasn't usually caused by nothing. "Should we go and see what has them so thoroughly vexed?"

Fugaku nods. "That would be best." If there was something afoot in his palace, he wanted to know immediately. Especially if it was critical enough to cause such a terse panic in the usually composed palace staff.

A thunder of hooves echoes from the path leading to the palace. Through the dust, a small group of unicorns with riders gallops towards the gates, with Shisui at the helm, followed by Izumi, Jugo, and Suigetsu. All were grim-faced, and Shisui especially sported a rather dark expression.

"Stop them!" Mikoto's eyes widen in panic. Why did they all look so grim. "Itachi is right, something has gone very wrong and if we want answers, it'd be best to get them from Shisui." After all, he was usually well versed in the comings and goings of everything that happened at the palace.

Fugaku raises his hand, flagging his nephew and catching the attention of a pair of dark eyes that widen for a moment, sadness joining the furious mix of emotions on his face. His nephew mutters something to the other riders, splitting off from them as he dismounts and hands the reins of his unicorn to Jugo.

The armored hunter, with a supply pack on his back approaches his king, kneeling before his uncle, eyes towards the ground. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Now THAT was suspicious. Shisui didn't usually observe such formalities so closely. "Shisui, what has happened?" Fugaku's personal assessment of Shisui's behavior was that something had gone very, very wrong.

Shisui doesn't speak, not at first. After all, how was he supposed to tell his aunt and uncle, and his cousin that Sasuke had… "This…would probably be best discussed in private."

"Very well." Itachi frown only increases further at those words. "Perhaps the the throne room would be best." What in the name of Avalon was his cousin so worried about? The semi wild elf was normally so carefree. It was truly quite the sight to behold and now, he was acting like a meek mouse. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Alright." Shisui gets to his feet, not saying another word as he turns towards the doors.

Fugaku follows the boy through the courtyard, noting that worried and almost fearful expressions materialized as soon as they were noticed. That was not a good sign. "I expect that we will be receiving the full explanation."

"…Yes." Though Shisui really didn't want to be the one to deliver it.

"Shisui, please just tell us what's wrong." Mikoto looks at him pleadingly. "The sooner you tell us, the sooner we can work on fixing it." Perhaps, he was worried about being punished.

The hunter sighs, pushing open the doors to the deserted throne room. How was he supposed to break this too them tactfully? "I'm sorry. I haven't a clue how it could have happened, but I promise that we have been searching ever since we discovered his quarters empty. Every scout and spy we have is out looking for tracks, and our mages are attempting to determine who might have caused this. I've been heading out myself with the rangers while the guards have scoured the city top to bottom." But so far, they'd found nothing.

Itachi suddenly feels as though ice water had been splashed on him. "Are you saying that Sasuke has gone missing?" That it was now running through his veins. "How long has he been gone?! Have you searched his quarters?" There had to be a reason why he was missing. He wouldn't just disappear for no reason.

His cousin always had been far too quick on the uptake. "Seven days, since the day following your departure to Miria. We've proceeded under the assumption that he has been taken, but so far, there's no trace of him." It was as though Sasuke's trail had been erased through magic. Not even Shisui had been able to find any place around the city, where Sasuke might be.

Fugaku's expression becomes stern and collected. "The scouts and spies have been reporting to Ibiki?"

Shisui nods. "There are new reports coming in constantly. Izumi will be visiting Ibiki to collect a copy of them while we resupply and prepare to return to the forest." The king nods, turning on heel immediately. He had a spymaster to visit.

Mikoto was suddenly torn between following her husband and comforting their obviously distraught eldest child. "We will find him." She smiles reassuringly at Itachi. "I know that we will. If he can survive a nightspawn, he can survive this."Whatever this was.

"I know, Mother." Itachi sighs and glances over at Shisui. "I will join the scouting party. You can go with Father." With that being said, the queen takes one last anxious look at them before heading off after her husband. "Well, Shisui, what do we know so far?" The more information they had to go on, the better their chances of finding Sasuke.

"We don't know where he is, save for that he isn't in the city." His expression grim, Shisui shakes his head. "What we do know is that the day after the three of you left, Sasuke was gone from his room, and hasn't reappeared. According to Jugo, he and Sasuke returned from a day at the market, and Sasuke retired to his chambers to sleep immediately afterward. Likely, he did not want to deal with the whispers that began whirling about after you left."

"The whispers?" Itachi looks at him in confusion. "What whispers are you talking about?" He hadn't heard any whispers.

Shisui's gaze grows as dark as an abyss, and as cold as the glaciers of the northern mountains. "It would appear that some of our relatives, and many of the other nobles have been passing rumors that Sasuke is a traitor, a spy, disguised to resemble your mother in order to gain sympathy from our clan." It was all bullshit, obviously, but Shisui couldn't see the child taking that sort of thing well.

Itachi sighs. He should have expected such a thing. "The fault is our own. We were just so happy to have him with us, I don't' think any of us considered the consequences of adding a new member to our family." They'd deal with that later. "We'll put these rumors to rest after we find him though."

Assuming that they did find him. And while Shisui was still very much determined to do so, each day that passed increased his fear that they might not find Sasuke alive. He was still just a child, no matter how intelligent he was. And he simply didn't have the skills required to survive on his own for a long time, let alone if he'd been taken. "Yes. For now, we find him. And when we bring him home, I'm dragging him away from those books of his and putting him into my survival training." Sasuke would learn anything and everything he needed to know to survive in the wilderness before the first frost.

"Well he has been practicing with a bow and swords." Itachi shakes his head and sighs. "That's something at least. Maybe, he knows how to tell safe plants from bad ones. He's been reading so much, he might be able to identify them. Haste is needed now though."

"We will be leaving within the hour, once Izumi has the reports, and Jugo has the supplies." Shisui looks to the doors. "But if you would like to search his room while we wait, then I'll go with you. Maybe this time, we'll find something beyond the fact that he's missing."

Itachi couldn't believe they hadn't thoroughly searched his room yet. "That would be advisable." They may as well make the most of the hour they had. "Let's hurry."

"Right." Shisui leads the way out of the throne room, and into the wing of living quarters. "The last time we were in there, nothing seemed out of place. His bed was made, his desk was tidy, the bathroom cleaned. No note, but no sign of a struggle either." Which is why Shisui was so baffled by his cousin's disappearance. "His armor and weapons are likely still in his closet."

"Is it possible that he wasn't taken from his room?" Itachi furrows his brow in concentration. So far, nothing that Shisui had told him was adding up. "Maybe, that's why there was no sign of a struggle. Because the struggle didn't occur here."

Shisui's brow knits in frustration as they approach Sasuke's door. "Jugo had been watching the room since dawn that morning, and Sasuke never came out after retiring to bed. When he entered, Sasuke wasn't there. I suspected that magic might be involved, and the court mages did confirm the touch of magic…" He pushes the door open, revealing the clean, deserted room. "But apart from that, he seems to have vanished without a trace.

This didn't make any sense. The only way that could be possible was if…wait... "That wasn't Sasuke." Itachi's eyes widen in horror. "That was a clone."

"Are you sure?" Shisui grips his cousin's shoulder tightly. "Are you absolutely certain?" If so, that changed everything.

"That would explain the touch of magic, but why there was no struggle." Itachi nods. "I can't be certain, but that does seem to be the most logical explanation."

"Fuck!" It was a word that Shisui had heard Sasuke once say to indicate great displeasure. It was probably appropriate right about now. "Alright, then we should at least make a list of everything that he might have with him." He storms towards the closet, finding the hidden latch and pulling open the door, looking through the clothes hung there, and seeing nothing but one set of clothes missing. And… "…Double fuck…"

Torn bedsheets, bloody rags, and a bow and two dozen arrows all snapped. Crowned with a pile of folded pieces of parchment. He reaches for the parchment, clenching it tightly in his fist. "Itachi…"

"What is the meaning of this word?" He'd never heard it before. Nevermind. They had more important things to worry about. "What does the parchment say?" He looks at the paper with growing dread.

Shisui shuffles through them quickly, his heart clenching with every word, every line…every smudge from a tear falling on the ink, before folding the them back up and moving away from his cousin. "…Itachi, pull that pile out of the closet." Apparently, the situation was worse than he thought. He'd never thought to invade Sasuke's privacy and go through his closet.

He quickly does as he was bidden. "I can't believe that he was being subjected to this and we never knew." What kind of family were they? "I knew that something was wrong, but I never suspected that it was this."

"Someone snapped the arrows and his bow…that explains why he was so interested in them when he and Jugo went to the market…" And why Shisui hadn't seen Sasuke practicing his archery lately. "And why he started training with his sword." Which also lay in the closet, along with all but his Uchiha dagger and hunting knives. "But why are there so many bloody cloths?" The messages were horrifying enough, a stab right to his heart, and likely a fatal blow to Sasuke's self-esteem. But the blood…that was utterly disturbing.

"I have...an idea." He didn't like it, but Itachi waves his hand over the walls. "Revelare."

Looking away from the terrible letters, Shisui immediately wished he hadn't. Painted there on the wall behind Sasuke's bed, like a ghost, was a bloody message. "…Leave now, while you still have the chance. They will realize the truth soon. The truth that you're not worthy of being a Prince of Thiral. They will scorn you and cast you aside like the wretch you are. Leave, and save yourself the humiliation of realizing you are not wanted…"

Shisui wanted badly to vomit. What a cruel thing to leave in a child's room. "Sasuke must have cleaned that off the wall himself…" Because surely they would have heard about it if he'd had someone do it for him. "…They must have written the letters when they ran out of blood." They all said the same thing. "Worthless, outsider, pretender, imposter, failure, disgrace…every letter tells him that he's unloved and unwanted." And none of them had realized it. "…He hid it all from us, and pretended everything was fine."

"I just thought he was having trouble settling in." Itachi tries to blink back tears. "I never thought that something like this was going on."

"He didn't trust us." Shisui crumples the parchment in his fist. "He couldn't bring himself to trust in anyone." How, then, were they supposed to find him? The realization sank through his stomach. "…Itachi…if Sasuke wasn't taken…if there's even a small chance that he might have left, then it means that he's been alone in the forest for a week now, armed only with a dagger and hunting knives, and not at all prepared to combat the elements." Especially not when it had rained two days prior, with another storm on the horizon.

That was all true and it all made his blood boil and chill at the same time. "We should start searching the forest. You know them better than anyone." He looks at Shisui desperately. "How far could a child of Sasuke's age get in a week?"

Shisui runs through the necessary calculations in his head. "Assuming that he hasn't been injured, and knows how to hunt and prepare food for himself, I would say that he could likely make it as far as the border with Aladel in a week." That was not a prospect that he really wanted to consider.

Seeing his cousin's pale face, Shisui shakes his head. "However, as he doesn't know the forest, and his bow is snapped, leaving him with few weapons to rely on, he likely wouldn't know which way to go, and hunger would keep him from venturing more than a day's hard riding from the city. If he is injured or sick, less than that. He's intelligent enough to know to take shelter, but…" His hand clenches even tighter around the letters. "He may not care, and might still be wandering around aimlessly." In which case, they had to hurry.

"It's likely the latter." Itachi didn't want to think about that, but it was true. "I'll make some clones and tell the other mages to do the same. We'll all cover more ground that way."

"Right, then I'll gather up Jugo and Suigetsu, and once we have Izumi-" Shisui had a plan in mind, but froze when the door slammed open.

Izumi stood there, breathing hard, and clenching a small cloth bag in her hand. "Shisui, Itachi…" She holds it out, worry in her eyes. "We found something." After nearly a week of searching, they had finally found a trace of Sasuke. "Off to the west, in the forest outside the city."

"Good!" Itachi sighs in relief. "We must hurry." He rushes over to her. "Lead the way."

"Of course." But now that she had found them, she calms herself and hands the bag to Itachi. "Jugo has our supplies, and Suigetsu is bringing us fresh unicorns. We should be ready to leave shortly. But…" She glares at the sight of the bag. "There's magic involved. Nothing else could shatter Sir Choza's work in such a way."

"Yes, I suspect the person used a clone to impersonate Sasuke." Itachi follows her with Shisui in tow. "Nothing else could explain why there was no struggle as far as I can tell."

Shisui reaches for the bag, paling as he sees the contents. "…That's Sasuke's dagger." Which meant that all he had was hunting knives, and the clothes he'd disappeared in. "You said that this was found west of the city?"

"Yes. The forest is thick there, and hunting is difficult." Izumi figured that it would be bad to mention the poisonous plants. "Luckily, it means that large beats such as the nightspawn avoid the area, as its difficult for them to move around."

That was something at least. "How fast can we get there?" Whatever the answer was, it wasn't fast enough for Itachi's liking.

"If we ride through the night and pick up the trail, we could find him by morning if we're lucky, sunset tomorrow if we're not." So far, they hadn't been lucky, but Shisui was confident that if push came to shove, he could find his little cousin, no matter what.

"Then let's not waste anymore time." He looks at Izumi. "Can you inform my mother and father what we're doing?" He didn't want to lose precious moments to brief them, but they had a right to know.

"Of course." Izumi had anticipated that Itachi might choose to take a place on this mission. "Take my place, I will put together a second squad to meet you out there. Mark the path, and remember to send up a beacon for us to follow."

"We shall be sure to do so." Nothing further was said as Itachi races off with Shisui. In search of his brother.

* * *

They were still searching for the brat. Well that was only to be expected. They'd give up soon enough. After this long, they were going to find a body, or nothing at all. And wiping away Sasuke's tracks after the brat ran, well, that had certainly slowed the search significantly. He was quite proud of himself, in fact.

"It looks as though the king and queen have returned." That meant that the search would likely be amped up to a frenzy as they tried to find their precious little prince. "Not that it will matter." The kid had probably died of starvation or exposure at this point anyway. Or maybe he'd been eaten by another nightspawn, or equally dangerous creature. One could only hope.

It had taken forever, but Sasuke had finally run. Deidara knew he would soon or later, he thinks to himself as he looks out the window of his room. The blonde's room was grown up high, from one of the tall trees surrounding the palace, a district high above where the nobles live to keep an eye on the kingdom. That meant he had a bird's eye view of everything that was going on.

He had even attended one of the search parties. After all, he didn't want anyone to have reason to suspect him. Other than that, Deidara had largely kept out of sight. Only occasionally, did he make inquires about the search. If he avoided everyone too much, that might be suspicious, but he was most assuredly going to lay low until this blew over.

Far below, visible through a small telescope, was the prince's party, with Shisui, Jugo, and Suigetsu attending him. They were very clearly packed for a trip into the forest that could last several days.

"Damn it!" Perhaps he should follow them. "I can't risk letting Itachi find the brat." Unfortunately, they were already packed and outside. They'd have a crucial head start on him. He had to hurry. So that's exactly what he did, he immediately sets about packing up the necessary provisions.

Food, water, ointments and bandages, of course, all of the little essentials, and a change of clothes, since he envisioned that they would be out there several days, searching fruitlessly for the brat. Eventually, they would give up and go home. Maybe…just maybe, he could convince them to go home a little faster.

* * *

Mikoto was trying her best not to panic, but it was difficult not to. "Fugaku, what are we going to do?" There were already search parties going on, but she felt so helpless.

The king takes his wife into his arms, running fingers gently through her hair. "We will remain here and ensure that everything runs smoothly, that there are no breaks in communication, and that the decisions that must be made are made promptly." Ibiki had just briefed them on everything that had been found, including the shattered remains of Sasuke's dagger. It was an ill omen, to be sure. "Racing about in a panic will do nothing but waste precious time that could be spent coming up with new strategies. I have a few in mind that might speed the rescue considerably."

"I know you're right." Still, it was hard not to panic. "What strategies do you think would help?" So the woman leans into her mate, enjoying the comfort that his touch provided her with.

"To start searching in circular patterns, focusing teams of hunters and scouts to fan out to the west, where Sasuke's dagger was found. From there, they should be able to cover a great deal of terrain, and quickly, and pick up whatever remains of Sasuke's trail." It wasn't a perfect plan, of course, thanks to the rain, but it would have to suffice for now. "I've already relayed that plan to Ibiki. If it does not bear fruit by morning, I will implement a new plan."

She kisses his cheek. "Well I'm glad that at least one of us has managed to keep our heads." It was a task that she was currently failing at. Miserably.

Fugaku smiles sadly and kisses the top of her head. "Only because I must." Far more than just Sasuke's life rested on his shoulders. And he was painfully aware of that.

"Your Majesties." Izumi enters the throne room. "I have news." She kneels before her king and queen. "Prince Itachi has joined Shisui's search party, and is currently on his way to the western forest, where it is believed he has wandered out of range of our trackers."

"Oh thank goodness." Mikoto sighs in relief. "We can only pray that is indeed the case and that he will return to us well."

Fugaku's brows knit in concern. "The shattered dagger implies a struggle, however you say he wandered…" That certainly didn't add up.

Izumi swallows slowly. "It seems…that Prince Sasuke has fled the city after being left alarming, threatening messages, and suffering the destruction of several of his personal effects, and the defacing of his wall with another message, written in blood." At least, according to Shisui and Itachi.

The queen covers her mouth in horror. "I cannot believe that such a thing was happening right underneath our noses and we didn't realize it." How could this have been allowed to happen?

The king's eyes narrow harshly. Whoever it was that was responsible for these threats would pay dearly. "I see. Thank you for your report." Clearly, they had a long way to go before Sasuke would truly trust them with the things that pained him. "You may go. I assume that you're planning to put together another search team."

"Yes, Sir." Izumi gets to her feet, her eyes dancing with a determined fire as she turns and leaves the throne room. They were NOT going to leave Sasuke to die out there.

Fugaku sighs, tightening his hold on his wife. "He will be found. And when he is, we will do everything we can to rectify the mistakes that have been made. Because clearly, there were many. For Sasuke to have been threatened and harassed into running away…clearly, something had gone very wrong.

* * *

The tiny fire was dying down, so a pale, scratched, bruised hand tosses a few more small pieces of dead-fall onto the flames. At this time of year, it seemed that dry branches were hard to come by, even in the middle of a forest, so he was rationing them for as long as he could. Ironic, but fitting, as Sasuke huddled back against the mossy, knotted, fallen tree in which he'd taken shelter.

It was cold and dirty, but it worked well enough. And it was close to a stream, so he had water, if only a little food from cooking a rabbit he'd miraculously speared with one of his knives yesterday. Or was it the day before? It was hard to tell, really. Probably because the cold made it hard to think. He'd tried to wash some of the blood and dirt off, only to fall into the creek. So, the fire was a necessity, otherwise he could freeze, even on the brink of summer's arrival.

His empty stomach grumbles in protest, but with only a little meat left drying next to the fire, Sasuke had to ration that as well. And even if he wanted to feed himself right now, his body ached and was wracked with violent shivers. He idly wondered if he could actually get hypothermia so close to summer, even with measures against it. He didn't know, and his torn, dirty, and slightly singed clothes only provided so much warmth.

There was the soft sound of hooves from nearby. Unbeknownst to the young elf, someone had been watching him. That someone was a unicorn. Not one from the stables, but one that had sometimes been able to get a few treats from those who cared for the palace grounds.

He recognized those clothes and that face, despite all of the dirt and blood. *Little one, what are you doing out here?* The youngest foal of the king and queen. Though what was he doing in such a state? The unicorn shakes his head as he trots ever closer.

Helios wasn't even sure that Sasuke could hear unicorns yet. The youth had never used any magic that he had seen. Not that he had been around Sasuke enough to really know if that was just by chance or if he simply couldn't use much magic yet.

Sasuke lifts his head at the sound of hooves coming closer, shrinking a little when he sees the unicorn. Maybe it had come because it saw the fire, or smelled the little scraps of rabbit. "…Sorry, but I don't have any food I can give you." Plus, he doubted that unicorns ate meat anyway. He'd only ever seen them eat oats and grass, and a few barrels of apples.

The unicorn shakes his head and gestures towards a basket wrapped around its neck. He had been watching the foal for an hour or two. The basket he had found discarded on the castle grounds ages ago. Still, he had been able to fill it with nuts and berries. *Eat. I'll get your family.* Clearly, the foal was indeed lost. He had half expected the elder prince or one of the boy's parents to find him before now, which was why he hadn't done anything sooner.

Sasuke's stomach rumbles at the sight of food, but he hesitates as he reaches his hand forward. Taking food without asking was something that was usually punished in his old 'homes'. "C-can I?"

*You can't understand a thing I say to you, can you?* Definitely a foal then. Probably too young to use magic. So he just nods his head and leans down, letting the basket slide off his neck and gently onto the ground.

Eyes widening, Sasuke reaches gingerly for the food, pulling a handful of berries from the basket and rolling them around in his palm, before slipping a few into his mouth. "…Thank you." He reaches up to stroke the unicorn's head, scratching just behind the creature's ears.

Well he enjoyed being petted as much as the next unicorn. So he neighs happily as he waits for Sasuke to let go of him. *You can't understand me, but I will be back soon.* It shouldn't take terribly long to find a member of the Royal Family or at least an elf who understood him and to bring them back to Sasuke.

He would have had the child ride him, but Sasuke didn't understand him. He wouldn't understand to ride him and he didn't seem reckless enough to ride a 'wild animal'. With that thought in mind, he waits for Sasuke to let go of him and then trots off in search of an elf.

Sasuke watches sadly as the unicorn trots away, leaving him alone. Again. He puts half of the berries back, picking at the few still in his hand. At least now he had some food. It could last him a few days, if he was careful. He just had to be careful…

He just had to survive.


	18. Chapter 18

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** I'm sorry Splash, I feel like I've broken your heart or something. Don't worry, I promise that it starts to get a little better this chapter.

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks to the reviews. Yes, that's exactly what I said. Poor Splash. For those of you wondering who that is, Splash is one of our most loyal readers. We're grateful though to everyone who reads our stories and especially our reviewers. Anyway, we hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 18

It was growing close to dusk, and what little of a trail that there was to follow was fading, even from Shisui's eyes. A scuff here and there, where boots had bent grass and broken twigs. At one point, they'd even found some scraps of cloth that matched Sasuke's outfit that day. Shisui could tell that they were getting close. He just wished that the sun would stay up a little longer. Finding Sasuke in the dark was going to be a difficult prospect, at best.

Still, his eyes remain fixed ahead as they follow the winding trail through the forest, discounting any paths that Sasuke wouldn't be able to take. "Itachi…" Shisui sighs unhappily. "Sasuke is probably going to be hiding somewhere nearby. Do you have any spells that could lead us to him once we're close enough?"

"I could summon some light for us." Itachi nods at Shisui. "A blood tracking spell won't work as he's not related to me by blood." That was irritating. They were family now, but a spell like that wouldn't work on Sasuke. "I could try a summoning spell, but I'm not sure if that would work on an elf."

"Probably not." Shisui shakes his head. Summoning spells were notoriously difficult, depending on the object summoned, and the distance it had to travel. "Partum sphaeram lucis." Shisui waves his hand through the air, small orbs of light appearing around his head. He was no mage, but he knew a few tricks here and there. He could be powerful, if he applied himself, he just didn't usually have the patience for it.

Itachi sighs and nods his head in understanding. "Well that's something at least." They wouldn't have to look for him in the complete dark. "We must hurry though." He didn't want to think about what it would mean, if they were too late.

"I know." And Shisui didn't want to shatter Itachi's hopes. But the truth was, the longer Sasuke was missing, the lower the chances of finding him alive. "But we can cover more ground on unicorns than he can on foot, so he can't out-pace us. We're close. Focus on that." Then, he reconsiders. "Or better yet, focus on what exactly you plan on saying to him, after we bring him home."

"Yes, you're right." Sasuke couldn't possibly have covered more ground than unicorns. "We must keep going." Itachi urges the unicorns on through the thick forest.

* * *

Not far behind, a blond elf rides quickly, keeping the same distance between him and the two royals as they traverse the woods. Deidara had followed them from the palace. It hadn't been easy, but he had grabbed a fast unicorn and used a spell to increase it's natural speed. Now, he watches anxiously as the prince and Shisui search for the brat.

"Unbelievable." He still couldn't believe this was actually happening. They were actually searching for that worthless kid. "Well I just have to find him first." He'd have to wipe the unicorn's memory later." The blond couldn't chance the horse blabbing about him, but that was something easily accomplished later. After he put an end to that brat who was causing him no end of trouble. A dead elf couldn't blab, after all.

Now, he had to figure out where that second rate prince had slithered off too. Hopefully, he was already dead. That would make things much easier for him. The aspiring mage urges his steed forward, all too aware of what was at stake if he failed. With how damn attached they were to that waste of space, if his 'treason' was discovered, he might very well be bidding farewell to his own head. Or at least to Thiral.

* * *

Itachi guides his steed deeper into the forest. He was desperately searching for his little brother. "Go as fast as you can without wearing yourself out." He didn't need the unicorn to pass out of exhaustion on him, but haste was required.

The unicorn whinnies softly. *Yes, Your Highness. My brothers and I will go as quickly as the terrain allows. But there are many places to catch our hooves. We must be careful, or we will not be able to carry you.*

"That's alright." He pets the unicorn. "We understand. Just do your best." Even at their slowest pace, they were still likely going to cover far more terrain faster than even the wildest of elves could.

As the unicorn neighs happily at the touch, Shisui frowns at the forest ahead. "Quiet, I think I hear something approaching." It sounded like hooves, but with four unicorns present, and no doubt countless more scattered through the forest, it was hard to be sure.

Itachi suddenly goes quiet. When Shisui told someone to be quiet, there was usually a good reason for him doing so.

From the darkness, the sounds of cantering hooves echo. It was almost eerie in the ghostly light provided by the spheres that hung about Shisui's head. Shisui slows his unicorn to a stop, motioning for the others to do the same as the noise got a little louder.

And out of that darkness, appeared a snowy white unicorn, with beautiful silvery spots around its eyes and along its spine. It appeared to be in a hurry, but slowed when it caught sight of the search party. And the four elves were easily recognizable. One in particular was just who he was looking for. *Your Highness…* It trots towards them rather happily. *I have been searching for you.*

"Why have you been searching for us?" This was a wild unicorn, if Itachi remembered correctly. Though he had seen it lurking about the edges of the grounds. Mostly in search of apples or other treats some elves would give it.

He whinnies as he comes to a stop, prancing a little as he turns back around. *I have found a lost little foal in the forest. He is hungry and cold, but hiding in the remains of one of the fallen elder trees.* Those trees so old, and without the reinforcement of magic needed to keep them upright, that they had fallen over.

Oh thank goodness. It might be Sasuke. It almost assuredly had to be him. "Please take us to this foal." They had found him. Well at least, Itachi hoped that was the case.

*Of course. He is not far from here. He was smart to take shelter near a river, but the foal does not know the forest well enough to collect much food. So I retrieved some nuts and berries for him.* The unicorn takes off towards the north, leading the search party through the darkened trees. *I do not know why your herd's youngest foal is here, but he appeared frightened, and most distressed.*

"It is a very long story." Itachi sighs as he follows after the unicorn. "Apparently, someone tried to scare him of due to petty jealousy though." That was the easiest way to explain this horrible situation.

*Oh, is there a mare involved?* Competition over mares was, of course, very important. And sometimes they culminated in such acts of jealousy.

No. Thank goodness, no. "No. They weren't fighting over a mate, if that's what you're wondering." A mother though, well that was a different story.

*Oh good, that would not end well for the poor foal.* The unicorn shakes his head, his silvery mane shimmering in the light of Shisui's magic. *Perhaps I might carry the little one when it is time for you to return home. He was frightened when I first approached him, but surely he will accept the comfort of his herd.*

"That would probably be a good idea." Itachi nods gratefully at the unicorn. "I'm not sure that he'd be in any condition to walk."

The unicorn whinnies, shaking its muzzle back and forth. *No, the foal appeared injured and exhausted, and has been hiding in the tree for three days.* At least, from what he could figure. *The smell of rabbit was faint and old, but he will make a good hunter one day.* He paws at the ground as they come to a small cliff overlooking the river, and a giant, fallen tree a hundred paces past the riverbank. *Your foal should be there.*

"Thank you." Itachi smiles at the unicorn as he dismounts his own. "Sasuke!" He uses a spell to amplify his voice. "Are you here?" Hopefully, his brother would here him.

Sasuke stirred at the sound of that magnified voice, opening his eyes groggily, and seeing the small bed of moss that he'd claimed for himself, as well as a little beetle scuttling across it. But…no way, it was impossible. He had to be hearing things. No one knew he was out here. No one was coming to look for him…

Hearing no response, Itachi continues looking. Sasuke had to be nearby. A unicorn wouldn't lie. That was just unthinkable. It went against everything the horses stood for.

The unicorn follows Itachi down towards the river, nudging him gently in the side. *The foal is hiding within the hollow tree to protect himself from the wind and rain. His scent is still here and strong.*

"Clever." That was clever of Sasuke. "Thank you." Itachi smiles at the unicorn as he quickly heads into the tree's hollow space, nestled in the upturned roots. "Sasuke?" He calls out to him gently, not wanting to scare the poor child any more than he already was.

Sasuke jolts from half consciousness to a panicked state of alert, shrinking against the dark wall of the tree as Itachi's voice approaches. In tattered dark clothes, and messy dark hair, he blended well into the darkness. He could see a slight shadow approaching from around the corner of the twisting and turning hollow.

He takes a breath, trying to calm himself, only for it to stutter as he gulps back a sob. "Go…go away…" It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. The yellowing bruise on his face was real, the new, dark bruises and deep scratches marring his skin all over were real. But Itachi…Itachi couldn't possibly be here.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to leave you here to slowly die of starvation or exposure to the elements." His eyesight was a lot keener than the young elf gave him credit for. "Now come out of there. Mother and Father are both worried sick about you." Itachi slowly reaches for Sasuke, making no sudden, startling movements.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke shakes his head and covers his ears. "He was right. I'm just some worthless orphan. I don't belong here. You should have just left me to be eaten by that nightspawn." Maybe then he wouldn't be causing such good people so much trouble.

"Sasuke, they were just jealous." Itachi sighs as he wraps his arms around Sasuke, figuring the elf could hear him even with his ears covered. "Do not let them get to you."

"Dammit…" Sasuke shakes in Itachi's arms as tears course down his cheeks. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone…?" He was cold, his fire had gone out hours ago, and Itachi was so warm…

Itachi sighs as he embraces him more tightly and murmurs a heat spell. Sasuke was freezing cold, Though not as cold as his long-dead fire. "Just relax. You're safe now." When he got his hands on the elf responsible for this, he would ensure that elf suffered.

Not safe, he was never safe. Not in his room, not in the palace, not in the city, or the forest…he wasn't safe here. Just like he wasn't safe back in the other world. But, despite that, and against his better judgment, Sasuke clings to Itachi, sobbing quietly into the prince's shoulder like a child. Like the child he couldn't ever remember being.

"It's alright." Itachi slowly carries him out from the relatively safe haven the tree had provided his brother with. "Don't pay any mind to what that bastard said. None of it was true." He didn't know what was more worrying. His brother's physical or mental condition at the moment. "Let's get you back home."

Silent, and slowly losing consciousness, Sasuke didn't have the strength to fight being carried off. His eyes simply closed as he leaned his head against Itachi's shoulder.

Shisui, on the other hand, had been guiding their search party down a path running along the cliff that they could use to facilitate their return to Sindaron. "Itachi!" He approaches his cousin with both their unicorns at his sides. "You have him?"

"I have him, but he needs medical attention immediately." Itachi was many things, but a healer was not one of them. "His physical issues are the most pressing, but I fear that it will be his emotional ones that will take the longest to heal."

"Right." Shisui closes the distance between them, grimacing at the sight of the dirt and blood covering his little cousin's bruised and battered body. Cuts and scratches from pushing his way through thorny underbrush, and then pulling out the thorns, dark circles under his eyes, a lack of sleep, his skin awfully pale, and the child seemed to have not had a decent meal in weeks. "It will take several hours to return to the city, but provided that none of his wounds reopen, we should make it back without hurting him and have plenty of time for the healers to look at him. But it looks to me like the most pressing issue right now is food." Physically, anyway.

"We would have to massage his throat." Itachi sighs as he looks down at Sasuke's pitifully frail looking body. "I don't think he could wake up now, even if he tried."

"And it's best that he doesn't, he doesn't look like he's slept much either." Shisui reaches out and brushes aside his little cousin's bangs. "…I know that murder is against our kingdom's laws, but when I find out who did this…" Well, he'd be sorely tempted to accept whatever punishment they saw fit for what he was going to do.

Itachi wholeheartedly agreed with Shisui's sentiment. "I believe that an exception will be made." It would be a mercy, really. Compared to whatever his parents were likely planning for the son of a bitch who had been responsible for this.

*linebreak*

This couldn't be happening! They had actually found the brat! "Damn it!" Sasuke was not only alive, but if he recovered, he would most assuredly tell them that Deidara was responsible for this. If that happened, the king and queen would be after his head, instead of considering adopting him in Sasuke's place.

There was no choice now. He had to find a way to kill Sasuke before that happened. Preferably, before they got him back to the castle. Or while the brat was in recovery. He was in such rough shape that he would probably be put into a magically induced sleep for the first few days, and given only soup to eat as his body recovered.

"How though?" Itachi and Shisui likely wouldn't let him out of their sight, and would likely stake out the fake's bedchambers. "Follow them, but don't allow yourself to be seen." He urges his steed on, riding after the returning party through the thick forest.

Being seen would be the worst thing that could possibly happen. There was still a chance, even now that the blond could get his way. He just had to time this all carefully. Very carefully, but it was still possible. He wouldn't give up hope that easily. He would be a prince of Thiral, and that insufferable brat would be dead. One way or another, he was not going to lose. He refused!

It seemed that the brat couldn't be trusted to run far enough away, or off himself before being found, so Deidara would have to take a more up close and personal approach. And if that meant giving the brat a dagger to the heart, then so be it. He could be very creative when he wanted to be. And there was more than one way to make a heart stop beating.

* * *

Mikoto had decided to wait by the gates, pacing anxiously before them. "We should have realized something was wrong." They had known something was wrong, but they had written it off to a shy nature or an unfortunate past. How could they have been so foolish?

"It will be alright, My Love." Fugaku sighs as he pulls his wife into his arms. The woman had been at the gates at dawn, waiting hours for her babies to return. And the king was almost certain that she was going to make herself sick with worry at this rate. "We will fix this mistake as best we can, and then we will make sure that he is never given cause to resort to such measures ever again."

"Yes, I know that." The queen sighs as she leans into his loving arms. "It's just hard. I can't believe that this was all going on right under our noses." None of them had even noticed.

Fugaku nods solemnly. "It was our mistake, but it will not be repeated. We know the signs now, and when Itachi returns with him, we will simply have to sit the child down and explain to him precisely how much we care for him, and why he is not supposed to run away like this."

He was right of course. That didn't make it any easier to bear though. "Yes, that's precisely what we'll do." All they could do now was pray that their children would return to them. Safe and unharmed.

The two stood before the gate for a while longer, well into the morning as the sun rose ever higher into the sky. But, as the sun shone through a break in the leafy canopy hundreds of feet above their heads, horns began to blare softly at the front gates, and the sounds of galloping hooves approached the palace.

"Oh thank goodness!" It had to be them. "Fugaku, come quickly!" She takes her husband's hand in her own as she races forwards to meet them. "It must be them!"

Shisui rides at the head of the group, slowing his unicorn as he sees their monarchs approach. He glances back at Itachi, who still carried Sasuke with him, holding him in the saddle so that they might return to the palace without delay. He dismounts, patting his mount gratefully. "Give him to me, Itachi. I will take him to his room. And Jugo, summon the healers." They had to move quickly, and it was best to split up the work. "The king and queen will likely want to be briefed on what happened."

Once they arrive, Itachi gives Sasuke to Shisui. "Alright." He quickly dismounts and heads towards his parents to explain what was going on as Jugo disappears to summon a healer.

Fugaku frowns at the sight of his youngest child unconscious in his nephew's arms. Then, his eyes turn to his approaching eldest son. "I presume that there is much for you to tell us regarding the circumstances in which you found him."

"There is indeed." Itachi didn't even know where to begin. "I believe that he was either attacked or ran when the messages became too much for him." Or worse. "Perhaps, both. he's apparently been in the forest for awhile, surviving off of whatever small game he found and vegetation, he knew to be edible." Which, apparently, wasn't very much.

Seeing his mother's worried eyes, Itachi continues on with his tale. "He's got several minor to moderate injuries and appears to be suffering from exposure to the elements, but he should recover from that quickly enough." It was the mental trauma Itachi was most worried about. "I don't know what we will do about his emotional health now. He's been through quite a bit of trauma."

"Of course." Though he was certainly worried, in a way, Fugaku was quite proud of the boy. It was not every child who could survive so long lost in the forest. Of course, he was safest where they could keep an eye on him. But apparently, the emotional trauma ran deeper than he'd initially suspected, particularly if hiding the truth, and running away were his recourse when faced with threats of this nature. "For now, his physical health must be the priority. I will see to it that the cook prepares a nutritious soup for him."

"That would probably be best." Mikoto nods in agreement as she sighs. "I suppose it would be wiser to allow the healers to look at him first." Though her every instinct was screaming at her to go and see him.

Fugaku kisses his wife's hair and withdraws his arms. "Perhaps." Or perhaps it was that sort of thinking that they couldn't apply with a child like Sasuke. "But I believe that, should he wake early, seeing his mother's face might reassure him." And hopefully start to undo some of the damage that had been done.

She smiles softly at her husband's words. "Alright, well if you think it is best we should go and see him then." The queen certainly wasn't going to argue with seeing him early.

"Then go, I will join the two of you when the food has been prepared." Fugaku kisses his wife once more, and spares one for Itachi's forehead as well. "I will also speak to one of the court mages regarding enchanting Sasuke's room." There would be no more threatening messages left in his son's room on his watch.

"Yes, Father." Itachi nods at the other elf as he heads off with Mikoto towards where he knew Sasuke would be.

* * *

Within the confines of Sasuke's room, Shisui watches the healers like a hawk as they go about their work. He had been mulling over just how the messages could have ended up in Sasuke's room, and had come to a few conclusions. None of them were particularly reassuring, because they all pointed to an enemy in their midst.

Either the person was a foreigner, and a powerful mage or experienced spy, with the skill set required to infiltrate the palace and not be detected, or the person was one of their own citizens, and either a mage or a spy would have mostly unquestioned access to the palace. They could have been passing the perpetrator in the halls without realizing it.

And because of them, his little cousin was in a magically induced sleep as the healers tended to his injuries. "How is he?"

"He's not perfect, but it could be a lot worse." Suigetsu had dragged his redheaded wild elf friend to the palace shortly after they'd arrived, and in record time, too. Karin's healing abilities were a gift in the Uzumaki tribe, and not one to be underestimated. "The scratches and bruises are mostly superficial, and they'll heal quickly enough. A few were infected, but we've treated him, and his fever should come down by tomorrow."

"Good…" Shisui had been worried that Sasuke's injuries were more serious than that. And the good news was coming just in time, as he heard the door opening, revealing his aunt and other favorite cousin. "Itachi, Mikoto." He nods to them.

"My poor baby." Mikoto sighs as her dark eyes take in the sight of her frighteningly sickly looking child. "I can't believe that this was allowed to happen." They should have known better, but Fugaku was right about what they should do going forward.

"How long do you suspect it will be until he awakens?" Itachi's own eyes were just as somber as his mother's. "I hate seeing him like this." Even more so when the eldest prince knew that it could have easily been prevented.

"Three or four days, maybe as long as a week." Karin sighs, crossing her arms to conceal her irritation. "We've placed powerful sleeping spells on him so that he won't attempt to get out of bed before he's healed, and because he's suffering from rather extreme exhaustion. But we do have additional spells in place that will make it possible for him to ingest soup and drink water."

That last part was especially important. "Good. He can't handle skipping any more meals." Mikoto nods her head firmly at that. It was a miracle that the boy's ribs weren't sticking out at this point.

"No, he can't." Karin was honestly surprised that he hadn't collapsed from hunger sooner. "I would prescribe two bowls of soup today, three tomorrow, and slowly work him back up to eating properly. The soup should also keep him hydrated, though it seems that hasn't been an issue."

Shisui nods. "He was hiding next to a river, water wouldn't have been an issue."

That was a relief at least. Dehydration killed faster than hunger, Itachi notes. "Yes, thank you. That should be fine." In time. Sasuke just needed some time.

"Alright. As I've said, you can have him drink water and soup, but anything more will have to wait until he wakes. He is currently running a fever, but the infected wounds have been treated and he has been given medicine to combat whatever infections may have made it into his blood. The fever will persist until morning, maybe longer, but once it breaks, he should be mostly recovered." He was a pretty tough kid, but pretty stupid too, apparently. Usually, Karin wouldn't say so, but the boy was reckless at best, dumb as a door nail at worst. "And try to keep him out of trouble, I hate being dragged around by the panicking moron."

Honestly, where had everyone's sense of decorum gone, Mikoto wonders. "Very well. Thank you for all your hard work." Never mind. She'd ignore the name calling. The woman had potentially saved her son's life.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." Karin turns away from the bed and strides out of the room, leaving behind the four Uchiha, three around the youngest's bed.

Sasuke's wounds were all bandaged, and his clothes changed for fresh ones without dirt or blood smeared across them. But his skin remained both flushed and pale, indicative of both his lack of sleep and nutrition, and the fever he was running.

She sighs and presses a kiss to his forehead. "We'll do better this time." Never again would such vermin be allowed to torment her son.

"Yeah." And Shisui knew exactly how. "But before we get down to some quality bonding time over survival and hunting training, I think that it's best that we root out whatever enemy we have in our midst. Because with Sasuke here now, they'll likely try again. And if their plan was to remove Sasuke from our family, then they have only one recourse now." To kill Sasuke.

"They might have snuck into his room, but now we're on full alert." Itachi's eyes narrow at the thought of someone threatening his baby brother. "They won't get within a hundred feet of him this time. I can assure you of that much."

"They might not have to." Shisui wanted to think that they were prepared, but if the past week had been any indication, they weren't, not even in the slightest. "Besides, the anniversary of his birth comes in just under two moons, if I remember right. It would be a good early present for him, if we were to catch the one who has been terrorizing him behind our backs."

"That would be a very good present." Mikoto nods in agreement and so would be mounting this person's head on a pike.


	19. Chapter 19

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 19

Itachi sighs as he looks down at his sleeping brother and tries to get him to drink some more soup. "You need to eat." He'd lost too much weight for the prince's liking. "Though at least your injuries are healing nicely." Karin had been right. Most of them were superficial in nature. Thank goodness.

And while his injuries were healing nicely, the Sasuke's body had fought hard against the infections setting in, and his fever had broken two days ago. It was a little later than Karin had estimated, but it had broken nonetheless. But while the fever had taken longer to break, Sasuke had started moving a little more each day, signs that the magic keeping him asleep was wearing off. He could be up in a few days, a few hours, or a few minutes. It was hard to tell.

Though as he slept, sweat beaded on his brown, and his face twisted slightly into a frown once he swallows down the mouthful of soup. "…Ta…chi…" He groans softly, the frown fading by a couple of degrees.

He immediately stops feeding him the soup. "It's alright, Sasuke." The other elf smiles at him. "I'm here and so is mother." Indeed the queen had been watching as Itachi administered the soup to Sasuke.

Another soft groan escapes Sasuke's lips, followed by a long, shaking breath. His fingers twitch, curling into the blankets. And onyx eyes open just a crack, a hazy, unfocused awareness slowly sparking to life within the dull, dark depths.

"Take it easy. You've been asleep for awhile." Far longer than Itachi thought was entirely safe, but the medics knew better than he would about such things.

Sasuke blinks slowly, groggily taking in the sight of Itachi by his bedside. "…Itachi?" What was he doing here? And…what happened to the woods? Wasn't he supposed to be out in the forest? "Where…" It looked like he was back in his bedroom. Had it all been a dream? A nightmare?

"You're back in the palace." Mikoto strides forward and caresses his cheek. "We know what happened now. You don't have to explain." She presses a kiss to his forehead. "Itachi and Shisui found all the evidence in your closet."

Sasuke's fingers feel a little numb upon hearing that. "…Oh." So it wasn't a dream, then. All of that had actually happened. He grows quiet, eyes drifting despondently to the window. "I'm sorry…I caused you trouble…"

"Sasuke, you weren't the one who was at fault in this situation." She shakes her head vigorously. "You mustn't blame yourself for someone else's vile deeds. Though I wish that you had told us what was troubling you."

"…Telling people makes it worse." He never even told Kakashi half the stuff that was going on. He only got a hold of him when things were so bad, that he couldn't handle it on his own anymore. "I tried to ignore it, but…" Well, it escalated. "I guess I didn't expect him to hate me enough to get me lost in the woods."

"Sasuke, I know that things are different where you come from, but here that isn't the case." Itachi sighs as he pokes his forehead. "Here, telling us would make it better. Foolish little brother, you'll figure that out sooner or later." Preferably sooner.

Telling them would make it better? Sasuke's eyes drift to Itachi, misting over, even as his voice remains quiet and flat. "He said that I didn't deserve to be adopted as a prince, and that I was just a cheap imitation of you."

"Sasuke, you're not an imitation of me." Itachi pokes his forehead. "You're you and you're exactly as you should be. Don't let some petty elf make you believe otherwise. You are worthy of being a prince. Now, don't pay this elf any mind, other than to tell us who he is."

"…" Sasuke barely notes the forehead poke, far too focused on Itachi's words to care about the gesture. "And what will you do if I tell you?"

"We'll ensure that he's punished severely for his crimes." Mikoto nods at him as if making him promise. "Believe me, he's never going to be able to torment you again, once we're done with him. Or anyone else."

Sasuke's eyes narrow. "Are you going to kill him?" The way things worked in this world seemed rather extreme sometimes, and Sasuke wouldn't put it past them to order an execution, even if capital punishment was something largely frowned upon, or even outright illegal in the world he came from. "Because I refuse to be complicit in torture or murder." Him punching someone in the nose was one thing, but actual criminal charges…he'd never been involved in that sort of thing before.

"Considering what he did to you, he should only pray that we're feeling that merciful." Mikoto hoped that Sasuke wasn't getting any foolish notion about sparing the bastard into his head. "What do you expect us to invite him to drink elderberry wine with us after what he did to you? Sasuke, he has to be punished."

He goes silent, considering the matter. "…There are laws and courts here, aren't there? Procedures that have to be adhered to?" What was the standard punishment for bullying a prince into running away from the palace?

Mikoto thought that a waste of time. "If you wish to hold a trial, we can do that." Though the longer that she was made to wait, the more vicious this fiend's death would be. Mikoto was a creative elf and if given time to mull over the best way to ensure that the bastard died screaming, Sasuke's tormentor would not die easily. That much she was certain of.

That didn't reassure Sasuke in the slightest. Perhaps, then, it would be more practical to ask about the justice system here. "What are the punishments for sending threatening messages, destruction of property, mild kidnapping, and magical assault?" It wasn't as though Deidara has actually tried to kill him, just drive him off. Well, except for those spells…and that blade… Okay, maybe the bastard had tried to kill him at one point.

"Mild kidnapping?" That was an oxymoron, if she had ever heard one. Honestly, Sasuke must still be feeling incredibly ill and possibly delirious if he was pleading mercy for this treasonous scum who had tormented him so.

Itachi shared his mother's incredulity. "There is no such thing as mild kidnapping, but as for the rest of it, that's difficult to say. I don't believe we've ever had someone who committed all those crimes at once before and especially not towards a prince of Thiral." The messages and destruction of property, well that could be a fairly mild punishment. The kidnapping and magical assault, not so much. All of them combined though, well Itachi figured they had a pretty good case for an execution.

Sasuke shifts uncomfortably. "Well…it's more that he tricked me into following him, so maybe it was more deception than kidnapping. He said that he was going to show me a bookstore where I could see books that wouldn't be found in the library. I went with him, willingly. I just didn't know where he was taking me before we ended up in the forest. The city and forest kind of blur together on the outskirts, so I thought that maybe it was just a very private shop."

"You're actually arguing on this madman's behalf?" Itachi shakes his head in disbelief. "Did you hit your head while you were out in the woods?" A concussion might explain this strange behavior.

Flinching at the question, Sasuke shakes his head slightly. "No, it's just…I don't want anyone to die unjustly on my account. I just don't want it to be blown out of proportion because I didn't tell you important details. Whatever is done with him…should be done only if there's no deception involved." He didn't want to deal with the guilt involved with someone's execution, only for it to turn out that the punishment was too severe.

It took all Mikoto's self-control not to start screaming. "Sasuke, you were unconscious for half a week, I don't think that by any stretch of the imagination that it is possible to blow this out of proportion. He shall have his trial." And then he would die. Painfully and slowly. While this pointless trial was being prepared, the queen might go to the library to look up some healing spells. Just so she could prolong his death as long as possible. "Believe me, every detail will taken into account."

Sasuke clenches at his blankets, knowing that as soon as he opened his mouth, he could very well be sentencing someone to death. "…Fine." It would be like swinging the axe himself. "I met him at the library. He was the one who helped me find some books. Long blond hair, and he looked a bit younger than Itachi."

"Deidara." Itachi blinks at that. "It has to be him, but I'll have him brought to you to make a proper identification. I always knew he was a power climber, but I didn't think that he'd ever stoop to something like this."

"Yeah, that's what he said his name was." Sasuke kind of felt mildly nauseous now. "He said he wanted to be a court mage, so I guess that's why he knows how to make things like fireballs and explosions." It would have been almost cool, if those spells hadn't been fired at him.

"I'll go and find him." Itachi shakes his head and smiles at Sasuke. "There's no need to worry anymore." The elder prince knew that it was a bad idea to let the queen anywhere near this elf. She'd tear him to pieces long before any trial started and Itachi was very, very tempted to do the same thing. He wouldn't though. Sasuke wanted a fair trial and well, Itachi wanted the elf to suffer whatever torture his mother was undoubtedly dreaming up. Decisions…decisions…

* * *

Clearly, Itachi didn't know Deidara very well at all. Not surprising, as the elf was more a groupie than someone he could have has an intellectual conversation with. He hadn't thought that the blond was capable of crimes of this level. Court mages were expected to conduct themselves with dignity and respect, and clearly, Deidara had neither.

That said, he DID know how to find Deidara. If he was still in the city, he would be in his home high in the trees. If he wasn't…well, then at least it would give something for the hunters and rangers to do after sitting idle, resting up after their week of near torture, trying to find his little brother.

With his route firmly in mind, Itachi climbs the steps that lead up into the trees at a brisk, but not suspicious pace. After all, it was best not to tip Deidara off right away. No…if he wanted true justice for his little brother, he needed to employ more subtle tricks. At least at first.

So, as he approaches the door, he fakes a calm, almost pleasant expression, when really, he was seething like a bubbling volcano beneath the surface. Itachi raises a hand and knocks on the door. "Hello?" Best to have the fool lower his guard before taking him into custody. Level of force yet to be decided.

That was strange. Deidara could almost swear that he heard Itachi's voice. "I'm just imagining things." He had been on edge ever since Sasuke was brought back to the castle.

The blond had been trying to find a way to end the young elf before he could spill all of the aspiring mage's secrets. "He's too heavily guarded." The problem with that was that the boy was never left alone. So Deidara hadn't gotten the chance. So, he was preparing to flee.

Once the Royal Family found out what he had done, he was sure to be executed. Certainly that wasn't a fate that Deidara was just going to accept calmly. He had been packing when he hears Itachi's voice again and goes to answer him. "Oh. You're really here." Apparently, he hadn't imagined it after all. "What can I do for you, My Prince?"

Itachi forced himself not to twitch, or worse, pull a Sasuke and punch Deidara in the face. There was no need to ask who was too heavily guarded. Right now, all of the security in the palace was looking after Sasuke in some way, shape, or form. "I'm sorry that I hadn't dropped by sooner, I was rather…preoccupied with family matters." Which was an understatement, likely that of the millennium.

"That's perfectly understandable." Deidara smiles at Itachi. "How is your family doing?"

"They are shaken, but recovering." And soon, Itachi would be shaking answers out of Deidara. "In any case, you expressed interest in becoming a court mage, did you not?"

Deidara's heart races painfully. "Of course. That's always been my dream." A dream that would go unfulfilled. He had to get out of here before Itachi realized the truth.

Itachi steps inside, smiling despite the storm within him. "Well, as High Prince, and an aspiring Court Mage myself, I take part in the evaluation process of those who would serve with and under me." He had to settle Deidara's nerves, and then strike at precisely the right moment. "Small things, for the most part, such as character evaluations. Every Court Mage has to pass certain standards of loyalty, intelligence, chivalry, compassion, generosity, those sorts of things." All of which, he expected that Deidara would have failed anyway.

He nods his head in understanding. "Of course." Unfortunately, it was all for naught. He'd be out of here by sundown, one way or another. "I'm honored that you would come and speak to me about this personally."

"Yes, you should be. Unfortunately, you've already failed." Itachi's smile falls flat as he closes the door. "Incarceram!" Light flashes around his fingers, shooting towards the floor around Deidara, scorching a glowing circle around the younger elf.

"What is the meaning of this?!" No. It couldn't be. Sasuke still had to be unconscious. "My Prince, what in the name of Avalon is going on?!" He couldn't know. Not yet at least.

"The only reason you will be receiving a trial is because Sasuke advocated for mercy on your behalf." Itachi's voice was spitting a terrible venom. "It seems that his bad habit of internalizing guilt over things that are NOT his fault will not allow him to condone you being sentenced to death without just cause. But rest assured, he did give us your name when he awoke only a short while ago. AFTER pleading for mercy that you do not deserve."

"There must be some misunderstanding." Maybe, he could convince Itachi that Sasuke was simply delirious. "He's likely just confused after having a bad dream. All perfectly understandable given the ordeal he's been through."

A bad dream? That's what this fool expected him to believe. "In that case, you're lucky. You'll have your chance to plead your case to the court. But seeing as this is the person advocating for mercy for you, I wouldn't be so quick to accuse him of being confused, if I were you. He is the only reason you are currently still breathing." Itachi would have killed Deidara himself, had Sasuke not insisted otherwise. After all, he had ways of finding out the truth on the spot.

"I look forward to proving my innocence and putting your mind at ease soon." He couldn't panic. That would only give away his guilt further.

"And I look forward to hearing you scream under whatever punishment my mother gives you once it is proven that you tortured and nearly killed my little brother." Because the utter panic in those blue eyes told Itachi only one thing. He'd caught himself the one who had nearly murdered Sasuke. "Before you lose your head, of course. I MAY be able to convince mother to be civilized and not put it on a pike outside the palace when it's done."

Upon hearing those words, Deidara's eyes loll to the back of his head and he faints, his body hitting the floor with a loud thud. He was doomed and his body had mercifully shut down to protect his mind from that knowledge.

Itachi wasn't sure whether to laugh or kick the bastard for fainting in front of him. "…Sasuke…you are far more merciful than I. Naively so." But despite that, Itachi loved his naive little brother. And he was going to prove it.

* * *

Sasuke obediently drank the rest of the warm, tangy soup. Slowly, as whatever spells had been helping him to eat had worn off upon his awakening, making it more than a little painful to swallow. It was made of herbs and broth, boiled from…well, whatever passed for a wild chicken here, apparently.

"That's better." Mikoto smiles at him. "Eat your fill. You'll feel much better soon." She couldn't believe that this had been allowed to happen. She should have seen the warning signs.

"…Yeah." Sasuke lowers the now empty bowl into his lap. At least he could drink this without feeling like he was going to be sick. "…I'm sorry for running away. It was stupid of me."

"It wasn't stupid." She sighs and takes his hands in her own. "You were just scared as anyone would have been in your position. It was a natural fight or flight response. Though I wish you had spoken with us."

He could have, he probably should have. "I just didn't want to bother you with my problems." But he hadn't, because Sasuke was scared that it would just get worse.

"Sasuke, you're my son." She smiles and caresses his cheek. "Your problems are my own. I wouldn't have adopted you, if that were not the case."

Sasuke blinks, feeling the warmth of her hand on his cheek. "I…" Right, she was his mother now. She cared about what happened to him. "…Yeah, you're right." He leans into her touch, sighing as he closes his eyes. She was so soft and warm…gentle too… Just like his birth mother, but much fiercer. At least, from what he could remember.

"Good. Now, don't worry about these things anymore." She smiles at him. "We will handle it. I want you to focus on getting better."

Right, because that was going to be easy. Sasuke wasn't sure if he could promise something like that, but he would give it a try. First things first, he felt gross. Dirty and grimy from his unfortunate adventure out into the forest completely unprepared. "Um…could I…maybe…take a bath? I feel like I have bugs in my hair." And dirt up places he really didn't want to talk about.

"Of course. Do you think you can manage the walk on your own or would you prefer to lean on me?" Of course, Mikoto wasn't completely oblivious. She knew that Sasuke was no longer a child, at least not one small enough for such treatment, and as such this could get awkward. "I would only walk you to the door and then let you have your privacy."

He tests his legs, clenching the muscles and wiggling his toes under the blankets. "I think I can manage on my own." Besides, he'd had a few days to rest, so he wasn't nearly tired enough to fall over now. Sasuke swings his legs over the side of the bed, his eyes measuring the distance between him and the bathroom. He could make it there in…ten good steps. He knew that he could keep his balance for that long.

She nods at him. "Alright." Though she would be there to catch him, if he fell. The boy had a lot of pride and that tended to get him into trouble.

Hauling himself out of bed was the hard part, since it was accompanied by a brief spell of dizziness, but the actual trip to the adjoined bathroom wasn't too bad. It helped to clear his head up a bit. "You can go ahead and pick something out of my closet." A fresh change of clothes was a good idea, he hadn't really had one since before he ended up in the forest.

"Of course." Mikoto happily sets about the business of doing exactly that. "Let's see, something easy to change into."

Giving his mother plenty of time to go through his closet, Sasuke strips down and goes about exploring some of the bathing 'products' stashed away in the bathroom that he'd never tried before. There were a lot of them. Fully stocked was an understatement.

Of course, when he managed to get his hands into something that…he was pretty sure was meant as a kind of gritty shampoo, he gingerly tries lathering it through his slightly greasy hair.

It fizzled. It fucking fizzled like some kind of flowery-smelling bath bomb. But while Sasuke wasn't too keen on smelling like flowers all day long, it felt…really good against his scalp, tingling and fizzing away some of the stress as he massaged it against his scalp.

He spent what seemed like an hour in bubbly heaven, between the weird shampoo, and spilling half a bottle of it into the bath. It felt good against his skin, like liquid silk, and it was nice to just sit there and soak it into his skin.

By the time he finally left the bath, Sasuke was pretty sure he'd spent at least half an hour in there. But he felt clean. He felt very clean, actually. Whatever that shampoo was made of, it was amazing. And the silky texture of it stayed behind in his hair as he dried it. "I'm done." He pokes his head out of the bathroom, a soft towel wrapped about his waist.

"Good." Mikoto smiles as she hands him a simple pair of soft, dark leather trousers and a matching vest and cloth tunic. "You do seem to enjoy the style of the wild elves better. Try this on for size?"

He nods, taking the clothes from his mother and slipping them on in the bathroom, blushing up a fierce storm when he saw the undergarments tucked into the pants. The woman seemed to love embarrassing him by any means necessary. "Um…I'm done." It was comfortable, sure, but the…jerkin, he was pretty sure it was called, was kind of…well, if he wanted attention from girls, he was definitely going to get it.

"That's much better." She smiles at him. "Now, you're all nice and clean and look like the prince you were always meant to be."

A warmth grows in Sasuke's stomach at her words. Sasuke bites his lip shyly, a slight pink flush extending from his high cheekbones to the tips of his ears. "Well…not quite yet." He couldn't believe he was doing this. Again. "Could you…braid my hair for me?" He was still kind of clumsy about it, and had trouble getting the silver chains to hang the right way.

She nods at him. "Of course." The queen gestures for him to sit down on the bed. "It shouldn't take more than few minutes. In a few years, this will all become second nature to you."

"Yeah, probably." The blush darkens a little as he sits back down on his bed. Sasuke runs a hand through his hair, ruffling the wayward spikes a little. "It's just hard to visualize sometimes. I was thinking about setting up a few extra mirrors so I can figure out the angles while I'm trying to get them in."

"Mmm that might help." She nods thoughtfully as her fingers work their magic. "You're fortunate. Some elves have far coarser hair than yours or split ends that can make this more difficult."

Sasuke found that rather amusing as slender fingers worked through his hair, weaving the strands back from the temples. "You haven't invented a spell to deal with split ends, then?" The girls he'd gone to school with probably would have loved to be able to pull off one of those spells.

"I'm afraid not." Mikoto laughs and smiles. "Magic is a wonderful thing, but it can't solve every problem. Sometimes, nature can be a rather cruel mistress. To a certain extent you are born with what you're born with."

"I guess that's too bad, but I suppose that means you have a natural advantage, even without magic to make it easier." Those raven-black strands were beautiful, and it was very clear to Sasuke that his mother was very good at taking care of her hair.

She smiles and finishes braiding his hair. "You're a flatterer." Such a sweet boy. "Much like your father. Well in private anyway."

His ears flush even darker. She said it like he'd actually gotten it from the king. "I-I guess." He was NOT used to this. "I'm not really used to giving compliments to women."

"Oh I imagine that will change in time." She pauses. "Unless you prefer men. Which is fine. It is rarer to have that preference, but most raise no real protests against it."

"I do NOT prefer men!" Honestly, just how many shades of red was she trying to make him turn!? "Though…for a minute…when I met Naruto…I might have wondered." Just for a minute, maybe not even that long. Though he couldn't stop a smile from rising to his face. This…this was what family was supposed to be, right? The parent who loved you enough to embarrass the shit out of you, while still smiling at you like you were their whole world.

She smiles at that and tries her best not to laugh. "Well to be fair, he is a cute elf. Such lovely eyes." She shakes her head. "Not my type as you can obviously see, I've always preferred the tall, dark, and handsome kind of elf. Though there is something to be said for the Uzumaki tribe's...vividness?" Was that the word she was looking for?

"Mom!" Sasuke's eyes widen at the exclamation that comes out of his mouth, having said it on reflex. But…no. No, he was supposed to call her that. "…He would be way too much for me to handle anyway." And that wasn't even considering the age gap.

"He is quite the hyper thing." Mikoto nods at that. "A scholar might be a better match for you one day. Though opposites can attract sometimes."

Sasuke pouts at the insinuation. "I don;t know if I could handle a bookworm either." He would probably lost his patience far too quickly. "Maybe…someone more like you?" Okay, that sounded a bit weird. "I mean…composed when you have to be, kind of wild when you don't?"

She nods at him understandingly. "Well most people are not all one thing or all another." There were many different sides to everyone. "It's just a matter of degree really."

He blinks slowly, bemusedly. "…Okay." Yeah, she'd lost him. "Ah…anyway, thanks for…you know, doing my hair." Great, now he sounded like a girl.

"Anytime." She smiles and kisses his forehead. "Don't worry. I won't tell Itachi that I did it."

"I doubt you'd have to…" Sasuke grumbles, rubbing his forehead to conceal the smile on his face. "Whatever Itachi wants to know, he'll find out." After all, his brother's track record was looking pretty good so far.

Mikoto laughs softly and nods. "Yes, in that respect he does take more after me than your father, even if he favors Fugaku in looks." There was just no getting around it.

"I guess so." Sasuke resists the urge to roll his eyes. "But…I do still have your wild spirit, right?" It just had a tendency of getting tamped down when shit just got piled on top of him.

"Yes, you do." She shakes her head. "Which is probably why you managed to survive as long as you did in the woods."

"Well, at least I managed it." And for a moment, he considered what the look on Itachi's face might have been if he hadn't. It wasn't a pleasant thought. But speaking of… "There's…something else you should probably know." He didn't want to throw anyone under the bus, really, but since it was something pretty minor, and not something to get killed over, Sasuke didn't mind this part so much. "While you were gone…there was a lot of gossip about me. And…I swear that it's not true. I'm not a spy, and there's no magic making me look like this."

"I know that." She smile at Sasuke. "Itachi isn't the only magically gifted elf in our family." She just didn't become a mage because her patience wasn't great enough for formalized study.

Sasuke blinks and tilts his head. "…What did you do?" He'd been unconscious for a few days, so he wasn't really sure what happened while he was asleep.

"I didn't have to do anything." Mikoto shakes her head at the question. "Believe me, if you were using some sort of glamour to your face to trick us...I would know about it though."

Oh, right, he was the weird one who didn't have magic. Wait. "But, if you and Itachi know that I'm not, then why were those nobles gossiping about something that's obviously not true?" He thought that elves were usually magically inclined.

"Not all magic is created equal." She smiles at him. "There are many different magical talents and even elves who possess the same ones, are not always equally skilled. Itachi and I just happen to be of a...higher caliber in our chosen magical arts than most."

Tick…tick…tick… "Seriously?" THAT'S what it was about? "They're a bunch of dumbasses with no talent, no power, and just gossip for the sake of fucking jealousy!?" That was as shallow as middle school girls! "Well screw them, then." Sasuke crosses his arms, glaring slightly. "Useless, annoying little asswipes…"

Mikoto didn't entirely understand what he was saying, but she got the sentiment well enough. "Well mostly they just are jealous that you were adopted into the Royal Family and they are not, but yes. Essentially, you could say that." She embraces him. "Pay them no mind. There will always be people like that. Like buzzing flies, they're annoying but they have no real power over you."

Sasuke sighs and lays his head on his mother's shoulder. "I guess." He still didn't like the gossip, though. If he heard it often enough with someone around who wasn't an asshole, then maybe he'd just grown numb to it, the way he eventually grew numb to gossip at school. "Though you'd think that the clan would stay out of it. The nobles really don't need the encouragement to gossip like that."

"I'm afraid that some things are universal." She smiles at him mischievously as though finding great amusement in something. "Nobles do little more than gossip sometimes. I'm sure it's the same for humans."

"I second that… Sometimes, people are just stupid." Sasuke snuggles up against his mother's neck, smiling softly. "Makes me want to show them just how stupid they are. Like with a bucket of slop falling on their head, or something gross like that." He didn't mind getting his hands dirty for his own personal amusement and satisfaction.

"Yes, you definitely have some wild elf in you." She chuckles at his suggestions.

"Mm-hm. I'll recruit Suigetsu, and we can go on a pranking spree. Maybe drag Jugo and Shisui along for the ride." He could already see the looks on those nobles' stupid faces. "Maybe something involving magical dye. I bet I could get Shisui to help me convince Itachi to make something that would do the job."

Well he was endlessly creative and it did seem to be putting him in better spirits. "That does sound rather entertaining." She laughs softly. "I suppose I should speak to your father about overlooking the impending pranks then."

"Probably a good idea, yeah. And I won't hit anyone innocent. I remember all the faces perfectly." Hm…and then there was that one elf lady with with pretty hair. Bitch. "…I promise that no one is going to die. And no mutilation or loss of limb. Though some people might end up needing a healer, depending on if the bucket hits them the wrong way."

"Well that was rather...specific, but good to know." The queen shakes her head in amusement. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Oh, and if you see any ladies with hair disasters…" Because, apparently, spells for hair problems were in short supply, which was very good to know. "Well, I think you'll know what they did." Sasuke's brain was already running through an inventory of everything and everyone he would need. And this list…was going to be epic.


	20. Chapter 20

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Some nice fluffy, funny friendship time before we get into some more heavy stuff and the aftermath. Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Sasuke hadn't been seeing much of his father lately, since the king was busy in meetings, setting up everything that would be needed to have a trial quickly and efficiently. Apparently, while he'd been taking a bath, Itachi had confronted and arrested Deidara, and the elf was now sitting in confinement in a sealed chamber within the palace.

And honestly, Sasuke didn't know how to feel about that. On the one hand, the idea of Deidara getting away with everything he did made Sasuke's blood turn to ice and filled him with dread. But on the other hand…well, he was pretty sure he knew what sort of punishment Deidara would suffer for this, and even if it wasn't his fault, Sasuke still felt irrationally guilty about being the one to send another person potentially, probably, to their death.

Though that sentiment would likely lessen when he saw Deidara again, and remembered everything that the vile elf had done more vividly than he did now. Still, this weighed on his conscience, and it was very heavy. Because his brother had impressed upon him yesterday just how seriously this matter was being taken, and the implication behind his assertion that Deidara would never be able to do this again was a grim one.

Though, on a more pleasant note, Sasuke was rather surprised by how easy it was to sleep in his room again, despite all the horrors that had happened in the room. He suspected that it had something to do with the obvious magic cast on the room to allow only certain people to enter, but also with the little things that were mysteriously appearing in his room whenever he turned his back. Snacks, books, little bits of jewelry here and there, new clothes. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be spoiled rotten. It was nice, a little weird, but nice.

What was nicer was waking up late in the morning, two days after Deidara had been arrested, to find that someone had gotten into his room again, though there wasn't much question as to who that was, and left a little present on his bed. This time, it wasn't obviously his mother, or even Itachi. No, their gifts had particular categories. This one…was very obviously not their doing. Of course, Sasuke had to blink sleep out of his eyes to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. …He wasn't.

Sitting there at the foot of his bed, was a beautiful, recurved yew bow, expertly stained with an almost glowing dark brown hue. He reaches for it, running his fingers along the smooth, varnished wood in a slight daze. Someone had carved intricate spirals and twirling designs around it, and the leather grip was soft, but molded to his hand perfectly.

Shisui, it had to be.

Biting his lip, Sasuke pushes himself out of bed and grabs a black tunic and trousers, and a brown and black leather jerkin, buckled together in the front, and races into the bathroom. Today was going to be a good day. A very good day.

* * *

Said older cousin was out in the training yard, knowing that his little cousin would be joining him as soon as he'd woken up and made himself presentable. And Shisui had another surprise waiting for his little cousin. Someone whose tribe had been a big help in the week from hell, and who had some rather talented tree-singers.

Shisui grins at the blond prince gratefully. "Thanks for the bow. Sasuke is going to love it." It was the most beautiful piece he'd ever seen, and something that Naruto had convinced a cousin of his to make for Sasuke, after hearing about what happened to his old bow.

"Oh it was nothing." Naruto grins at the other elf, but then his expression grows decidedly more somber. "It was the least I could do, really." After everything that the young prince had been through, Naruto felt that he had do SOMETHING for him.

Sadly, the most profound thing he could think of was a new bow for the prince. After all, Deidara had destroyed his last one and the prince liked archery. So it was a practical gift as well as symbolic. Naruto had never really been that great at the whole symbolism thing.

He wanted to do more for the other elf, but the blond honestly couldn't think of a better gift. Oh well. Maybe, Sasuke would make the most of it. If he was anything like the rest of his family, the blond could easily picture the younger elf shooting Deidara in a very uncomfortable place with his new bow. Now, that was one show that the wild elf would pay good money to see!

"Well, it's the perfect gift, really." Shisui could see a lot of good coming out of this. "Not only does it replace the one that got broken, but it's a beautiful piece that Sasuke isn't going to be able to resist using, it's going to raise his spirits immeasurably. Nagato really outdid himself this time." His smile softens. "And just being here is going to raise those spirits even more. You know how much he likes to see you." Which was the most important thing, because Sasuke was under far too much stress lately.

Well that was something. If Shisui thought it was a good choice, it probably was. "Thanks. And…well, you know Nagato. The guy never does anything halfway." Naruto beams at his friend. "That's good, though. I like seeing him too. Still gotta get him to loosen up a bit."

"Agreed." Which is why Shisui had something fun planned. Well, fun to people like the three of them. A wild elf by birth, one who was half wild, and another with a wild spirit. "We'll have him ready to hunt larger game by first frost. That should help relax him a little." And boost his confidence and self-esteem. As well as hopefully preventing this sort of incident from happening again. "Though the fact that he caught himself a rabbit with nothing but hunting knives is a good sign."

"Alright!" He smiles at him. "Yeah. That's a good start." It might have also been the thing that saved the prince from starving to death, but Naruto wasn't actually going to say that out loud.

"What's a good start?" Sasuke blinks bemusedly as he steps onto the training field, his new bow, and a quiver full of fresh arrows on his back. His hunting knives remain strapped to the belts around his waist, along with the four daggers, excepting the fifth, which had been shattered by Deidara. "Naruto?" His eyes widen at the sight of the wild elf. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured I'd show you how to use the new bow I got for you." He bounds over and embraces Sasuke in a brotherly sort of way. "I was talking about the fact you caught a rabbit. Good start for hunting, particularly since you only had knives."

"Oh." Sasuke returns the embrace, smiling slightly, almost proudly. "Well, all I did was wait for it to slow down a bit, and then spear it with a knife." It hadn't really been that hard, he just needed to employ patience.

"Well most wouldn't have been that patient in your position." He smiles at him. "Anyway, let's see how you are with your new bow, eh?"

"Alright." Sasuke smiles, eager to try out the new weapon. "I bet I'll be shooting better than you pretty soon."

Naruto laughs at that and points to the target. "You're a competitive one." That wasn't too likely. Naruto had decades on him, but he wouldn't say that to Sasuke.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow as he pulls back the bowstring, testing out the increased draw weight. He felt very…comfortable teasing Naruto. Maybe it was because the blond exuded an aura of happiness, or because it seemed like he couldn't snap at anyone, even if he tried, but it made Sasuke feel just…good.

"Not really." He messes up Sasuke's hair. "It's one way push yourself to do better, but try not to overdo it. Your brother would kill me, if you did."

"No he wouldn't." Killing Deidara was another story, but Sasuke shook his head, messing up his hair even more, and pushed it from his mind. "But whatever." He glances at his cousin, who's busied himself with setting up a whole gauntlet of targets along the training field. "…I guess now is as good a time as any to train for the new draw weight." The new bow was much more powerful than the last one. And consequently, was going to take a lot more strength to draw.

Naruto smiles at that and nods approvingly. "That's the spirit." Maybe Shisui was right. Maybe this was exactly what Sasuke needed to get better. Just some quality archery training.

* * *

Her time with Sasuke as always had been enjoyable, but now that she was planning the trial with Fugaku, Mikoto's rage was back. It was also threatening to boil over. "I believe we can have this organized within three days." Which was about three days longer than she desired, but relatively quick by trial standards.

"Yes, as do I." Though Fugaku was working like a madman to have everything organized in the next couple of days. There were messages to be sent out, people to summon, the palace courtyard to convert into an outdoor courtroom, and of course, Deidara's noble house to notify. Which, as it so happened, was the letter that Fugaku was penning this very instant at his desk. After all, it would be considered a great affront not to inform a noble house when one of its own was being tried for treason. "But remember that there are still certain codes of etiquette that must be abided."

"I'm aware of that." The elf had best be making peace with his fate because once these formalities were observed, there would be no peace for him. "Is there anything that you wish for me to do?"

Fugaku sighs. "At the moment, no. Unless you wish to help me in writing letters, or in writing up a formal announcement to inform the citizens of the impending trial." This was the sort of incident seen…maybe once a century. Generally, the elves of Thiral were too loyal for a trial of this magnitude to take place. But, as evidenced by the traitor, such things did happen from time to time.

That normally wasn't something she did, but that didn't mean she couldn't. "I shall assist you in this matter." She nods.

The king raises an eyebrow at his wife. The woman was normally far too restless to sit and write things as mundane as summons letters. Clearly, her anger at Deidara was overwhelming her preference for more engaging activities. "Very well." He pulls out a stack of paper, placing it next to a long list of names, titles, and scribbles regarding what they did, and why they were being summoned to the palace. "If we write quickly, the last of the messengers can be sent out before dinner."

The queen kisses his cheek and smiles. "Then let us be sure to write quickly." The sooner this was done, the sooner the trial would take place. Once the trial took place, she could suitably punish Deidara for his crimes.

* * *

This whole situation made Itachi want to toss a magical spell into the sealed chamber and let it go off. Which was uncharacteristically violent of him, yes, but threats to his little brother's life were very inspiring.

So inspiring, in fact, that Itachi already had a list of three dozen spells that would achieve the desired results, and the list was only much so, that he ignored all others in the palace as he approached the sealed chamber. Their best mages had spelled it to make it impossible for Deidara to escape it, including putting a barrier five feet from the door, so that others could enter the room to interrogate him, if they wished.

And it was this that Itachi was planning on making use of as he stops before the glowing doors. He presses his hand to the warm metal, muttering an incantation to unlock it, before pushing it open and stepping inside. He had questions, and short of interrogating Sasuke about all of this, again, there was only one place to get the answers.

From the blond elf sitting on the small, round bed in the middle of the rather bare room. "…Deidara."

Deidara watches Itachi warily. There was a chance that the elder prince might snap. Despite the fact there was a trial in place, he knew the prince well enough to realize that the other elf could make his death look like an accident.

"My Prince." The odds were faint. Though Deidara would try his best to save his life. He wasn't sure that he could convince the entire jury that Sasuke had imagined things after wandering off into the forest, but it was his best shot.

Itachi stares at the helpless elf, his eyes dark and cold. "Why?"

"I told you, My Prince." He sighs as he looks at his feet. "Your brother wandered off and likely imagined all of it in his delirious state. I'm innocent and I know that my trial will prove it."

A lie, the prince could see it in those eyes. "Do you know what sort of life Sasuke had before I found him in the forest?"

He shakes his head. "I'm afraid that I do not." The blond pauses and adds. "No one seems to know outside of the Royal Family, really."

Hm, that one wasn't a lie. Interesting… "He was an orphan, carted around from one temporary family to the next since he was a child of only four summers." And Itachi hated the humans who had done that to him. Save for that one human that Sasuke liked, who had tried his best to make sure Sasuke was taken care of. "When I first met him, his demeanor was that of a wounded and frightened animal."

"However, he eventually came to trust us, love us. We gave him the home he needed." It made his heart ache every time he thought about it. "So I fail to see why anyone would be cruel, heartless, and selfish enough to try and tear him away from the only family he has."

Itachi was attempting to provoke a confession out of him. "That is awful." It would not work. Deidara could play the part of the wrongly accused and sympathetic elf as well as the next person. He had to. His very life depended on it.

The prince's gaze chills to a glacial temperature. "For every deception, every lie you tell me, I will count upwards. The higher I reach, the worse things will be for you when it comes time for your sentencing. You are, after all, on trial for treason."

"I understand, perfectly." His lip quivers slightly. "I assure you that i have told you no lie though."

And that was another one. Two lies, one deception. The count was at three, and Itachi was seething with rage. "I see. Then I suggest, for your sake, that you have your story straight. After all…" Itachi smirks cruelly. "Both you and Sasuke will be placed under truth spells when speaking. That was no details are left out, and no atrocities glossed over."

Damn it. He should have expected as much. "Then I have absolutely nothing to worry about." That was a lie, but Deidara would figure out a way around this.

Itachi shakes his head in disappointment. "I suppose it was too much to hope that you were smarter than this. That's four times, now. More, if I include the lies you spouted when I arrested you." Itachi was not usually a cruel person, but for Deidara. "I look forward to informing Mother, and then listening to you scream as she punishes you for trying to take my little brother away from me, and almost succeeding."

"That is not what happened!" His voice was now nothing more than a scream. Though that was just his survival instincts kicking in.

"We shall see soon enough. Your trial and sentencing take place two days from now. The preparations began yesterday." And Itachi had been busy as well, overseeing the assembling of the courtyard, and helping to place enchantments on it to prevent poor conduct. "If I were you, I would make your peace with your fate. If you are found guilty, then know that you only have two sunrises left." And with that threat issued, Itachi sweeps himself from the room, sealing the door behind him.

With that being said, Deidara sinks to his knees. "Damn it!" How was he possibly going to get out of this alive?

* * *

Lounging around in the courtyard, keeping an eye on things, with his sword constantly at the ready, Suigetsu was pretty damn sure that he'd never seen so many elves moving so quickly in his life. Of course, that could only mean one thing. Well, unless orcs were attacking, in which case it could mean a few things. But there were no orcs to be seen, so Suigetsu was pretty sure he was right. "They really want that poor, stupid bastard dead." The one who's been dumb enough to try and get his Royal Prissiness killed.

Jugo sighs as he looks at his feet. "Yes, it seems that way." He had utterly failed in his duty to keep Sasuke safe. How could he have not realized what was happening? How could he have fallen for a clone?

"Hey, buck up!" Suigetsu elbows the giant elf in the ribs. "The kid is back, he's safe, and most importantly, he's not dead. It's not your fault that the bastard knows powerful magic. You're still trying to figure out yours!" He was well aware that Jugo could use magic, or at least, he would be able to one he trained his gift. The giant elf was just primarily a physical fighter. "You were supposed to fall for it, that's why the bastard used it."

"I should have known that something was amiss." This was all his fault. He had been the one in charge of protecting Sasuke. "I was supposed to be his shield." Something that he had clearly done a lousy job at.

"And you'll do better next time!" Karin smacks him in the back of the head, then crosses her arms across her chest. "You know that he doesn't blame you for what happened. So what you have to do is practice so that you'll never be fooled like that again."

Jugo glances back at Karin, rubbing the back of his head. "And that actually hurt a little bit." She was far stronger than she looked.

Karin rolls her eyes and glares at Jugo, telling him to just get over it.

"Exactly!" Suigetsu rolls his eyes, smirking toothily. "Besides, what are we for, anyway? We can help take care of Princess Sassy."

Jugo blinks at that nickname. "Princess Sassy?" Who the Hell was that. "If you mean Prince Sasuke, I would advise not calling him that to his face or he'll punch you again."

"What? He looks like a princess!" Suigetsu felt fully justified in calling him that. "And he's sassy and vicious. And if he tries to punch me again, I'm definitely gonna stop him."

"Suigetsu, the boy has been through more than enough without dealing with a silly nickname." Jugo rolls his eyes at that other elf's antics. "If he tries to punch you again, I'll let him because you are asking for it."

"Tch, what happened to being on my side?" So much for years of friendship, right? "Whatever, the important thing is that you'll do a better job next time, and we'll be there to back you up, alright?" Even if it meant putting up with that annoying little prince who'd punched him in the nose.

Jugo ruffles his hair and smiles. "I'm still on your side and your friend, but justice comes first." He felt a little better, but still he had neglected his duties. It would never happen again.

Suigetsu bats Jugo's hand away and smooths down his bright white locks. "Justice, huh? Dunno if that's what the prisoner is gonna get a dose of. I saw the look on Prince Itachi's face. That poor idiot is going to die screaming, and everyone knows it."

"Well one can't say he doesn't deserve it." Karin sighs and shakes her head as she imagines the fallout from the youngest prince's trauma. "Sasuke will likely have nightmares about this for the rest of his life."

"Probably." Though Suigetsu was pretty sure that if he did, all they might hear about it would be the occasional scream in the middle of the night if it was a really bad one. Sassy didn't really seem to like opening up much, so it would take an intervention of epic proportions to get him to talk about what's bugging him. This whole damn situation proved that much. "Where is Sassy, anyway?"

"He's practicing his archery with Prince Naruto and Lord Shisui." Jugo smiles at him.

"Huh, well, that's healthy." Really, it was. Considering all of the other things Sasuke could be doing to take his mind off this mess, practicing his archery was a good choice of outlets. "Do you wanna go watch, and tease him whenever he misses the bullseye?" Suigetsu grins cheekily. "That's sure to get his mind off things."

Karin swats Suigetsu upside the head. "Don't tease him about his aim." The red head had no idea what she was going to do with this idiot. "It's a good idea, otherwise though."

"Thanks a lot…" Suigetsu grumbles as he massages his head. "What's with you and smacking people, anyway? Is it a wild elf thing?" Karin was one of those weird anomalies, a wild elf who chose to live in the city instead of with her tribe, the Uzumaki. "Does your cousin smack people around too?"

"I don't know. Then again, he's usually not around people like you." She smirks at him.

Suigetsu mutters a few rather unflattering words under his breath as he twirls his sword around. "Come on, we've got a princessy little prince to go babysit."

Jugo sighs and shakes his head. "Alright. You're probably going to get punched again." A lot at this rate. Suigetsu just didn't' know when to quit.

* * *

The premonition came true t-minus…forty-five seconds after the three older elves arrived at the training grounds, by Sasuke's reckoning. And the only reason it took that long was because he was careful enough to hand off his new bow to Naruto to make sure that nothing happened to it as he lunged at Suigetsu, slamming his fist into the idiot's face. "I am NOT a girl! And who the fuck are you calling Sassy!?"

"Well that didn't take long." Jugo tries not to chuckle. "I did warn you, Suigetsu." There were times when he honestly wondered if the elf was a bit of masochist.

As Suigetsu holds his hands over his face, Shisui grabs hold of his little cousin, holding him back from punching Suigetsu again. "Sasuke, perhaps you should forgive him. He's clearly not in his right mind. As usual."

Sasuke growls irritably, trying in vain to escape his cousin's grip. "Asswipe…I should stick my foot up YOUR ass!"

Naruto blinks at Sasuke's savagery. "Well we might make a warrior out of him yet." He chuckles at the scene unfolding before him. "Look how bloodthirsty he is."

Shisui laugh amusedly. "Yes…he's certainly far more like me than Itachi. He might be quite the scholar when he wants to be, but Sasuke's most natural recourse…well, you can see that for yourself." And the day Sasuke manifested any magic…the whole palace would have to watch out, for fear of it potentially burning to the ground. He had such a fiery temperament.

"To be fair, Suigetsu brings it on himself." Karin scoffs as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Hard to believe he's a grown elf." He acted more like five than fifty.

"Definitely brings it on himself." By now, Sasuke had stopped struggling against Shisui's hold, and resorted to glaring at the idiot elf.

Suigetsu wipes some residual blood from his nose, wincing slightly. "Damn, you're vicious. Is your first instinct always to punch someone?"

"Only when they're being an idiot." Sasuke rolls his eyes, looking determinedly away from Suigetsu. "Why are you guys here, anyway? Shisui never said we were going to have company." And neither did Naruto, for that matter.

"We merely wanted to observe your progress and encourage you in your goal of improving your archery skills." Jugo smiles at him.

Sasuke tilts his head curiously. "You're here to watch me practice?" That was…weird. He didn't have a problem with it, he was just more…confused than anything else. "Uh…fine, I guess. As long as you keep a leash on the idiot."

Karin shakes her head in amusement at that. "Believe me, we've been trying to do that for years." It was just almost impossible to do so.

Great… Shisui rubs the back of his head sheepishly after releasing a now calm Sasuke from his grasp. "Well, you're quite welcome to join us." So long as they didn't start a war in the process. They had enough problems to deal with already.


	21. Chapter 21

Home is Where the Heat Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, time for the trial, sentence gets passed, and we'll leave the 'fun' part for next chapter. But, we do end with some sibling fluff.

Chapter 21

Sasuke's fingers fumble a little as he weaves silver chains into his hair, just like his mother had shown him. It was much less messy than the last time, and what was messy, just looked more natural. At least, that was his opinion. Control wasn't exactly in his vocabulary when it came to those raven spikes.

Next, he slides the long black crystal earrings in, followed by the silver leaves. Lastly, a silver choker with the Uchiha crest on it, a gift from Itachi, and something that his brother had insisted that he wear today. Sasuke could pretend that he didn't know why, but he knew. It was so that the claim that Itachi and their parents had staked on him would be obvious to everyone.

And…there may have been some words regarding Sasuke's lack of visual presentation of that claim, and that wearing these pieces would help to silence those who stood in opposition to him. It sounded like a bunch of political nonsense, but Itachi hadn't really given him much choice in the matter.

As he fastens the last clasp behind his neck, Sasuke's eyes travel down the black cloth of his tunic and trousers, and that dark black and brown jerkin he liked. It was the perfect mix of composed city elf, and adventurous wild elf. At least, in his opinion.

He finishes it by tying himself a braid to hang down the left side of his face, similar to Shisui's, and ruffles up the back of his hair. He wanted to look his best, but he wanted to look like himself. And if that meant looking a little wild, then he was alright with that.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke walks to his door, pulls it open, and stares determinedly into a familiar pair of dark eyes. "I'm ready, Itachi." He was ready to face down Deidara again. And this time, he was not going to lose.

Itachi places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smiles. "I know that you are. It's that bastard who should be worried about not being ready." Itachi had chosen to wear the robes of a royal mage. He wanted to make a statement as well. "Let's go." One that couldn't be misinterpreted. He was more than ready to hex Deidara into the next century.

With that thought in mind, he leads Sasuke down the hallway and towards where the trial would be held. "This will all be over soon." Very soon, most likely. Only a suicidal loon would argue with the king and queen, once all the evidence was presented. "He'll likely be punished before the next sunrise." Likely be dead, unless their mother decided to extend the other elf's demise.

The elder prince certainly wouldn't blame her, if she did. "It's not much further." The hallways were illuminated by torchlight and the entire castle was eerily silent. Everyone knew what was about to happen. From the smallest child to the eldest elf in the castle. Everyone knew and everyone was waiting with baited breath for the outcome of the trial.

Sasuke nods silently as the two of the pass through the halls, the rubies hanging from the silver chains glinting in the flickering torchlight around his face. His breath caught in his chest as they approached the courtyard, where the trial would take place.

He could do this. He HAD to do this. He would never have any kind of peace if he didn't. Sasuke knew that, and yet…it was hard. It was going to be hard to look into their eyes, Deidara's eyes, and relive everything that had happened in the last month.

Still, as they approach the end of the hallway, Sasuke grabs onto Itachi's sleeve, clutching it tightly. "Itachi, I…" He wasn't backing out. He couldn't back out. But that didn't make the anxiety go away.

He smiles at him and pokes his forehead. "It's going to be okay. He's going to be heavily restrained." Deidara would trouble his brother no more. "He won't get within a thousand feet of you, I can assure you of that."

Sasuke releases Itachi's sleeve and goes to rub his forehead. "More like he won't get within thirty feet of me." After all, Deidara was going to be there too. "But…I guess it's okay if he'll be restrained."

"He will be." Itachi nods his head at him as if that was a fundamental law of nature. "He's going to have gods and goddesses only knows how many arrows pointed at him and just as many spells. One wrong move and he'll be dead before he could even blink."

"Right…" That was the part that made Sasuke less comfortable. But he would be lying if he said that he wasn't at least somewhat prepared for the worst. It's why his hunting knives were strapped across the back of his belt. "Who's going to be questioning us?"

"Ibiki is taking charge on this one." He smiles at him. "He's very wise as you know. He is your tutor for a reason."

"Ah, so it's him." Sasuke knew that name well enough. "He's also Father's spymaster, right?" That made him qualified to do an interrogation or questioning, didn't it?

The elder prince nods his head. "Yes, he is a man of many, many talents." Tutoring was just one of them. He was capable of far more than that though.

Sasuke swallows down his anxiety, eyes drifting out to the courtyard. "Alright." He could do this, he had to. "You'll…be there the whole time, right? Watching, I mean."

"Of course, I will be." He pats him on the shoulder. "We're brothers. That's what it means to be brothers. We drive each other utterly mad, but we'll always be there for each other." Itachi gestures for Sasuke to follow him.

Sasuke's ears burn a light pink, but he smiles as he follows behind Itachi. That's what it means to be brothers… And before they come into sight of the crowd, he reaches out and wraps his arms around his big brother. He smiles into the soft fabric of Itachi's robes. "Thanks…"

"There's no need to thank me for that." He smiles at Sasuke. "Come. let's get this over with."

"Yeah." Sasuke takes a deep, calming breath, inhaling the scent of spice and pine needles, before releasing Itachi from his grasp so that the two might resume their walk into the courtyard turned outdoor courtroom.

Itachi escorts Sasuke towards the courtyard, letting everyone see them together. Deidara would be put under the truth spell and that would be the end of it. After that, well the fool would wish he'd never been born.

Slightly intimidated by the hundreds of eyes on him, Sasuke refuses to balk. No, he holds his head high, well, not too high, because that would make him look like an arrogant prick, but in dignity, and with as much grace as he can muster. Which…isn't half as much as Itachi, but he was working on it.

Ibiki takes a deep breath as he sees the princes heading towards him. Once they make their way over, he knew that it was time to get started. "Thank you all for coming. As you may know, today is the trial of Deidara." Ibiki reads the scroll that had been prepared for him. "He stands hereby accused of destruction of personal property, intimidation, impersonating another through magic, impersonating a prince of Thiral, and threats and blackmail to force said prince to flee. Possibly even indirectly attempting to murder him as the young prince nearly died from exposure to the elements."

The list of charges was a long one, but from what Sasuke could see, their general reaction was one of gossip and a lot of frowning. He wasn't sure if that frowning was in his favor or Deidara's, however. There was also a lot of gasping and worried looks being thrown in his direction.

"Deidara, how do you plead?" Ibiki looks at the blond. "Should you have any confessions to make, now is the time. Once the truth spell is cast, any migrating factors will not be considered."

The blonde shakes his head. "I have no confession to make." He still had to figure out a way to escape. Once he he made a confession, there was no going back.

Ibiki sighs and turns his attention to Shisui. "Please present your evidence." He knew that the elf had some. H wouldn't be standing so far from the other Uchiha if he didn't.

Oh, he had some, he sure as fucking did have some evidence. "Yes, Sir." Shisui had scavenged an unused sheet to carry it all in, but he'd managed to wrap up each 'exhibit' and stuff them in so that he could carry them to the middle of the courtyard. He stares at Ibiki for a moment, before untying the sheet and revealing the mess of objects. "Everything you see here was concealed within Prince Sasuke Uchiha's closet, discovered by myself and my cousin, High Prince Itachi Uchiha when we searched the room a second time in our efforts to discover where Sasuke had gone, operating under the assumption at the time that he had been kidnapped."

First, he pulls out the bow and arrows, exhibiting them to Ibiki, the king and queen, and to the crowd gathered to watch the proceedings. "Sasuke's bow, snapped in half, along with every arrow in the quiver. With his love of archery, it's inconceivable that he would destroy them himself."

Second, he pulls out the torn sheets, laying them out on the ground as though on a mattress, revealing the word LEAVE carved into the center. "From his bed, which indicates that his room was broken into to accomplish this feat, along with all of the others."

Third, he pulls the letters from his pocket, folded up individually, and hands them to Ibiki. "Six threatening letters that tell him over and over to leave, among other, more unpleasant things." Then he raises another small sheet, revealing the bloodstained cloths. "These were used to remove a similar message from his bedroom wall, written in blood."

Last, he removes a small pouch from inside his leather armor, jingling it for the crowd. "In here are the remains of Sasuke's dagger, found in the location where he was last seen, which put us on the trail, at the end of which, we found Sasuke hiding in the forest."

Ibiki blinks at all that evidence. "Well that certainly is a lot." Honestly, he had expected much less. "As everyone here can witness, much evidence has been presented. Though as of yet, we can not say with any certainty that Deidara was behind this." He pauses and looks at Sasuke apologetically. "Which is why truth spells are necessary. Prince Sasuke, will you please come forward?"

Sasuke nods quietly, stepping forward and away from Itachi, approaching Ibiki with a soft, but determined gait. "Present." He stands before Ibiki, wondering for a moment if truth spells hurt.

"Do not fear." He smiles at him encouragingly. "The spell will not hurt." He blows a cloud of white cloud of dust over Sasuke, coating him in a soft glow. The dust was infused with powerful truth spells. No lie would pass the prince's lips now.

Sasuke blinks, almost certain that some of that got into his eyes. He was also pretty sure that he was glowing like the moon. Weird. "Okay, I…ask whatever you like, I guess." He'd try to answer, even if his head felt a little strange now.

"When were you first made aware that someone desired for you to leave the palace?" Ibiki couldn't believe that things had come to this. "What was the first sign of harassment?" One of his own students had very nearly died and while technically under his care in an indirect way. He would get to the bottom of this.

Biting his lip, Sasuke's eyes fall on the torn sheet. "The night of my introduction to the court. I returned to my room to find the word LEAVE carved out of my sheets." And he hadn't slept at all that night.

"What happened after that? How long of a period passed between the first note and the second incident?" He detested making the child live through this again, but it had to be done.

"The next incident happened after dinner, less than a day later." Sasuke clenches his fists. "I came back to my room to find that my bow and all my arrows had been snapped in half. So I threw them in the closet with the sheets."

That wasn't very much time between incidents. "I see and what happened after that?" This was all rather disturbing, even by Ibiki's standards.

Sasuke closes his eyes, remembering the next incident with vivid clarity. "A couple of days later, after I was done training with my bodyguard, Jugo, I returned to my room to find a message on my wall. It was painted in blood, from what I could tell." And he hadn't called for help, not once. "I spent the afternoon and evening scrubbing it from the wall." And rubbed the skin from his hands until he bled.

Ibiki was aware of some gasps from the crowd, but that didn't stop him from continuing. "Were there any incidents after the bloody message on the wall?" This was certainly not what he had expected to happen when Ibiki agreed to be Sasuke's tutor.

The prince nods. "I guess he must have run out of blood, because then messages were being left on my pillow. It started a few days after that, after Itachi finally dragged me out of my room for some fresh air." Before then, he hadn't left his room, so there'd been no opportunity for someone to sneak in and vandalize anything.

"What happened after you and High Prince Itachi left your room?" Ibiki swore that there was going to be nothing left of Deidara at this rate, after the trial was over.

"When I got back, there was a threatening letter laying on my pillow. I burned a couple of them, but they kept coming whenever I left my room, so I just tossed them into the closet as well." And there'd been little sleep, lots of anxiety, and more than a little stress. "They kept telling me to leave…that I didn't belong here…that I wasn't wanted."

The poor boy. "You are wanted here. Was that the end of it or was there more though?" Something must have provoked him to run. Was that it?

"…There's one more thing." The most damning piece of evidence, really, and Sasuke knew it. "I wanted to get out of the palace for a bit, have some time to get away from everything and breathe. So, Jugo and I went out into the city to go to the market." He takes a deep breath. "That's where I ran into Deidara outside a shop. We'd met in the library, and he offered to show me to a shop where I could see books that weren't part of the library's collection."

The words just started to spill out. He couldn't stop himself. "So, I followed him. He knew Itachi, at least in passing, and had helped me in the library, so I didn't suspect anything. But when we left the market, he led me away from the city, and out into the forest, separating me from Jugo. I still didn't suspect anything, because in a city where the buildings are made of trees, it's difficult to tell where the city ends and the forest begins. That's…where he attacked me."

Silence. Complete silence. No one dared to say a word. "What methods did he use to attack you? Was his intention to kill you or to scare you away?" These were important factors that everyone wanted to hear.

"Magic, I think. For a little while, I couldn't tell what direction we were going, and my head felt fuzzy. Then there was…fire, and an explosion that slammed me against a tree." And words, a lot of terrible words. "He said the same things as the letters and then…he pulled a blade on me." And then, Sasuke frowns. "Then…he was on the ground. I don't…know why, but it gave me a chance to pull my dagger on him. But he used magic to shatter it. He was yelling at me, and he was going to shoot another spell, so I just…ran. I ran and found a place to hide…" And expected to die out there, even as he struggled to survive. "Then, a while later, Itachi found me and brought me home."

Difficult to say if that was an attempted assassination or merely Deidara getting overly aggressive in his attempts to scare the prince off. "I see. Is there anything that you would like to add before I begin cross-examining Deidara?" The elf was as good as dead, but it was proper to give him a chance to defend himself.

Sasuke tightens his shaking fists, glancing up to look Ibiki in the eyes. "No. That's everything." Everything that mattered, anyway.

"Very well." He turns his attention to Deidara. "At this point, I'm not certain that anything you say will reduce the severity of your sentence, but you do have the right to speak on your behalf."

As Sasuke stumbles quietly over to his family, Shisui shook his head. Deidara was a dead elf walking. There was no way he was going to get away with what he'd done to Sasuke. Itachi was perfectly still beside him, an obvious sign that he was seething with pure rage. His face betrayed nothing, save for his eyes, which were burning with a vengeful light.

Deidara nods as he silently waits for Ibiki to proceed. He had to find a way around the damn truth spell, but the time was running out and Sasuke's testimony had doomed him. Unless he could say someone had cursed Sasuke to frame him maybe.

Ibiki takes the pouch of dust, resisting the urge to upend all of it on the elf before him. However, he simply takes a handful of it, blowing it in a cloud over Deidara, and whispering an extra truth spell for good measure under his breath. "Deidara, with what intent did you attempt to have His Highness leave the palace?"

Damn it. "He doesn't belong here. Sasuke has no idea what it means to be a Thiral Elf, let alone a prince of Thiral." He was doomed. He might as well state his case. "I just wanted to scare the brat off. I had hoped to take his place."

Usurping Sasuke's position as a prince, that wasn't going to win the fool any points, and Ibiki was all too happy to make him squirm. "You desired a higher position, and therefore, you turned your aggression on a child barely a third your age." Utterly dishonorable. "Did you share similar motives in using potentially lethal spells on the prince when chasing him off? Or was your blade supposed to finish him?"

"At first, I just wanted to scare him off." Deidara twitches. The truth spell was going to get him killed. "I was gonna let him run off, but he was so damn stubborn." Infuriatingly so. "I would have killed him with the spells, if I could have. He ran off though. I figured exposure would kill him."

So, no matter how they looked at it, Deidara had intended for Sasuke to die, one way or another. And the magical battle, which had NOT been part of the evidence, pointed to attempted murder, on top of all the other charges. "Do you deny any of the crimes you have been accused of?"

"I can't deny anything." The stupid truth spell had sealed his doom.

Ibiki purses his lips, appearing grim-faced and stern. "I see." He turns to his king and queen, bowing slightly. "Is there anything further that you wish to know?"

"Would he prefer to be buried or cremated?" Because Mikoto would do the opposite.

The hardened spymaster felt a chill shoot up his spine at the queen's tone. It was decided, then. The young man would die for his crimes. "I see." He looks to his king. "Your judgment?"

Fugaku stares at the young elf restrained and slightly terrified. And he felt…nothing, at least, nothing that would spare Deidara's life. No sympathy for his plight, no concerns regarding his youth, not even his understanding of Deidara's ambition was enough to sway him. And while his general recourse would have been to have his head taken off quickly, his wife would never let it go if he allowed the crime of treason, of treason against their son, to be punished with such an easy death. "As King of Thiral, and head of the House of Uchiha, my judgment is thus. He will be stripped of his noble title, his name stricken from the records of his house, and face execution before dawn."

There was a stunned silence. No one could seem to believe what had happened. Though no one could argue with the truth spells either. Mikoto merely nods at her husband in approval at his decision and everyone else was too shocked to do even that.

Sasuke's eyes find Deidara, blue topaz meeting onyx, and looks away. It was decided. Deidara would die. He would be safe, but in obtaining that safety, he had condemned another to die. He might as well have said the words himself.

Ibiki nods, turning to Jugo and Suigetsu, who he knew could handle the task ahead. "Escort the criminal to the sealed magical chamber within the palace. He will await his execution there."

Jugo and Suigetsu nod as they escort Deidara off. The blond had gone immobile. He was in shock. He didn't protest being carried off at all.

Sasuke watches dazedly as Jugo and Suigetsu drag Deidara away, leaning into his brother as the blond menace disappears. "…It's…over?"

"It's over." Itachi sighs and embraces Sasuke. "He will not trouble you or anyone else, ever again."

He nods, closing his eyes tiredly. "What are you going to do to him?" Sasuke knew that Itachi wasn't at all happy about his advocating for Deidara's rights, and neither was their mother, for that matter. But the idea of what they might do to Deidara frightened him. They were both extremely capable of doing quite a lot of damage.

"I honestly, don't know yet." The elder elf shakes his head. Why Sasuke was showing that cretin any mercy was frankly beyond him. "Don't trouble yourself over it."

"…Could you come to my room later?" Sasuke tries to push Deidara's predicament out of his mind, focusing solely on his big brother. ""It's…still kind of hard to sleep."

"Of course." Itachi smiles at him, trying to reassure the other elf. "Though there are spells to help you sleep. They're dreadfully useful."

"I know. But you're better than a spell." And Sasuke knew that he sounded like a spoiled child. But right now, he just wanted to have his big brother nearby.

He nods and embraces him more. He couldn't imagine what Sasuke was going through at the moment. "Are you ready to head back to your room? I'll stay with you." It was a wonder the prince was even standing at this point.

"Yeah…I'm ready." Sasuke was so tired, just exhausted by the day's events. It wasn't really a long day, but it had felt like it dragged on forever. "I just want all this shit to be over…" He wanted to get on with his life. He wanted to be here with Itachi, with their parents. Was it too much to ask to want to be happy? He didn't think so.

"It's over, Sasuke." Itachi nods at him as he guides the other elf back towards his room. "Don't let it trouble you anymore."

As if he could really just ignore it… "Yeah, you're right." Itachi was right, but Sasuke's mind was still in a whirl. He pushes open the door to his chambers, seeing the familiar sight of the softly lit room. His fingers go first to his leather jerkin, unbuckling the firm leather and sliding it from his shoulders. He pauses as he reaches up to the silver chains in his hair. "…I can't believe that I've only been here a few months…"

Itachi nods at him sympathetically. "Time is a funny thing." He pokes Sasuke's forehead, trying to calm him with the familiar gesture. "It can disappear in a blink of the eye or feel like an eternity."

"Yeah." Sasuke smiles slightly as his hand reaches up to rub at his forehead. "Thanks, Itachi."

"You're welcome." The High Prince of Thiral was relieved they were back in Sasuke's room. "Remember, you don't have to worry about anymore unwanted guests coming in. The room has been spelled." It was important to make Sasuke feel as safe as possible, after everything that had happened.

"Yeah, I know, I can feel it." In fact, what Sasuke was pretty sure was magic, was so powerful that it made his hair stand on end. Speaking of hair, he abandons trying to take out the chains for a moment, opting to take out his earrings instead. Those were easier.

"Good." Itachi shakes his head at Sasuke. "Next time, please tell us when something is troubling you."

"Because you'll take care of it?" Sasuke huffs a little. "I do have to be able to take care of myself at some point, you know."

"This is beyond being able to shoot an arrow or wielding a sword." Itachi sighs at his foolish little brother's stubbornness. "I believe that you know that."

"…I guess so." Sasuke fumbles with the chains again, detaching one side successfully. "So does this mean that I should mention all of the nasty gossip about me? Because I'm pretty sure you could make a few nobles squirm with that."

"If you wish." The elf tries not to look too guilty at that. "Though I wager, I could make a few guesses as to which ones were the most likely to be engaging in such gossiping." He had truly failed Sasuke as an older brother. He should have realized what was going on. They all should have.

Sasuke shakes his head, pulling the chains out and laying them down on the nearest table, next to the earrings. "It's not your fault." Itachi hadn't even been there at the time. "I'm used to gossip, it wasn't as bad as it used to be." It still hurt, but he'd grown partly numb to it. Besides, he had permission from his mother to make their lives extremely…unpleasant.

"I'm not sure I want to know how bad it used to be, if you consider that somewhat normal." Itachi shakes his head. It didn't matter how many times Sasuke told him that, the truth was the truth.

"It's okay…" Sasuke kicks off his boots, leaving himself in just the soft black clothes he'd picked out earlier. "It doesn't matter, I'm here in Avalon now." And the desire to return to where he was born was an afterthought that was slowly fading away. "I'm going to be okay, right?"

"Of course, you're going to be okay." Itachi smiles at him. That much he would make sure of.

Smiling, Sasuke throws back the blankets of his bed and snuggles his way into them, glancing up at Itachi with a shy smile. "Are you coming?"

He chuckles and gets in the bed with him. "Of course." The last thing that Itachi would do at this moment was leave when Sasuke wanted him around.

The younger prince smiles, his ears burning a little as he tucks his head under Itachi's chin. "Thanks…" As he closes his eyes, he sighs softly. "Hey…Itachi?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" he looks at him curiously.

He snuggles into his big brother, feeling the soft silky material of Itachi's robes against his cheek. These words…these were words he hadn't said in a very long time. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles and holds his brother, trying to comfort him. "Never forget that."

"Mm-hm…" Sasuke's smile softens and he sighs softly, relaxing in his brother's arms as a small tear beads in his eyelashes.

Itachi sighs as he watches his sleeping brother, running his fingers gently through Sasuke's hair. "Never, again." He'd never allow something like this to happen to his brother ever again. Next time, he'd see the warning signs. Well hopefully, there wouldn't be any next time though. One could only hope.


	22. Chapter 22

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Okay, one more unpleasant scene to go, before it's all fun and fluff. Now, a note on the unpleasant scene. It's going to be pretty vicious, so you can skip it if you like. Just remember that Deidara is going to be dead by the end of it, and that's what matters. But, if you would like to indulge your inner sadist, then please, read it all the way through.

Chapter 22

After waiting until Sasuke was fast asleep, Itachi places a kiss to his little brother's forehead, mumbling a spell that would ensure that Sasuke stayed asleep for a few more hours, at least. He didn't want Sasuke to wake up alone and wander out of his room, only to somehow find out where Itachi had gone.

With that, he carefully slips out of his little brother's bed and straightens out his robes. He pulls the covers back over Sasuke, tucking them in around the boy's form, before silently retreating from the room. Sasuke knew that Deidara was going to die, but he didn't have to know how.

The prince strides down the halls, the torches guiding his way to a special chamber deep within the palace. There was so much magic in its walls that no one would have an inkling of what was going on in there, and no one would see whatever was left of Deidara when they were done with him. It had been two thousand years since it was last used for this purpose, and the only regrets that Itachi had about using this place for an execution at all was that it had been necessary in the first place.

Deidara should NEVER have attacked his little brother.

It came as no surprise, of course, that he found his mother waiting for him outside of the chamber. She, no doubt, wanted to extract her pound of flesh. And many more, besides. "Mother."

"Itachi." She gives him a grim smile. "You do not have to participate in his execution, if you do not wish to." The blood could fall on her hands. He didn't need to sully his own. "No one would judge you for it."

The queen wanted to give him the chance to bow out gracefully. She doubted he would though. Itachi was likely just as infuriated as she was. Surprisingly, it was Fugaku who had remained the calmest of the three. Likely, because he didn't wish for a panic to break out. The king did have certain responsibilities, after all.

The prince shakes his head, leveling a cold glare at the door. "No. He needs to pay for what he's done." And he was going to make sure that Deidara paid dearly. "I will return to Sasuke when this is done. He is asleep, for now, and I've ensure that he will remain asleep until morning. He will not stumble across this by accident."

That was a good idea. "A wise move on your part." She smiles and caresses his cheek affectionately. "Well my son, shall we send this fiend into the next life screaming, then?"

"If he is still capable of it and I haven't removed his tongue by then." As distasteful as Itachi found screaming and torture, he was willing to bend his own morals in this case. But only because Deidara had been stupid enough to 'fuck' with his little brother's head.

"That's the spirit." She walks alongside him. "Then let's have this done before your brother wakes." It was one thing for her or even Itachi to carry out these deeds, Sasuke was simply too young to allow his conscience to be stained by it.

"Indeed." Itachi places his hand upon the door, using several drops of his own blood and numerous magical incantations to unseal the barrier on the door. It was a complex and thorough amalgamation of spells that would trap anything short of a dragon within the chamber. Luckily, there had been no dragon sightings in millennia, so it was largely believed that they had long since gone extinct.

When the barrier falls, the door itself unlatches, swinging open slightly, and allowing Itachi to pull it fully open. And when he steps inside, his eyes snap to the center of the room, where Deidara is bound firmly in the middle of the floor.

Deidara said nothing. Speaking would likely only make his punishment worse. He could only hope that his death would be quick, but he highly doubted it. He had lied up until the end in a desperate bid for freedom. Now, it was unlikely any mercy would be extended to him.

A flash of scarlet fire races about the room, winding itself in a circle as Itachi approaches the criminal, his fingertips glowing with a matching light, like little flames licking up his fingers. "I must wonder whether you were relying on Sasuke's fear, his stubbornness, or his pride to protect you from being discovered. That is, if you truly believed that you wouldn't be found out at all."

"It doesn't matter now." He knew that he was required to say something. So he said that. "You're both going to kill me no matter what I say."

Mikoto nods as she summons her water lasso. "It would be nice to know what was going on in that demented head of yours before you breathe your last, but you're right about one thing." She did have every intention of killing him.

 **Warning Deidara's Agony Scene**

Itachi's fire brightens around his fingers as it encases his entire hand, from his wrist to the very tips of his fingers. "As my little brother is not here, I think it only fitting that this begin with what I'm sure he would love to do to you, but cannot." Because Itachi wouldn't have simply allowed it to stop there. As such, he draws his hand back, clenching it into a fist, and punching Deidara in the face with a handful of scorching flames.

"AHHHH!" Deidara screamed as the flaming punch struck his cheekbone. "Damn you!" The flames were burning into his skin. The heat blisters his skin, giving rise to the scent of his own burning flesh.

Raising his hand again, Itachi strikes Deidara's other cheek with the back of his hand, knocking the criminal to the floor. "You would be wise to remember that I am well versed in many kinds of magic." Including elemental magic that used no incantation. "At least until you expire." It would make Deidara afraid of him, and rightfully so. When it suited his purposes, Itachi could make himself into a terrifying sight.

Mikoto smiles at that. The magic of Avalon flowed strongly through her eldest son's veins. "You're fortunate that Sasuke hasn't yet learned much in the way of magic." Well really, any magic as far as she could tell. "I doubt that he would be as merciful as he strives to be, if the two of you were locked in a room alone together."

"That is true. You took advantage of the fact that he was largely unarmed and untrained." Which would be rectified, given time. The fingers of Itachi's other hand glow with a blue light, and with a flick of his fingers, he sends Deidara flying into the air, and then crashing back down to the ground. "You took advantage of his youth, his innocence, and his pain, and tried to utterly crush his spirit, and force him to run straight into the arms of the ancestors."

"I wasn't planning to kill him." Not at the beginning at least. "He was just supposed to leave." That's when Mikoto's lasso goes flying like a whip right onto Deidara's still bleeding and charred face.

"It's the same thing! He would have died out there, all alone." The room grows hotter as Itachi's seething rage blazes forth. "He is a child, and not trained to take care of himself in our world. Leaving him to survive on his own would be a DEATH sentence!" And if all they had found was Sasuke's body out there…Itachi didn't know what he would have done. Only that it wouldn't be good.

Deidara pants as the air in the room grows hot and thick, and shrieks in pain as Mikoto brings her lasso down again and again. "You would have been the one who would have been better off leaving." The sounds of his screams were almost deafening.

"You shattered his dagger." Itachi points to Deidara's legs, reveling in the sound of yet another scream as he shatters the bones of his right calf. "You broke his bow." The right thigh, next. "You tore up his sheets." The left calf. "And let's not forget his arrows." The left thigh bone shatters from a blast of telekinetic energy.

"Let us not forget the blood on the wall." Mikoto nods as she twirls her hand around. "Water is my affinity, of course. Though I can make you feel as though you are burning alive on the inside." It was one of the lesser known applications of water magic, and with Itachi's flames heating the room, it was easy to have the water absorb the heat, and begin to boil his blood. Not too much, of course, since if it were too hot, he would die instantly. Cooked alive.

Yes, of course, the bloody message that Itachi had seen by Sasuke's bed. The one that his little brother had scrubbed from the wall by himself, scraping his hands raw in the process. So much so that he'd needed to wear bandages for days while his hands healed. "You have been lying to Sasuke, trying to drive him away from us, reopening old wounds and pouring salt into them."

Itachi's fingers twitch, and he withdraws a long, curved knife, one that he didn't use often, but retained just in case the moment called for it. He glides it gently along Deidara's neck, just barely opening the vein there, and stepping back as the boiling blood spurts out in a tiny stream.

"Oh Dear." Mikoto shakes her head. "It seems as though he's made quite a mess already. Bleeding all over the place." She smacks him with her whip against. Slashing into his already badly bleeding face. "You really shouldn't make such a mess of yourself. It's most unseemly."

Deidara was a choking, screaming, writhing, sobbing mess on the floor, and Itachi felt…nothing. No sympathy, no pity, just…disgust. He had descended to this level of petty vengeance, albeit for good reason. And it sickened him. So, he grabs Deidara by his long blond ponytail and hauls him back onto his knees, unsheathing the sword at his belt that he'd brought with him for this purpose. "…If you have any last prayers to the gods, to beg them to have mercy on you, I suggest that you say them now."

Deidara was an incoherent mess. "Please!" That was all that could really be made out of his desperate sobbing. He was begging for mercy and they all knew it, but he would find none.

The only mercy he would find was that by Itachi's sword, for even the prince had a limit as to how much he was willing to hurt another in the name of justice. Still, he sighs as he raises his blade. "May the ancestors forgive me for what I have done this day." The pleading ceases as the sword drops, severing Deidara's head clean from his body.

"I really do want to mount it on a pike." Mikoto glances at Itachi. "Though I suppose that would traumatize Sasuke too much."

Itachi offers the severed head to his mother. "Then perhaps in a place where he will not see it. After all, he won't be leaving the palace again for nearly a full 'month' as he calls it. He needs time to recover from his jaunt in the woods."

"Hmm yes. That would be a good idea." She frowns as a thought occurs to her. "Though he would find out."

"That is a possibility, however, if you truly want to mount it rather than burn it, I'm sure that I can at the very least keep him from seeing it. Honestly, he has likely heard worse in court gossip." Which Itachi was going to be sure to deal with at some point. Likely in the periods when Shisui was with Sasuke. After all, if the two of them were going to be mother hens, there was no need for both of them to do it at once. "So, mounted or burned?"

"Just burn it." She sighs as she glares at Deidara's corpse. "Best to erase his memory as quickly as possible on second thought."

"Very well." Itachi tosses Deidara's head back towards his body, his eyes glowing as red as his flames as fire as dark as his hair catches on the back of Deidara's corpse, slowly consuming the cloth of Deidara's tunic, and throwing a foul stench into the air as skin, muscle, and bone turn to ash as well.

 **End of Deidara's Agony Scene**

By the time the fire goes out, all that remains of Deidara is a scrap of blond hair.

* * *

An early riser like his eldest son, Fugaku walks about the courtyard, as the unicorns were wont to do at this time of the morning. They stayed in the stables to sleep, of course, and could go there to be saddled and watered, but they were far from confined to the structure. They would often wander about freely, especially at hours when elves were less likely to be out and about. After all, no one wanted there to be a spearing accident with one of those sharp and shiny horns.

On the king's arm, there hung a basket full of apples. Sweet apples, plucked from the orchard at dawn. Because according to the cook, apples are best picked at dawn, because they are sweetest when the sun is only just coming up.

But, unlike all of the royal unicorns, marked with special tags in their ears to signify that they were the riding unicorns who lived in the palace, he was searching for a wild unicorn. Itachi had briefed him on the details of Sasuke's rescue, and it seemed that one of the wild unicorns had been responsible for leading the search party to Sasuke, and bringing him food when otherwise his son might have starved. "Helios?"

That was strange. The king was speaking to him? Hello. *What can I do for you, King Fugaku?* Normally, he just stuck to the outer edges of the castle and forest. Sometimes he could get some treats off the elves here. Though the king had never spoken to him before.

Turning his head, Fugaku searches out the white unicorn, spotting the magical creature trotting towards him. *Ah, there you are.* He strides towards Helios, his expression softening. *I just wanted to thank you for protecting Sasuke as you did.* He holds an apple in his palm, offering it to the unicorn.

He takes the apple happily. *Well I couldn't just leave the foal on his own to starve to death, but thank you.* That was a fine apple. He could get used to this.

The king smiles as he offers the basket. *Even so, I thank you.* Losing Sasuke would have been a devastating loss, and not one that Fugaku was eager to undergo. *Is there anything that you desire that I can grant you? Apart from the apples, of course.*

*I'm quite happy with just the apples.* It was best not to get too greedy.

Fugaku nos with a smile as he reaches up to scratch behind Helios' ears. *Very well. However, if you should change your mind, know that you are always welcome here.*

*Well I suppose a stable would be rather nice. For when it rains.* He neighs at the attention.

*Of course, there is plenty of room in the stables if you wish to stay. Particularly, as Sasuke has yet to move on from riding mares. He is still practicing, and has no unicorn to call his own.* Though, own was a term that Fugaku used quite loosely. In reality, an elf and unicorn would forge a friendship, and the unicorn would agree to bear the elf it considered a friend. So in that respect, the practice unicorns were simply the friendliest of the lot.

Really? He never expected to be offered that. The castle already had a lot of unicorns.

Chuckling, Fugaku nods. *You are, of course, under no obligation to look after Sasuke in such a manner, I simply wished to point out that we have plenty of room for you, as this last spring festival was key in finishing the growth of a second level to the stables.*

*I'd like that.* The unicorn prances over to the stable. Yes, he was prancing. Unicorns did that sometimes. *This place is amazing.* This would be absolutely perfect for the winter.

*I'm glad that you approve.* Fugaku eyes Helios with an amused smile. *And I'm sure that Sasuke will come to feed you apples as well. No matter how skittish he is about the mares, I've seen him trying to be sneaky in giving them apples.* Such a sweet boy he was, if a little wild and proud.

*Well we unicorns do love our apples.* He was certainly a smart prince. *I would be happy to see the foal again.*

*Then when he wakes, I will tell him that you are here* Fugaku hangs the basket on a hook on the door of the closes empty stall. *He's had a difficult night, as I'm sure you can imagine.*

The poor foal. *Yes, I can imagine so. He's safe now though.* Back with his herd where he belonged.

* * *

That same 'foal' nuzzles groggily into the warm body beside him, humming softly as he slowly starts to work his way back into consciousness. "Mmm…Tachi…"

"Morning, Sasuke." Itachi smiles at him. "How are you feeling?" Hopefully, he had slept off the worst of it.

Sasuke frowns slightly as he opens his eyes. "…Tachi?" He blinks once, twice, then his eyes widen. "Itachi?" What the hell was his brother doing in his… Oh, right. "I thought that was a dream…"

"I'm afraid not, but as I said he will no longer trouble you." His eyes scan his brother. Searching for obvious signs of distress. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm-" He opens his mouth, only for Sasuke to be beaten to the punch by his stomach. He blushes right to the tips of his ears and buries his face in Itachi's chest. "…I'm hungry."

Itachi chuckles at that. "That is a good sign." If his appetite was there, that meant that things were going to be alright. "Let's get you something to eat."

"…Yeah." Sasuke reluctantly extracts his face from Itachi's robes, his embarrassment written all over it. "I guess…I haven't really been eating enough late-" His stomach growls again, even more insistently this time. "…I wish it would stop doing that…"

"It'll stop doing that once, you've got some food in your body." He smiles and leads him to the royal kitchens. "Let's see what we can get from the cooks."

"Hm?" The head cook looks over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the two young princes, come to his domain. "Your Highnesses. What can I do for you?" It had been a few days since Itachi had last set foot in the kitchens, and much longer since Sasuke had. Long before he'd gone missing.

"My brother is rather hungry and I wouldn't be adverse to a decent meal either." Itachi smiles at him.

"Well, we have some stew that's been simmering all morning, and the rolls are fresh from the oven." The cook was well aware that the youngest prince had been on a diet of nothing but soup lately, so it was best to start him off easy. Besides, it was excellent stew.

Sasuke licks his lip at the mention of stew, but immediately feels stupid for it. "Uh…yeah, that'll work." He looks to Itachi. "Right?"

"That sounds perfect." Itachi nods in agreement and smiles at the cook. "Thank you, very much. I'm sure that it will be delicious."

"Right then." The cook bustles around the kitchen, picking up a couple of large bowls and a ladle, doling out the ladles of stew into each bowl. "There's two helpings of lamb stew for you." Then he plucks a half dozen small bread rolls from the closest baking stone and arranges them in a shallow basket, surrounding the two bowls of stew. "Enjoy the food, Your Highnesses." He smiles gently at Sasuke. "And if you're ever feeling hungry, don't be afraid to come and ask for food, alright?"

Sasuke's cheeks flush pink, but he nods and takes hold of the heavy basket. "Alright."

Itachi nods at that. "That was very kind of you." For the sake of his brother's pride, he leads the younger elf out of the kitchen. "This does all look rather good."

"Yeah, smells good too." So good that it made Sasuke's stomach rumble again. "Dammit!" He bites his lip as he looks around for a good spot to sit down and eat, preferably privately. "Let's go to the gardens."

"Sounds perfect." He smiles and leads him to the fountain. "You do seem rather fond of this spot. Mother is as well."

"It's quiet." Sasuke sits down in the grass next to the fountain, setting down the basket gently. "And calm. Peaceful too. I can just sit here and relax, and not have to think about anything. Or anyone. Or stupid people that like to gossip that are going to have holy hell unleashed on them."

He chuckles at that and nods. "It is is a lovely place to relax. I've fallen asleep here once or twice myself." He smiles at his brother.

Sasuke pauses in the action of ripping up one of the bread rolls. "You've fallen asleep here too?" He thought that he and their mother had a habit of doing that, not Itachi.

"Yes, I don't make a habit of it though." He shakes his head in amusement. "Once I woke up to a bunch of pink scarves wrapped around me when a wild tribe was visiting."

Nearly chocking on the piece of bread he'd dipped in his stew, Sasuke coughs a little as it goes down. "A gang of wild elves came in and ambushed you with scarves?"

"They were visiting as a delegation and some of them brought their daughters." He shakes his head. "Suigetsu never shuts up about it."

Finally, it occurs to Sasuke that Suigetsu has known Itachi a lot longer than he has. "…So if I were to ask Suigetsu for stories about you, what sorts of things could he tell me?"

Itachi blinks at that. "Never ask Suigetsu for information like that." He shakes his head. "Never."

Oh, he totally had to do it now. Well, later, anyway. "Whatever." Sasuke smirks and glances at Itachi out of the corner of his eye. "So I guess I'm not the only one who merits the scarf treatment. Did they fall in love with your pretty face?"

Itachi's ears actually turn light pink at that. "I suppose that might have had something do with it. Honestly, I think they all just dared each other to give a scarf to the prince." They saw their opportunity and they took it.

Sasuke stares at his brother with an eyebrow raised and his smirk growing. "Careful, Big Brother, or I'm going to start thinking that you're a flirt." On the inside, he was secretly doing a happy dance, celebrating the fact that he'd flustered Itachi. He blushed way too easy, and he knew it, but he'd get over that soon, hopefully. Still, it was good to finally get one over one Itachi.

"I am not a flirt." He scoffs at the very notion. "Suigetsu is just Suigetsu."

"Right." Sasuke rolls his eyes as he digs his spoon into his stew, putting away a few mouthfuls and swallowing carefully. "Then why don't you tell me a more dignified story?" Since he doubted that Itachi was going to tell him just what had been done to Deidara.

"Well once father killed a nightspawn on his own." Itachi nods.

Onyx eyes widen. "He what!?" Their father had dealt with one of those monsters all by himself!? "When!? How!?"

"It was a couple of years ago." The elder prince smiles rather serenely at the memory. "I don't recommend attempting to copy what he did, but it was effective in his case. He summoned a tree up from the ground and slammed it into the beast's heart, acting as a spear."

"Whoa…" Sasuke had never seen anything like that before. "But why was a king out fighting a nightspawn?" Wasn't that supposed to be something left to the hunters or rangers?

"It was a hunting trip and we stumbled upon one." Itachi shrugs gracefully. "Generally, all the commotion of a hunting party would keep the beasts well far away from us, but this one was particularly bold, I suppose."

"Wow…" Sasuke shoves a little of the delicious stew-soaked bread into his mouth, reaching for another roll. "That sounds exciting." More exciting and less terrifying than the way he'd first met a nightspawn. He smiles softly, looking up into Itachi's eyes. "Could we…just sit here a while and eat and maybe…you could tell me more stories?"

Itachi nods at him and smiles. "I'll tell you all the stories you like." He chuckles at that observation. Sure it was exciting now, back then not so much.

Sasuke's smile grows, showing his eager excitement as he shuffles closer to Itachi. Asking about the unpleasant stuff could wait until later. For now, he just wanted to enjoy lunch with his big brother.


	23. Chapter 23

Home is Where the Heart Is

 **Celestia193's Author's Note:** Timeskip time, and things are looking up as we come to the end of Sasuke's first…nine months or so in Avalon. It's been a rough road, but I think he deserves to be happy for a while. So, we've got some fluffy sibling bonding, friend bonding with Naruto and Taka, cousin bonding, and…well, just lots and lots of fluffy stuff all around. Oh, and a kind of bloody hunting scene, but that's all in good fun. Also, revenge is a dish best served cold. Or…a steaming bucket of unicorn crap. Enjoy the final chapter!

 **Silver's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and checking out this prequel. If you're interested, feel free to check out the sequel which is called _**Secrets of Avalon.**_ That one has an older Sasuke and romance in it. Happy reading.

Chapter 23

Puffs of white, misty steam blow from between Sasuke's lips as he blows on his fingers, keeping them warm so that he doesn't lose his grip on his bow. It was strange, really, that while the summer had been so warm, going into the northern forest this far into winter meant that Sasuke was seeing snow for the first time in a long while. It also made him rather thankful for the fur sewn into his armor, flopping out between the darkened metal plates. A gift from Shisui and Itachi, and one that he'd been more than a little eager to finally wear.

Shisui claps Sasuke gently on the shoulder, his voice low. "Keep an eye out for anything that moves. We don't have any patrols in this area, so we shouldn't run into anyone else out here."

"Right." Sasuke flexes his fingers and raises his bow into a ready position, an arrow ready to be drawn back.

Itachi smiles at Sasuke. His foolish little brother was so eager for his first hunt. He hoped that the other elf managed to kill something of a decent size or else he'd probably be sulking all winter. "You're ready." It was probably best not to gush and make Sasuke get flustered, but the other man probably could use the encouragement.

Sasuke huffs, his cheeks turning a little pink. But he would just pass it off as being from the cold. "Of course I am. I've been training with you and Shisui for months."

"Don't forget me." Naruto grins widely from just behind the next tree. "Though you're still not as good a shot as me yet."

"Keyword being YET." Sasuke shakes his head at the wild elf. "Now quiet down before I decide to start hunting loud wild elf instead."

"I still think that you're a girl elf." Suigetsu chuckles at the bantering. "You and Naruto are going to have some really cute babies one day." It was fun to rile the prince up.

With a flat, serious look on his face, Sasuke turns his bow on Suigetsu and fires an arrow so close to the other elf's head, that he clips a few strands of white hair. "What was that, Suigetsu?"

"Geez!" He was such a bloodthirsty little thing. "I was only joking. Chill out!" Suigetsu was slowly learning more about Sasuke's native language.

"I AM chilled out, it's winter, idiot." Sasuke shakes his head as he knocks a replacement arrow. He'd go find that other one later. "Be quiet, we're out here to hunt, not scare everything away." And not postulate on whether or not he was going to give birth to Naruto's children. Which, as usual, was a resounding NO.

Itachi tries his best not to chuckle at that. He thought about pointing out that the blue eyed hybrids would be adorable, but of course they were both male and he was fairly certain that Sasuke would eventually be won over by a pink scarf.

Sasuke could see the laughter in his brother's eyes, and he was about to give him a sharp retort, when he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. And it definitely wasn't the wind ruffling the silvery pardos fur sewn into his armor. "Shisui."

"Yeah, I saw it." It was only for a moment, but it looked to Shisui like an elafis, one of the heavily furred deer of Thiral's northern reaches. The primary prey of the hunter whose fur now graced Sasuke's armor. A earring carved from those horns would make for a good trinket to commemorate Sasuke's first hunt.

"Let's go." Itachi glances at Sasuke. He was still trying not to laugh at Suigetsu's antics. "As it's your first official hunt, you do get the first shot."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and raises his bow, stepping carefully through the snowy underbrush so as not to startle the furry creature into bolting. It looked kind of like a deer, only with the fur of a mountain goat, and it looked so much softer. And those antlers…so shiny, so bright, like polished ivory inlaid with gold.

This is what he'd been training for. He'd practiced daily with his bow, learned to skin and dismember an animal, and Shisui knew spells for preserving the meat while returning to the city. A portable fridge would be nice, or any fridge at all, but magic was a pretty effective substitute.

He takes a deep breath, exhaling a fine mist before his eyes. It was like a magical haze encircling him as he stared along the shaft of the arrow, looking through the trees at the creature standing only a hundred yards away. And then, when the creature turns to look at him, he fires the arrow, watching it race through the air as it struck the creature broadside and right into its ribcage.

Jugo smiles at Sasuke. "That was an excellent shot." A fatal one just short of the heart, though not an immediate kill. "I will finish it off for you, though. No need to let it suffer longer than it has to." The giant elf fires off his own arrow, which strikes dead center into its heart, toppling it over and cutting its time in less than half. "Yours would have killed it in a matter of minutes, of course."

"Right." Sasuke was a little put out by not having the kill shot, but he supposed that it was for the best. At least he'd hit it instead of missing and letting it bolt. "Then next time, I'll try to hit it in the eye. Instead of poking a couple of holes in the pelt."

"Oh that's nothing to worry about." Itachi smiles at him. "Our elves know how to handle such things and it was still an excellent shot. A lethal one."

"Yeah…I guess." Sasuke slides his bow back into the empty space in his quiver, stepping lightly through the snow, and minding the roots. The last thing he wanted to do right now was trip over a hidden root.

He approaches they animal cautiously, Shisui following close behind. "Remember, Sasuke, use the snow to absorb the blood, and keep debris off the meat."

"Right." Sasuke remembered his lessons on how to butcher an animal, even one as pretty as this one. First, identify what you wanted to keep. What he really liked was the fluffy mane of fur around the neck that extended halfway down its ribs. The bloody patch began just below it, so he carefully extracts the arrows, pulling a hunting knife from his belt to slice out the barbed heads.

Next, he slices just below the fluffy mane, washing a hand off in the snow and folding it up so that he could continue to work. The scent of blood hangs heavily in the air, but he ignores it as he slices down the sternum, using quick, short strokes to separate the hide from the layers of fat and meat.

Slowly, he craves out sections of the meat, following the muscle lines to cut along the easily handled fatty sections. "Itachi, you have the bags?" The meat was good, so they would be able to bring it home and make stew and jerky from it.

Itachi nods as he quickly hands him the bags. "I have them." Sasuke was rather efficient for a first time hunter. Almost disturbingly so really. Perhaps he shouldn't tease the other elf nearly as much in the future.

"Good, can you start packing some of this up?" Sasuke works out another section, brow furrowing in concentration as the large, heavy chucks of meat disappear one by one from the carcass. He was almost half done. He still needed to get the legs, and detach the rest of the hide. The offal, the bones, and the head, he would leave for the forest carnivores to have.

The elder prince begins packing the kill up. "Very well." He has the other help him. The sooner they got this back to the castle the leas likely they were to attract other predators.

As Sasuke works, Naruto watches over the group from high in the trees, keeping an eye out for predators, while Shisui keeps an eye on Sasuke, and particularly on his technique. "You've learned well, little cousin." Extremely well, actually. He wasn't kidding about that memory of his. Shisui had only demonstrated a few times, but already, he was taking the animal apart like he'd been raised in the wild.

"Thanks." Sasuke makes a few last cuts around the hips, then carves the hide away from the meat, before removing both legs, still intact, from the confines of the skin. "I'm a pretty quick study." Once the bottom legs are gone, he removes the top legs, and cuts the last of the hide away, removing the meat from the back of the carcass.

"Yes you are." Shisui smiles proudly as the last of the meat is stowed away. "Don't forget the antlers. I'll show you how to make an earring from it when we get back to the palace."

There's a similar smile on Sasuke's face as he folds up the pelt and chops through the antlers. Already, he could see that whatever kind of earring he made was going to be incredible. The way the light played off the antler made it look like polished marble up close, instead of ivory and gold inlay from a distance.

"Finally getting your first hunt earring, huh?" Naruto grins widely. "That's always exciting. And you've got a lot of antler to work with, so you can make something really special."

Sasuke smiles, quite proud of himself, even if Jugo had taken the second shot. "Alright, I'm all done here. We can probably collect a couple other kills on the way back." It would take them the better part of two days to get back to the palace, but at least the cooks would be happy.

And he would get another chance at getting a shot in.

* * *

"Alright, I'm ready. Go ahead and pierce it." Sasuke tilts his head slightly, eyes away from his brother and trained on the two small pieces of carved antler, fitted snugly between three onyx beads, threaded onto a strand of unicorn hair that had come loose from Helios' mane.

He'd spent hours since getting hold of the beautiful antler carving at pieces, trying to make them perfect. And after a few failed attempts, he ended up with a couple of beads, carved with spiraling lines around them, displaying the golden veins beautifully between the little onyx stones that he'd found laying around in the forest. This earring would hang from near the tip of his ear, where it would have more space away from the other earrings.

Itachi nods. He knew better than to hesitate. "Alright." Well more specifically, he knew better than to give Sasuke time to hesitate. So he swiftly pierces the tip of Sasuke's left ear with an enchanted needle. "It will look amazing on you."

"Yeah, let's hope." Sasuke had done his best on the earring, and while he was no master craftsman, he was pretty sure that it looked alright. "Nearly took a couple of my fingers off carving it, though." He gingerly fixes the dangling earring in place and tilts his head this way and that, letting it swing about freely. "Do you think Mother will like it?"

"Mother would be impressed if you took a pebble and added it to a piece of string." Itachi chuckles because they both knew it was true. "It is a very fine earring though."

"Good, I guess that means letting Naruto teach me how to carve came in handy." Sasuke never would have lived it down if the earring he'd made had looked bad because he couldn't carve for shit. "Anyway, come on, dinner should be ready now." Sasuke grabs Itachi's hand, being sure to toss the needle onto the table, and tugs his brother towards the door. "I can't wait to see if the elafis tastes any good with the rabbits I shot." It had been a good five days out there, and after the first score, they'd made a few more, and had plenty of meat to bring back to the kitchens for cooking.

"Me neither." It was frankly adorable how proud Sasuke was of his first successful formal hunt. "Let's go and get some then." Itachi smiles as he leads Sasuke off.

Sasuke smiles both smugly and eagerly all the way to the dining hall, where he can already smell the food being served. And it smelled delicious. Though he was still trying to tell the smell of cooked rabbit from the smell of the elafis. But he'd figure that part out later. Right now, he just wanted to sit down and eat.

The king was already seated with his wife when his sons traipsed into the dining hall. He would ask them why they were late for dinner, if the reason were not painfully obvious and hanging from Sasuke's ear. "Our little hunters have finally decided to join us, then?"

"It seems so." Mikoto laughs softly and smiles at Sasuke. "Your earring looks wonderful, Dear. Come and eat." She gestures for the boys to sit with them.

The smug smile softens as Sasuke releases Itachi's hand and saunters over to his mother, taking the seat next to her. "That smells really good."

Fugaku chuckles at that. "I should hope so." The palace cooks were supposed to be the best of the best, after all. "Dig in. You're a growing boy and I tire of listening to your mother fret about you not eating enough."

Sasuke resists the urge to roll his eyes. "I've been eating plenty." After all, the fact that he'd eaten five fish, two rabbits, and several small birds that they'd roasted over their campfires should be proof enough. Though, he could probably still polish off three or four bowls of that stew. He takes a bite of it, licking the thick sauce from his lips. "But that's pretty good." Yeah, four bowls was definitely looking possible as he reaches for a couple of bread rolls.

"Good." Mikoto smiles at him as she digs into her own meal. "You are a growing boy, after all." He had come frighteningly close to starvation. She'd never let that happen again.

"Yeah, but it's not that fun…" Sasuke grumbles quietly as he shoves a piece of stew-soaked break into his mouth. It was rich and sufficiently salty, and the meat was tender and juicy, while the potatoes and other vegetables were still hard enough not to be squashed. It was good enough to tempt him into eating as much as Naruto could. Now THAT would be a feat.

Still, that didn't mean he liked the reason for his increase in appetite. "Whenever I wake up, I can feel the growing pains. It's like getting stretched out on a rack, or something." They fucking hurt, and they made it even harder to get up in the morning. "…Also, Itachi, I'm sorry for throwing a dagger at you yesterday. My shoulders were killing me."

Fugaku blinks at that. "Yes, I would quite prefer it if you didn't throw potentially lethal objects at your brother." The boy definitely had a lot of wild elf in him. "That is normal though. Everyone goes through the growing pains. You'll be sword-fighting with the best of them soon enough, once you bulk up a little more."

"I know, and I'll get in some practice later." If his shoulders weren't still aching then. "And I said I was sorry. He's the one who thought it was a great idea to wake me up at the crack of dawn when he knew I was in pain." Sasuke huffs, glaring half-heartedly at Itachi.

"You said you wanted to improve your skills." Itachi half snickers at him. "You just didn't say when." Really, next time Sasuke should be more specific.

"Hn." Asshole. Sasuke would get him back for that later. "Ah, Mother…by the way…"

The doors of the dining room burst open, and one of the palace servants bows in a hurry. "Your Majesties, pardon the interruption, but Lord Inabi is demanding an audience. It seems that someone has…" The servant's eyes flick almost imperceptibly to the youngest prince. "Ah…there has been an incident…involving unicorn manure, Your Majesties. Lords Yashiro and Tekka are…also in a rather furious state."

Mikoto glances at her youngest son. "I presume they were the ones wagging their tongues." This was likely Sasuke's punishment for their gossiping. "While I applaud the creativity, you really should have at least gotten us earplugs first. Do you know how loud angry nobles can be?"

Sasuke shrugs. "I didn't expect them to fall for the trap so fast. I thought it would be at least another few hours." And they were lucky that he'd only made small packets of manure to be knocked into the torches outside their doors. The shit would only cover a five foot radius. He knew, he'd made sure of it.

"I presume this is your mother's influence on you." The king shakes his head in disbelief. "Come, My Love. We must at least attempt to feign sympathy."

"Yes, I suppose." Though Mikoto really had no sympathy for anyone who would hurt her baby, even if they were Fugaku's cousins. She smiles in winks at her youngest, approving very much of his methods, no matter how loud the Uchiha lords might protest that they were being harassed. Honestly, they should demonstrate more dignity than stooping to the level of gossiping about a child.

Smirking slightly, Sasuke digs back into his food. He hadn't thought that he would be punished for it, after all, they picked the fight first. But still, it felt really good to finally get one over on those elves who had given him such an evil stink-eye, and called him a spy and traitor on top of that.

Fugaku chuckles as he heads off with his wife. His arm draped around her waist as he guides her off. "Let us get this unpleasantness behind us." The sooner the better. Those elves might be related to him by blood, but that didn't mean he had to like them.

Sasuke eyes the doors as they close behind his parents, smirking at their backs. "Serves those cowards right. They couldn't even muster the courage to lie right to my face."

He was NOT the same person he was half a year ago, or when he first arrived. If they wanted to say something about him, they could say it to the tip of his sword. Just because they wanted to spew crap, didn't mean that he had to take it. And if he did take it…well, he'd make a miniature bomb out of it. No magic required. "I wonder what their faces looked like…after they wiped all the crap off, I mean."

"You're going to be a very dangerous elf." Itachi shakes his head in amusement as he pokes his forehead. "My adorably foolish little brother."

Sasuke shoots Itachi a sour look. "I'm not adorable, dammit. And I'm not foolish, either." Those lords had it coming, and Sasuke decided to deliver their karma right to their doors.

"Of course, you are." He smiles and embraces him. "Though that's just part of what makes you, you."

"Idiot…" Despite that, Sasuke smiles into Itachi's shoulder. "Careful, if you keep teasing me, I might just visit upon you the revenge meant for those gossiping ladies. I have plenty of extra dye." And he'd made sure of it, just in case the first attempt went south. He had back-up plans for his back-up plans when it came to teaching those fools a lesson.

Itachi chuckles at that. He knew that it wasn't an entirely idle threat. "I shall keep that in mind." Goodness only knew what his brother would come up with next.

* * *

Full bellies, the news of justice being done, and the promise of more to come. It all made Sasuke feel very…happy. Happy. That wasn't a word he used all that often. At least, not before coming to Avalon. But now, he found himself using it a lot more. Naruto's friendship made him happy. And Jugo's. Even Suigetsu and Karin, when they were a bit less annoying. Talking to his cousin Shisui made him happy, and so did sitting down and eating dinner with his parents.

And this as well. Sitting on the roof of the library, watching the stars with the big brother who found him lost in the woods, and brought him home like a lost pet. Only for him to be adopted, something that, a year ago, he never would have thought would happen to him. "…I wonder what Kakashi would say if he could see me now." No longer a lonely orphan, but an elven prince in an entirely different world.

"I think that he'd likely believe this was all a dream he had." Itachi smiles at Sasuke as he observes the beautiful night sky. "You didn't seem to believe this place was real when you first arrived. I imagine he'd say the same thing, if he knew about it." He did feel some pity for this Kakashi. He likely would never know what became of Sasuke, but his brother was happier here than in this world. Hopefully, this mysterious social worker (whatever that actually was) would somehow make peace with Sasuke's disappearance.

Sasuke laughs at the thought of Kakashi seeing Avalon for himself. "Yeah. Though, to be fair, this place is pretty incredible, compared to Earth. There's no magic in that world. No elves. No nightspawn…and that one's probably for the best." Sasuke didn't want to think about what would happen if a nightspawn went rampaging through Tokyo. It would be like a Godzilla movie gone wrong.

"Your world still strikes me as a horrifying place." Itachi was glad that he wasn't a part of it and Sasuke wasn't anymore either. "I'm relieved that you ended up here. Instead of staying there."

"Yeah, I'm glad I ended up here too." Sasuke laughs wryly. "Well, minus the fact that our world has tried to kill me a few times." Good thing he was largely over that part.

"Yes, I am sorry about that." Itachi still couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed what was going on. "Well you know he's gone now. He can't hurt you anymore."

"And you're still not going to tell me how he died, right?" Sasuke shoots his brother an annoyed look. "I know that you and Mother must have done SOMETHING to him while I was asleep. You two were glaring at him too much not to have."

Itachi shrugs gracefully at that. His brother didn't need such things on his conscience. "It doesn't matter how he died." The point was that he was dead. "Just that he did." Painfully.

"Which means that it was bloody and brutal and you don't want it to sound like a horror movie." Sasuke shakes his head. He'd probably seen worse on a television screen back on Earth. But, if his brother really didn't want to tell him, he'd drop it. "Fine, whatever. It's been over for half a year now, so I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Exactly." On both counts. Sasuke didn't need to know that though. "He's long since gone. He wasted his life and will be nothing more than a cautionary tale to children."

"And anyone who thinks that touching me is a good idea." Because Sasuke doubted that Itachi or their parents were going to take any more attempts like that lightly. "Well, unless they're family, of course." He smiles at his big brother and lays his head in Itachi's lap to look up at the entire blanket of stars above their heads.

He smiles at that and messes up Sasuke's hair affectionately. "Yes, of course." Well all was well that ended well. Deidara was gone and Sasuke seemed to have recovered nicely from his trauma.

Sasuke's dark eyes stare up at the stars, reflecting them like dark, glassy mirrors. "Hey Itachi…Shisui told me that when an elf dies, they turn into a star and join the ancestors and the gods up there. Do you believe that?"

"I see no reason not to." Itachi smiles at him serenely. "It's not as though anyone has disproven the notion and there are so many stars in the sky, it seems plausible to me."

That was true, there were plenty of stars, enough for it to be possible. And since the mechanics of this world were so different, who was to say… "Do you think I'll turn into a star too?" Sasuke wasn't born in this world, he wasn't originally an elf, so maybe the rules were different.

"I imagine you will." His smile never wavers. It seemed as though he had complete faith in this. "A soul is a soul. I don't think the origin matters a great deal."

"I see…" Sasuke smiles softly, his eyes falling on Itachi. "Thank you."

Itachi pokes his forehead and laughs softly. "There is no need to thank me for stating the truth." He pauses an adds. "Besides, it's a good soul. I doubt Helios would be as fond of you as he is, if it wasn't. Unicorns can be rather particular about who they will let near them."

"Itachi…" Sasuke pouts as he rubs his forehead. "…Anyway, that's not…it's not all I was thanking you for."

"It was also my pleasure to save you from being eaten by a nightspawn." He nods.

Sasuke punches Itachi lightly in the shoulder. "Asshole." Then, he rolls his eyes. "…It's about being a Seeker." Probably best to explain, since his brother seemed fond of jumping to conclusions. "Thanks to you, I found what I was looking for."

"Good." Itachi smiles at him. "What were you looking for though?" Sasuke had never actually told him that part.

With a smile on his face, Sasuke closes his eyes. "I was looking for you. You and Mother and Father." It had taken him a while to figure it out. Or rather, it had taken a while to accept it, since it was a thought he'd cast aside long ago. "I was looking for something I hadn't had in years."

The older elf looks at him in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't really understand." His dark gaze was utterly perplexed as he takes in the form of his happy brother. "What didn't you have?"

"A family. People who care for me." His eyes flicker back open just a crack. "What most kids like me want, but don't always get. Whether it was in a castle or a shack wouldn't matter. All my heart wanted was a place to call home." And now, he had it.

"Well that makes sense." He pokes Sasuke's forehead and smiles. "They do say that home is where the heart is. I'm still not quite certain who they is though."

Sasuke laughs softly, eyes glittering with happiness and a soft flush of pink to his cheeks. "If home is where the heart is, then my heart and my home are both here with you."

"Good. I'm very glad to hear that." He smiles. "I'm sure that Mother and Father will be too. Maybe, not Suigetsu though." The elder prince knew that Sasuke and that elf were never going to see eye to eye on much of anything. "Though he doesn't really count." Itachi winks at him.

"Yeah. But he'll get over it. After all…I'm here for good." Now that he'd found what he was looking for, there was no way he was going to that other world. "Avalon is my home."

Itachi smiles at him. "Good. Avalon is lucky to have you here." This was only the beginning though. "Thiral is also fortunate to have you as a prince and our family even more so. This is just the beginning though. I'm sure you'll find a pretty princess someday to call your own. Just so mother can gush over the grandchildren."

"Maybe." Sasuke chuckles quietly. "For now, you're enough and I'm happy. A princess can wait until later."

Three years later…


End file.
